One-shot Series
by nightmareking
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots mainly centered around Tsuyu and Izuku and rated for reasons.
1. Heat

**I've put some thought into this and I decided to make a one-shot collection for My Hero Academia. Mainly centered with Tsuyu and Izuku because they're my favorite characters. There will be bashing of some sort in most of them, rather or not the character deserves it…mainly Bakugo, lemons, limes uh…some will be AU. I'll work out a schedule for these after Thanksgiving. I'll probably go with the Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays like my other one-shot series, and if it proves too much, I'll probably alter between the three. Anyway, enjoy the first one-shot.**

Tsuyu tossed and turned in her bed before sitting up and panted. She tossed the covers aside, climbed out of bed and walked out of the room and down the hall of the dorms.

Tsuyu opened a door and stepped into the room, ignoring the several All Might figures as she walked over to the bed. Shaking the occupant awake, Izuku groaned and looked up at the frog girl, "Asui?"

"Tsu,"

Izuku groaned again and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "What are you doing in my room? I know we don't have classes tomorrow, but it's the middle of the night and-"

"Midoriya…I…I know I say what's on my mind, but this is really embarrassing. Ribbit," Izuku looked up and arched a brow as Tsuyu frowned and looked away, "Midoriya…what is my Quirk?"

"What? Frog…right? Why?"

"Well…ribbit, like most frogs…I have a time of the year when I get hot and…ribbit," Izuku stared at her with a blank expression for a moment before his eyes widened and Tsuyu looked at him and took a deep breath, "I normally ignore it, but it's been bothering me all night and won't let me sleep. Ribbit,"

"A-and…w-w-why are you…co-coming to me? T-there are other guys in our class and…a-and why me?" Tsuyu bit her lip and Izuku sighed and shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed, "W-why are you coming to me, As-Tsu?"

"I just want to know if you will help me with my little problem. Ribbit," the room fell silent, save the breathing between the two heroes in-training. Tsuyu frowned and turned and began walking towards the door, "Ribbit. I'm sorry to bother you, Midoriya, you can go back to-"

"D-does-does it hurt?" Tsuyu looked at him in confusion and Izuku frowned and shook his head, "W-when you get like this…d-does it hurt you?"

"A little…but I can take care of-"

"W-well, if it's hurting you…I…I guess I can help you," Tsuyu looked at him with wide eyes as Izuku rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I…I mean if-if you're in pain, I wouldn't feel right leaving you like this…a-a-and you came to me for help and…I suppose I can help you," Tsuyu felt her face begin to warm up and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "B-but we have t-to keep quiet. If Iida, Yaoyorozu or Mr. Aizawa catches us, we'll be in trouble…a lot of trouble," Tsuyu nodded before walking back over to him.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to the wall and she panted as she felt Izuku's cock slowly enter her pussy. She looked at the green-haired boy and slightly croaked as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck, "Thank you for helping me with my problem, Midoriya. Ribbit,"

"N-no problem, A-Tsu…but c-call me Izuku," Tsuyu looked at him in confusion as Izuku moved in and out of her wet pussy at an even pace and caressed her breasts, "I…I mean…you…you're giving me permission t-to call you by your name an-and I guess I can have you call me by my name,"

"O-okay," Tsuyu leaned closer and lightly kissed the One for All user and Izuku's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Tsuyu's waist as he continued to move in and out of her pussy at a steady pace.

Tsuyu bit her lower lip before biting down onto Izuku's shoulder to keep from screaming as she felt herself climax and felt Izuku's semen flood inside of her pussy before the two teens collapsed on the bed and panted. Tsuyu croaked and looked over to her classmate, "Thank you for the help…Izuku,"

"Y-yeah, n-no problem…T-Tsuyu," he looked up at the clock and sat it flash half past two in the morning before looking down at the girl next to him and took a deep breath, "Uh…w-why don't you s-stay here for the night, Tsu-Tsuyu," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before the two of them crawled under the covers and Izuku wrapped his arm around her, "Uh…s-sorry, do…do you want me to sleep on the floor so you can-"

"No…it's okay, Izuku. Ribbit," Tsuyu sighed and nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Izuku,"

Her breathing evened out and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Goodnight, Tsuyu," he closed his eyes and held her close before falling asleep himself.

 **Here's the first one. If there's going to be any bashing of any character…I'll try to be nice and give a bit of a heads up, but no promises. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Pink Moon: Beginning

**Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Jss2141: Good to hear. You just placed a challenge in front of me, and if you've been a faithful reader for a while, you should know I love challenges. So challenge accepted.**

 **Enjoy.**

Shouta Aizawa sat at his desk, reading through several forms in front of him. Sighing, he looked up and stood up, "Alright, listen up," the twenty students of Class 1-A looked up as their homeroom teacher walked around from behind his desk, "Some of you will be going will be going with me tonight for a new training program. When I call your name please stand up." The students groaned and Shouta sighed and shook his head, "Okay, the students that will be going with me are Tenya Iida, Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki, Minoru Mineta, Yuga Aoyama, Mashirao Ojiro, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Rikido Saito, Mezo Shoji, Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero and Fumikage Tokoyami,"

"What!" Bakugou snapped, slamming his hands down onto the surface of his desk, "It sounds like you're only taking the males of the class and why the hell isn't Deku going with-"

"Easy Bakugou, unless you want to lose your Quirk, you will settle down," Shouta warned as his eyes flashed red, "Unlike all of you, Midoriya has injuries and he has to recuperate from today's training course," everyone looked at Izuku, who had his head down as he shook slightly from embarrassment, "And with that, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Asui, Jirou, Hagakure, Ashido, I am trusting you six to see to it that Midoriya doesn't do anything to harm himself tonight, and that includes any type of basic training," The six responded positively while Mineta glanced over his shoulder and glared at the One for All user, mumbling under his breath.

Momo, Ochako, Tsuyu, Tooru, Mina, Kyoka and Izuku sat in the common room. Izuku looked at his female classmates before taking a deep breath, stood up and walked towards the door, "Where are you going, Deku?" he stopped and nervously looked over his shoulder as the six stared at him in confusion and Ochako tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Where do you think you're going, Deku?"

"I…I was ju-just going for a walk,"

"Great," Momo sighed before she and the others stood up and began following Izuku towards the door, "We'll all go for a walk then,"

"N-no, that-that's not necessary, I know how to walk on my own and-"

"And Mr. Aizawa asked us to keep an eye on you. Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku swallowed hard, "We're just making sure you don't use your Quirk for any reason and to make sure you don't do any basic training." Izuku frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "Are we going? Ribbit,"

"Uh…I…I suddenly don't feel like going for a walk," the six girls hummed and nodded as they turned and walked back to the couches as Izuku shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "I don't need a babysitter, much less six."

Izuku sat on the floor and looked up out the window and saw the full moon with a light pink hue crossing over it, "Heh," the girls ignored him as they panted as sweat ran down their faces, "I've heard of blood moons, blue moons, harvest moons, but never a pink moon…am I the only one that's seeing this?" he looked at his classmates and saw they were staring at him and his eyes widened, "Uh…are uh…are you girls okay?" the six lunged at him, knocking him onto the floor.

Izuku looked down in shock as the girls began undressing each other before they began undressing him, "Uh…g-girls…we-we-we shouldn't do this, this wrong and we can get in trouble," he saw Ochako lowering her head as she brushed some hair behind her right ear and wrapping her lips around his cock before her head began bobbing up and down, "U-Uraraka, wha-what-what are you doing?"

He looked around and saw the others playing with each other will giving Izuku seductive looks and Mina licked her lips, "Don't you get tired on us tonight, Midoriya. We all want a turn with you,"

"Uh…w-what do you mean, A-Ashido?" Mina licked her lips again as she rubbed between her legs and caressed her breast.

Izuku looked down and Ochako's pussy was now burying his cock and sweat began running down his face, "W-we should stop…like right now be-before you g-girls get pregnant and-"

"And what, Deku?" Ochako smiled as she placed her hands on Izuku's chest and began moving at a quick pace, "You've got six beautiful and very horny girls here with you while everyone else is away at that training program and you're telling us that you don't want to help us with our problem?"

Izuku looked around and saw Momo, Mina, Tsuyu and Kyoka staring at him, deep frowns crossing their lips, "Crap…I'm at a major disadvantage here…I…I don't know what to say,"

"Then don't argue and help us out, Midoriya," he heard Tooru moan and felt her hand in his before he felt something wet hit his fingers, "Like Ochako said, we're alone and we're very horny, are you going to help us out with our little problem?"

"I…I…okay," Izuku sighed in defeat and shook his head, ' _What is going on with them? Why are they acting this way? Is this a dream or something from the injuries I've gotten from today's training or something?_ ' Izuku groaned and shook his head.

The seven teens laid out on the floor of the common room of the dormitory, panting as semen leaked out from the girls' pussies. Izuku looked around and saw the girls with their eyes closed before he swallowed hard and shook his head, "W-what the hell just happened? Is this normal or…or did Aizawa have a part of this?"

Yawning, he shook his head again and closed his eyes, "I…I don't know…I need to get some sleep." He yawned before his breathing evened out.

 **I'm going to do a couple of follow-ups on this one. Like two or three of them…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. Also, starting next week, I'll be on Monday, Wednesday and Friday schedule unless it proves too much for me and I'll alter between All sorts, this and One-shot collection.**


	3. Pink Moon: Explained

**Kaiyeti: Good to know. Ah, they could be risky on both parties. Sure, I can do that after the follow-ups to this.**

 **Jss2141: One can only hope, right?**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, I'm making a few one-shot series.**

 **Superquan: Right.**

 **Julius Ceasar: Yeah, I'm trying to get onto my schedule of Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays, while also trying to get more out for people to read outside of one chapter until next week.**

 **Here's the first follow-up to pink moon. Enjoy.**

The seven naked teenagers moaned as they slowly opened their eyes. The six females looked over towards a naked Izuku and Ochako arched a brow, "Uh…Deku? What happened last-"

"I was go-going to go for a walk when you six decided to play ba-babysitters and try to follow me, we sat back down, I noticed the pink moon and then…you six…t-tackled me, s-s-started to get un-un-undressed and then undressed me," they stared at the One for All user in disbelief and Izuku shook his head, "I-I-I tried to talk you girls out of it, b-but it wouldn't work and…well…we-we-we uh…you know,"

The common room fell into an awkward silence before Tooru spoke, "Well…please tell us you didn't cum inside of us, Midoriya," Izuku frowned and looked away from his six classmates, "Midoriya, you didn't cum inside of us, right? Or at the very least you had a condom on?"

"I…might have," he looked back up and saw five stunned faces staring back at him, "I-I-I tried to talk you girls out of it, b-but it was like s-something was controlling you an-and I don't know what happened…a-are you g-girls on-on-on birth control, right?"

"No," the collective groans filled the air and Izuku's eyes widened as Mina sighed and shook her head "Why didn't you try to fight us or something, Midoriya?"

"I-I tried…bu-but you girls kept going at it an-and I…I don't know what happened," Izuku looked at Momo and slightly frowned, "Yaoyorozu, ca-can you create some-"

"There are somethings I can't create with my Quirk and that includes medication, Midoriya," Izuku stared at her and Momo took a deep breath and shook her head, "I can't create medication and I _won't_ create any currency,"

"A-and I-I'm guessing you six can't call your parents and-"

"No," Tsuyu croaked and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "Unless you want all seven of us to get in trouble. Ribbit,"

"No," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I-I don't care if I get in trouble, bu-but you six shouldn't g-get in trouble for something that-"

"Noble idiot," Kyoka crossed her arms and shook her head, "Let's just try to-"

Before she could finish, the door opened and the R rated hero Midnight stepped into the room, "Time to wake up, girls and…Midoriya? What are you doing here? All male students were instructed to go to a training program last night and-"

"Mr. Aizawa said that I-I had to stay here and recover from yesterday's training course last night," Midnight's eyes widened and Izuku shook his head, "A-and something happened la-last night. Th-the moon was pink and Uraraka, Asui, Hagakure, Jirou, Yaoyorozu and Ashido we-were acting strange last night. I-I tried to stop them but-"

"That man," Midnight groaned and shook her head, "He was told to take _all_ male students last night and he goes and excuses you because you were injured," she looked at the students in front of her and frowned, "You seven should get dressed before everyone returns. You're all excused from classes today and I'm going to give Eraser Head a piece of my mind when he gets back," the girls nodded before they walked towards their rooms.

Midnight looked at Izuku and arched a brow as the One for All user shyly covered himself, "Is something wrong, Midoriya? You and the girls are excused from classes today, so you should-"

"M-Miss Midnight…l-last night the…the moon was pink a-a-and the girls were-"

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Midnight sighed and shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Last night was an event known as the Sakura Moon that happens once every twenty years and…it has a bizarre effect on the female population and they tend to be a bit more active than normal," Izuku frowned and looked away, "Did you try to talk them out of it last night?"

Izuku slowly nodded, "A-and none of them are on b-birth control an-and Yaoyorozu said sh-she can't create medication and I don't want them to get in trouble and-"

"Calm down, Midoriya, you're going to work yourself into a panic attack," Midnight placed a hand on his shoulder and Izuku looked up in confusion, "It's good to see you care for your fellow classmates but talking to any female during the Sakura Moon is almost impossible. This is why we had the male students go to an all-night training program last night to keep something like this from happening."

"Oh,"

"Go get dressed, you and your classmates are excused from classes today and don't worry, none of you are in trouble," Izuku looked at the pro hero in confusion, "As I said, Uraraka, Asui, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure and Jirou had no control over themselves last night thanks to the Sakura Moon, so they aren't in trouble, and I believe you when you said you tried to convince them to stop instead of taking advantage of them, so I'll talk to the principal if word gets out,"

"A-and Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Asui-"

"I'll explain everything to them too," Midnight assured and Izuku frowned, "Don't worry, Midoriya, the only one who's going to be in trouble today is Aizawa, and that's with me. You and your little friends have nothing to worry about," she walked over to the window and looked down at the street to see a couple of buses pull up in front of the school before looked back, "You better hurry up and go get dressed. The other students have just arrived and-"

"R…right, t-thank you, Miss Midnight," Midnight hummed and nodded as Izuku turned and ran down the hall to his room.

Midnight slightly smiled before looking out the window again with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed when she spotted Shouta walking behind the students and she shook her head, "Oh Shouta, if you only knew the trouble you're going to be facing when you walk through those doors, you'd be running as if your life depended on it," she lightly chuckled and shook her head before she turned and walked away from the window.

 **And the first follow-up is finished. I've got one more planned and then I'll write yeti's request. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Pink Moon: Aftermath

**Kaiyeti: You're welcome. Yeah, Midnight got involved. Thanks.**

 **Here's the second follow-up to pink moon. Enjoy.**

Two months have passed as the events of the Sakura Moon and the night was all but forgotten by the female students of 1-A and Izuku. Izuku looked up from his schoolwork and saw Tsuyu covering her mouth, Kyoka, Momo and Ochako holding their head, Mina placing a hand on her stomach and her Tooru moaning. Frowning, he shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "It's…it's these tests. They're enough to make anyone sick…that's it," he looked back down at his test and took a deep breath, "I hope,"

He looked back up to see the six stand up and quickly run out of the classroom, covering their mouths and an arm their stomachs. Izuku looked up at Shouta and questioned, "Uh…M-Mr. Aizawa? Should one of us check to see if they're-"

"They're fine, Midoriya, focus on your-" before he could finish, he heard someone tap on the wood of the door and he looked up to see Midnight standing outside of the class, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

Shouta shook his head and Midnight held her right hand out and tightly held her whip. Shouta's eyes widened before he looked back at the students and shook his head, "Fine. Midoriya, go see if Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Ashido, Jirou and Hagakure need any assistance," confused, Izuku stood up and walked across the class and out of the room.

Closing the door, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Midnight standing in front of him, "M-Miss Midnight, I-I-I was just going-"

"To check on Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Asui, Ashido, Jirou and Hagakure, right?" Izuku swallowed hard and slowly nodded, "I'm sure they're fine, but you should go and check on them just to make sure," Izuku looked around in confusion and Midnight began pushing him down the hall to the left, "Let's go Midoriya,"

The two stood outside of the girls' washroom and Izuku slowly stepped backed, "Let's go Midoriya,"

"I-I-I can't go in there…that-that's the-"

"C'mon Midoriya, you need to make sure the girls are okay," she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the door.

The two stood in the washroom, Midnight with her arms crossed and Izuku facing the wall while the sound of six people throwing up could be heard, "Are you girls okay?" Midnight questioned.

"We…we don't know," Momo answered before throwing up again, "We've been feeling like this for a couple of weeks now,"

"D-do you girls want me to get R-Recovery G-Girl?" the air grew silent and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "I-I…I-I asked M-Mr. Aizawa to ch-check on you girls and M-Miss Midnight d-dragged me in here and-"

"D-Deku…we're fine," Ochako coughed before throwing up again and Izuku looked over his shoulder with a frown painted across his lips.

Midnight looked at the green-haired hero in-training before looking back up and took a deep breath, "Girls, when was the last time you six got your periods," Izuku looked at the R rated hero as the washroom grew silent, "Was it before the Sakura Moon?"

"We agreed never to talk about that. Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked before throwing up again.

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "A-are you six pregnant?" the washroom fell silent again and Izuku frowned and rubbed the back of his head, "I…I'm sorry," Midnight looked at the young man next to her as he shook his head, "I should have been in more control and tried to convince you six that-"

"I told you, Midoriya, that talking to a member of the female sex during the Sakura Moon is impossible, so no matter how hard you try, convincing them otherwise wouldn't have worked," Izuku sighed and Midnight looked up, "Anyway, Midoriya is right, you six should make sure it's a stomach bug and nothing else," the room fell silent before the sound of stall doors opening could be heard and Momo, Tsuyu, Ochako, Mina, Kyoka and Tooru stepped out of the stalls and over to the sinks.

Izuku looked up and Midnight and whispered, "M-Miss Midnight," Midnight looked down at him in confusion, "A-are you going to take them to a doctor or-"

"I'm going to take them out of classes for the rest of the day and take them to get some pregnancy tests, Midoriya. They'll tell you rather or not they're pregnant after taking them," Izuku frowned and Midnight shook her head, "Go back to class, Midoriya. Once they learn what's wrong with them, I'm sure they'll let you know," Izuku nodded before he walked out of the washroom.

Izuku sat on his bed, his head down and his shoulders slumped over. Hearing the door open, he looked up and saw Momo, Ochako, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Mina and Tooru stepping inside. Tooru closed the door behind her and the six looked at Izuku and Izuku frowned, "Uh…h-hi…what um…what's the-" the six frowned and shook their heads, "What do you-" they held their hands out and Izuku looked down and his eyes widened at the six positive pregnancy tests.

The room fell silent before Izuku inhaled deeply and shook his head, "I'm sorry. If I had just ignored you six and went out for a walk on my own then none of this-"

"Something like this probably still would've happened Midoriya," Jirou sighed and shook her head, "Don't forget, only female students where here that night and Midnight told us about the Sakura Moon and if you had gone for a walk, you could've ran into Hasumi or someone else," the room fell silent once again.

 **And here's the final part to pink moon. I'm probably going to do a following arc at a later date, but on Monday it's yeti's request. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Caught in the Showers

**Kaiyeti: Yeah…damn. Well…look for the sequel arc.**

 **Jss2141: That might be fun. Yeah, I hate it when phones give people trouble like that.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, it's explained in the second part.**

 **Sharquan: Not exactly, where his sisters were having a bad day, these girls were influenced by the moon.**

 **Andy Thompson: Okay.**

 **Superquan: Uh…okay.**

 **Here's yeti's request as promised. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu walked past the students in the showers undetected. She looked around before spotting a certain green-haired teen standing in the corner with his back towards her. She smiled as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. Looking back, Izuku took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "Tsuyu, you're here, aren't you?" he heard Tsuyu laughed quietly and he shook his head, "Tsuyu, are you trying to get us in trouble? This is the-"

"I know, Izuku, why do you think I'm camouflaged?" Tsuyu croaked and walked around Izuku, "I figured we can get a little freaky in the showers. Ribbit," Izuku was pulled by the arm and led towards the far back corner.

Tsuyu stood in front of her boyfriend and smiled as her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, "Now are you ready to see if we can keep quiet or not?" Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and inched closer to the One for All user.

Tsuyu had her back pressed against the title wall with her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist. Tsuyu panted as the water hit hers and Izuku's body and she felt Izuku thrusting inside of her. She looked up and licked her lips, "So Izuku, let's make some tadpoles. Ribbit," Izuku's eyes widened as his face began to turn red and Tsuyu giggled slightly, "I'm kidding. It's my safe day,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Are you always going to fall for that?"

"I don't know, Tsuyu, I don't know when your safe days are and when they're not…so it scares the hell out of me whenever you say that," Tsuyu licked her lips as Izuku sighed and began caressing her breasts, "So are you sure you want to see if we can keep quiet?" Tsuyu nodded before Izuku roughly moved inside of her, causing the frog girl to moan before biting down onto his shoulder.

Tsuyu looked up and muffled into Izuku's shoulder, "Keep fucking me, Izuku," Izuku smirked and lifted Tsuyu's head up.

Tsuyu looked at him in confusion as Izuku leaned closer with a smirk, "Do you want me to keep fucking you, Asui?" Tsuyu pouted and Izuku chuckled before kissing his girlfriend's forehead, "What's the matter, Asui? Is something wrong?"

"Izuku," Tsuyu lowly growled and Izuku snickered at the flustered look crossing her face, "You know I hate it when you call me-"

"Asui?" Tsuyu narrowed her eyes and Izuku chuckled as he shook his head, "C'mon, I can't help myself. You just look so cute when you get-" before he could finish, he walked knocked back and grunted as he fell to the tile floor.

Looking up, he sa Tsuyu glaring down at him with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms across her bare chest, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tsuyu? Ribbit,"

"B-but Tsuyu, you look so cute when you get all flustered like this," Izuku nervously laughed and shook his head, "Y-you're not mad, are you? Uh…Tsu?" Tsuyu looked down with narrowed eyes, "Uh…Asu-" before he could finish, Tsuyu leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back before the sound of someone laughing and someone grunting caught their attention. They slowly looked up and their eyes widened when they spotted Shouta Aizawa and Nemuri Kayama standing a few feet away from them, Shouta looking at the two in slight annoyance and Nemuri lightly laughing, "Well…you two look like you're having fun,"

The two jumped up and Izuku stood in front of Tsuyu while they covered themselves in embarrassment while the two teachers stared at them. Izuku looked back at his girlfriend before looking up and swallowed hard, "I…I brought, T-Tsuyu in here and-"

"Are you sure about that, Midoriya? Are you sure that she didn't camouflage herself and snuck in here while everyone else was taking a shower?" Nemuri smirked and their eyes widened, "Why don't you two go to Asui's room? You should have some privacy there," the two teens nodded before they quickly walked past the teachers.

They watched as the door closed and Shouta sighed and shook his head and began walking towards the door, "And now I'm going to have to report this to the principal and-"

"No, no you will not," Nemuri grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back, "What's the hurry, Shouta baby? Already forgotten when we came here in the first place?" Shouta looked back with wide eyes and swallowed hard as Nemuri licked her lips, "Don't tell me they didn't remind you of us when we were their age,"

"We never done anything like that on school-" before he could finish, Nemuri began dragging him towards the back corner.

Tsuyu and Izuku, dressed in robes, sat on the bed in Tsuyu's room in silence. The frog girl looked up and took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "Thanks for trying to take the blame, Izuku. Ribbit,"

She leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek and Izuku smiled, "Yeah, don't mention it, Tsu." He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as he kissed the side of her head and Tsuyu moved onto his lap as the two sat in silence for a few moments.

Tsuyu looked down at smirked, "Still, it would've been nice if we could finish. Ribbit," Izuku chucked before the two laid back on the bed in each other's arms.

 **Okay…I don't know if this is what you wanted yeti and I'm sorry if it's not. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Broken

**Kaiyeti: Thanks. They're like my favorite characters so that's why I'm centering most of these on them. Yeah, Midnight's crazier than Toga at times, and you have to be pretty crazy to out crazy Queen Stabs You in the Face. Yeah, not the best name, but she is crazy.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…no…I don't think they are.**

 **Lana Loud: Right…isn't Tsuyu technically a frog?**

 **Lola Loud: Not me. I don't like her character for various reasons.**

 **Anyway, here's something that came to me the other day. And fair warning it's going to contain a lot of hate and OOC. Let that be your warning.**

Izuku sat on a bench and looked down at his arms wrapped in bandages, a deep frown crossing his lips. Hearing a twig snap from behind him, he looked back to see his classmates Ochako, Katsuki, Shoto and Mina walking up behind him. Taking a deep breath, he stood up as Ochako walked ahead of their classmates and stood in front of the green-haired hero in-training, "Deku, I-"

"I-I'm glad you're okay, Uraraka an-"

"Deku, I need to tell you something and I need to tell you now," Izuku looked up past the bubbly girl and stared at their classmates in confusion, "They're here for support," confused, Izuku nodded as Ochako took a deep breath and shook her head, "We were worried about you when we heard you shattered the bones in your arms against that villain,"

"I wasn't," Katsuki crossed his arms, an annoyed look crossing his face, "I'm just here to make fun of Deku for being an idiot,"

Ochako sighed and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you and I needed the other's here to help…when I saw you lying in that hospital bed and…and it got me thinking, Deku…and…I'm aware of your feelings for me and-"

"U-Uraraka, I…I think I know what you're trying to say and-"

"Let me finish," Ochako took a deep breath and shook her head, "Seeing you lying there…it scared me and got me thinking…and I'm sorry, but I don't share the same feelings." The air between the five classmates grew still and Ochako frowned, "I'm sorry Deku, but I can't love someone who can die because his Quirk destroys his body. I only see you as a friend…or maybe more like an annoying brother, but maybe we can-"

"What the hell, Uraraka!" Izuku snapped and the four stared at him with wide eyes, "It-it's fine if you don't feel the same, but you couldn't wait until after I recovered! Hell, I almost died that day!"

"Whoa, Deku, what the hell-"

"Shut the fuck up, Kacchan!" the four stared at the One for All user in shock and Izuku narrowed his eyes at his childhood bully, "You've done nothing but belittle people because of your goddamn Quirk! Oh you can make explosion, oh so special! Give me a goddamn break, without that Quirk, you're no better or worse than the rest of us! And with it, you're a complete asshole!" Katsuki stared at the green-haired teen and growled before stepping closer to him only to fall back with a force.

Everyone looked at Izuku as he panted and held his right arm, "Fucking hell! But it was worth it! Consider that payback, Kacchan!" he looked at the brunette girl and shook his head, "Like I said, I don't care that you don't have feelings for me, you could've told me in private because that's what this is, a private matter, not invite our classmates here to see this, and you could've at least waited until I've fully recovered and annoying brother? That's low and-" before he could finish, he felt a hand slap him across the face.

He looked up and saw Ochako glaring at him with narrowed eyes, "Damn it, Deku, grow the hell up and act your age. So I don't feel the same for you as you do for me, it's not the end of the world. And you didn't have to do that to Bakugou, you damn bastard," she turned and helped Katsuki up before looking over her shoulder, "And you shouldn't go after people like this just because you don't get your way, Deku," Izuku growled and crossed his arms as everyone looked at him before turning and walked away.

Izuku frowned and shook his head, "I just…I was mad…and you could've waited until I recovered," he looked down at his arms and winched in pain, "I shouldn't have punched Kacchan like that, but he shouldn't bully people and…damn,"

"Midoriya? Ribbit," he looked back to see the frog girl of the class walking up behind him, "A-are you okay?" Izuku frowned and sat down on the bench again. Tsuyu sat down next to him and lightly croaked, "I saw everything. Ochako could've waited until you fully recovered, but you shouldn't have-"

"I know, Asui," Tsuyu looked at him and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "But I was angry. All my life I was bullied in school for…reasons and Kacchan was one of my bullies and…I saw red and decided to get a little payback. I shouldn't have acted that way either,"

Tsuyu looked back and saw the rest of their classmates surrounding the four and comforting Ochako before she looked back at Izuku and frowned as Izuku hung his head and his shoulder slumped over, "I don't know. I guess I really am Deku…and annoying. Now everyone is-"

"Then let them think what they want. Ribbit," Izuku looked up and Tsuyu stuck her tongue out slightly, "Yes, you did lose your temper, but Ochako shouldn't have said that to you after just getting out of the hospital. Ribbit,"

"Whatever," Izuku sighed and stood up before turning his back towards her, "Thanks for trying to help Asu…Tsuyu," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku began walking away, "I'm going to go see Recovery Girl and ask if she can't heal my arm. She's probably going to give me hell for breaking it again this soon, and I probably deserve it." Tsuyu slightly frowned as Izuku vanished from her line of sight.

Tsuyu looked back at her classmates before standing up and began walking in the same direction as Izuku with a frown crossing her lips.

 **Okay, I gave a small warning at the beginning. I did have something else planned for this one, but I felt like it would've been mirroring the work of another and I don't want to do that. I've got a follow-up to this. I might not be able to post on Friday only because we're going to my aunt's house for Thanksgiving and I have no idea what time we'll be home and I might not be able to write anything. If that's the case, Happy Thanksgiving everyone, have a good one and I'll see you next week.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Comfort

**Kaiyeti: True, but still doesn't rid the fact that she is crazy. Well keep reading to see what's going to happen.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Gladly. She reminds me of several people I know personally, mostly by her appearance, not so much personality, and my anger for those people tend to flow out onto my one-shots, just like my other stories where I'll bash people that don't really deserve it. I don't know why that happens, and I can't help it. It makes me feel better, but I didn't allow that anger to overflow into the Pink Moon trilogy, nor will it happen in the sequel arc I'm working on. I'm sorry if people get offended by that, but that's how I write. If a character in a show reminds me of someone I know in real life, I'm going to either make them the greatest character or the worst possible person to ever exist, depending on my view of the person. And to be fair, I gave a warning.**

 **Lola Loud: Okay, uh…friendly advice, check your grammar.**

 **Guest: Yeah, he was.**

 **Sharquan: I've seen people that I thought were completely levelheaded and it took me by surprise.**

 **Whitetiger789: Yeah, she was.**

 **NHarem Foreva: Ah, you want to see a continuation for that? Well I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving and here's the follow-up to Broken.**

Izuku sat on the couch in the common room of the dormitory with his head down and his shoulders slumped over. Feeling the seat next to him sink in, he looked up and saw Tsuyu sitting next to him. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, "Asui…w-w-what's wrong?" the frog girl looked up and Izuku shook his head again, "I thought you'd be with the others and-"

"You need some comforting, Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku sighed and looked down again, "Well…everyone else believes you were in the wrong for attacking Bakugou like that. Mina, Todoroki, Bakugou and Ochako know what led to that and they allowed the stories that you attacked Bakugou because of something involving Ochako grow. Ribbit,"

Izuku gave a small throat laughed and shook his head, "So that's what they're saying? And why are you here, Asui?"

"Tsu, and I told you I saw what happened. Yes, you were in the wrong for acting that way, but Ochako could've told you what she had to tell in you private and she could have waited until you fully recovered," Izuku frowned as the air between the two green-haired teens grew still, "I can see you're feeling guilty over what had happened, and that's fine, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. Ribbit,"

Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "Recovery Girl and All Might aren't too happy with me and I don't blame them. I get out of the hospital and I shatter my arm the very-"

"That's something else that's been bugging me. Ribbit," Izuku looked up in confusion and Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "Your relationship with All Might, but we can worry about that later. Right now I'm here to offer some comfort,"

"Asu…Tsuyu, you shouldn't do that. People are going to start saying things about you if they see you with-"

"Like I said, I saw what truly happened, and just because our classmates believe those false rumors that are going around doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you. Ribbit,"

She reached up and rubbed his back and Izuku frowned and shook his head, "I…all I'm saying is she could've waited until I recovered and not invite some of our class to see the whole damn thing," ceasing to rub his back, Tsuyu held Izuku's hand and the One for All user shook his head and looked at the frog girl in confusion, "Why are you so fixated on helping me? Like I said, if the others see you with me, they're going to harass you and-"

"They don't know what happened that day outside of Ochako, Mina, Bakugou and Todoroki and I'm not going to let the thought of them bullying me stop me from helping you…Izuku," Izuku looked at Tsuyu as she croaked in embarrassment, "It's okay if I call you that, right? Ribbit,"

"Uh…s-sure, Tsu…I mean…if you want to," Tsuyu croaked and nodded and Izuku frowned, "And uh…t-thanks for being here a-after everything that's ha-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu's lips pressed up against his.

Tsuyu backed away and took a deep breath before shaking her head, "Ribbit. I'm sorry Izuku, but you were getting annoying repeating yourself like that," Tsuyu sighed and frowned, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Izuku,"

"Uh…I uh…it's fine, Tsu, just uh…just took me by surprise," Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "L-listen uh…All Might said that I should take it easy f-for a couple of days an-and I was wondering if uh…if you'd like to grab some ice cream tomorrow after classes,"

The air between the two grew still as Tsuyu stared at Izuku with wide eyes, "I-it's okay if you don't want to, but I just wanted to thank you for-"

"That sound nice," Tsuyu croaked before kissing Izuku's cheek and stood up and turned her back towards him, "I'm going to finish my homework. I'll see you tomorrow, Izuku," Izuku nodded and watched as his classmate walked away.

Izuku frowned before looking back up and saw the rest of his classmates glaring daggers at him before shaking their heads and turned their backs towards him and walked away. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his wrapped arms and narrowed his eyes, "Damn…they knew what really happened and they're feeding into the lies…at least I can count on Tsuyu," leaning back, he looked up and frowned, "And she's right, Uraraka could've waited a few days to tell me that instead of doing that," taking a deep breath, he shook his head and closed his eyes.

 **I'm going to do a sequel bit following this soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Telling the parents

**Dread55: Maybe.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, that's true. Little crazy never hurt anyone. Yeah, that's how a lot of B.S. works, but yeah, he has Tsuyu on his side.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: No, that's not the only reason, it's probably the main reason, but not the only. I know, and I hate Bakugo too. And in my defense, I did give a warning in the opening AN and in the first chapter that there will be bashing.**

 **Jss2141: Thanks…but what would be the problem with Izuku not reaching 100%? I can try to do something.**

 **Anyway, NHarem Foreva wanted a continuation from the first one and I said I'll try to do it and I'm going to do it. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu took a deep breath as she walked up to Izuku. Tapping the green-haired teen on the shoulder, Izuku looked back in confusion, "Um…h-hey, Tsu, is…is everything okay?" Tsuyu looked away as small croaks escaped her mouth, "Uh…is…is it…that problem again?" the air between the two grew still and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…is uh…something else wrong?"

"We need to talk to our parents. Ribbit,"

"W-we? Wait, a-are you…p-p-pregnant?" Tsuyu shook her head and Izuku breathe a sigh of relief before his eyes widened before he held his hands up and shook his head, "N-not that that w-would be a bad thing, b-b-but we're in just teenagers and-"

"We need to talk to our parents, Midoriya," Tsuyu grabbed Izuku by the hand and began dragging him down the hall, "And we don't have school tomorrow, I called my parents and told them we'll stop by later today. Ribbit," Izuku swallowed hard as sweat ran down his face, "You should do the same," Izuku quickly nodded as Tsuyu looked back with wide eyes.

The two teenagers sat across from Tsuyu's parents and Izuku's mother. Izuku looked down as the three adults stared at them in confusion and Tsuyu's father, Ganma looked at his oldest daughter and deeply croaked, "So Tsuyu, why did you call us?"

"Well father, a few weeks ago I was in heat," Izuku looked up at his froggy classmate with wide eyes and began rumbling under his breath in a panic, "Normally I would ignore it, ribbit, but it was keeping me up all night,"

"Uh…Tsuyu what are you doing? They're going to kill-"

Before he could finish, Tsuyu grabbed him by the hand and Izuku swallowed hard in fear, "And this is my classmate and mate Izuku Midoriya. Ribbit,"

"Mate…what do you mean-"

"So…you have secreted your mate then?" her mother, Beru croaked and arched a brow before looking at Izuku, "And did you know about any of this, boy?"

"I…I just…I-" Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Your daughter came to me that night, she told me that she was in heat…not that bluntly though…she came to me and I asked her why she came to me because there were other male students in our class…sh…she was going to leave when I asked her if it was hurting her and she said yes. Not wanting to seem like a jerk, I offered to help her and I did. If you want to yell at anyone, yell at me. It wasn't her fault something like that happens to her every year and-"

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Izuku's mother questioned and Tsuyu's parents looked at her and began explaining everything to her.

The three adults continued to talk while Izuku looked at Tsuyu and swallowed hard, "T-Tsuyu," the frog girl looked at him in confusion, "W-w-what did you mean by mate?"

"Oh…uh…this is going to take some time to explain. Ribbit," Tsuyu took a deep breath and began explaining everything to him.

The three adults looked at the two teenagers and Ganma took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…we can't do anything beyond this point."

"Tsuyu, we would like to invite your friend and his mother over for dinner next week," her mother croaked, "Will that be okay with you kids?" the two wordlessly nodded in a slight panic.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the hall of the school in an awkward silence. Izuku looked at his classmate and took a deep breath and Tsuyu looked up at him in confusion, "So…uh…w-why didn't you tell me about this mate thing, Asu…Tsuyu?" Tsuyu stared at him and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…n-not that I mind or anything, b-but there are other guys in our class so why me and-"

"Ribbit," Izuku stopped and looked at her in confusion as Tsuyu inhaled deeply, "Because Bakugo will mock me if I told him, Iida is too strict and rule based, Denki and Mineta are both perverts and I will sooner suffer then go to them and the others…I asked you to help me because you're one of the nicest, if not, the nicest boy in class,"

She frowned as she began walking away, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happens after you helped me. Ribbit," Izuku shook his head and grabbed her by the hand and Tsuyu looked back in confusion, "Midori-" before she could finish, Izuku pulled her into a hug and took a deep breath.

"Tsuyu, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me about the mate thing, even though it would've been nice to know, but what's done is done…and I have no complaints about it," he broke from the hug and stood arm's length away from the frog girl and shook his head, "Don't feel bad just from keeping this secret from me for a couple of weeks. I can probably understand why you didn't tell me and that's fine," Tsuyu stared at him with wide eyes and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I…this is going to take some time getting used to, isn't it?"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "But we really don't have to worry about this until after graduation," Izuku sighed and nodded before the turned and continued to walk down the hall.

 **Just a small continuation from Heat. I might have one more planned for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. And due to reasons, there might not be any post on Friday. Sorry.**


	9. Super Babies PT 1

**Kaiyeti: Thanks and you're welcome. He was a little uneasy about the whole idea at first.**

 **Jss2141: Ah, alright, I could try to do something like that.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: Yes, I understand, and again, I gave a warning and I did say rather or not they deserve to be bashed in the first chapter.**

 **Tetsu Tangusuten: Thanks. Whoa…that's uh…that's a pretty tall order. I suppose I can see what I can come up with.**

 **Anyway, here's the first part to the sequel to Pink Moon trilogy. Enjoy.**

The seven sat in the common room in silence while their classmates slept. Izuku looked up and saw Ochako, Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Mina looking down at their flat stomachs. He looked over to Tooru and took a deep breath before standing up, "Where are you going, Deku?"

"For a walk…I'll be back in a few minutes," the six watched as Izuku walked out of the common room and closed the door behind him.

Izuku walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets and his head down, "In a single night, I ruined six lives…damn…even I hate myself at this-"

"Midoriya?" he stopped and looked back and Tsuyu standing behind him, "Are you okay? Ribbit," Izuku arched a brow as the frog girl stepped closer to him, "You walked out of the common room in a hurry and-"

"Am I…Asui, you, Hagakure, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Uraraka are all pregnant and you're asking if I'm okay? You girls should hate me and-" Tsuyu sighed and walked closer to the One for All user and Izuku's eyes widened as he slowly backed away, "A-Asui, you s-should probably go back with the others and-"

"Midoriya, we don't blame you for any of this. Miss Midnight told us what happens during the Sakura Moon and Mr. Aizawa should've took you to that training program and all of this could've been avoided," the air between the two grew still before Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "You shouldn't beat yourself up over this, Midoriya. You tried to stop us. Ribbit,"

"Even still…I should've ignored Mr. Aizawa's instructions and found a way to leave the common room…maybe go to my own room and-"

"We probably would've followed you to make sure you didn't do anything to hurt yourself. And Miss Midnight said that all female students where here that night, so what would've happened if you ran into them and the Sakura Moon was influencing them? Would you think that you ruined their lives because of it? Ribbit,"

"No…maybe…I don't know," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "How can none of you hate me? I got you six pregnant and-"

"And what happened, happened," Tsuyu took Izuku by the hand and slightly frowned, "You tried to stop us, but Miss Midnight told us that it would be impossible and all of us believe you wouldn't do anything like that," Izuku inhaled deeply and shook his head, "Ribbit. Let's go back to the common room before we get in trouble," Izuku sighed and nodded before the two of them turned and walked down the hall back to the common room.

Izuku sat on his bed with his head down and his shoulders slumped over. Shaking his head, he laid back with his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, "So…Asui says they don't blame me, but why? I ruined their lives and-" hearing someone knock at the door and he sat up.

The door opened and Izuku saw Mina stepping inside before closing the door behind her, "Ashido? What are you doing here?"

"Well…Tsu told us what you two talked about…listen Midoriya, none of us blame you for that night and you shouldn't blame yourself either," the pink girl walked over to the green-haired teen and sat down next to him, "Listen Midoriya…yeah…all of us are surprised that that happened and that me, Ochako, Momo, Kyoka, Tooru and Tsu are pregnant…but this happened and none of us are really to blame. The teachers were instructed to take all male students out that night and Mr. Aizawa told you to stay because you were injured and asked us to keep an eye on you."

"Still…if I had gone for that walk or went to my room-"

"What do you think would've happened if you did go out that night? You would've ran into Hasumi and whoever else may have still been up at that time. And what do you think would've happened? You could've gotten them pregnant as well and not everyone in school knows what a great guy you are,"

"And unlike you, Asui, Uraraka, Hagakure, Yaoyorozu and Jirou, they're going to think I-" Mina sighed and slowly nodded, "Right…uh…great," Mina hummed and nodded before laid back with her arms behind her head, "Uh…not uh…not trying to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing, Ashido?"

"What? It's getting late and I'm tired," her caramel eyes met his green eyes and she arched a brow, "You're not uncomfortable with me staying here, are you Midoriya? Are you worried my Quirk might get out of hand and I'll melt your bed or-"

"N-no," Mina tilted her head to the side and Izuku shook his head, "I-I-I trust all of our classmates…well except Kacchan…he's…different…and…and plus w-we did have sex and-"

"And I didn't melt little Midoriya, right?" Mina sighed and shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "Thanks…that really helps me,"

"No…I mean…I trust you not to melt anything in my room," Mina stared at him and Izuku took a deep breath, "No I mean…I…I'm just going to stop talking now," Mina smiled and rolled her eyes as Izuku laid down next to her, "So…uh…question…are you six going to tell your parents and-"

"You're going to be there too, Midoriya, and so are your parents," Izuku's eyes widened and Mina looked at him in confusion, "What? Are you going to chicken out or something?"

"N-no…why would I? It's not like your parents, Uraraka's parents, Yaoyorozu's parents, Jirou's parents…Hagakure's parents…Asui's parents…hide me,"

"You're not getting out of this one, Midoriya," Mina smiled and stared up at the ceiling, "Don't worry Midoriya, we've seen you shatter the bones in your arms and legs to save Ochako from the zero-point robot during the entrance exam, so what's the worst that can happen?"

"I could end up under the harbor, buried in the woods…uh…given a threat at least six times over and-"

"And nothing, Midoriya, you're overexaggerating everything," Izuku sighed and shook his head before the room fell silent.

 **Okay, this is going to be a fun arc, and unlike my previous two…uh…whatever you want to call them, this one isn't going to be back to back, only because I have a few ideas instore for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Doctor Visit

**Guest: Hmm…interesting.**

 **Lola Loud: Okay.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Luan Loud: O…kay?**

 **Daequan: Uh…sure? Why not?**

 **Andy Thompson: Yes he is.**

 **Tetsu Tangusuten: Alright.**

 **Kaiyeti: Right. He'll survive, don't worry.**

 **Anyway, here's something that kept coming to me in the middle of the night. Enjoy. AU and OOC.**

Izuku and Tsuyu Midoriya sat in the doctor's office. Izuku looked at his wife and saw a frown painted across Tsuyu's lips as she placed a hand on stomach. Taking a deep breath, he reached over and took hold of her hand, getting her attention, "A…are you okay, Tsuyu?"

"I don't know, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "We've been trying to have a baby for a while and we keep failing and…I don't know…can we even have a baby, Izuku?" Izuku frowned as Tsuyu took a deep breath and leaned closer to her husband, "What if we can't get pregnant?"

Izuku sighed and rubbed her back, "We're just going to have to keep trying, Tsu," hearing the door open, they looked up to see a distraught looking doctor stepping into the room before walking over and sitting across from the married couple.

The two frowned as the doctor looked over their file, "I…I'm sorry you two," the two frowned as the doctor sighed, "But…this is the seventh time you two have tried and again you got the same results,"

The two looked at each other before looking back at the doctor and Tsuyu let out a shaky breath, "I…is it one of us and-"

"I'm sorry, but it's both of you," the room fell silent and the doctor took a deep breath, "You can keep trying with the same results and end up with-"

"We're going to keep trying," Izuku sighed and stood up before offering his hand to his wife and Tsuyu took it, "You said we could keep trying,"

"I also said that it will end in the same and-"

"We're still going to try," Tsuyu took a deep breath as she stood next to Izuku, "We…we know it'll be a low chance happening, but we're still going to try," the two turned and walked out of the doctor's office.

The two drove home in silence as Tsuyu watched the scenery pass. Pulling up along their apartment building, Izuku parked and the two of them sat in silence. Izuku looked at his wife and frowned, "Tsuyu, listen…that doctor has no idea what-"

"What if she's right? What if we can't get pregnant?" Tsuyu looked up and frowned, "She's right, Izuku, we've been trying all year and every time something happens and she said that it's both of us,"

"Well…like we said, we'll keep trying," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "We'll get pregnant…I don't know when, but it'll happen," Tsuyu took a deep breath and Izuku slightly frowned, "You're usually the stronger one when it comes to things like this…are you okay?" Tsuyu nodded before climbing out of the vehicle and Izuku followed her.

 **This is probably going to be the shortest one-shot I'll write for this series. I'm going to do a follow up on this one soon…don't know when and I don't know why this one has been bothering me more than anything…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Super Charged PT 1

**Superquan: You think so? Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **Just Monika: Uh…why do you say that?**

 **Kaiyeyi: Yeah, I wanted some of them to be sad…sorry, friend. Look for the follow-up.**

 **Anyway, here's the bit Tetsu asked for. Enjoy.**

The students sat at their desk, bored expressions crossing their faces before the door opened and their homeroom teacher walked into the room, something tucked safely under his arms as he walked over to his desk. Placing the object on the surface of the desk, the students stared at it in wonder before one of them spoke, "Uh…Mr. Aizawa, what's that you got?"

Removing the cloth, everyone stared at a giant glowing rock. Shouta sighed and shook his head, "This crashed in the courtyard late last night and the principal suggested that every class studies it," the twenty students looked at their worn-out teacher in confusion as he groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "You know as much as I do. It shouldn't be anywhere on school property, but in a museum…I don't know," he reached under his desk before pulling out his yellow sleeping bag before lying down on the floor, "Free class." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The students looked at the rock in confusion before Tsuyu stood up and walked over to it with caution, "Uh…A-Asui…you might want to be careful," Izuku mumbled and stood up before he followed the frog girl.

Catching up with her, the two heroes in-training tripped and fell forward, knocking the stone off the desk and it landed in between them and Tsuyu's tongue rested on the rough surface. Their fellow classmates looked on with wide eyes and the stone began glowing and the light began to flow over to the two teenagers.

The light began to slowly dim before Tenya and Momo stood up and walked over to the two with caution, "Tsu, Midoriya?" Momo said slowly, "Are you two okay? Do you need any assistance?"

The two slowly sat up and groaned as they rubbed their heads. Slowly opening their eyes, everyone gasped when they saw their pupils glowing a faded yellow. The two looked down and their eyes widened when they saw their arms and legs glowing, "Uh…M-Mr. Aizawa…we got a problem here," the two looked over to their sleeping teacher and Izuku swallowed hard, "Uh…Mr. Aizawa? Are you up?" the dark-haired man moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

He looked up at the troubled teens and his eyes widened before he quickly stood up and quickly ran over to the two, "Midoriya, Asui, what the hell happened?" helping the two up, he looked back at the rest of his class and narrowed his eyes, "What happened here?"

"Tsu was going to touch the rock and Deku tried to stop her, the two of them tripped and the rock landed next to them before it started glowing," Ochako explained.

Sighing and shaking his head, Shouta began leading the two students towards the door, "Iida, Yaoyorozu, I am trusting you two to keep the others away from that rock," he looked down at it and his eyes flashed, "I'll take care of it once I return from taking these two to the infirmary," Momo and Tenya nodded as the three walked out of the class.

 **Another short one…sorry. I know you wanted something else Tensu and I'm sorry I swapped a few things around here and there. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Venting

**Superquan: Probably, but that's what Tetsu wanted…I think.**

 **Tetsu Tangusuten: Good to know. Heh, that could be fun.**

 **Kaiyeti: Heh, right. She just wanted to get a closer look and Izuku didn't think that was a good idea…I don't know.**

 **Tiberius: O…kay?**

 **Andy Thompson: Maybe.**

 **Anyway, here's something I feel like getting out. Enjoy and slight time skips in this one.**

Izuku sat down in the common room, doing his homework when he felt the seat next to him sink in. Looking up, he saw Tsuyu sitting next to him, her head down, "A-Asui?" Tsuyu croaked and Izuku frowned, "Is…uh…is everything okay? Did something happen or-"

"I'm worried about my brother and sister. Ribbit," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu took a deep breath, "I usually watch them whenever our parents are away, but ever since we moved into the dorms, I was concerned until I learned that my parents hired a babysitter…I don't know,"

Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "H-hey Asui…uh…listen um…if…if you want, we can go out after class on Friday to help clear your head," the frog girl looked up at her classmate and Izuku held his hands up and shook his head, "T-that is if you want to and-"

"That sound like it could be fun," Tsuyu took a deep breath, "Where will we go? Ribbit,"

"Wherever…uh…wherever you want," Tsuyu nodded before she stood up and walked away, "And…what just happened?" he looked back and saw Tsuyu walking down the corridor, "Did…did I just ask Asui out on a date?" sighing, he shook his head and looked down at his homework again.

Izuku leaned up against the wall the following day, his eyes focusing on his phone when he heard someone grunting and the sound of a fist hitting the wall next to him. Looking up, he saw an angry Mina standing next to him, punching the wall, "Uh…A-Ashido?" the pink girl looked at her shy classmate and Izuku swallowed hard, "Uh…what uh…are you okay?"

"No," Izuku flinched and Mina sighed as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Midoriya…I'm just having a really bad day,"

"Oh…I uh…I'm sorry," Mina hummed and nodded, "Do uh…do you want to talk about it? I-it might help,"

Mina sighed and shook her head, "Well…are you doing anything on Friday after class?" Izuku stared at her in confusion, "It's just…well classes start soon and I don't think Mr. Aizawa will like it if any of his students were late and he'll like it even less if they were late before of a stupid reason like this,"

"Friday…no…I don't think I'm doing anything on Friday,"

"Great," Mina took him by the hand and began leading him away, "We'll go out on Friday and I'll vent to you then," she stopped and looked back with a faint smile crossing her lips, "And…thanks Midoriya,"

"Oh…of course, Ashido…anything to help a friend," Mina continued to smile before the tow of them started walking down the corridor again.

Izuku sat in the library the following day, several books stacked in front of him. Hearing someone huff, he looked up and saw Kyoka sitting across from him. Looking around in confusion, he looked at the purple-haired teen and arched a brow, "Um…J-J-Jirou…is everything okay? You uh…seem angry and-"

"Aren't you observant?" Kyoka looked up with narrowed eyes, "I'm having a bad day and it's not getting any better,"

"Oh…uh I uh…I'm sorry to hear that," Kyoka groaned and shook her head, "Uh…do um…do you want to talk about it?"

"Actually…I have a lot to vent about…are you doing anything on Friday, Midoriya?"

"I…I don't think I have anything that day,"

"I'll take that as a yes," Kyoka sighed and stood up before he turned her back towards the green-haired teen and began walking away, "Meet me by the front gate after our final class on Friday," Izuku nodded as he watched Kyoka walk out of the library.

Izuku sat in his room Thursday night, his head down and a hand running through his hair, "Why do I feel like I've screwed something up…okay…Asui was upset about her…siblings and I...offered to take her out tomorrow night and then Ashido…had a bad day and we're going out…tomorrow night and then Jirou…damn!" he fell back and buried his face in his hands, "I am so dead…I can't comfort all three of them at the same time and something's going to happen and they're going to kill me."

Hearing a knock at the door, he stood up and walked over to it. Opening the door, his eyes widened when he saw Tsuyu, Mina and Kyoka standing in front of him. Swallowing hard, he slowly backed into the room while Tsuyu, Mina and Kyoka followed him. Closing the door behind them, the three looked at him and Mina sighed, "Midoriya-"

"I-I screwed up, I-I-I'm sorry, I forgot I offered to help Asui out, and then Ashido and please don't kill-"

"Midoriya," Kyoka crossed her arms and Izuku swallowed in a panic, "None of us are mad…while we're a little confused as to why you would offer to help us out with our issues on the same day, none of us can really-"

"T-to be honest, I forgot myself…I forgot I offered to help Asui when Ashido asked me and then again when you asked me and…okay, go ahead and hit me,"

He hung his head and heard Tsuyu croak, "Why?" he looked up in confusion, "You're trying to help your friends. Ribbit, so why would we want to hit you for something as simple as forgetting this?"

"Uh…b-b-because I don't want you girls to feel like I'm trying to be a jerk who's trying to take advantage of any of you when you're upset like this and-"

"Dork," Mina took a deep breath and shook her head, "None of us are going to hit you. The four of us are going to go out as planned tomorrow and we're going to vent to you and you're going to help us," Izuku swallowed hard and nodded before the pink girl in front of him kissed his cheek. Mina backed away and Kyoka walked up to him and kissed his cheek, followed by Tsuyu.

The three looked at their confused classmate before Mina smirked, "We'll see you tomorrow, Midoriya," they walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving a stunned Izuku in the middle of the room.

Izuku stumbled back and sat on his bed before he scratched the side of his head, "Did…did I just miss something here?" he looked down at his arms and shook his head, "Still scarred…ten digits…my name is Izuku Midoriya…Quirk…uh…and apparently I'm helping three of my classmates tomorrow…how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Taking a deep breath, he laid back and stared up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, "What the hell am I going to do? And why are they so calm about this all of a sudden?"

Sighing, Izuku climbed further onto the bed and crawled under the covers before turning on his side, "I…I don't think I can figure this one out in time…well…I lived a good life," closing his eyes, he fell into an uneasy slumber and thoughts continued to race through his mind.

 **I'm going to do a follow-up to this one. I have no idea where this once came from, but it was sort of fun to write. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Sick

**XXDoubleHHXX: Uh…right?**

 **Tetsu Tangusuten: That sounds like it can be done.**

 **Kaiyeti: Wait what? Wow…keep reading. You're welcome.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update super baby bit, but…I hate weekends at my house. Here's a little something. Enjoy and future AU.**

Izuku walked through the front door and heard someone coughing and sneezing. Frowning, he walked to the master bedroom and poked his head through the door to see his wife sitting up, coughing, "Hey Tsuyu," she looked up with watery eyes and red-faced, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Tsuyu moaned and laid back as Izuku stepped into the room and walked over to her, "Satsuki stopped by earlier and took Ren for the day," Izuku frowned and nodded as he felt Tsuyu's forehead, "Which is good. Ren loves her Auntie Satsuki. Ribbit,"

"Yeah…I know," he sighed and frowned, "You're burning up. Get some rest. I'll go make you some soup and tea," Tsuyu frowned as small croaks escaped her mouth, "I know you don't like being sick…hell, I can't stand seeing you like this, but the only thing you can do is rest up, drink tea and eat soup until you get better,"

Tsuyu moaned and Izuku slightly smiled as Tsuyu laid back down, "I'll be right back," Tsuyu sighed and nodded as Izuku turned and walked out of the room.

The two laid on the bed, Tsuyu moaning and her face still red. Izuku looked down at his wife and frowned, "How are you feeling?" Tsuyu moaned and shook her head, "I'm sorry…but today is almost over," he held her close and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, "Do you need anything?"

"No…I'll be fine, Izuku," Tsuyu closed her eyes and began to fall asleep in her husband's arms, "Goodnight…Izuku,"

"Goodnight, Tsuyu," Izuku frowned and continued to rub her back.

 **Okay, I was wrong…this is the shortest one-shot to this series. Sorry, but like I said, I HATE weekends at my house. We get nothing done and I feel like crap. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Super Babies PT 2

**Tetsu Tangusuten: Alright, cool. Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, I suppose it was. If you're talking about kickbase, I like their work. Thanks, it's not so much a bad weekend, it's just everyone was feeling like crap and my one cousin wouldn't listen to anyone. Yeah, that can suck…it happened to me today and it isn't a fun feeling.**

 **Here's a baby update. Enjoy.**

The students sat at their desks, focusing on their work. Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, Izuku looked up and saw Minoru and Denki staring at him. Looking around in confusion, he looked back at the two and shook his head, "What?"

"What's going on with you and the girls?" Minoru questioned and Izuku stared at the pintsized teenager in confusion, "Don't play dumb, Midoriya! You've gotten closer to the girls and-"

"And nothing, Mineta," Izuku narrowed eyes as the two stared at him, "What's going on between the seven of us doesn't concern you two and you best forget about it." The two narrowed their eyes and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Just forget about it, both of you. It doesn't involve you and it never will,"

"What's wrong, Midoriya? Ever since that overnight training program, you've been acting different," Denki commented, "Did something happen between you guys while we were away? Did you learn some interesting things about our female classmates and-"

"Kaminari, you better shut the hell up before I decide to rip your tongue out," the two stared at the One for All user in disbelief and Izuku took a deep breath before shaking his head, "Just leave them alone. No one will be held responsible if they decide to use their Quirks on you two, and that's not a threat, more like a friendly warning,"

"So you are hiding something and we want to know what happened that night," Minoru crossed his arms and arched a brow, "So we're not going anywhere until you tell us why and how you've gotten so close to the girls, Midoriya. Did you seven have sex or some-" before he could finish, Izuku grabbed him by the shirt and held his fist above his head, green lightning surrounding his body.

"Midoriya!" he looked up and saw his fellow classmates and the teacher looking at him, Shouta's eyes flashing red, "What do you think you're doing?" Dropping the Pop Off user, Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Get out of my class, you're done for the day," sighing again, Izuku walked across the classroom, all eyes locked on him before he walked out of the classroom.

Izuku took a deep breath before he laid back on his bed, his arms behind his head, "Damn Mineta and Kaminari," hearing his door open, he looked up to see Ochako walking into the room.

Sitting up, he slightly smiled, "Hey Uraraka…what uh…what are you doing here?"

"Dropping off your homework," Ochako placed several books on the dresser before looking at the green-haired teen and frowned, "So…what happened back there? You look like you were ready to pummel Mineta into a pulp."

"He and Kaminari were asking questions about you girls and why it seemed the seven of us got closer," Izuku groaned and laid back and Ochako walked up to him, a confused look crossing her face, "I told them to drop it, that it doesn't concern them, but Mineta kept pushing and I almost used my Quirk on him. It's a good thing Mr. Aizawa stopped me, otherwise I would've done something I would've regretted later in life,"

"So…they were acting like their perverted selves and you nearly killed Mineta? Not that none of us would've minded…that little pervert needs to learn some respect, but you would've gotten into trouble and I can't speak for the others, but I don't want my baby's father in jail for something he had no control over,"

"Heh…that's good to hear," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Anyway…how are you feeling? Nauseous…hungry...anything?"

"No, I'm fine Deku," Ochako sat down next to him and looked up at the ceiling, a frown painted across her lips, "You know…me, Tsu, Tooru, Kyoka, Momo and Mina have been talking this past week…since there is no classes this Friday, we thought we can call our parents and tell them about this,"

"Have fun,"

"Deku…you're going to be there too," Ochako looked down and arched a brow, "Mina already told you that, didn't she?" Izuku took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "So you're going to be there. You should call your parents the night-"

"Mom," Ochako looked at him in confusion and Izuku sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "I uh…my mom, my dad's overseas working and…well…I don't think it'll be a good idea to call him over just to tell him he's going to be a grandfather,"

He looked at the Zero Gravity user and arched a brow, "And what about your parents? Everyone's parents are different and-"

"We're going to call our parents on Thursday and ask them to meet us on Friday. It might be difficult, but we'll think of something," Ochako laid down next to Izuku and inhaled deeply, "You're not going to chicken out on us, are you Deku?"

"Why would I do that? I'm not that type of guy to get a girl, or in this case, six girls pregnant and then chicken out when they want to tell our families about this. I mean I'm scared shitless, but that's not going to stop me,"

Ochako chuckled and shook her head, "You're a dork, Deku," she looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, "You know you can't trigger your Quirk like you did earlier in front of our parents, even if they say something one of us doesn't like,"

"Yeah…I know," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Thanks for bringing my homework and-"

"Are you trying to get rid of me? I thought we'd do our homework together," Izuku looked at the bobbed hair girl and Ochako took a deep breath before she started to stand up, "Well if you want to be alone, I guess I can just-"

"No…if you want to stay and do homework then…who the hell am I to kick you out?" Ochako looked down and Izuku sat up, "Well? We have homework, right?" Ochako nodded before she sat down next to Izuku.

 **Okay, this was a bit of a challenge to write. I know I made Izuku a tad OOC here but…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Happy News

**Karlos1234ify: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Thanks. Yeah, but I still felt like he was a tad OOC.**

 **Superquan: Right.**

 **Sharquan: He warned them to drop it and they wouldn't listen.**

 **Anyway, here's a follow up to Doctor's Visit. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu sat on the bed, her head down and a deep frown painted across her lips. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Izuku walking into the room, "Hey Tsu," Tsuyu gave a forced smile and nodded, "How are you feeling?" Tsuyu sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Tsuyu…we're trying…we know what the doctor said and we chose to keep trying," he sat down next to her and spotted the pregnancy test resting on the bedside table, "Why don't you take it and find out,"

"I'm not in the mood for any more heartbreak, Izuku," Izuku sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife and rubbed her back, "We've been trying for a while, the doctor said it'll be impossible on both our ends and-"

"Tsuyu…just take it. If it's negative…we can try adoption, but we won't know if you don't take it," Tsuyu frowned and leaned up against Izuku, "I know you don't want to go through this…I hate seeing you upset like this, but we told that doctor that we're going to keep trying," Tsuyu sighed and nodded before she stood up and picked up the pregnancy test before walking out of the room.

Izuku sighed as his shoulders slumped over and he shook his head, "Damnit…Tsuyu's right…we've been trying for a while and I can't stand seeing her like this, but we wanted a child and…damn," he laid back with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, "Just…just give us a little break. Tsuyu's great with kids and-" hearing the door the door opened, he sat up and saw Tsuyu walking into the room, staring down at the pregnancy test in her hands, "Well? What's the word?"

"It's still registering," Tsuyu sat down next to him and the two looked down at the pregnancy test with anticipation.

Izuku looked up in confusion, "So…not to uh…sound rushed or anything, but when will this thing-"

"It's going to be a couple of minutes, Izuku," Tsuyu frowned and looked up, "But Izuku, like I said…I don't think I can handle any more heartbreak right-"

"I know, Tsuyu, and I don't blame you. As I said, I hate seeing you like that and I hate putting you through this…hopefully we'll get a different outcome this time around," Tsuyu slowly nodded and the two looked down at the pregnancy test in silence.

A small sign appeared on the screen of the pregnancy test and the two stared at it with wide eyes. A wide smile formed across Tsuyu's lips and Izuku tightly hugged his wife, "This is great, Tsuyu!" Tsuyu continued to stare at the positive pregnancy test in silent as her husband continued to hug her, "We need to celebrate,"

Tsuyu looked down at her flat stomach in wonder as she gently placed a hand over it, "No alcohol though,"

"Of course not," Izuku broke from the hug and looked down at Tsuyu's stomach, "You're pregnant, why in the hell would I suggest drinking at a time like this?" he looked down at his wife's stomach and smiled as he shook his head, "This is great, Tsuyu,"

"I know…I saw the test, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed and hugged her husband again.

The married couple laid on their bed in the dark in silence with Tsuyu's head resting on Izuku's chest and Izuku's arm wrapped around her. Tsuyu placed a hand on her stomach as a smile formed across her lips, "Are you okay?" she heard her husband question and she hummed and nodded, "Good…do you want to make an appointment with-"

"Rub it in her face? Yes…I want to show that woman that we managed to do the 'impossible' according to her,"

Izuku looked down in confusion and chuckled, "Heh, when did you become this woman who wants to rub something in someone, like the doctor we've been going to for the past year, face?" Tsuyu looked up and smiled as she nuzzled closer to Izuku, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Dork," Tsuyu rolled her eyes before yawning, "Goodnight, Izuku,"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head before he kissed the top of Tsuyu's head and rubbed her back, "Yeah…goodnight Tsuyu," yawning, he closed his eyes and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Just a small follow-up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Super Charged PT 2

**DaerQuan: Right.**

 **Superquan: Well keep reading to see what they want to name their child.**

 **Lana Loud: Right. They're like my favorite characters.**

 **Lori Loud: Uh…okay.**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…right?**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to hear. I'm going to do one more follow-up on the bit, so keep reading to see what's to come.**

 **Enjoy this Super Charged update.**

The two teens groaned as they held their heads and the elderly woman looked them over and their homeroom teacher sat in the chair in the corner with his arms crossed and his head down. Croaking, Tsuyu looked down and moaned, "Ribbit…how bad is it?" Recovery Girl looked up and Tsuyu frowned, "Ribbit?"

"Well…when it comes to your safety, I have good news and I have bad news," the two frowned as the elderly woman stepped away from them, "The good news is that that stone seems to have enhanced your bodies and your Quirks durability," the two breathe a sigh of relief and Recovery Girl cleared her throat.

They looked back at her and Izuku took a deep breath, "So uh…w-w-what's the bad news?" Recovery Girl sighed as she shook her head, "Is uh…is something wrong?"

"Until I can fully understand the effects from that stone you two came in contact with, you are going to have to be isolated from your fellow classmates so something like this won't happen again," they stared at her in confusion and she took a deep breath and shook her head, "You two will be given your own private dorm where you will stay until-"

"Dorm? D-don't you mean dorms? Plural,"

"No, I mean dorm, as in one," the two stared at the elderly woman with wide eyes, "It'll be that much easier to keep an eye on you two incase anything new develops," she then glanced over at the worn-out man and narrowed her eyes, "Shouta!" jumping up, he looked at the elderly woman and mumbled under his breath, "Are you listening to me!"

She walked over to him as Tsuyu and Izuku looked at each other, "So…we're going to be roommates?" Izuku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "How uh…how are you feeling about all of this, Asu-"

"Tsu," Tsuyu glared at the One for All user with a stern look crossing her face, "How many times do I have to remind you to call me Tsu, Midoriya?"

"A…Izuku," Tsuyu looked him and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "W-well we are friends, right? A-a-and you're allowing me to call you Tsu, and we're going to be-"

"Izuku, you're rambling again," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku frowned, "If the staff and the principal say we're going to have to share a dorm room until they can see the full extent of that stone…we have to do as they say, otherwise we'll be no better than the villains,"

"Are you really going to use that speech again," Tsuyu's facial expression softened and Izuku frowned, "I'm sorry Tsu, I was just kidding. The reason some of us went for Kacchan that say was because we were worried and we didn't know if the teachers were going to help him or-"

"We still should've left it to the pro heroes, because what would've happened if none of you managed to come back?" Tsuyu looked down and Izuku frowned, "It was bad enough they took Bakugo from us, it would've been a lot worse if anything happened to any of you. Ribbit,"

Izuku looked down at his scarred hands and took a deep breath, "Tsuyu…you shouldn't have to worry about something like that, and it shouldn't bother you to the point where you think we're not friends," she slowly looked up and Izuku looked at her, their eyes locked together, "We're all friends. Isn't that why we did the room contest? To become better friends? We know you say what's on your mind, and that's fine, that's one of the things I like about you. We don't think you're a terrible person because of what you said, but…we should've gone to the teachers instead of sneaking out like that,"

"Ribbit, so you're admitting you were wrong?" Izuku sighed and slowly nodded, "Thank you, Izuku," Izuku looked at the frog girl in confusion as she leaned up against him, "Just thank you,"

"Heh…I can never understand you," the two looked back at the adults and Izuku inhaled slowly, "So…seriously…what are your thoughts about this? It's going to be awkward at first,"

"It will be, but we'll get used to it. Ribbit," Izuku hummed and nodded, "Hopefully it won't be a permanent setting,"

"Yeah…that'll be really awkward…not to mention some of our classmates will talk and we can get into trouble if some of the teachers hear whatever they decide to say,"

Hearing their teacher groan, they looked at him as he stood up and walked over to them, "Okay you two, we're going to keep an eye on you for the rest of the day. After classes, we'll get you settled into your new room," looking at the dark-haired man, Shouta yawned and stretched, "We're just going to keep you two away from the other students. I'll escort you two to and from your classes until the day is done. Let's go before Midnight decides to chew me out for you two being tardy," looking at each other in confusion, they shrugged their shoulders before standing up and followed their teacher out of the office.

Walking down the hall in silence, Izuku leaned closer to Tsuyu and whispered in her head, "Hey Tsu," she looked at him in confusion, "Do you ever wonder why Mr. Aizawa is afraid of Miss Midnight yelling at him for whatever reason? He always seems both frightened and somewhat happy whenever she's around and Miss Midnight is a bit more flirtatious when she's around Mr. Aizawa,"

"We shouldn't pry into others personal lives, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "Whatever is going on between them is between them and no one else. Ribbit, if they want others to know about whatever is going on between them, they would tell them," Izuku sighed and nodded before they looked ahead at their homeroom teacher, "For now, we should just listen to the teachers and stay away from the others until we know it's safe,"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," the walk fell silence once more.

 **Okay, so…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Story Time

**Tetsu Tangusuten: Thanks. Alright, that'll be in the next update.**

 **Kaiyeti: Thanks. Keep reading. I'm not so sure myself. I'm going to have to talk to Tetsu about that part.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Yeah, he is.**

 **Here's something that sort of came to me in the middle of the night. Enjoy and future AU.**

Tsuyu, Number Five Pro Hero Froppy, sat on the couch in the living room as she watched TV, a blank expression crossing her face, "Mommy," looking down, she saw her 3-year-old daughter looking up at her with wide eyes, "Bedtime?"

Looking at the time, she sighed and nodded, "Yes, Renita, it is bedtime," standing up, she picked her daughter up and began walking towards the stairs, "Do you want me to read Polly Toad and the Lily Pad Road tonight? Ribbit,"

"Mommy…are you scared for daddy?" Tsuyu stopped and the young child looked at her mother in confusion, "Is daddy hurt?"

Tsuyu sighed and slightly smiled, "No, honey, daddy isn't hurt. He's just out fighting a villain," Renita frowned and Tsuyu took a deep breath, "Renita, you know me and daddy have dangerous jobs, but we chose to be heroes to keep the ones we love safe. Ribbit, and you know there will be days when I'm out fighting villains, but daddy will be here," Tsuyu looked at her daughter and Renita continued to stare at her mother with a frown painted across her lips, "Do you want me to read Polly and Toad and the Lily Pa-"

"Can you tell me a story about you and daddy?" the little frog girl stared at Tsuyu and Tsuyu's eyes widened, "Please mommy? Ribbit," Tsuyu inhaled slowly before she nodded and continued to walk up the stairs.

Setting the child on her bed, Tsuyu tucked her daughter in and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Okay…what do you want to know about me and daddy?"

"When you were in school?" Tsuyu hummed and looked up at the ceiling, "Ribbit, mommy?"

"Well…daddy was a little strange when we first met, he saved one of our classmates and-"

"No mommy, I want to hear about you and daddy," Tsuyu looked at her daughter in confusion, "When did you and daddy know you liked each other?"

"Aren't you a little young to be asking something like t-" Renita looked up with wide eyes and Tsuyu took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "How about I tell you a quick story about daddy asking me to marry him? Is that okay?" the young girl hummed and nodded as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, "It was the day we graduated from U.A. and daddy took me by the hand and pulled me into the middle of the room.

Ribbit, all our classmates and teachers were looking at us and I looked at your daddy and asked him what he was doing. He reached in his pocket before he knelt in front of me and pulled out a small box and opened it, and I saw a ring inside and my eyes widened.

Ribbit, I looked at daddy and he boldly asked me if I would marry him,"

"What did you say? Ribbit,"

Tsuyu smiled as she looked down at the golden wedding band around her left ring finger, "I said yes of course. Me and daddy have been through so much during our time in U.A. and I couldn't imagine my life without him and-"

"Well…she didn't say yes right away," the two looked up and saw a beaten Izuku leaning up against the doorframe, "No…your mommy had a rare, emotional moment, sweetheart. She cried tears of joy,"

"Daddy!"

Izuku limped into the room and Tsuyu crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Ribbit, I was telling Renita a story, Izuku,"

"And I decided to come in and help you finish," he chuckled and wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed the side of her head before they looked at their daughter, "But your mother is right on one thing, Renita. She and I have been through so much during our time in U.A. and I couldn't imagine my life without her, and so I asked her the day we graduated."

"And I couldn't imagine my life without anyone other than your daddy," Renita stared at her parents began she yawned and laid back, "And with that, it's time for little Renita to go to bed," she leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Renita. Ribbit, we'll see you tomorrow," Renita moaned and nuzzled under her covers as she drifted off to sleep and her parents quietly walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

Izuku looked at his wife and quietly chuckled, "So…she outgrew Polly Toad?"

"Well she wanted to her a story about us and I went with the day we got engaged. Ribbit," she began looked her husband over before she breathe a small sigh of relief, "It's good to see the Number One Hero Deku didn't get himself killed tonight. I wouldn't know what to tell Renita if you were killed,"

"Heh…it's good to hear you have faith in your husband, Tsu," the two looked at the door leading to Renita's room and Izuku arched a brow, "So…did you tell her that she's going to have a baby brother or sister?"

"No," Tsuyu croaked as she looked down at a small bump forming around her stomach, "We agreed to tell her at the same time, and since we're both so busy keeping the city safe that we don't have any time to tell her. Ribbit,"

"I know…maybe we'll get a small break to tell her…maybe we can ask Shoto and Momo to take our patrol one day," Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded as she looked at the new scars covering her husband's arms, "Did anything else happen to-"

"I really wish you would stop playing hero on dangerous missions, Izuku, I was watching the broadcast and almost forgot we have a daughter and was going to run out and help you," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "Next time there is a dangerous criminal attacking the city, let's agree to work together,"

"Heh…another rare moment from Tsuyu Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked and glared at her husband with slightly narrowed eyes and Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "I'm just messing with you, Tsuyu, but…if it'll make you feel better…then…we'll go after the next villain together," Tsuyu nodded before the two of them turned and walked into their room.

 **I have no idea where this came from and why it bothered me in the middle of the night, but I'm going to do a follow-up soon. I had something else planned, but like I said, this came to me and it wouldn't leave me alone. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Music Lessons

**Tiguylerobot: Yeah, she still wants to fight even though she's pregnant.**

 **Tetsu Tangusuten: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to know. To be fair, they both did cry, but Izuku wanted to point out a rare moment from Tsuyu. Keep reading.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks. Heh, the one where the two are fighting for his attention might be fun to write. It'll probably be out some time next week.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…okay, right.**

 **Anyway, here's the one that I had planned before the previous one kept haunting me. Enjoy and this is going to have two parts.**

Izuku sat in his room with a guitar resting on his lap. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head before hanging it, "Midoriya?" he looked up and saw his classmate Kyoka Jirou staring at him in confusion before she spotted the guitar, "Is that a Yamaha Pacifica PAC12?" she looked at the One for All user and arched a brow, "Where did you get it and since when do you play?"

"I uh…I don't," the purple-haired teen look at her shy classmate in confusion as Izuku cleared his throat and shook his head, "I-I uh…I want to learn how to play for someone, but I don't even know the basics and I'm going to make a fool out of myself and-"

"So you think a song will surprise Ochako but you're afraid she'll-"

"I…it's not for Uraraka, it's for someone else. I-I-I only see Uraraka as a close friend…not someone I can get involved with." the Earphone Jack user stared at him with wide eyes and Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, "Wow…that uh…that sounded a lot meaner than it did in my head…don't hit me!"

He put his arms up defensively before he heard Kyoka sigh and felt the bed sink in. Looking up, he arched a brow, "Uh…J-Jirou? A-a-are you going to-"

"I only assumed it was Ochako because you and Iida are always with her. So…who is it? Who is the mystery girl? Is she in our class?" Izuku slowly nodded, "Okay, that narrows it down a lot. We can take Ochako out of the equation…unless you're misleading me and only saying that to-"

"I swear it's not Uraraka," Kyoka looked at him and arched a brow, "Uh…I'll um I…if I tell you who, would please help me with this so I don't make fool out of myself?" Kyoka inhaled slowly and slightly nodded, "It uh…it's…Asui," Kyoka's eyes widened as she stared at the green-haired teen in disbelief, "Just…don't tell anyone…but I find her incredible. She's levelheaded, even in dire situations, she cares for people and she's not afraid to speak her mind, even though we accidently made her cry that one time…I still feel guilty over that,"

"Heh, never thought you would be into those type of girls…or any girl really," Izuku looked up and Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "Right, and I take it you don't know how to write a song?" Izuku shook his head, "Is there a particular song you want to sing or am I going to have to-"

"I uh…I…I have something in mind," Kyoka crossed her arms and arched a brow, "Uh…it um…you see it's-"

"Why don't you write it down, Midoriya? We'll be here all night if you keep rambling like this," Izuku nodded before reached next to him and picked up a loose piece of paper and a pen before he began scribbling on the paper.

Handing the paper to Kyoka, she looked down and hummed as she slightly nodded, "Not bad, Midoriya. It's a bit sappy, if I'm being honest, but I think I can help you,"

"T-thank you, Jirou,"

"Don't mention it…let's see what I have to work with here. Play a few scales for me," Izuku frowned and looked away, "Do you know any scales?"

"I don't know the basics, remember?"

Izuku shook his head and Kyoka sighed as she reached over and took the guitar from the green-haired teen and rested it on her lap, "Okay, watch me," Izuku nodded and paid attention to Kyoka's fingers.

Hours slowly passed by as Izuku continued to practice scales and Kyoka instructed him. Checking the time, the purple-haired teen sighed before she stood up and stretched, "Well that's enough practice for one day," confused, Izuku checked the time to see it was nearing midnight and his eyes widened, "We'll pick up tomorrow after classes and by the end of the week you'll ready…quick question though, Midoriya. Where and how are you going to do this?"

"I…I guess in the common room…I can't do it in the middle of class and during our roaming periods…too many people would be around and I feel stupid enough without making myself look like a fool in front of our classmate, but if I do it in front of teachers or the whole school then…well…I uh…I don't know. I'll probably have to pack my bags and transfer to another school and then everything will be fore nothing and-"

"Look Midoriya, you'll do fine," Kyoka turned and began walking towards the door, "Like I said, we'll pick up tomorrow and at the end of the week we'll set everything up in the common room. What happens after that depends on what Tsu thinks of it."

"Uh…r-right, thanks Jirou…g-g-goodnight, a-a-and remember, d-d-don't tell anyone about this,"" Kyoka hummed and nodded before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Leaning the guitar up against the wall, Izuku sighed as he laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, "I hope Jirou is right and that she won't tell anyone about this…I'm still uncertain about all of this," taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and turned on his side before falling asleep.

 **I'm going to do a follow up, probably on Monday and it might be the only one involving a song, but who knows what the future holds. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	19. Set up

**NeoGamer93: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

 **Kaiyeti: Heh, good to know. I had something similar planned for that.**

 **Guest: I'm working on it. It's a bit difficult.**

 **Enjoy the follow-up. And for purposes, I have to say that I do not own the song that is going to be used here.**

Kyoka entered Izuku's room and saw him pacing back and forth, a panic look crossing his face, "So are you ready Midoriya?" Izuku mumbled under his breath as he shook his head, "C'mon, it'll be easy, just go out there with your guitar, play and-"

"And make a fool out of myself with everyone watching…who am I kidding? Asui is going to hate it and everyone is going to laugh at me and…I wonder if it's too late to transfer," Kyoka hummed before she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kyoka soon retuned and slightly smiled, "Okay Midoriya, let's practice one more time before you go out there," Izuku looked at his purple-haired classmate in confusion and Kyoka simply shrugged her shoulders, "We're going to have one more practice run before you go out there. If you still feel like you're going to make a fool out of yourself then you wasted both of our time here,"

"And you're going kick my ass because I wasted your time," Kyoka hummed and nodded before Izuku sighed and sat down on his bed before picking his guitar up, "Okay…one more practice run and if I still feel like I'll make a fool out of myself…then I'm sorry I wasted your time." A playful smirk crossed Kyoka's lips as Izuku took a deep breath and began playing the guitar.

" _You're my world  
the shelter from the rain.  
You're the pills  
that take away my pain.  
You're the light  
that helps me find my way.  
You're the words  
When I have nothing to say._

 _And in this world  
where nothing else is true  
here I am  
still tangled up in you.  
I'm still tangled up in you._

 _Still tangled up in you._ " He continued to play as Kyoka looked back and snickered to herself as she shook her head before looking back at the green-haired teen.

" _You're the fire  
that warms me when I'm cold.  
You're the hand  
that I have to hold as I grow old,_" he stopped and shook his head, "You see, Jirou, I'm going to end up making a fool out of myself even before the second verse and-"

"Just keep going, Midoriya, practice makes perfect," Kyoka ushered him to continue, "You're doing fine. Just a little more," Izuku groaned and shook his head before he continued toe play the guitar and continued to sing.

" _You're the shore  
when I am lost at sea.  
You're the only thing  
That I like about me,_" he groaned again and looked up, "Do I really need to con-"

"You're the one who picked the song, and I did warn you that it sounds a bit sappy for my taste, so that should've told you to pick a different song, but I'm sure Tsu won't mind it one bit,"

Izuku shook his head, "Now continue. You're doing great," Izuku shook his head again, "You're almost done, just finish it and we'll go out there and you can do this in front of-"

"No," Izuku snapped and groaned, "I'd rather sing in front of her alone…at least I wouldn't make a fool out of myself and not everyone in our class will know about this and-"

"Why did you stop?" he heard a voice croak and his eyes widened as the door opened and Tsuyu stepped into the room, "Why did you stop singing, Midoriya?" Izuku looked at her with a shock expression crossing his face before he looked up at Kyoka, who smiled before she turned and walked out of the room without uttering a word.

Izuku grumbled under his breath and shook his head as Tsuyu stepped closer to him and looked at him, "Midoriya? Ribbit,"

"I…Jirou tricked…I played right into her hands…well played," Tsuyu hummed and sat down next to Izuku as he continued to mumble under his breath, "Why me? What did I do? I asked for help…why would she do this to-"

"Midoriya…you're rambling again," Izuku looked up and Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "So why did you stop singing?"

"I…I was making myself out to be a fool and…why? Why would she do this?" Tsuyu inhaled slowly before leaning up against Izuku, resting her head on his shoulder and Izuku's eyes widened as he slowly looked down and swallowed hard, "A-Asui? What are you-"

"Call me Tsu," she looked up, small croaks escaping her mouth, "So why did you stop singing? Ribbit," Izuku shook his head, "Midoriya?"

"I…I…I don't know…I was feeling like I was embarrassing myself and…I don't know,"

"Ribbit…can you continue?" Izuku looked at her in confusion, "I want to know how the song ends."

"Uh…I uh…I guess I can finish it," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before sliding away from Izuku, allowing room for the guitar and Izuku began playing it again.

The song soon finished and Izuku looked up and saw a faint smile crossing Tsuyu's lips and his eyes widened, "That was nice, Midoriya,"

"Heh…t-thanks for the boast of confidence…and uh…call me Izuku, Tsu," Tsuyu hummed and nodded, "So uh…are uh…are you going back to your room and-" Tsuyu leaned up against him again and Izuku swallowed hard, "Um…I uh…Tsu?"

"Ribbit, I think I'm going to stay for a while. You don't mind, do you Izuku?"

She looked up and Izuku's eyes widened before he nervously chuckled and looked away and rubbed the back of his head, "Y-yeah, o-of course you can stay, Asu-Tsuyu," Tsuyu croaked as the two sat in silence.

The door slowly creaked open and Kyoka poked her head into the room and saw Tsuyu lean up and kiss Izuku's cheek, surprising the green-haired teen and a smirk played across her lips, "Well, it looks like these two could use some privacy," backing out of the room, she quietly closed the door and turned and walked away.

 **I had a different song picked out for this, but something happened and somehow the song Tangled Up in You by Staind got stuck in my head and I just went with it. I don't know how this happened, I tried drowning it out with some other music, but it wouldn't get out of my head. I might have to do a retake on this one.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. Also, this week's and next week's posting might be a bit strange, only because of the holidays. Just wanted to give a slight heads-up.**


	20. Arguing

**Kaiyeti: Yes, she is. You're welcome and you too. Keep reading.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Yes they do. Because they're nosy perverts who have no class. Yeah, they're going to be proud parents.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks. Coming up.**

 **Enjoy and OOC warning is in play.**

Tsuyu looked back and slightly smiled at her classmate Izuku before spotting her other classmate and Izuku's girlfriend Ochako approaching the green-haired teen. She slightly frowned as she turned around and shook her head, "Ribbit." She looked down at her work and took a deep breath before picking up her pen and began doing her schoolwork.

Tsuyu walked into the common room of 1-A before sitting down and took a deep breath, "Hey Tsu," she looked back to see an angry Ochako stepping into the common room.

Stopping in front of the frog girl, Tsuyu looked at the Zero Gravity user in confusion and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Ribbit? What's wrong Ocha-" before she could finish, she felt the stinging feeling of a hand slapping her across her face.

Holding her cheek, she hissed in pain as she looked up with an annoyed look crossing her face as she croaked, "What was that fo-" before she could finish, she felt another stinging slap across her face.

She looked up, both her cheeks glowing red as she narrowed her eyes slightly, "What was that for? Ribbit,"

"You should know that-"

"Uraraka!" the two looked up to see Izuku walking into the common room, an annoyed look crossing his face, "What in the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I was just-"

"Leave Asui alone," Izuku walked past the bubbly girl and walked over to Tsuyu. Looking at each other in silence before Izuku spoke, "Are you okay Asui?"

"Tsu, and yes," Tsuyu croaked and looked past Izuku to see Ochako turning and walking away in a huff, "Ribbit. What's wrong with Ochako? Did you two have an argument or-" Izuku nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Midoriya?"

"Heh…s-sorry about that, Tsu…but it…it's my fault Uraraka did this," Tsuyu stared at him in confusion and Izuku gestured to the couch, "It might be better if we sit down. You look a little flushed," Tsuyu groaned as the two heroes in-training sat down in silence.

The two sat in silence for several moments before Tsuyu looked up and broke it, "So…what was wrong with Ochako?"

"Well…we were talking in class today…and Uraraka wasn't happy," Tsuyu croaked in confusion and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I uh…I…I texted her last night that I wanted to talk to her today…I didn't expect her to walk up to me during class,"

"This doesn't sound like you should be telling people, Midoriya. Ribbit, this sounds like it's personal and-"

"It um…it involves you, Tsu, so rather you find out now or later…you uh…you're going to hear every detail," Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion and Izuku took a deep breath, "Anyway…I uh…I told her that…damn it,"

"Are you okay?"

"No…no matter how I said it, I was going to sound like a jerk…but…I…I said that I wasn't happy with her. That something happened…at first she was calm about it…I personally thought she understood…but then…we were out in the courtyard when she approached me and asked me why…and…damn,"

"And?"

"I…I told that…I…I wanted to date someone else…and she took that even harder than I anticipated…probably should've thought my words through properly…maybe none of this would've happened." Tsuyu frowned as she looked at Izuku, "I told her that I wanted to date someone else in our class. Maybe you know her, she's kind, levelheaded, not afraid to speak her mind. Her name's Tsuyu, but she prefers people to call her Tsu,"

"Ribbit…dork," Izuku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "So that's why Ochako came in here and hit me,"

Izuku stopped chuckling and frowned, "Yeah…I…I didn't think she'd do something like that. Instead of acting that way, she should've talked to either you, me or both of us…I just…I don't know what to think,"

"I think you do," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked away, "You wouldn't have done that if you didn't know what you were thinking. Ribbit," she leaned closer and stared at Izuku with a blank expression, "Now what were you thinking?"

"I…the truth is…I…I didn't really…damn it," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku took a deep breath, "I didn't really have feelings for Uraraka…saying that makes me sound like the biggest asshole in the entire school, but…damn it!" he faced Tsuyu before grabbing her arms and leaned closer to the frog girl before pressing his lips against hers, surprising Tsuyu.

Backing away, the two stared at each other in silence before Izuku stood up and began walking away from the frog girl, "Ribbit," he stopped and looked back as Tsuyu stood up and walked over to him as she quietly croaked, "Why did you do that, Midoriya?"

"I…I wanted to ask you to the dance a few months back, but…I thought that maybe…I wouldn't have a chance…so I asked Uraraka and…wow…I keep sounding like a bigger jerk with each passing second."

He began mumbling under his breath and Tsuyu stepped closer to the One for All user, a slightly annoyed look crossing her face, "Midoriya, you're rambling…again," Izuku stopped and looked at Tsuyu in confusion, "You were being honest with Ochako, and while it was wrong of you to lead her on like you did, you did end it before anyone got seriously hurt. Ribbit,"

"Yeah…I didn't think she'd come in here and start slapping you like that…sorry," the two stood in an awkward silence before Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…sorry for everything that's happened…she shouldn't have done that to you and-" Tsuyu swiftly kissed his cheek and Izuku looked at her with wide eyes, "Uh…you uh…Tsuyu what?"

"Dork," the two looked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms and saw Ochako glaring at the two before turning her back towards them and walked down the hall, "Ribbit…do you need a roommate tonight?"

"Isn't there a lock on all the doors?" Tsuyu looked up and slightly narrowed her eyes and Izuku's eyes widened, "Uh…I mean…if you want…you can uh…you can stay in my room…yeah, nothing wrong with that,"

"Ribbit…thanks," Izuku nodded before the two of them turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted Neo and I'm sorry if it isn't. I might have to do a retake on this one. I hope everyone enjoy their Christmas and as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	21. Loss

**NeoGamer93: Oh…sorry about that. Now that I understand what you wanted, I'll do a retake on it soon.**

 **Kaiyeti: No she does not. Ture. My thoughts…sounds like it could be worth a few laughs. Why? Are you requesting something like that?**

 **Luna Loud: Uh…okay? Right…I uh…I think.**

 **James Thompson: Okay.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to do another follow-up to Doctor's visit and everything, but this sort of came to me late at night and I decided to get it out. Enjoy. Also a friendly reminder that there will be no post on Wednesday. Sorry. So Happy New Year everyone.**

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in the middle of the street, panting as fire surrounded them and citizens screamed and ran in terror. The two Pro Heroes looked up and narrowed their eyes at Dabi and Toga. The blonde villain smiled as she held a knife in her right hand as she laughed, "Well, well, well, it seems that Froppy and Deku are getting tired," she stepped closer to the two and Izuku instinctively stood in front of his partner and wife and Toga smiled as she gave the Number One Hero a seductive look, "That's not going to work, hero,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu quietly croaked and Izuku looked over his shoulder slightly, "Izuku, what are you doing? We've faced them before and we managed to win,"

"Barely, and that was because our friends were there to help us, but since it's just the two of us right now, we need to be careful around them just in-" before he could finish, a burst of blue flames shot past him and he turned around fully and his eyes widened when he saw Tsuyu falling to the ground, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

He growled and looked back at the villains in front of them as green lightening began surrounding his body, "Well, it seems you have a real problem now, hero," Dabi smirked, blue flames resting on the palm of his hands, "You can either chase after us, allowing the precious Froppy to parish, or you can save her, allowing us to escape," Izuku growled before he turned and ran towards Tsuyu, allowing the two villains to turn and run down the street.

Izuku held Tsuyu in his arms, staring down at her with wide eyes, "Tsu? Tsuyu, can you hear me?" Tsuyu let out a light moan and slowly opened her eyes, "Thank God…we need to get you to a hospital,"

"What about the villains? Ribbit…Izuku we-"

"Uraraka and Kacchan aren't too far from here. I'm sure they can handle them," carefully picking Tsuyu up, he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Hold on," without waiting for a response, Izuku began running down the street in a hurry.

Still in his hero costume, Izuku sat in the waiting room of the nearby hospital while everyone in the waiting room stared at him and whispered quietly amongst themselves. Ignoring the whispering and the occasional click of a camera, Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Why? I was closer. That bastard should've hit me instead, so why would he hit Tsu like that? What does he have to gain out of-" before he could finish, a doctor stood in front of him and he stood up, "Is…is Froppy okay?"

"She is fine, Deku, but the baby-"

"Baby," Izuku arched a brow and slowly shook his head, "What…what baby? Froppy wasn't pregnant,"

"Yes, she…was," Izuku's eyes widened as his body went numb, "She didn't tell you, did she?" Izuku slowly shook his head and the doctor sighed, "I…I'm sorry, but she was told that she was going to have to take her line of work with caution, or even take a leave of absence…if you want, you can see her, but-"

"I…I want to see my wife," the doctor nodded before leading Izuku out of the waiting room.

Izuku stepped into the room and saw Tsuyu sitting up on the bed, her head down and her hair covering her face. Taking a deep breath, he stepped closer to her and sat down on the chair next to the bed, "Tsuyu, I-"

"Toga and Dabi got away, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and looked up. Seeing the broken look crossing his wife's face, Izuku frowned and took hold of Tsuyu's hand, "You could've-"

"Tsuyu…you would've died if I went after them…and like I said, Uraraka and Kacchan can handle them," he ran his thumb across the back of her hand and sighed, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Tsuyu frowned and shook her head, "Ribbit,"

"Tsuyu, if you were pregnant, you should've stayed home tonight and-"

"We're partners, Izuku, we look out for each other and-"

"And we're married, you were pregnant…Tsu…I'm not mad that you went out and got hurt tonight…well I am, but…not at you, I'm not mad you didn't tell me you were pregnant…I am angry Dabi hit you and the events that followed were…yeah, but Tsu, you should've told me…I know we're partners, but still…this is something you shouldn't keep secret," small croaks of sadness escaped Tsuyu's mouth and Izuku frowned, "Tsuyu…you and…you know," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku took a deep breath, "If I had known you were pregnant, I would've asked Yaoyorozu and Todoroki or Uraraka and Kacchan to take our patrol and the two of us would've had a private celebration or something."

"But we're heroes too, Izuku and we need to help the citizens out when we-"

"True…but…Tsuyu, you are more important to me than anything…and if I had known about the baby, they would've been important to me as well," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around her and kissed he side of her head, "I know tonight was terrible and I don't have words of comfort to give and I'm sorry for that, but shit like this happens every day," Tsuyu looked up and frowned and Izuku groaned and shook his head, "I…I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this and-"

Tsuyu sighed as she leaned up against Izuku and Izuku frowned and looked down, "Just…hold me, Izuku," she looked up and Izuku saw a broken look behind her eyes, "Ribbit,"

Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded before holding his wife closer to him and took in her scent, "Tsuyu…when you feel like you've fully recovered from tonight, and that you are ready to try again…then…let me know and…and we'll take a few personal days to relax and…yeah,"

"I know," Tsuyu croaked and leaned closer to him, "I'm sorry Izuku, and I love you,"

Izuku gave a sad smile and kissed the side of her head again and rubbed her back, "I don't blame you, Tsu, and I love you too,"

The air between them grew still and Izuku looked down to see Tsuyu had fallen asleep in his arms, small croaks of sadness escaping her mouth. Taking a deep breath, he looked up out the window at the full moon and narrowed his eyes, "You two better leave the city if you ever want to see the light of day again because I swear if I ever see you two again, I'm going to forget the hero's code and end up killing both of you," kissing the top of Tsuyu's head, he stood up and gently laid Tsuyu down onto the bed before sitting down on the chair next to the bed and watched as she slept.

 **Not exactly the happiest way to end the year, but I have a follow-up planned for this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. And again, Happy New Year's everyone.**


	22. Notebook

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, I really didn't want to do that. I either was going to do another follow up to doctor's visit or an update to super charge. You too and keep reading.**

 **Guest: I know…I've been in a rut for a while…I'm probably going to take a few personal days again soon.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to do another follow up to doctor's visit or an update to super charged, which will probably be on Monday now. The first follow up will be heartwarming and the second one…well all I can say is keep reading. Okay, I'm going out on a limb here and say you requested the notebook bit and…I am not busy.**

 **Enjoy.**

Ochako, Momo, Tooru, Mina and Kyoka walked into the common room and spotted a green notebook resting on the table. Walking over to it, Ochako picked it up and began reading through it. Her eyes widened as the others stepped closer and looked over her shoulder to see several letters written to their classmate Tsuyu from their other classmate Izuku. They looked back as they heard footsteps running down the hall and saw Izuku running into the common room, panic-stricken. Looking at the five, his eyes widened as he panted, "D-d-did any of you see my notebook? I can't find it anywhere and-"

"Actually, Midoriya we-"

"We haven't seen any notebook, Deku," Ochako cut Mina off, hiding the notebook under her shirt, "Sorry," Izuku frowned before the sound of another set of footsteps walking down the hall could be heard and Tsuyu stepped into the common room, "But maybe Tsu can help you look for it," Izuku's eyes widened as Ochako stepped closer to the frog girl and pushed her towards Izuku, "We'd help you, but…well we have something to take care of," before either one of them could argue, Ochako pushed them out of the common room.

The common room fell silent for a few minutes before Tooru broke it, "What are you planning? You can't keep that away from Midoriya. He's looking for it and it's obviously personal and-"

"And just the right step Deku needs to talk to Tsu," Ochako looked at her classmates and shook her head, "We've read the letters, but from the looks of things, he's never going to give them to her, so we're just going to help and-"

"This is wrong and you know it," Momo crossed her arms and stared at the Zero Gravity user with a serious look crossing her face, "If this backfires, you are going to own up to it and-"

"I know, but it won't,"

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the hall in an awkward silence. Izuku looked at the girl next to him and nervously chuckled, "H-hey, uh…e…even though you were forced to help, Asui, I really-"

"Tsu," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku nodded, "And don't worry about it, Midori-"

"I-Izuku," Tsuyu croaked in confusion and Izuku cleared his throat, "Uh…c…call me Izuku,"

"Okay…ribbit, but what is so special about this notebook?" Izuku's eyes widened as he looked away, "It must be really important if you're this upset about it," Izuku rubbed the back of his head and Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "Ribbit?"

"It uh…it contains something that no one…well one person should see and I'm worried that someone might see it and-"

"Oh…then maybe you should've asked that one person to help you," Izuku's eyes widened and he began walking away from the frog girl, "Ribbit? Didn't you say that it was for one-"

"I…uh…yes," he cleared his throat and looked back at Tsuyu and took a deep breath, "I…the…it was…the thing is…what's in my notebook is…letters, a lot of them too,"

He began mumbling under his breath and Tsuyu sighed, "Izuku, you're rambling. Ribbit, what's in this notebook? And why are you okay me helping you find-" her eyes widened before she looked down, small croaks escaping her mouth, "Oh…so whatever is in your notebook is about me. Ribbit," Izuku looked at her and frowned, "So…what is in-"

"I-it's nothing bad, I swear," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku inhaled deeply and shook his head, "I-I wouldn't say anything bad about anyone…well…except for some of the villains we've encountered and…maybe Kacchan…b-but I…I'm not one who will do something like that to talk badly about people,"

"Then what?" the air between the two grew still and Tsuyu frowned as she stepped closer to him, "What is in your notebook?"

"It's…it's just…letters I wanted to give you," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I…I've written a few, and every time I work up the courage to give you one…I'd choke…and…I would continue to try…I'd write another and the same thing will happen and…damn…if y-y-you can do it, then I can speak my mind too…I love you, Tsuyu,"

He looked up and Tsuyu's eyes widened, "I…I'm sorry," he turned his back towards her and hung his head, "I probably should've just ignored everything…I know I'm an idiot and-"

"Ribbit," Izuku looked back in confusion, "You know you're very rude,"

"How am I-"

"You said this and then you're just going to walk away and leave me here? I thought you were a lot kinder than that," Izuku frowned and looked down as Tsuyu took a deep breath and took hold of Izuku's hand, "Ribbit. What am I supposed to do with this news, Midoriya? I can't ignore it. That's not who I am,"

"Tsu…I wouldn't want to force you-"

"And you don't want to hear what I have to say? You're just going to tell me this and then walk away, not caring what I have to say? Ribbit," she stood next to him and inhaled slowly, "Let's go look for your notebook,"

"No," the frog girl looked at the One for All user in confusion and Izuku shook his head, "You said I'm rude for saying all of this to you and then you go and say I don't care what you have to say, indicating you're going to say something, so let's forget about the notebook for a minute and hear what you want to say,"

Tsuyu slightly frowned and Izuku sighed, "Well? Don't tell me that Tsuyu Asui is at a loss for words an-" his eyes widened when he felt Tsuyu's lips press up against his.

Tsuyu stepped back slightly and croaked as she crossed her arms, "Now do you understand? Ribbit," Izuku stared at her with wide eyes and Tsuyu sighed as she turned her back towards him, "We should get back to the common room before we get in trouble,"

"Uh…right," he looked to and Tsuyu quickly took hold of his hand, "So…what does this mean fo-"

"What do you think it means? Ribbit," Tsuyu looked over her shoulder and croaked, "Do I need to spell it out for you?" Izuku shook his head, "Then we should go back to the common room," Izuku nodded and the two of them walked down the hall.

Entering the common room, Ochako walked up to them with the notebook tucked under her arms, "Here Deku," she handed the notebook to Izuku and Izuku took it before looking at the bubbly girl, "We uh…we found it…shortly after you two left. It was under the couch…we wanted to call you, but…we forgot,"

Izuku opened his mouth, ready to argue when Tsuyu snatched the notebook out of his hand, "Uh…Tsuyu?"

"It's already out there…I want to see what you written," she opened the notebook and looked through the pages as Ochako, Momo, Tooru, Kyoka and Mina turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms, leaving the two alone.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat down on the couch while Tsuyu continued to read the pages of the notebook. Tsuyu closed the book before looking up at the green-haired teen next to her and croaked, "You're very good on the page, Izuku,"

"Uh…th-thanks Tsu," Izuku looked up at the clock on the wall and took a deep breath, "It's getting late…we should get to bed," Tsuyu looked up and nodded before the two of them stood up and stretched.

Before turning, Tsuyu kissed Izuku's cheek, surprising him as she turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms, "Goodnight Izuku,"

Touching his cheek, he chuckled and shook his head as he watched Tsuyu walk away, purposely swaying her hips with each step, "Y-yeah…night Tsuyu," picking up the notebook, he looked down at the cover and shook his head, "Now…how in the hell did you end up under the couch?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked back up to see Tsuyu was gone and he turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms with the notebook tucked under his arm.

 **I don't know if this is what you were looking for and I'm sorry if it wasn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	23. Super Charged PT 3

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. They will be coming soon.**

 **Kaiyeti: Thanks. Yes, I decided to have her play Cupid. They read it.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to super charged. Enjoy.**

The school day ended and the students went to their common rooms while Tsuyu and Izuku followed Shouta. The two looked at each other before looking at their homeroom teacher and Izuku arched a brow, "Uh…M-Mr. Aizawa…where is this dorm at and-"

"We're here," the two looked past him and started at the door in front of them before Shouta opened the door, allowing the two to step inside and looked around, "Someone will be around with your belongings. Don't even think about causing any trouble," before they can respond, Shouta turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The green-haired teens looked around the room before Izuku cleared his throat, "Uh…y-you can use the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Tsuyu croaked and looked at the One for All user in confusion and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "W-w-well there's only one bed and I'm not going to force you to sleep on the floor, As-"

"Tsu," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku nodded, "Ribbit, but wouldn't you be uncomfortable if-"

"B-better me than you,"

"No…we're sharing this room…we might as well share the bed. Ribbit," the two stood in silence before Tsuyu croaked, "We should get our homework started," Izuku nodded before the two of them sat on the bed and started their homework in silence.

Hours slowly passed and the two lie awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Hearing Tsuyu moan, Izuku looked down and frowned, "A-are you okay? Do you want me to-"

"We both touched that stone," Tsuyu croaked and looked up, "You feel it, right? You feel like your body is on fire. Ribbit," Izuku sighed and slightly nodded, "Could it be an aftereffect to that stone?"

"I…I don't know, do you want to go to-" before Izuku could finish, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Tsuyu backed away and panted, "I…I don't know why…but-"

"Tsuyu Asui is at a loss for words?" Izuku chuckled and Tsuyu looked at him with an annoyed look crossing her face, "Sorry, but we can't just go-" Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again. Izuku's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to the wall, sweat running down her body as Izuku roughly thrusted in and out of her wet pussy. Tsuyu looked up and panted as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck as she looked up with a faint smile crossing her lips as she croaked, "Ribbit. Keep fucking me, Izuku…use your Quirk and fuck me hard, fuck my froggy pussy. Let's have a family of little tadpoles,"

Izuku smirked as he caressed Tsuyu's breasts before he began pinching her nipples, causing her to lightly moan and arched her back, "Well, you've learned a few words, Tsu…maybe we should fix that," he lightly squeezed her right breast and Tsuyu bit her lower lip.

Tsuyu looked at Izuku and licked her lips, "Is that all you got? Ribbit," she leaned closer and smirked, "I want you to really fuck me, Izuku. Fuck me good," she purred as she leaned closer and kissed him before whispering, "Fuck my froggy pussy, I want to feel every inch of little Midoriya in me and I want you to flood my womb,"

"Again with the pregnant talk," Izuku leaned closer and lightly sucked on the side of Tsuyu's neck before backing away, "Are you trying to tell me that you wa-"

"I want your babies, Izuku!" Tsuyu snapped as she felt Izuku roughly move in her, "Fuck me like you mean it and we'll start our little tadpole family!"

"Well that's something new," they looked up to see Nemuri and Shouta staring at them, Nemuri biting her lip and rubbing her breasts while Shouta's left eye began twitching, "We just came by to check on you two before we…spend some time alone and here you are having your own private party,"

The two heroes in-training looked at each other before looking back at their teachers and Nemuri smirked, "Would you like to have some privacy?" the two wordlessly nodded as Nemuri grabbed Shouta by the sleeve, "Alright, don't have too much fun now," she turned and pulled Shouta out of the dorm before closing the door behind them.

Shouta sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I tell them not to get into any trouble and they go and do something like this. I guess I'm going to have to tell the principal and-"

"I don't think so," Nemuri smirked and pinned Shouta to the wall, "Don't tell me that you're going to chicken out on our night because we saw two students having a little fun," she leaned closer and licked her lips, "Don't tell me that they didn't remind you of us. We'd sneak out after every class and find new places to have some fun,"

"We never did anything on school grounds an-"

"Senior washrooms, next to the pool, under the bleachers, behind the gym…need I say more?" Shouta stared at the R Rated Hero with an annoyed look crossing his face and Nemuri leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Now…where should we go tonight?" Shouta grumbled under his breath as Nemuri led him away by his wrist.

Tsuyu and Izuku panted as they laid on their backs and looked up at the ceiling, sweat covering their bodies and semen pouring out of Tsuyu's pussy. Scooting closer to the One for All user, Tsuyu rested her head on Izuku's shoulder and croaked, "That was fun…ribbit,"

"Heh…a little awkward when we were interrupted, but we got to finish and Miss Midnight was nice to give us our privacy…but that brings me back to my previous statement…do those two have something going on or-"

"Let's not worry about that right now, Izuku," Tsuyu yawned and nuzzled closer to her new roommate, "Goodnight…ribbit,"

Izuku hummed and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Yeah…goodnight Tsu," the two silently laid in bed in each other's arms as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Been a while since I wrote a lemon for this series. Yeah, I know, I did something similar in one of my earlier one-shots, but I find it funny and I ship the two. I think Shouta and Nemuri look good together, so yeah, I ship them. No, I don't think this is the end of this arc unless Tetsu wants it to end. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	24. Family

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Tetsu Tangusuten: Thanks. Yeah, I wanted to add my own little spin on it. Alright, good to know.**

 **Kaiyeti: Heh, I suppose I can see what I can do.**

 **Anyway, I was on Tumblr and I saw a picture and I just couldn't resist. Enjoy and future AU.**

Izuku silently stepped through the front door and looked around before silently taking a deep breath and shook his head. Walking further into the apartment, the light turned on and his eyes widened when he saw his wife Tsuyu lying on the couch, looking up with a tired expression crossing her face and their 2-year-old daughter Renita sitting up, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, tears behind her eyes as she pouted, "Uh…hi…Renita, you should be-"

"You're late, daddy!" Renita snapped and the green-haired man flinched as his wife chuckled.

Izuku sighed and walked over to his family and picked his daughter up, "I'm sorry I'm late, Renita, but you should be in bed sleeping," he looked down at his wife and slightly smiled, "Is everything okay, Tsu?"

"Ribbit…everything is fine…Renita just wouldn't go to sleep without both of us here," Tsuyu yawned as she sat up and Izuku helped her up, "She is definitely your daughter. Stubborn and everything,"

"Heh, cute honey, but you were just as stubborn," Tsuyu moaned and leaned up against her husband and Izuku felt Renita resting her head on his other shoulder, "Are you ready for bed?" Tsuyu looked up to see her daughter sleeping in her husband's arms and she nodded, "Alright, let's put Renita to bed and then get some sleep ourselves," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before the two pro heroes turned and walked down the hall.

The two watched as their daughter slept in her bed before they turned and walked across the hall to their room. Crawling into bed, Izuku pulled the covers over them and Tsuyu rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around his wife and rubbed her back, "If Renita was this upset when I came home late, imagine how upset she'll be if we go on patrol together,"

"Samidare, Satsuki, my parents or your mother will watch her…ribbit," Izuku looked down as Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him and yawned, "I hate doing that to her, but this is the life we choose, and Renita needs to understand that we're not always going to be able to tuck her in at night, though I would like to be here before she goes to sleep,"

"And she obviously wants both of us here too," hearing the door open, the two looked up and saw their saddened daughter walking into the room, "Hey Renita, are you okay sweetheart?"

Renita ignored her father and climbed into bed with her parents before crawling towards them and laid down in between them, "What's wrong, sweetie? Ribbit," Renita looked up at her mother with wide eyes and a frown painted across her lips, "Did you have a bad dream?" Renita slowly nodded and Tsuyu slightly smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead, "Well you can stay in here with me and daddy tonight, okay? Ribbit,"

Renita smiled and nodded as she laid back and closed her eyes, "Well…this hasn't happened in a while," Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of Renita's head, "But she's only two, so-"

"It was going to happen sooner or later, ribbit," Tsuyu yawned and laid back down and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Izuku, I love you,"

"Yeah…goodnight Tsu…I love you too," he looked down at Renita and kissed her forehead and slightly smiled, "And daddy loves you too, Renita," yawning, Izuku laid back down and fell asleep.

 **Okay, I'm going to be honest, I kind of got this idea from** **two** **pictures on the same Tumblr and I decided to add them together because why not? As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	25. Shotgun Wedding

**NeoGamer93: Right. Yeah, it almost makes up for that. I'm still working on the follow-up.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, I'm a fan of their work too. You're welcome.**

 **Okay, I wanted to get your recent request out, but this is something that's been keeping me up and I just want to get it out. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu, in a white dress, and Izuku, in a black tuxedo, stood awkwardly in the Asui backyard on a warm summer day. Looking behind them, they saw Tsuyu's father, Ganma with a shotgun in hand, pointing it towards Izuku and his eyes narrowed. Looking in front of them, they saw Tsuyu's neighbor with a bible in hand, glaring the two down. Izuku nervously looked at his girlfriend of five months and swallowed hard, "T-Tsu?" the frog girl croaked and slowly looked up, "A-a-are your siblings trying to play an unfunny prank or something? Because I think it went on long enough,"

"I don't even know what's going on. Ribbit," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before looking at her neighbor, "But you're right. Whatever is going on here has gone on long enough,"

"Okay you two, listen up," they heard Tsuyu's father angerly croak and Izuku's eyes widened as beads of sweat ran down his face, "If either one of you say anything other than I do, Midoriya will have an unfortunate accident," the two slowly looked over their shoulders and saw Ganma glaring Izuku, "Do you two understand?"

"Can you please explain why you're-"

"You both know why, Tsuyu," her father croaked, his eyes never leaving Izuku, "Just pay attention and let's get this over with," the two slowly turned around as the man in front of them opened the bible and began reading from it.

Time slowly slipped by before the man looked up from the bible with narrowed eyes before looking at Tsuyu, "Do you Tsuyu Asui take Izuku Midoriya to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tsuyu slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the shotgun still pointed towards Izuku, her father's eyes locked on him, "Don't test me, Tsuyu. I was not joking,"

Tsuyu frowned and looked back and nodded, "I…I do,"

The man looked at Izuku, his expression hardening, "And do you Izuku Midoriya take Tsuyu Asui as your lawfully wedded wife?" hearing the shotgun being cocked, his eyes widened as sweat continued to run down his face, "Well?"

"I…I do,"

Looking over their shoulders, they saw Ganma lowering the gun and heard the man speak once again, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the four stood in silence as Ganma raised the gun and pointed towards Izuku again and the One for All user's eyes widened, "I said you may kiss the bride," the two heroes in-training looked at each other and inched closer to one another before their lips met.

The two separated and Tsuyu took a deep breath before looking at her father with an annoyed look crossing her face, "Now that this is done, why would you do this? Ribbit, why would you force us to get married like this?"

"You know why," Ganma crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes before nodding towards Izuku, "He got you pregnant," the two stared at the large frog man in confusion, "Don't try to play innocent now. I saw the pregnancy test lying next to the sink in the bathroom,"

"Pregnancy…dad, I'm still a virgin!" Ganma's eyes widened as Tsuyu groaned and shook her head, "Ribbit. Me and Izuku never had sex. We wanted to wait until we graduated,"

"But…if it wasn't yours then…uh-oh…I may have messed up," the neighbor turned and ran out of the backyard in a panic while Ganma and the newlywedded couple looked back to see Tsuyu's mother Beru walking towards them with a confused look crossing her face.

Stopping in front of the three, Beru looked at the two teenagers before looking at her husband and croaked, "Ribbit. Ganma, why are the kids dressed as if they were in a wedding? And what are you doing with that gun?"

"It's a…funny story really," the large man nervously croaked.

Tsuyu narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Dad thought I was pregnant and he forced me and Izuku to get married via shotgun wedding. Ribbit," the two stared at their oldest daughter, sweat running down Ganma's face, "And he got Mr. Takiya to perform the ceremony,"

Sighing, Beru reached up and grabbed her husband by the collar of his shirt before looking at the two teenagers and slightly smiled, "Congratulations you two, and welcome to the family, Izuku. Ribbit," slightly nodding, Beru looked at her husband and narrowed her eyes, "And I would like to have a word with you. Ribbit," she began pulling him towards the house and Ganma looked at the heroes in-training with a pleading look behind his eyes.

Seeing the back door close, Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Not uh…not exactly how I planned on spending my Saturday,"

"With me?"

"N-no…g-g-getting married at gunpoint and your father thinking you were pregnant didn't help either…is he going to be okay? Your mom looked like she was ready to-"

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't hurt him too bad," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku nodded, "Anymore questions?"

"Your mom…she seemed accepting of this almost instantly and…why?"

"Well…she won't force us to get this annulled and she seen how much we look out for each other and how much we care for each other," Tsuyu quietly croaked and looked away as she rubbed her arm and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Ribbit?"

"So…we're married? Is your neighbor even a licensed minister?"

"Yes," Tsuyu frowned, sad croaks escaping her mouth, "Sorry to get you involved in this…maybe if my mom told my dad that she was pregnant this could've been avoided,"

"Yeah…this coming semester is going to be a fun one…how are we going to tell our classmates about this? Some of them didn't take the news of us dating well," Tsuyu ignored her now husband as she held his hand and silently croaked, "So…not that I'm complaining or anything, but why won't your mom force us to get this marriage annulled? Even though we do care for each other, we're only sixteen and-"

"Ribbit," Izuku sighed and nodded, "So…should we go tell your mom about this?"

"Yeah…this is going to be fun, and at least you get a new baby sibling out of this," the newly married couple turned and walked out of the backyard, closing the gate behind them.

 **Heh…I don't know why this one was bothering me last night, but here it is, and look for a follow-up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	26. Not a Word

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **XXDoubleHHXX: I suppose it was.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks. Yeah, I guess it does. You think? Heh, that makes sense.**

 **Tiguylerobot: Uh…does that mean you've witnessed shotgun weddings before? Okay.**

 **TheAtlesianHarvester1979: Uh…okay? You're welcome.**

 **Leni Loud: Uh…right, good to know.**

 **And here is yeti's request. Enjoy.**

The door leading to an empty classroom slowly opened and Tsuyu and Izuku quietly stepped into the room before Izuku carefully closed the door behind them. Tsuyu croaked as she looked at the One for All user as s ghost of a smile formed across her lips and she inched closer to Izuku, "Ribbit…are you ready Izuku?"

"Heh…you're a frisky one, Asu-" Tsuyu narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Uh…Tsu? You know you're r-r-really cute when you're angry li-" before he could finish, Tsuyu threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his as the two of them began undressing each other.

Tsuyu sat on the teacher's desk, her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist as she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "So are you going to fuck me or not, Izuku? We're alone and-" before she could finish, the two teenagers heard the knob begin to jiggle and their eyes widened before they jumped up, grabbed their clothes off the floor and ran into the closet.

Peering through the small crack in the door, their eyes widened when they saw Nemuri and Shouta walking into the room before closing the door behind them. They watched as Nemuri smirked and threw her arms around Shouta's neck and leaned closer to the worn-out man as the two adults bean to undress. Tsuyu looked up at her boyfriend and saw him staring at Nemuri with wide eyes. Quickly nudging him with her elbow, Izuku looked down and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "Ribbit…are you staring at Miss Midnight's butt?"

"I…I uh…well-"

Tsuyu leaned closer to her boyfriend and smirked, "Because you have a-"

"I have a very beautiful girlfriend and we're stuck in the closet while two of our teachers are going to be-" before he could finish, Tsuyu threw her arms around Izuku's neck and pressed her lips against his and his eyes before he wrapped his arms around her waits and rubbed her lower back.

Before they can continue, they fell forward and fell out of the closet, surprising the two teachers as the four quickly jumped and covered themselves up. Shouta cleared his throat and his students looked him, "Okay you two, get dressed. We're going to take a long walk to the principal's office and-"

"Hold on, Shouta baby," Nemuri purred and leaned closer to him, "Why don't we let them off with a warning. We did far worse things than sneaking into a classroom to have a little fun. And besides…having a small audience…was a little exciting and it got me-"

"I don't think that's something you should say in front of two students," Shouta sighed and shook his head before looking at the two teenagers once again, "Fine, we won't report you two to the principal if you keep quiet about this," the two rapidly nodded, "Good, now get dressed and get back to your rooms before I decide to change my mind and-"

"Actually…why don't you kids go to Asui's dorm? There should be more than enough privacy there," Nemuri smiled and leaned up against Shouta, "Wouldn't you agree Shouta baby? They'd most likely get the privacy they need to continue their little activities?" Shouta grumbled under his breath as the two teenagers quickly got dressed and hurried out of the room.

Nemuri watched as the door closed and she looked back at the worn-out man and smirked, "Now…where were we?" Shouta looked down as Nemuri inched closer towards him.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked into Tsuyu's room and Izuku closed the door before the two of them sat down on the bed in silence. Looking up at Izuku, Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked down in confusion, "So…were you staring at Miss Midnight's butt, Izuku? Ribbit," Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu leaned closer to him and stared up at him intently, "Ribbit?"

"I…I…I'm not a pervert like Mineta…I was just-" Tsuyu sighed as she leaned up against Izuku and moved onto his lap, "Y-you're not mad?"

"Well…I'm a little annoyed, but I can't be mad," Tsuyu softly croaked and looked up, "Maybe we should finish what we were doing. Ribbit, Miss Midnight said we should have privacy in here, and Mr. Aizawa agreed not to report us if we don't discuss what we bring up what we saw in that room. Ribbit,"

"You are a frisky frog girl, aren't you?"

"Ribbit," she wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed her lips against his as the two of them fell back onto the bed.

 **I don't know if this is what yeti wanted and I'm sorry if it isn't. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	27. Joining in

**Kaiyeti: Yeah…it was. He's not injured…much. Thanks. You're welcome and sorry about that, this past weekend wasn't my best. I'll try to do better.**

 **Ichigo Oga: Good to know.**

 **Tetsu Tangusuten: Thanks. It's cool, spend time with your family. Heh, I can probably make that work.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks…we messaged each other and…here you go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Tsuyu led Izuku by the wrist into the showers in the girl' locker room, both heroes in-training wrapped in a towel. Izuku looked around before looking at Tsuyu and swallowed hard, "S…so T-Tsuyu…why did you bring me here? It sounds like someone is still taking a-"

"Ribbit…stop worrying, Izuku. I kept the water running so no one would hear me leave and now we can have a little privacy," she looked back at her boyfriend before undoing her towel, allowing it to fall to the tile floor and Izuku's eyes widened as he stared at the frog girl's breasts, "Are you going to stare at them all night?"

Izuku slowly reached up and began caressing her breasts and ran his thumb across her hard nipples. Tsuyu quietly moaned before looked down and slyly smiled, "Is this all you're going to do or are you go-" before she could finish, Izuku began licking her nipples and rubbed her pussy.

Tsuyu rapidly croaked as she looked down and licked her lips, "Oh…you're acting a like an animal tonight…why is that? Ribbit,"

"Well…we're alone a-and I want to spend some time with my girlfriend," Izuku nervously looked up as the towel around his waist fell to the floor, "I-I mean that uh…I-" before he could finish, Tsuyu leaned down and kissed him, surprising the One for All user.

Tsuyu straightened herself up and croaked, "You're rambling, Izuku…we're all alone in here, so how about we continue our little fun before someone decides to come back," Izuku sighed and nodded before he stood up and carefully backed Tsuyu to the wall.

The two kissed as Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and her legs around his waist. Izuku backed away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths and Tsuyu smiled, "Ribbit. No foreplay tonight, Izuku. I want you to fuck me. I'm already wet and-"

"Heh…I want to make a stupid joke…but I learned not to do that with you," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before she grunted as she felt Izuku's cock roughly enter her pussy before she smiled and began purring.

Tsuyu dug her nails into Izuku's back and panted as she looked up and bit her lower lip, "Please…keep fucking me, Izuku. Ribbit, don't stop until we both reach-" before she could finish, they heard a loud moan and they jumped back in a panic and began looking around before they began searching for the source of the noise.

Turning the corner, their eyes widened when they saw their classmate and vice president Momo Yaoyorozu sitting on the floor, caressing her right breast as she rubbed her pussy, "Momo!" Tsuyu croaked loudly, catching the busty teen's attention in surprise, "Ribbit. I thought everyone went back to their rooms," Momo looked up, her eyes widened and her face beginning to heat up, "A-are you going to tell Mr. Aizawa and-"

"I…well-" Momo cleared her throat as she stood up, her face still burning, "I will not report you two," the two breathed a sigh of relief, "But…I would very much like to join you two," they stared at her in confusion and Momo rubbed her arm as she looked away, "I mean…Todoroki and I are having problems and as you just witnessed, I enjoyed watching you two and I would like to join…unless you want to get in trouble,"

The two looked at each other before looking back at their classmate and Izuku arched a brow, "Y-Yaoyorozu…a-are you blackmailing us to-"

"I wouldn't use the word blackmailing…more like…asking for a simple favor from my classmates," the two stared at her in confusion and Momo cleared her throat again, "Or I can just go to Mr. Aizawa about this an-"

"It could be fun, ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and walked over to her and looked back at her boyfriend, "C'mon Izuku. It'll be a one-time thing." Izuku sighed and reluctantly nodded as Tsuyu turned and pressed her lips against Momo's, surprising her two classmates.

Izuku watched on with wide eyes as Tsuyu and Momo continued to kiss in front of him as they felt each other's bodies. He swallowed hard and shook his head, "I uh…am I dreaming? Is this a prank or-"

"It's not a dream, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked as she walked away from Momo and up to her boyfriend, "Ribbit. Don't tell us you're jealous because we're ignoring you. We didn't forget about you," she backed him against the wall as Momo stood up and walked over to them, the two looked at the One for All user with lustful looks behind their eyes, "I was just warming Momo up," before Izuku could argue, Tsuyu threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Izuku's eyes shifted downward and he saw Momo stroking his cock and rubbing Tsuyu's pussy and his eyes widened. Momo looked up and smirked as she leaned her head against Tsuyu's thigh, "Is something wrong Midoriya? Are you still jealous that Tsu paid more attention to me than you? Aren't we selfish…but I guess we can't blame you. You did witness two beauties enjoying themselves and you fought the urge to join in,"

She stood up and hugged the frog girl next to her, her breasts pressed against Tsuyu's side, "And don't think you're going to just stand there and watch. You're going to participate too,"

Izuku backed away from Tsuyu and swallowed hard as he stared at Momo with wide eyes and shook his head, "N-no I…I won't cheat on Tsuyu and-"

"Izuku," Izuku looked at Tsuyu, sweat running down his face as she inched closer to him, "This is a one-time thing. Don't think of it as cheating, think of it as helping a classmate. Ribbit," stopping centimeters from his face, Tsuyu licked her lips and croaked, "And then you and I can continue our own activity alone. Momo just wants us to help her and she is right…you have two beauties standing in front of you completely naked."

Before Izuku can reply, Tsuyu bit her lip and grunted as she felt Izuku's cock thrust into her pussy. The two looked back and Tsuyu slightly smiled as Momo began caressing her breasts and looked over her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Midoriya. I wouldn't ask you to cheat on Tsu, I'm just asking to join in on you two tonight,"

Lightly kissing Tsuyu's cheek, Momo continued to caress her breasts and looked at Izuku and smiled, "And don't tire out too much, Midoriya. I would like a turn before we got back to the dorms."

Izuku looked at Tsuyu and Tsuyu croaked, "Ribbit. You heard her, Izuku…we'll try not to tire you out any time soon," Izuku sighed and slightly hook his head, "Ribbit?" Izuku leaned closer to her and lightly kissed his girlfriend as he rubbed her lower back as Momo continued to caress her breasts and kissed her cheek.

Momo's face was pressed against the tile wall as she panted as she felt Izuku's cock moving at a steady pace in and out of her pussy and Tsuyu caressed her breasts. Momo looked over her shoulder and panted at the One for All user, "Keep fucking me, Midoriya," Izuku growled under his breath and Momo shook her head, "Don't worry, Midoriya, Tsu already said it was fine,"

Tsuyu stood up and stood next to Izuku and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, Izuku, after Momo goes to bed, we'll have our own private party again,"

"Yeah…b-but are you sure about this? I'm technically cheating on you and-"

"I said it was fine, Izuku, I know you won't willingly cheat on me. Ribbit," she kissed his cheek again and Izuku sighed before he rubbed Momo's lower back.

The three walked into the empty common room before Momo looked back at the two green-haired teens and slightly smiled as she waved at them, "Thanks again for letting me join you two, but we should get some sleep. We have that test in the morning," the two nodded as Momo turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

Tsuyu looked at Izuku and slightly smiled, "Ribbit," Izuku looked at her in confusion as she leaned closer to him, "So do you still feel like you cheated?"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Tsuyu, sometimes you're too good for your own good…most people will get angry at the mere thought, much less the action in of itself…but…you were calm and-"

"I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose and I already told you that I was okay with helping one of our classmates," Izuku took a deep breath and nodded as Tsuyu grabbed him by the shit and pulled him closer to her, "But don't get too comfortable with the idea, ribbit. Remember this was a one-time thing."

Marco sighed and smiled before kissing Tsuyu's forehead, surprising the frog girl before he rubbed the top of her head, "I know Tsuyu…and again…you're too good for your own good sometimes," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "And uh…we…we uh…we should get to bed…Yaoyorozu's right, we have a test tomorrow,"

"Yeah…goodnight," kissing Izuku's cheek, Tsuyu turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms and Izuku took a deep breath before turning and walking down the hall leading to the boys' dorms.

 **Alright, I originally wanted to update super babies or do a follow-up to loss or doctor's visit, but I didn't have to babysit today and I decided to get this out as soon as I could. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	28. Second Visit

**NeoGamer93: Good to know and you're welcome.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to hear, you're welcome. Right, I tend to get out as much as I can without overdoing it, but there are days when I can do that.**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…right, okay.**

 **I am a bugler: Uh…no taking the notebook. Doesn't belong to you?**

 **Anyway, I said I was going to do a follow up to doctor's visit and here's the second one. Enjoy.**

The vehicle pulled up in front of the doctor's office before Izuku killed the engine. Looking up at his wife, he saw a nervous expression crossing Tsuyu's face and Izuku snickered, getting Tsuyu's attention, "I'm sorry, Tsu…but I never seen you worry over something like this," Tsuyu groaned and crossed her arms as she looked out the window, "I'm sorry, honey," Tsuyu looked back and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I know you're worried, but we both saw the test and you wanted to rub it in this woman's face,"

"Izuku, I've been doing some reading last night and found that those things aren't completely accurate and…what's going to happen if that's the issue? We'll just be-"

"No more internet for you," Izuku took a deep breath and held Tsuyu's hand, "We wanted to have a child, and we were told that it would be impossible but we kept trying, you took a pregnancy test the other week and it came back positive," Tsuyu took a deep breath and climbed out of the vehicle and Izuku mirrored her actions and the two of them walked towards the door.

The two sat in the room, Tsuyu nervously holding her purse as she looked down at the floor. Izuku looked at her and reached up and rubbed her back, surprising her, "Are you okay?" Tsuyu nodded before the two of them heard the door open and close.

Looking up, they sa the doctor, their file in her hand, sitting down. Opening the file, she sighed and shook her head, "Okay you two, I see that-" before she could finish, she heard something hit the surface of her desk and she looked up.

Spotting the pregnancy test on the desk, she looked up and Tsuyu narrowed her eyes slightly, "That's mine, I'm pregnant!" the doctor stared at her with a blank expression, "We did what you said was impossible and-"

"I see," she opened a drawer in her desk and took out a small plastic cup, "If you truly believe you're pregnant, you won't mind submitting a urine sample," Tsuyu nodded before taking the cup and stood up and walked out of the room, "I'm very disappointed in you, Mr. Midoriya," Izuku looked at her in confusion, "You're allowing your wife to live in some deluded state that she's pregnant. I already told you two that it would be impossible because-"

"That's her pregnancy test, she is pregnant and she's carrying my child," Izuku narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "What kind of doctor are you anyway? You saw how hard we've been trying to have a kid and every time we come to visit you, you find a way to make the situation worse. Why can't you believe that Tsuyu is actually pregnant?"

"Because my tests showed that-"

"Your tests are wrong," Izuku leaned back and glared at the woman in front of him, "When your tests come back and show you that Tsuyu is pregnant…well we-"

"We're going to do nothing, Izuku," Tsuyu walked back into the room, holding the sealed cup, "We're only here to show her that I am pregnant and then we're going home," the doctor stood up and took the cup from Tsuyu before walking out of the room and Tsuyu sat down next to Izuku.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu and frowned, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Tsuyu looked at him and slightly smiled, "I'm fine, Izuku," Izuku hummed and nodded, "And while I appreciate your means, don't argue with the doctor. Yes, she's been a pain, but arguing with her will only do more harm than good,"

"Heh, and you're the one who suggested rubbing your pregnancy in her face. You're very confusing at times," Tsuyu rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The doctor soon returned and walked over to her desk before sitting down, staring at the paper in her hand with a shocked expression, "Well?" Tsuyu narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head, "Am I pregnant or-"

"I…but it was impossible for this…but…you are pregnant," she looked up and shook her head, "I…I'd like to apologize for my behavior this past year…I saw how badly you two wanted children, but I kept telling you that it would be impossible and that you should just give-"

"We'll see you later," Tsuyu stood up before looking down at her husband, "Let's go Izuku," Izuku stood up before the two of them walked out of the office, leaving the doctor dumbfounded.

The two drove down the street in silence. Stopping at a traffic light, Tsuyu looked at Izuku and tilted her head to the side, "So…what would've been the outcome if I hadn't had come back into the room?"

"I…I uh…probably would've cussed her out and we would've lost a doctor and-"

"And we'd be looking for a new doctor," Izuku looked at her in confusion and Tsuyu sighed as she shook her head, "She is a pain in the ass, I admit, but she's been with us since we've been trying to get pregnant, and it would be rude to just get rid of her like that,"

"Heh…I get the feeling that you want something else out of this," Tsuyu shook her head before the sound of a horn honking caught their attention and they looked up to see the light turned and then began driving once again.

 **I finally got around to doing the second follow-up. I know Tsuyu was a little OOC here, but can you blame me? As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	29. Super Babies PT 3

**Tiguylerobot: Good to know and hear. Heh, must've been fun on the first visit.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks…I could've, but I have one more follow-up instore.**

 **Vinyl-Rose: Not all of these one-shots will be based on sex and there's only one arc that involves a 'harem' at the current moment. Some will be filled with pain, some humor and whatever else get thrown into the mix.**

 **Superquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…probably.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to know. Yeah, that's what I was aiming for and Tsuyu was the levelheaded one.**

 **Here's a quick update to super babies. Enjoy.**

The seven teenagers walked down the street and stopped in front of the Yaoyorozu residence. Opening the gate, Ochako, Tsuyu, Tooru, Mina and Kyoka walked past Momo and towards the house. Looking back, Momo saw Izuku staring at the large house with wide eyes and sweat running down his face, "Midoriya? Are you coming or-"

"I uh…um…haircut, doctor, dentist, got to pee…bye," he turned and got ready to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looing back, he arched a brow, "Y-Yaoyorozu?"

"Midoriya, we all agreed that we're going to tell our parents about all of this and-"

"And your parents, Uraraka's parents, Asui's parents, Jirou's parents, Hagakure's parents, Ashido's parents and probably my own mother are going to kill me and hide the body and-"

"Our mothers will most likely know the effects of the Sakura Moon and will try to calm our fathers down," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" Izuku took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "What is it? Our parents can wait and-"

"I've ruined your lives and…you six are…what?"

Momo sighed as Izuku turned and faced her, "Midoriya, what happened that night was out of our control. You tried to talk to us, but we were told that it'll be impossible to try and convince the female sex of anything during the Sakura Moon and you were concerned about us getting in trouble, not you, but me, Ochako, Tsu, Tooru, Kyoka and Mina," Izuku frowned and looked away, "We know you wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone intentionally, but we're going to have to go in there and talk to our parents and explain everything to them," Izuku sighed and nodded before they turned and walked through the gate and towards the house.

The seven teenagers, their parents and Toshinori sat in the great hall in silence. The teenagers stared at their teacher in confusion before Momo's mother spoke, "Okay kids, what is so important that-"

"Why is All Might here?" everyone looked at the One for All user and Izuku scratched the side of his head, "T-this is a family issue and-"

"Well…Izuku…he is…family now," Izuku looked at his mother and she held her left hand out and the teenagers saw an engagement ring dawning her ring finger, shocking her son, "Now…what did you kids need to talk to us about?"

"But…mom you're married…and…what?"

"There will be time for that later, young Midoriya," Toshinori answered and his students looked at him, "What is this about?"

"The Sakura Moon. Ribbit," Tsuyu bluntly croaked and Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "The teachers were instructed to take the male students to an all-night training program, but because he was injured, Mr. Aizawa excused Midoriya and…well uh-"

Her classmates looked at her, surprised expressions crossing their faces as they saw Tsuyu struggle with words as her mother sighed and croaked, "We see," she looked at Izuku with an expressionless face and Izuku swallowed hard, "And you're the boy in question? Ribbit,"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "But I tried to talk to them…I didn't want to hurt them…if anyone should get in any type of trouble…it should be me…our one teacher said that-"

"That it's impossible to try and talk to a member of the female sex during the Sakura Moon," Ochako's mother said and Izuku began to tremble with fear, "And your teacher is right…the Sakura Moon is an event that happens every twenty years and it effects the female population and they tend to be a bit more active. This Mr. Aizawa, he should've looked past your injuries and took you…but-"

"Mom…Deku is a good guy. He's one of the nicest, if not, the nicest boy in all of U.A. and he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone," Ochako interrupted her mother, "We believe him when he said he tried to stop us, but the moon…it had its hold on us,"

The great hall fell silent for several moments before Kyoka's mother cleared her throat, "And the after effect…we can guess why you asked to see us today," Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka, Ochako and Mina nodded as Izuku looked away with wide eyes before the hall fell silent once more.

Tooru's mother sighed as she stood up, "Well…normally you kids will be in serious trouble, but seeing as this happened during the Sakura Moon, none of you can be held accountable," she glanced at Izuku with narrowed eyes, "Boy,"

Izuku jumped and looked at her with wide eyes, "Yes ma'am?"

"You better not do anything stupid. We wouldn't want any accidents, would we?" Izuku quickly shook his head, "Good…just…take care of them, okay?"

"Y-yes ma'am," he looked over to his mother, who had her head down, "Uh…m-mom? D-do you have anything to say about-"

She looked up with a small smile and tears behind her eyes, "My baby boy is having babies of his own," she took a deep breath before looking at her son with a serious expression crossing her face, "But I'm afraid your friend's mother is right. You better take care of these girls and the babies that are growing inside of-"

"I…I will, mom,"

Toshinori cleared his throat and stood up, "Well…this was…something, but I will take the students back to the school," the teenagers looked at the adults and the adults nodded before they stood up and followed Toshinori out of the great hall.

Following Toshinori down the street, Izuku looked back and saw his female classmates talking to one another before he turned and walked up beside their teacher, "Hey…All Might?" the former Symbol of Peace looked at his successor and Izuku arched a brow and shook his head, "My mom is married…and my dad is still alive…I think…so why-"

"Slow down, Midoriya, there's no need to get all worked up," Toshinori sighed and shook his head, "The truth is…your mother learned a few secrets about your father and she filed for divorce a few years ago and it went through about two years ago…a short time after visiting you and your mother, I decided to visit her again and truth be told, we went out for dinner and we started seeing each other more and more…your mother wanted to call you and tell you, but with the recent events happening, she forgot and…well-"

"So…you and my mom are engaged?" Toshinori hummed and nodded, "Wow…just…wow…but what did my dad do to my mom that-"

"His business trips were picking up loose women and taking them to cheap motels," Izuku's eyes widened, "Your mother didn't tell you because she didn't want you to worry about her," looking over his shoulder, Toshinori saw the six continuing to talk to one another, "And it seems you got yourself into a bit of a bind,"

"I tried to talk them out of it, but Miss Midnight said-"

"I know, Midoriya, and it's good to see you're taking responsibility for your actions," Izuku looked back at his classmates and nodded before the walk between the two fell silent.

 **Okay so…this is not the initial reaction of the parents, the fathers will still have a say in a future update and I know I did something with Inko and All Might in my story Moving in and it was similar to this…where the husband was cheating and…anyway, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**

 **Also quick footnote, I decided to make at least one of Tsuyu's parents likeable in this compared to Moving in…keep reading to see what her father's reaction is.**


	30. Fight with Bakugou

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, he probably will. Good to know. Heh, sounds like it could be fun. I'll try to get it out on Friday.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks. Hmm…I suppose I can do something like that.**

 **Enjoy.**

Izuku and Katsuki followed Toshinori into 1-A's common room. The blond man looked back at the two with a look of disappointment crossing his face, "I don't know what you two are trying to prove, but heroes don't act like this." He looked at Izuku and shook his head before continuing, "You two were lucky you caused little damage to property and each other," without uttering another word, the former Symbol of Peace walked past them and out of the common room.

Katsuki looked at the green-haired teen and growled under his breath, "You got lucky this time, Deku, but next time I'm going to-"

"Say what you will, Kacchan, but All Might is right…we shouldn't have acted like that," Katsuki growled again before he turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms.

Izuku sighed as he shook his head and sat down, looking down at his scarred, scorched arms, "Damnit…damn you, Kacchan,"

"Midoriya," he heard a familiar voice croak and his eyes widened as he looked back to see Tsuyu stepping into the common room. Spotting his injuries, she stepped closer to him and sat down beside him, "Ribbit? What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "I just got into a heated argument with Kacchan…it's…it has something to do with our childhood and he began questioning my Quirk before he initiated a fight. We both are suffering from our share injuries and-"

"Midoriya, there are burn marks on your arms, you're covered in scars…whatever you and Bakugou were arguing about could've been talked out," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Ribbit? Why not? You two are supposed to be-"

"It's a long story, Asui and-"

"Tsu," Izuku looked up and Tsuyu shook her head, "I've told you countless times to call me Tsu, Midoriya," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "What's so funny?"

"You're insisting I call you Tsu and you call me Midoriya…how about you call me Izuku…Tsu?" Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "Anyway…as I was saying, it's a long story. My Quirk didn't develop until late and everyone at my school, including Kacchan, picked on me for it and once my Quirk developed, he began questioning it and we got into a fight…All Might isn't happy about it either," Tsuyu croaked again and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing is wrong, Izuku…you should go get some rest," she stood up and helped Izuku up, "We'll talk tomorrow before class…goodnight," before Izuku could reply, he felt Tsuyu's tongue lick her cheek and his eyes widened as he watched the frog girl turn around and walk down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

Izuku touched his cheek as he stared at the hall leading to the girls' dorms, "Asui?" he turned and slowly limped down the hall leading to the boys' dorms.

The following morning, the students of 1-A met up in the common room. Before anyone could speak, Katsuki felt a stinging pain across his face and fell back onto the couch. He grunted and looked up and saw Tsuyu glaring at him, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, "What the hell frog face!" he snapped, standing up, "Do you think you're this-"

"You hurt Izuku!" everyone around was surprised at the emotion coming from Tsuyu, "Ribbit! He has scars over his scars and burn marks! You are nothing but a-"

"But what, frog face!" Katsuki narrowed his eyes, small sparks forming on the palm of his hands, "You are just-" before he could finish, he felt someone grab him by the wrist. He looked back and saw Izuku standing behind him with narrowed eyes and green lightning surrounding his body, "Deku! Let me go, you son of a-"

"You're going to leave Tsu alone, Kacchan!" Izuku hissed through his teeth as he tightened his grip around Katsuki's wrist, forcing the blond to his knees, "Turn your Quirk off and lose your hand." Katsuki grunted as the sparks quickened and Izuku growled under his breath, "How adorable. You truly believe everyone around you is a punching bag, meant for you to get rid of your aggression. Tell you what. Use as many people as you want as your personal punching bags. Treat them like shit all you want. In exchange, I'll take your hand!" he began pulled at his hand and Katsuki's eyes widened as he felt the bone begin to snap.

"Izuku!" Tsuyu croaked and ran past her classmates and over to the One for All user. Tackling Izuku away from the bad-tempered teen, Tsuyu threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising everyone in the room.

Tsuyu broke from the kiss and croaked, "Ribbit. Heroes don't make threats, heroes don't act this way, no matter what the circumstances are, heroes protect those in danger."

"He threatened you, Tsu…and…I saw red," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that…he's only going to bully you more now and-"

"I can handle it, Izuku," Izuku took a deep breath and hugged her, surprising her, "Ribbit?" everyone stared at the two with wide eyes as Tsuyu sighed and hugged him back.

Katsuki grunted as he stood up and staggered towards the door, "Damn you, Deku! I'll get you for this!" he walked out of the common room unnoticed.

Breaking from the hug, Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I guess I'll go report myself to the principal and see what he wants to-"

"No," Tsuyu croaked, her eyes wide, "Izuku, you were defending a classmate, you can't be expelled for that. Ribbit, you can be suspended…or face no punishment at all and-"

"What's going on?" Tsuyu frowned and Izuku sighed as he looked at the rest of their classmates, "Can we have a minute?" everyone stared at them and Izuku inhaled slowly, "Just…can we have a minute to ourselves…please?"

"You heard Midoriya," Momo turned and faced the students, "Let's give them a moment everyone,"

"As class president, I should put a stop to-" before Tenya could finish, Momo began pushing him towards the door and everyone else followed.

Izuku sighed and looked at Tsuyu, "What's going on? Usually you're all about a hero code. Following rules and-"

"You really can't tell? I stood up to Bakugou and it was because he injured you. Ribbit, I stopped you from tearing his hand off and getting into serious trouble." Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu looked down and croaked, "Ribbit. You go out of your way to save people, people you barely even know. You saved Ochako from them robot during the entrance exam, you saved me and Ochako at the training camp and-"

"I uh…I wasn't alone, so I can't take all the cred-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu sighed and kissed him again.

Backing away, she croaked at the surprised expression crossing Izuku's face, "You are clueless, aren't you, Izuku?" Izuku shook his head as Tsuyu took him by the wrist and pulled him towards the door, "Ribbit. Let's get some breakfast before classes start,"

"Wait," she stopped and looked back in confusion as Izuku looked down, "Why…why would you do something like that? Why would you stand up to Kacchan, knowing he's going to bully you even more now and-"

"I already answered that, Izuku…now we should go before we miss breakfast and the first part of class," she croaked and slightly smiled as Izuku nodded and the two of them walked out of the common room hand-in-hand.

 **I don't know if this is what you wanted Neo and I'm sorry if it wasn't. I know Izuku was a tad OOC when Bakugou threatened Tsuyu, but I felt it was appropriate. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	31. All for One

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Good to know. I'll be doing a follow-up sometime next week.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's the bit yeti asked for. Enjoy.**

Izuku groaned as his mother showed his baby pictures to his girlfriend Tsuyu and her family and Toshinori. Tsuyu looked up before walking over to the One for All user and sat down next to him, "Ribbit. Are you okay? You look-"

"This is embarrassing…why does my mom have to do this, why now in front of you of all people and-"

"Izuku…you're rambling again," Tsuyu croaked and sighed, "It's not that bad. It could be worse,"

"Eh…how?"

"At least you have your mother's hair," Toshinori joked, looking over his shoulder, "Unless both your parents have-"

"My uh…my dad has white hair,"

Toshinori looked at his successor before looking at Inko who showed him a picture of her and Hisashi and his eyes widened before he stood up and walked out of the room, "Toshi?"

"All Might?" Izuku stood up and followed his predecessor and Tsuyu followed her boyfriend.

The three stood on the balcony and Toshinori groaned as he hung and shook his head, "All Might? What's wrong? Do you know my dad or something? Did he owe you money and-"

"Asui, do you mind giving me and Midoriya a moment?" confused, the two teenagers looked at each other before Tsuyu turned and walked back into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Izuku looked back at the blond man and arched a brow, "So…what's wrong All Might? Do you know my dad or-"

"Everyone knows your father, Midoriya…he's one of the most famous inmates ever," Toshinori looked back and Izuku knitted his brow, "Your father isn't as he claims to be. I've fought against your father before."

"What? But you only fight monsters and villains so-"

"Your father is the notorious All for One," Izuku's eyes widened as Toshinori sighed and shook his head, "He may not look it now, but you never forget a face, especially All for One. After my fight with him, I was-"

"Left in bad shape and you needed to pass the torch for One for All before it died out completely…but All Might, are you sure my dad is-"

"As I said, you never forget a face like that. Yes, your father is disfigured now after our fight, but he's the same man," Izuku frowned, "Tell me something, did he ever call or write to you and your mother?"

"Well…yeah…but the calls and letters stopped around…the same time you fought…All for…All Might, there has to be another reason as to be an explanation here. My dad's Quirk if Fire Breath and-"

"Probably one of the earlier Quirks he's taken," Toshinori took a deep breath and walked past Izuku, "Listen Midoriya, I know I sprang this on you out of nowhere, but if you were wise you wouldn't tell your mother about this and you should keep this secret from Asui as well,"

"Huh? From Tsu…but Tsuyu and I are dating and we rarely keep secrets from each other. The only thing I haven't told her was about One for All and-"

"And your father being All for One is something else you shouldn't tell her…unless you want her to be a prime target for-"

"If he goes near her with the mere thought of harming one hair on her head I'll rip his head off!" Toshinori looked back as saw green lightning surrounding Izuku's body, "I know Tsuyu is strong and can handle herself just fine, but if All for One goes near her, he's mine!"

Toshinori took a deep breath and shook his head, "Calm down kid…there's no need to get all worked up," looking back, Toshinori inhaled slowly, "Just don't inform your mother or Asui about this. It'll only stir up problems,"

"But All Might-"

"But nothing, Midoriya," Toshinori looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes slightly, "No one is to know you're the son of All for One. I told you because you are my pupil, my successor and the next Symbol of Peace, but no one besides us must know about this," Izuku frowned and slowly nodded before the two of them stepped back into the apartment.

 **I doubt this is what you were looking for yeti and more along the lines of something comical and if I screwed up I'm sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	32. Secrets

**NeoGamer93: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to know. Yeah, it's going to get real very soon. Thanks. You too.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Superquan: Yeah, he is one of the worst villains ever, which is why I found it funny when All Might smashed his face in.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Right. Sorry, I kind of had a brain fart there.**

 **Anyway, this sort of came to me in the middle of the night. Enjoy, AU and character bashing.**

Tsuyu Asui sat on the bench under the tree in the park and listened as the birds chirped as a small frown painted across her lips. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back and heard one of her classmates speak, "Where the hell is Deku!" she looked back and saw her classmates Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima standing several feet away from her, looking around, "Damn it!"

"Calm down," Shouto sighed and shook his head, "He's probably just with Uraraka,"

Katsuki scoffed and looked away, "That little bit-"

"Whoa…calm down. He'll be here and then we can start our game," Eijiro said before Tsuyu stood up and walked away.

Tsuyu stepped out of the park and looked down the street to see her other classmate Izuku Midoriya limping down the street, holding onto his bleeding arm, "Midoriya?" Izuku looked up and gave a small throat laugh as Tsuyu stepped closer to him, "What happened? Did you get into an argument?"

"Uh…y-yeah, something like that, Asu-"

"Tsu," Tsuyu corrected and Izuku nodded, "What happened? Were you meeting with-"

"I-it's nothing to worry about, Asu-Tsu…just a little falling out with Uraraka," Tsuyu tilted her head to the side and Izuku took a deep breath before shaking his head, "It…I told her that…I uh…I think we needed to see other people and she really didn't like that idea and I find out that she was-"

"Midoriya…what happened? Did…did Ochako do-"

"Well…she took my advice…a few weeks ago," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku frowned, "She uh…she's been seeing Tokoyami for a few weeks and…yeah…she and Tokoyami decided to-"

"I…it's okay Midoriya, I think I can-"

"Izuku," Tsuyu looked at him and Izuku shook his head, "W-we're friends…right? And you're allowing me to call you Tsu…so you can call me Izuku, Izu if you want," Tsuyu slowly nodded and Izuku frowned as he looked down at his bleeding arm, "Anyway…I should get home and get this cleaned before-"

"Why don't you come to my house," Izuku looked at his classmate in confusion and Tsuyu looked away as she felt her cheeks begin to get warm, "I mean…I live right around the corner and no one is home," before Izuku could respond, Tsuyu took hold of his hand and began pulling him away.

The two sat in the Asui living room while Tsuyu cleaned and dressed Izuku's arm. Looking up, Tsuyu frowned and inhaled slowly, "What brought it up?" Izuku looked at her in confusion, "The whole you and Ochako seeing other people? What brought that on?"

"I…we just…I don't know," Tsuyu stared at him and hummed as Izuku shook his head, "I just thought that-" Tsuyu sighed and Izuku stared at her, "Tsuyu?"

"You're a terrible liar, Izuku…but I guess I can let it go for now," Tsuyu looked at Izuku's arm and frowned, "So what happened? What did they do?"

"It's stupid really and I don't want to get into it right now…thanks for the help," he turned and got ready to walk out the house when he felt Tsuyu pull him back, "Uh…Tsu?"

"Just stay for a while, Izuku. You're too badly injured to walk anywhere and I'm here by myself," before Izuku could argue, Tsuyu pulled him down and sat next to him, "I'll ask my parents to take you home later," Izuku sighed in defeat and slowly nodded as Tsuyu smiled and leaned closer to her injured classmate.

Tsuyu's parents and younger siblings walked through the front door and saw the two teenagers, leaning up against each other, sleeping on the floor. Tsuyu's brother Samidare snickered while her sister Satsuki giggled and their parents led them towards the stairs. Watching their youngest children walk up the stairs, the two looked at the teenagers and walked over to the two and nudged them awake. They tiredly looked up and Izuku's eyes widened as they saw the two Asui parents staring down at them, "Uh…M…Mr. and Mrs. Asui, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Izuku Midoriya and-"

"Midoriya?" Tsuyu's mother, Beru questioned before looking at her oldest daughter and arched a brow, "Is this the same Midoriya you've been writing about in your diary since last year?"

"Mom,"

"What? At least I didn't tell him I walked in on you, masturbating to his name last November."

"Mom!" Tsuyu's eyes widened as the two adults shared a chuckle as the two teenagers stood up and looked away from each other, "You promised you wouldn't say anything about that,"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," Beru laughed and looked back injured teen standing next to her daughter, "Are you okay, boy?" Izuku looked up in confusion, "Your injuries. Are you all right?"

"I…yes…y-your daughter brought me here and helped me. She asked me to stay for a while and I guess we fell asleep," Izuku slowly looked at his classmate and swallowed hard, "I…thank you, Tsu…I…I'll see you in school tomo-"

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" they heard Tsuyu's father, Ganma speak and the two looked up in confusion, "You're already here and we don't mind the extra company,"

"I uh-"

"Great," Ganma slapped Izuku's shoulder and Izuku winched in pain, "It's decided," Tsuyu and Izuku looked at each other for a second before looking away.

Tsuyu and Izuku stood on the front porch as the streetlights came on, "I…t-thanks for the help…As-Tsu," Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded, "I uh…I'll see you in school tomorrow,"

"Y-yeah…see you to-" before she could finish, she felt Izuku's lips pressed against hers and her eyes widened.

Izuku backed away, their faces turning red, "I uh…goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Izuku turned and walked away and Tsuyu watched until he faded from sight before turning and walked back into the house.

 **Don't know why this was bothering me…oh well…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	33. Super Charged PT 4

**Kaiyeti: Thanks. Good to know. The talk with Ochako and Fumikage went south. You want a follow-up? Well I was planning on doing on so…look out for that. Heh, yeah, I can see that happening.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, I wanted to do the follow up to loss, but I'm going to save that for Friday. So for now, here's an update to super charged. Enjoy.**

Shouta ad his students stared in wonder as Tsuyu and Izuku ran through the obstacle course with ease. Shouta sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he mumbled under his breath, "What the hell are these kids doing? They're going to destroy their bodies if they don't slow down soon," looking down at his stopwatch, he grunted, "Most of my students weren't even at this point and they're making it out to be a game of some sort," he looked back up and hissed, "Asui, Midoriya!" the two green-haired teens stopped and looked at their teacher in confusion, "That's enough! You'll end up dead if you don't slow down and-"

"Sorry Mr. Aizawa!" Izuku called back, pride lacing his voice, "Crime doesn't take a break, and neither should heroes!" he turned a continued to run the course.

Tsuyu looked at her classmates and croaked, "Ribbit! Izuku is right! We need to be ready at fall times!" she turned and began jumping after the One for All user and Izuku growled as his eyes began glowing red.

Ochako looked up and her eyes widened, "Mr. Aizawa, they can get hurt if you do that and-"

"Done!" they looked back and saw Tsuyu and Izuku panting, sweat running down their faces, "What's our time?" Shouta growled under his breath and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Ribbit? Mr. Aizawa?"

Shouta inhaled slowly and looked back at his students, "Iida, Yaoyorozu, make sure everyone gets back to the class without incident," he looked back at the two and Tsuyu and Izuku stared at him with horrified expressions crossing their faces.

Hearing the door open and close, the two looked at each other before looking at their teacher and Izuku spoke, "Uh…Mr. Aizawa? Is there a problem? You're trying to use your Quirk…but I don't feel any different."

"Me neither, ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "Did we do something wrong? This was a training exercise," Shouta grunted under his breath, "Mr. Aizawa? Are you okay?"

Shouta sighed and shook his head, "You kids should go back to your dorm before someone gets hurt," the two teenagers stared at the tired man in confusion, "Just go…I don't want to give you two detention," confused, the two shrugged their shoulders and walked away as Nemuri walked over to Shouta.

Nemuri watched as the door opened and closed before looking back at Shouta, "What was that about? They seemed to have done a good job and-"

"I tried to erase their Quirks, but it was to no avail. I'm worried that whatever happened to them when they touched that stone is-"

"You old worry wort," Nemuri smiled as she stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sure Asui and Midoriya will be fine. Now, unless I'm mistaking, you have five minutes left before you have to return to your students," she licked her lips as Shouta's left eye began twitching.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked into their room and Izuku closed the door before looking at his roommate and arched a brow, "What do you think that was about? We were only doing what we were told to do and Mr. Aizawa tried to-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu frowned and sat down on the bed, "Maybe Mr. Aizawa is angry we talked back…or it could be something else…why would he use his Quirk on us?" Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Do you think he and Miss Midnight are mad at us when we were…ribbit?"

"N-no…not Miss Midnight at least…she's the one who took Mr. Aizawa out of the room to give us privacy so…I don't think so," Izuku sighed and sat down next to her, "A…and I'm sorry if I got you in trouble and-"

"Izuku, we were _both_ running the course together…and we both got in trouble because of it. I doubt one of us is to blame for this," Izuku frowned and slowly nodded before he wrapped an am around her and rubbed her back, the two of them sitting in silence.

 **Small update here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	34. Evening Together

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right?**

 **Andy Thompson: We all hate Bakugou.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Superquan: Uh…right.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Thanks. She's not going to keep it in her pants.**

 **I am a burglar: Uh…no, no you will not.**

 **Anyway, follow up to loss. Enjoy and it's going to be a tad short.**

Izuku stared out the window of his and Tsuyu's bedroom with narrowed eyes. Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw Tsuyu slowly stepping into the room, her head down, "Hey Tsuyu…are you okay?"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu walked up behind Izuku and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back and Izuku looked back at her in confusion, "I…I want to try again…Izuku,"

"Huh…a-are you sure about-" Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded and Izuku sighed as he turned and hugged his wife, "Okay…we'll call Yaoyorozu and Todoroki and ask them to take our patrols tonight," Tsuyu nodded again as the two continued to hold each other.

Tsuyu bit her lip as she lowered herself down onto Izuku. Izuku looked up and frowned, "Are you okay, honey? Are you sure you want to-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu looked down and gave a small smile, "I want this, Izuku. Don't deny me," Izuku sighed and nodded before he sat up and carefully caressed his wife's breasts and Tsuyu slightly smiled as croaks of excitement escaped her mouth.

The married heroes laid under the covers, Tsuyu's arm wrapped around Izuku's torso and her head resting on his chest. Izuku wrapped his arm around Tsuyu and kissed the top of her head before rubbing her back, "Are you okay?"

"I am…thanks, Izuku," Tsuyu yawned before nuzzling closer to her husband and tired croaks escaped her mouth, "Goodnight,"

Izuku smiled and kissed the top of her head again, "Goodnight Tsuyu," he looked up out the window and narrowed his eyes as Tsuyu fell asleep in his arms, "Toga…Dabi…you two better hope someone else finds you. I know you're still somewhere in the city and I meant what I said. I'm going to forget about the hero's code and kill both of you for killing my unborn child,"

Hearing Tsuyu moan, he looked down in a panic and saw his wife still soundly sleeping and he smiled before he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and fell asleep with Tsuyu still in his arms.

 **I wanted to make this a lemon, but something came up and I had to cut it short, so…sorry for the length. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	35. Second Half

**Superquan: Uh…okay?**

 **DaeQuan: Good to know.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, it is. Good to know.**

 **I had something planned for this one, but that's an idea that's still in development, so I'm going to do a follow-up to secrets. Enjoy.**

Izuku sat on his bed, looking down at his scarred arm with narrowed eyes when he heard a knock at the door. Looking up, he saw his mother staring at him, a small smile crossing her lips. Confused, Izuku arched a brow and shook his head, "Uh…is something wrong mom? I came in here to be alone and-"

"We're expecting some guests soon, so get your room cleaned and make yourself look presentable,"

"Mom, I don't care that you're hosting your book club, they're not coming in my room and-"

"Who said anything about my book club?" Izuku arched a brow and Inko shook her head, "That classmate of yours, the one you won't stop talking about…she and her family are coming by for a few hours and-"

"How…what…why?"

"I saw how upset you were over your little break up and after telling me your little friend had helped you, I decided to snoop through your phone and found her number before making a few calls myself and-"

"You went…mom, that's an invasion of privacy…why would you invite Tsuyu over? It's going to be awkward and-"

"Oh hush, and get ready before our guests arrive," Izuku groaned as his mother turned and walked out of the room and closed the door before he stood up and began getting dressed.

Tsuyu and Izuku awkwardly sat next to each other while their parents talked to one another. Izuku sighed before standing up, "Where are you going, Izuku?"

"For a walk,"

"Why don't you go with him, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu's mother suggested and the two teenagers stared at her with wide eyes, "Go on…go enjoy yourselves," before they could argue, Izuku's mother ushered them out the door.

The two walked down the street in an awkward silence. Izuku looked over at Tsuyu and swallowed hard as he nervously laughed, "So uh…do um…do you think our moms planned this?"

"I…I don't know, Izu," Tsuyu looked down, feeling her face begin to burn, "But since we have some time…what brought that on? Why would you say that to Ochako? And why did she react the way she did and what does Tokoyami have to-"

"I…I had a feeling that uh…that Uraraka was seeing someone behind my back and I wanted to…try to sound nice when I broke up with her…but…I was right she was seeing Tokoyami for a couple of weeks and…to be honest…I uh…I sort of like someone else,"

Tsuyu looked up in confusion and Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Y-yeah…I uh…she's real pretty…she's caring…she uh…she's not afraid to speak her mind and-"

"I-Izuku? A-are you talking about me?" Izuku frowned and looked away, "This didn't come on after my mother told you that-"

"T-to be honest…it happened before that…the fact that your mom sprang that on us…I-I didn't know you wrote about me in your diary and I didn't know you masturbated to my name last November," Tsuyu groaned and buried her face in her hair and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "But uh…if…if it makes you feel better…I…I'm guilty of that too," Tsuyu looked up in confusion and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "I…masturbated to your name last December…my mom walked in on me and…it took well over two hours to explain why…talk about awkward,"

The two stopped as the air between them grew still and Izuku frowned, "G-go on…call me a freak, a pervert…whatever you want and-"

"Why my name and not Ochako's? You two didn't break up until recently and-"

"I…I don't think I ever liked Uraraka like that…I was lying to her and to myself because I didn't think you'd give me the time of day and…go ahead…make fun of me or whatever," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before taking hold of Izuku's hand and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Tsu?"

"You idiot," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "You could've just asked you know," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu took another deep breath and look up with a faint smile, "Let's go back to your place. This is something that we shouldn't be talking about in public,"

"Heh…you're uh…you're right, this is something that's meant for closed doors and…not in front of friends in-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu's lips lightly touch his, surprising him.

Tsuyu backed away and slightly smiled, "Dork…now let's go back before our parents decide to embarrass us without us there," Izuku silently nodded and the two began walked down the street again, hand-in-hand.

Hours slowly seeped by and Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the floor while Izuku's mother and Tsuyu's parents sat on the couch and Tsuyu sat on the chair. Looking over to their youngest children, Beru and Ganma had saw that they had fallen asleep, "Okay Tsuyu, we should-" before Beru could finish, she looked down and saw Tsuyu and Izuku had fallen asleep, Tsuyu's head resting on Izuku's shoulder, "-and…you two have fallen asleep as well,"

Looking up at the green-haired woman, Beru sighed and shook her head, "Inko, would it be all right if Tsuyu stayed here for the night and-"

"It's fine with me," Beru nodded before she and her husband stood up and picked their youngest children up and the two of them walked out of the apartment.

Inko locked the door before looking back at the sleeping teens on the floor, a ghost of a smile formed across her lips before she walked over to them and draped a blanket over them before she turned and walked down the hall to her room.

Tsuyu and Izuku slowly moaned as rays from the sun danced on their faces. Slowly opening their eyes, they looked at each other and their eyes widened, "What happened?" Tsuyu asked in a panic before looking around.

"You two fell asleep last night," they looked back and saw Inko walking into the living room, "Your parents decided to let you stay the night." Tsuyu and Izuku looked at each other and Inko shook her head, "You two didn't do anything that'll get you into any type of trouble, so you shouldn't worry about that,"

"But…my parents…they just…they just let me stay the night?"

"Your mother asked if it would be fine and I said it would be," Inko answered before turning her back on the two teens, "Why don't you two wake up before getting something to eat," they nodded as they watched Inko walk into the kitchen.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu and rubbed the back of his head, "So uh…what uh…what does this-" Tsuyu rolled her eyes before quickly kissing him.

Tsuyu backed away and slightly smiled, "What do you think, idiot?" Izuku sighed and nodded before kissing her forehead.

 **Just a small follow up to secret. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	36. Abused

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…okay?**

 **Thotkesha: Yeah, I guess it was an invasion of privacy.**

 **Kaiyeti: Heh, thanks. Right. I have no idea why I said two hours. Right. And Bakugou was waiting to beat Izuku to a bloody mess.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: He's alive…and he's in trouble.**

 **Anyway, that idea that I said was still in development…well…here you go. AU, OOC and a few other warnings…can't give away too much. Enjoy.**

Izuku sat on the couch with a bored expression crossing his face. Hearing the locks to the door tumble before the door open and quickly close, he looked up to see his roommate and best friend since birth with her back turned towards him, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu flinched as Izuku stood up and frowned, "I thought you were out with Tokoyami. What, did birdbrain stand you up or something? I told you that he was-"

"I…it's nothing, Izuku…goodnight," quickly turning around, Tsuyu ran past Izuku and down the hall to her room. Izuku sighed and shook his head before he turned and walked down the hall to Tsuyu's room.

Standing in front of the door leading to Tsuyu's room, Izuku inhaled slowly before knocking on the wood of the door, "Go away, Izuku!" he heard Tsuyu snap, "I'm tired and I want to go to-"

"What happened? You ran out of the room in a hurry and-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Izuku frowned and sighed, "Just please…go away and leave me alone,"

"Tsuyu…every night for the past three weeks you've been coming home and running to your room…is something going on?" the air grew silent and Izuku frowned, "Tsuyu…can you please open the door and talk to me?"

"Why?"

"Because we're both adults and don't you think it's pretty silly to be talking through a closed door?" Izuku stood in silence for several moments and he frowned, "Tsuyu? Are you-" the door opened and Tsuyu stepped out of the room, wearing a black short sleeve shirt and Izuku's eyes widened when he spotted the bruises running up and down on her arms and the sight of Tsuyu's left eye blackened, "Tsuyu, what in the hell happened? Who-wait, don't tell me…Tokoyami did this to-"

"He didn't mean it…Izuku, we were with some of his friends and…they were drinking and-"

"Tsuyu, stop," Tsuyu frowned and looked away, "You're defending him. What happened? What did that bastard do?" Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Tsuyu, please…I want to help. What happened tonight? How long has this been going on and-" Tsuyu walked back into her room and Izuku followed her before closing the door behind them.

Tsuyu sat on her bed, her knees hugged to her chest while Izuku leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed and a deep frown painted across his lips as he watched his best friend bury her face in her knees, "Tsuyu…I'm not forcing you to do anything, but I am asking what happened to you," Tsuyu shook her head and Izuku sighed as he stepped away from the door and rubbed the back of his head, "Goddamn it, Tsu, you're covered in bruises, and the second I mentioned Tokoyami, you defended him…Tsuyu, if he's hurting you, please tell me."

Tsuyu looked up, resting her head on her knees, "Fumikage…he…he gets…when he gets drunk, he starts gambling and losing money…when he loses money…he gets angry and violent and…he apologizes every morning and he says he wasn't going to do it again and-"

"And Jack Frost and Santa Claus are having a tea party. Which sounds more believable?" Tsuyu frowned and buried her face in her knees again.

Frowning, Izuku sat down next to her and rubbed her back, "Hey," she looked back up and Izuku gave a small smile, "How about you get a shower and I'll run and get us some ice cream. We'll watch whatever movie you want and we'll just pig out," Tsuyu gave a small throat laugh and Izuku kissed the side of her head before standing up, "I'll be back later," Tsuyu nodded before Izuku turned and walked out of the room.

Izuku stood on a front step and stared at the door in front of him with narrowed eyes before he kicked it in and stepped inside. The man with black hair looked up and said with a drunken slur, "Uh…w-what M…who?" Izuku narrowed his eyes as he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up on his feet, "What the hell man? I want to sleep…I-I'm going to be-" before he could finish, a fist contacted with his cheek and he fell back onto the floor.

Izuku stood over him with his fists tightened, "You asshole! What the hell is wrong with you, Tokoyami?" the man groaned as Izuku pulled him up on his feet again, "Why? Why would you drink in front of Tsuyu? She's a lot of fun without having to drink and gamble! And if you lose your money that's on you! You shouldn't abuse my best friend because you were having a bad night!" before he could argue, he fell back with a force and groan, "Do you feel like a man? Why? Because you leave her with bruises and then apologize the next day! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've dipped into my emergency funds, I'm drunk, I'm going to be hungover tomorrow and I have a stranger in my house beating the hell out of-"

"It's Midoriya you moron!" Izuku kicked him and Fumikage grunted as he held his stomach, "Stay the hell away from Tsuyu unless you want to-" Fumikage looked up and threw up on the green-haired man.

Izuku jumped back and groaned in disgust, "Damn it! Just stay the hell away from Tsuyu!" Izuku turned and walked out of the house.

Izuku walked through the front door and Tsuyu walked up to him before covering her nose, "Izuku…did you go to the bar? You smell like a brewery and-"

"No…I got into an argument with someone at the store and the guy was drunk…and he decided to throw up all over me…I'm going to take a quick shower," Tsuyu nodded as Izuku walked towards the bathroom.

The two sat on the couch in the darkened living room, the glow from the TV being the only source of light. Tsuyu looked up at her best friend before leaning closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Izuku looked down and arched a brow, "Are you tired? We can watch this tomorrow and-"

"So…when are you going to tell me that you went to go see Fumikage?" Izuku's eyes widened and Tsuyu looked at him, "When are you going to tell me that you went to see Fumikage and you decided to-"

"I…I…I'm sorry Tsuyu…I…I went over to his house…he was stinking drunk, but I kicked his ass because…Tsu, you're my best friend, we've been best friends since we were in diapers and seeing you covered in bruises and knowing that it was Tokoyami that did this to you and…I just decided to knock some common sense into that thick skull of his…I told him that he can't take his losses out on you and that he shouldn't be drinking in front of you because you're a fun person without having to drink…I mean I know we drink on occasion, b-but I never laid a finger on you and he shouldn't have do-" before he could finish, Tsuyu leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

She backed away and she lightly laughed at the surprised expression crossing Izuku's face, "Thanks Izuku, you didn't have to do that, but-"

"Tsuyu, you're my best friend, and that guy was abusing you…he was getting drunk, losing his money and blaming you for it. He's been hitting you, I don't know what else and right now you probably don't want to talk about it, but…Tsuyu…you…damn,"

"Izuku?"

"Tsuyu, I love you…an…and not like a best friend…I loved you since our first year in high school and I was too much of a coward to say anything and then you met Tokoyami…I decided to help you get a date with him…worst mistake of my life…no-not putting my own selfish wants aside, but helping you get a date with that asshole a-and to be honest, I don't feel a damn thing after kicking his ass.

I…I should've said something, but I-I was…I was scared…what if I did something to screw up ou-" before he could finish, Tsuyu kissed him again, forcing him to lay back as she laid on top of him.

Tsuyu sat up and slightly smiled as she shook her head, "You were rambling again, Izuku." She sighed as she laid down, resting her head on his chest, "Noble idiot," Izuku chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "And thanks for taking care of Fumikage, Izuku,"

"Yeah…don't mention it, Tsuyu," Izuku slightly smiled as he rubbed her back and the two of them continued to watch the movie as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Don't really know where this came from, but…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. Also, I have a small follow-up planned for this, so look out of that.**


	37. Living together

**Whitetiger789: Thanks. I wanted to add someone else to help him, but I decided against it last minute.**

 **Tiguylerobot: Friends? That's a first.**

 **Power Taco: Heh…that must've taken a while to write all that. Yeah, Jirou is pretty cool…okay.**

 **Keiyeti: Yeah, he should've, but that's not how he does things. Keep reading for the follow-up.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get the second follow up to heat out for a while now, so here you go. Enjoy and it's going to be a bit on the short side.**

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in their apartment, several boxes stacked in front of them. Looking at Tsuyu, Izuku nervously chuckled and shook his head, "So uh…should we start unpacking?" Tsuyu nodded before they each picked a box up and began unpacking in silence.

After spending the day unpacking the two new pro heroes sat on the couch and panted. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and took a deep breath, "Now that that's out of the way…how uh…what?"

"You're still confused about the whole mate thing, right? Ribbit," Izuku slightly nodded and Tsuyu inhaled slowly, "Because of my Quirk…it…it's difficult to properly explain, but animal-based Quirks will go in heat and the one who helps them is their mate…ribbit," she looked at Izuku as small croaks escaped her mouth, "Did you not want to-"

"N-no…but…the thing is…whenever you saw Uraraka getting too close to me…or if I saw someone harassing you to the point where it was going to get physical, wh-"

"I reasoning is because of my Quirk…I don't know what you were going through. Ribbit," Izuku sighed and nodded.

 **I said it was going to be short. Sorry…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	38. Welcome to the Family

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…okay.**

 **Landlord: Uh…sure…okay.**

 **DaeQuan: No, she doesn't.**

 **Deathreaper796: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to know. The tadpoles will be coming.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah, they moved out.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update super babies or super charged, but I wanted to get the second part to shotgun wedding out. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat across from Izuku's mother, looking away while Inko stared at the two in confusion, "So kids…are you going to tell me why you two are dressed for a wedding and…are you getting married? But you're still young and-"

"A-actually mom…it's kind of a…strange story,"

Inko looked at her son while Tsuyu croaked, "My dad saw a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom and-"

"I'm going to be a grandmother? Oh this is-"

"Mom," Inko looked at Izuku and Izuku's eyes widened, "We…we didn't have sex," Inko arched a brow and Izuku swallowed hard and shook his head, "We both agreed to wait until we graduated…Tsuyu's mother is pregnant and-"

"If that's the case, why are you two dressed like this? Did you two decide to play wedding and get stuck in those-"

"Ribbit," Inko looked at Tsuyu in confusion, "My dad thought the test was mine and he forced me and Izuku to get married in a shotgun wedding," Inko's eyes widened as small croaks escaped her daughter-in-law's mouth, "He had my neighbor perform the ceremony…and yes, he is a licensed minister. Ribbit," the room fell silent for several moments before Tsuyu croaked, "Mrs. Midori-" before she could finish, Inko hugged the two teens, surprising them, "Mrs. Midoriya?"

"Oh please, call me Mama Inko," she broke from the hug and looked at the two, "How did your mother take this? Does she know?"

"Yes, and she accepted this and welcomed Izuku to the family," Tsuyu answered and Izuku slowly nodded as Inko chuckled and shook her head, "Mrs. Midori-Mama Inko? Ribbit. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, dear," Inko stopped chuckling and shook her head, "The reason your mother was so quick to accept this was because she and I have been planning your wedding since you two have told us you were seeing each other,"

"What?" the couple asked in unison, "Mom…w-what do you mean you were planning this? Not to sound rude or anything, but what would've happened if we hadn't stayed together and-"

"Izuku, would you leave Tsuyu?"

"What? No!" Izuku narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "I wouldn't leave Tsuyu! I love her and-"

"And Tsuyu, would you leave my son?"

Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "No. Ribbit, I wouldn't leave Izuku. I love him," The living room fell silent for a few moment before Tsuyu tilted her head to the side and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "Ribbit?"

"Well you kids should go get changed. It's only supposed to get hotter as the day goes on," Inko smiled, "I'm surprised no one has called out to you two on your way here," the two looked at her and Inko continued to smile, "There are some spare clothes here for you, Tsuyu," the two nodded before they turned and walked away.

The pair walked into Izuku's room where Izuku grabbed some clothes before looking at his wife, "I uh…I'll get dressed in the bathroom…you can get dressed in here if yo-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu's lips pressed up against his and his eyes widened.

Tsuyu backed away and croaked, "We're married…so we're going to have to get used to seeing each other like that," she turned her back towards him and held her hair up as she looked over her shoulder, "Do you mind unzipping me? Ribbit," Izuku nodded before he reached up and unzipped her dress, allowing it to slide to the floor.

Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu stood in front of him in her underwear. Tsuyu stepped closer to him, both heroes in-training silent. Stopping in front of him, Tsuyu croaked, "We're going to have to consummate this marriage you know, Izuku."

"W-w-we can um…we can do that tonight if you want," he looked up out the window and swallowed hard as he rubbed the back of his head, "I-it's still early and my mom's home and we don't want to get in trouble or-" before he could finish, Tsuyu threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again before pulling him towards the bed.

Tsuyu sat on the headboard and bit her lip as she felt Izuku's tongue run across her pussy. She looked down and croaked, "Ribbit," Izuku looked up in confusion, "I'm not one for foreplay, Izuku…I want you to fuck me," Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu pulled Izuku up and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, moaning in his mouth.

The married couple panted as they laid under the covers, the ceiling fan slowly rotating above them. Izuku looked Tsuyu and arched a brow, "So…is there any reason why you didn't want to wait until tonight?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up and Izuku's eyes widened, "I…I mean we could've waited until tonight, or until we graduated and-"

"No we couldn't," Izuku looked at her in confusion and Tsuyu shook her head, "Ribbit, if we hadn't consummated within a week, the marriage would've been voided."

"And…and we don't want that," Tsuyu shook her head before nuzzling closer to him, resting her head on his chest, "Right," Tsuyu looked up with wide eyes and Izuku wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "I guess you're going to be the brains in the family," Tsuyu smiled and nuzzled closer to him, "I'm just surprised our moms have been planning our wedding since we started dating."

"Me too," Tsuyu croaked and yawned before closing her eyes and Izuku rubbed her back.

Looking down, Izuku saw Tsuyu's breathing had evened out. He smiled before he kissed the top of her head again and continued to rub her back as he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

 **Wasn't going to turn this into a lemon. I've got one more follow-up to this bit. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. And yes, I'm bringing the Mama Inko bit into this arc.**


	39. Super Babies PT 4

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, she could've been part of the planning.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Deathreaper796: Good to hear. Tsuyu just didn't want their marriage to be voided…is…is that a thing?**

 **Anyway, here's a super baby update. Enjoy.**

Izuku sat in the common room, the sound of a pencil scratching along the surface of the table in front of him could be heard while his classmates slept. Sighing, he leaned back and shook his head before he felt the couch sink in. Looking up, he saw a tired looked Tsuyu and Kyoka sitting on the couch. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head before looking down at the paper in front of him, "It's getting late…you two should be sleeping,"

"Ribbit…take your own advice," Tsuyu yawned and Izuku ignored her before he began running the pencil across the paper, "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep…what are you two doing up?" he looked up at his pregnant classmates again and he sighed, "I'm still…beating myself up over the whole…getting you girls pregnant bit, our mothers were…calm about it, my mom's marrying All Might, we have no idea what your fathers think about this and-"

"Don't make us put a hole in your head, Midoriya," Kyoka yawned and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, "You're a broken record at this point…what's wrong?" the two looked at the One for All user and Kyoka arched a brow as she tapped the earphone jack dangling from her earlobes together, "Well?"

Izuku looked at the two before he sighed and shook his head, "I'm just…it…nothing,"

"You're a terrible liar," Izuku jumped and looked back, "No one stays up in the middle of the night just to scribble,"

"Hagakure? When did you get here and…are you naked?"

"It's not like you've never seen me like this…besides, no one can see anything," Izuku felt the couch sink in and heard Tooru take a deep breath, "And to answer your first question, I came out here with Tsu and Kyoka…we've heard you from our dorms and-"

"If that's true then why aren't Yaoyorozu, Uraraka and Ashido up? If you three heard me from your dorms…well…Jirou can thanks to her Quirk…but…what?" Izuku felt their eyes on him and he took a deep breath and shook his head, "It's just…I talked to All Might about his engagement to my mom and…what happened that led to it…I just…I don't know,"

The room fell silent as Izuku stood up and began walking towards the door, "I'm going for a walk…you girls should go back to bed," before they could reply, Izuku walked out of the common room, closing the door behind him.

Izuku leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and his head down, "Damn…this is getting-"

"Ribbit," he looked up and sa Tsuyu walking down the hall, "Midoriya,"

"Asui…what ar-"

'Tsu,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Okay…Izuku…it's only fair right?" Tsuyu croaked and slightly nodded as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "It's just…outside of getting you six pregnant, my mom divorced my dad because…well…I'm not going to turn out like my dad,"

"What did he do?" Izuku fell silent and Tsuyu stood next to him, "Izuku?"

"He was cheating on my mom with prostitutes…I know that none of us are in a relationship but…you six are carrying my children and…damn it,"

Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "Izuku, you're not your father…true, none of us are in any type of relationship outside of being friends…you don't seem like the type of person who would do something to hurt his family," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded, "We should go back to the common room before someone sees us and we get in trouble,"

"By who? All Might, Miss Midnight and Mr. Aizawa already know what's going on, Mr. Aizawa will be too scared to give us detention because whenever he threatens us, Miss Midnight shows up and holds up her whip and…do you think they're…involved?"

"Ribbit…that's something that doesn't concern us, Izuku, but we really should get back to the common room and try to get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow," Izuku sighed and nodded before pushing off the wall and the two green-haired teens turned and walked down the hall.

Izuku laid on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "Tsuyu's right…I'm not my dad and I'm not going to hurt them or our-" a knock at the door caught his attention and he looked down in confusion before another knock erupted in the dark.

Standing up, he walked over to the door and opened it to see Minoru standing in the hall. Sighing, Izuku shook his head and glared at the pint-sized teen with an annoyed look crossing his face, "What is, Mineta? It's late and I'm-"

"-in trouble," Izuku arched a brow and Minoru shook his head, "I over heard you talking to some of the girls and how you got each other them pregnant," Izuku narrowed his eyes as Minoru turned his back on him, "Yes, it's very interesting how someone like you can have Asui, Hagakure, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Ashido and-" before he could finish, Izuku picked him up and pinned him to the wall across his room as green lightning surrounded his body.

Minoru looked at him and Izuku hissed through his teeth, "Listen to me you little pervert, you're going to leave them alone, you're going to stop trying to spy on them in the locker rooms, and you're not going to tell a single soul about their condition, or else I'm going to do to you what I should've done the day you and Kaminari began questioning me about my relationship with the girls,"

"Wha-"

"I'll turn you into grape juice!" Minoru's eyes widened as Izuku took a deep breath before he dropped him and shook his head, "What in the hell am I doing? We're training to be heroes here…threatening to beat you into a bloody pulp is something heroes don't do, but perving over our female classmates is something you shouldn't do either,"

Izuku turned his back on the Pop Off user and began walking back into his room, "Stop perving over the girls, because next time I won't be so kind…that is…if they don't decide to teach you a lesson first," he looked over his shoulder, his eyes still narrowed, "That kid, Kota…what he said was right. Before you become a good hero, try to be a decent person," Minoru growled under his breath as Izuku walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

 **Okay, Izuku was a little OOC in this update too…I had to have him threaten one of the perverts in the series and who better than the pint-sized one himself? As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	40. Operation Green PT 1

**Whitetiger789: Thanks. Yeah, that's something he might do.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to hear. You're welcome.**

 **Okay, I had something planned and…I felt that it can wait until Monday. For now, here's a little something that's going to turn into a mini arc. Enjoy and fair warning Tsuyu and Izuku aren't going to be in this chapter.**

Mina, Kyoka, Tooru and Momo sat in the common room before Mina spoke, "I know call this meeting to order,"

"And what is this meeting about," Momo yawned and rubbed her eyes, "And why in the middle of the night? Why aren't the others here, and what gives you the right to-"

"It's about our favorite green-haired duo," Mina said and her classmates groaned, "I know it's nothing to wake everyone up for, but everyone has to have noticed the glances Tsu and Midoriya have been stealing from each other since we've moved into the dorms," the common room fell silent before Mina took a deep breath and shook her head, "And now it's getting to the point where they can't be in the same room without getting ne-"

"And why isn't Ochako here?" Kyoka questioned and arched a brow, "We can guess why Tsuyu isn't here with us, but why didn't you wake Ochako?"

Mina sighed and shook her head, "Because she'll be a thorn in this operation…we're here to help Tsu and Midoriya and we have to keep it from Ochako," the room fell silent before Mina stood up and began walking around, "But…we're not here to discuss Ochako, we're here to help Tsu and Midoriya, now-"

"Why are you so interested in those two?" Tooru yawned, "What's so special about them and-"

"I'm just trying to be a good friend and help two of our friends out," Mina inhaled slowly, "So…who want to help me with operation green?" the room fell silent again and Mina slightly frowned.

Momo sighed and shook her head, "Normally Tsu will be the one who says that heroes in another's personal life, but we all have seen the looks the two give each other, so I suppose one time wouldn't hurt anyone," Mina slightly smiled and nodded, "But how are we going to go about this?"

"Leave that part to me," Mina smirked and the room fell silent again as she turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

 **I know this is short, but I didn't have anything planned for the first part of this mini arc and what I originally wanted to post can wait for Monday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	41. Hospital Visit

**Superquan: Uh…right?**

 **Andy Thompson: Maybe…oh who am I kidding? She's going to be the antagonist in this mini arc.**

 **Kaiyeti: Heh, good to see you liked the first part. The second part will be coming out soon.**

 **Billyquan: For fun? I don't know.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right? I don't know, I just like seeing the two together.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Enjoy what I originally had planned for Friday's post. It might not be entirely happy in the beginning but enjoy.**

Tsuyu sat in the common room as her classmates slept, her head down and her hair burying her face, "A-Asui?" she croaked as she heard the voice of her classmate Izuku, "I…I thought everyone was asleep…I came out here to train a little and…are you okay?" Tsuyu ignored him as she felt the couch sink in a little and felt a hand rub her back, "D-did Kacchan say something to you? Did you get a bad grade or-"

"Ribbit," she looked up and Izuku's eyes widened at the saddened expression crossing her face, "Midoriya…my parents called me today and told me that there was an accident. They told me that they and my brother were fine, but my sister…they said that she was…that-"

"A-Asui? I-is your s-sister-"

"She's in the hospital…she's got broken bones, they think she might have internal bleeding and-" Izuku frowned as he watched as the usually emotional strong girl beside him begin to break down.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku stood up and began walking towards the door, "Asui," Tsuyu croaked and looked at him in confusion, "I…I'm going to…are you going to be here for a while?" he looked over his shoulder as Tsuyu hung her head and slowly nodded, "I'll be right back…I uh…I'm not abandoning you when you need help…I'm just…I'll be back," before he got a response, he turned and walked out of the common room, leaving the saddened frog girl alone.

Tsuyu looked up out the window, a deep frown painted across her lips. Hearing the door to the common room open and close, she looked up and saw Izuku stepping back into the room and walked over to her, "Hey Asui…I uh…I got you something," he hand out his hand, holding a small yellow slip and Tsuyu reached up and took it, "It's a Day Pass…I uh…I went to see All Might and told him about your sister and asked if he could give you one and before I knew it, he gave me one for you and one for me,"

Tsuyu looked at him in confusion as Izuku sighed and held up another piece of paper, "I told him I didn't need one, to which he said I should be there to comfort my friend and before I could argue any further he closed the door and I walked away,"

"But why?"

"I…Asui, no one likes seeing you like this, and you're obviously worried about your sister, so…tomorrow, the two of us are going to go to the hospital and you'll spend some time with your family…after visiting hours, we can come back and-" Tsuyu quickly hugged him, surprising the One for All user for a brief moment before he cautiously hugged her back.

Izuku leaned up against the hospital wall with his arms crossed as he watched the froggy family standing beside the bed over the youngest Asui sibling. He looked at his classmate and saw a small smile formed across her lips and he slightly smiled as he shook his head, "She's very caring when it comes to her family…and she does have a cute smile too," Izuku's eyes suddenly widened as he sighed and shook his head, "Get that thought out of your head, Midoriya. She's just a classmate and she'll only see us as a classmate,"

"Excuse me, boy," he looked up and saw Tsuyu's mother, Beru, standing in front of him, a blank expression crossing her face, "Ribbit. Thank you for getting my oldest daughter here to see her sister. When we called her and told her last night, she sounded devastated."

"Uh…y-yeah, no problem, ma'am. To be honest, none of us like seeing her upset like that…so I did what I thought was best and went to one of our teachers and he gave us both a Day Pass and…I uh-" Beru lightly laughed and Izuku at her in confusion, "Uh…M-Mrs. Asui? Is uh…is everything okay?"

Beru chuckled as she shook her head, "No, everything is fine, boy. Ribbit, just remembering a little joke is all," before Izuku could question her again, Beru turned and walked over to the bed and smiled down at her youngest daughter, leaving Izuku in a state of confusion.

The sun began setting over the horizon as Tsuyu and Izuku silently walked through the main gate of U.A. Looking over to the frog-like girl, Izuku saw a small smile forming across her lips, "I'm glad to see you're doing a bit better, Asui," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "Like I said, none of us lie seeing you that upset, or upset at all…and…I-"

"I know, Midoriya, and thank you, but please call me Tsu. Ribbit," she hugged him and lightly kissed his cheek, surprising him once again, "Thank you, Midoriya,"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku kissed her forehead and Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku rubbed her back and smiled, "No problem…Tsu, but…call me, Izuku, okay?" Tsuyu croaked and nodded before they began walking towards the school again.

Izuku sat in the common room, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. Feeling a little extra weight fall on his lap, he looked down and saw Tsuyu sitting on his lap, her head down, "Uh…Tsu? A-are you okay? Did you hear from yo-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu's lips pressed up against his and his eyes widened.

She broke from the kiss as small croaks escaped her mouth, "Thank you again, Izuku. You didn't have to do that for me,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "Yes I did…what kind of friend would I be if I left you like that? You were worried about your sister and I asked All Might if you can have a Day Pass…I didn't think he'd give me one too," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as the two heroes in-training sat in the room in each other's arms.

 **Like I said, might not be entirely happy in the beginning. I might have one follow-up to this one to check on Satsuki. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	42. Blind Date

**Kaiyeti: Right, sorry about that. Keep an eye out for the follow-up.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to do the second part of Operation Green but that's still progress. So for now here's a small bit. Enjoy and AU and it may be one of my weaker one-shots.**

Two green-haired adults sat at a table in silence as they looked away from each other. The man looked at the woman sitting across from him and cleared his throat, "So uh…Asu-"

'Tsuyu," the woman corrected and the man slowly nodded, "Honestly Midori-"

"Izuku…so…what uh…what's your story? You don't seem like the type of person to-"

"My friends decided to set this up after my boyfriend broke up with me," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Most friends take you out to the bar to help get over something as stupid as this, but mine set me up on a blind date and-" Izuku started chuckling and shook his head as Tsuyu looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I'm glad you find my story humorous, Izuku, because-"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry," Izuku stopped chuckled and shook his head, "It's just…I'm in the same situation…my girlfriend broke up with me the other day and my knuckleheaded friends decided to set me up on this blind date…and I am going to kick their asses tomorrow,"

Tsuyu gave a smile as she shook her head, "You and me both…but for now, I think we should enjoy ourselves a little. My one friend paid for all of this and it would be a shame to let this evening to be for nothing," Izuku nodded in agreement as the two of them continued to talk and eat.

Tsuyu and Izuku drunkenly laughed as they staggered into Tsuyu's apartment before closing the door behind them. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and snickered, "We need t-to be quiet,"

"Huh?"

"M-my neighbors are assholes…they'll go to the landlord if we…we make…I feel dizzy," she fell forward and Izuku caught her, causing the both of them to fall to the floor with a thud before they began laughing drunkenly.

They stopped laughing as they looked at each other in silence before they leaned closer to each other and their lips met. Tsuyu backed away and hiccupped, "L-let's go to my room…it's a lot more comfortable there," the two stood up and staggered down the hall to the bedroom.

Izuku moaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Damn…my mouth feels like it's full of cotton balls," he looked down at saw Tsuyu lying on his chest, her arm wrapped around his torso, "Heh…she's kind of cute when she's sleeping," he looked around in confusion and yawned, "So…this must be her room," hearing Tsuyu moan, he looked down with wide eyes.

Tsuyu moaned and she slowly lifted her head up, "Ugh…my head," she looked at Izuku and slightly yawned, "Hey…what happened?"

"We got drunk…apparently came back to your place and…are we naked?" the two looked under the covers and their eyes widened when they saw their naked forms under the covers before they dropped the covers and looked away from each other, "Yeah, we're naked,"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Well…this want from a blind date to…us getting drunk and having sex…I'd kill my friends if I wouldn't go to prison,"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep you company," Tsuyu looked up in confusion and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "I want to kill my friends for this…the blind date and drinking is fine but…I potentially ruined your life and-"

"And you're an idiot," Tsuyu yawned and shook her head before lying down on Izuku's chest, "I'm going to feel like shit all day…but…it's not entirely bad," Izuku looked down in confusion and Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him, "Let's just try to sleep through these hangovers,"

Izuku took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as he kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, good idea," he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep, not noticing the small smile crossing Tsuyu's lips.

 **So…I got nothing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	43. Operation Green PT 2

**Whitetiger789" Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Right. Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's that update to operation green. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu ended the call with her siblings before setting her phone down on her bed and laid back and stared up at the ceiling when the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Looking down, she saw Mina stepping into her room. Before she could question her, the pink girl grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off the bed and out of the room, "Ribbit? Mina, where are you taking me?" Mina ignored her as she continued to pulled her down the hall.

Walking into the common room, Mina lightly pushed Tsuyu down on the couch and Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "What are you doing?" Mina ignored her as they heard yelling coming down the hall leading to the boys' dorms and Tsuyu looked up in confusion.

Seeing Kyoka pull Izuku down the hall, her eyes slightly widened as Kyoka pushed Izuku onto the couch next to Tsuyu and Mina looked at the green-haired teens as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Okay you two, we need to talk and we need to ta-" before she could finish, the two stood up and ran down their respected halls to their rooms, "-talk to you…damn it,"

"I didn't want to say anything, but this is probably going to be the worst idea out of the who-"

"Don't be mean," Mina hissed and looked over her shoulder, "I thought if we got them together in the same room and get them to talk, they'd talk, work their feelings over and by the end of all of this, the four of us will each have a godchild,"

"Uh-huh…and what makes you think that they'll have children and that they'll want us to be the godmothers?"

Mina sighed and shook her head, "Of course they'll children and they'll ask us. We'll be the reason why they got together in the first place and they'll have to thank us somehow,"

"Right but dragging them out of their rooms like this _is_ the worst idea in this whole operation. You even said so yourself. It's getting to the point where they can't be in the same room for too long," Mina groaned and sat down, her head hanging, "So…should we tell Momo and Tooru about this bust? Maybe one of them can come up with something else," Mina groaned and shook her head, "Or we can go talk to Ochako and-"

"No…I told you that she would be a thorn in this operation and…let's just go tell Momo and Tooru and see if they can't come up with a better idea," Kyoka nodded as Mina stood up and the two of them walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

Tsuyu stepped in to her room and closed and locked the door behind her before walking over to the bed and sat down as quick croaks escaped her mouth. Inhaling slowly, she shook her head and moaned, "Why would they do that? Ribbit," she laid back and stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression crossing her face.

Izuku closed and locked the door behind him as he entered his room. Green lightning surrounded his body as he began punching the air in frustration before he sat down on his bed and groaned and hung his head, "Why would Jirou do that? I was simply minding my own business, doing some training and all of a sudden she came into my room and dragged me…and why was Asui the…oh fuck!" he fell back and stared at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "Are they trying to play cupid? Why? What do they have to gain out of this?" taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and shook his head, "I…I…I'm tired," he yawned and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Tsuyu looked up out the window and stared up at the night sky before looking down at her phone. Shaking her head, she laid back down and closed her eyes.

 **First step in the operation is usually the worst…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	44. Nurse Asui

**Deathreapoer796: Heh…good to hear.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, her plan could've gone better, but it's the first. Good to hear and yeah, they're in for the long run when it comes to them having kids.**

 **Natsuki: No, no it didn't.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…it wasn't me…it was…I don't know.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Leni Loud: …okay.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Jinah: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's something I fell like writing. Enjoy and slight OOC warning.**

Izuku groaned as he limped through the door to his room and over to the bed before collapsing onto the bed. Hearing the door close, he looked up and saw Tsuyu, wearing a see-through nurse's uniform, leaning against the door, her hands behind her back. Looking around, he looked back up at his girlfriend and shook his head, "Uh…Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Why…and…I am both confused and strangely aroused that my girlfriend is wearing something like-"

"Ribbit…I saw how badly you got hurt in today's raining and you were being stubborn so…I decided to help you with your injuries," she walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Izuku, "Or I could take you to see Recovery Girl and-"

"And miss out on the greatest hero in-training's offer to help?" Izuku chuckled before winching in pain, "You know…we could get in trouble for this and-"

"And I talked to Miss Midnight. Ribbit, and she's going to keep Mr. Aizawa away from the dorms for the rest of the night," Tsuyu croaked and leaned closer to her injured boyfriend and said in a seductive tone as she licked her lips, "So Midoriya, where does it hurt the most? Ribbit," she leaned down and suddenly pressed her lips against his and Izuku's eyes widened.

Tsuyu sat on top of Izuku and moaned as she felt Izuku's dick in her pussy. She croaked and looked down, "So how is my patient doing? Ribbit?" she leaned closer, pressing her breasts against Izuku's chest, "Maybe we should get some medicine for you, and then we can see wha-" Izuku sat up and pressed his lips against hers.

Izuku backed away and slightly laughed, "What's wrong, Nurse Asui? Too stunned? Your patient is-"

"Ribbit." Tsuyu carefully pulled Izuku up and croaked, "Fuck me, Izuku. Let your little tadpoles flood my womb. Let's start a froggy family of our own and given our parents a couple of grandchildren that they'll love and-"

"Heh…why are you so frisky today, Tsuyu? Is everything-"

"Just shut up and fuck me! I don't want to hop right for a week!" Izuku's eyes widened as he saw Tsuyu's pace quicken, "Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit!"

Izuku took a deep breath and smiled as he looked up at his girlfriend, "Heh, she is a strange one at times, and I love her for that," he leaned closer and lightly sucked the side of her neck, causing Tsuyu to bite her lip.

Tsuyu laid down next to Izuku, her arm wrapped around his torso as she cuddled up next to him and drifted off to sleep. She moaned as she nuzzled closer to him, "So warm,"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head as he slightly shivered, "Yeah…every time she sleeps next to me, I get cold," he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back and slightly smiled, "But…it's better than having her go into hibernation, and she did tend to my injuries, so I guess it's a fair trade," he lightly kissed the top of her head as he carefully pulled the covers over them and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the soft croaks escape Tsuyu's mouth as she peacefully slept in his arms, "Mr. Aizawa is going to give us a hard time tomorrow…hopefully Miss Midnight will keep him occupied long enough to forget about us tomorrow," he continued to listen to Tsuyu's croaks as he continued to rub her back.

 **I had something else planned, but I'm saving that for another day. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	45. Serenade

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Right. I actually might do something like that for Friday's post.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…right…okay.**

 **Here's the bit I originally wanted to post on Monday. AU, slight OOC, I own nothing except for the plot and enjoy.**

Tsuyu, along with her friends and classmates Kyoka, Momo, Mina and Tooru sat in the living room of the Asui house, watching TV. Momo, Kyoka, Mina and Tooru looked at the green-haired teen and Tooru tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Is everything okay, Tsu? You don't seem upset that Tokoyami and-"

"I'm fine, really, I just thought Izuku would be here,"

"And why would Midoriya be here?" Momo arched a brow, "He isn't exactly an expert when it comes to this sort of thing and-"

"He and I have been best friends since we were babies and I thought he'd be here, but he said he had something to take care of and-"

"And it's more important than being here to comfort a friend!" Kyoka snapped and everyone looked at him, "What the hell kind of friend is he that he won't be here offering you comfort after that bastard was caught cheating on you with Uraraka an-" before she could finish, the five of them heard the strum of a few cords on a guitar before they looked around in confusion before walking towards the window and peeked out to see their classmate Izuku standing on the lawn, playing the guitar, "What the hell is he doing?"

"Is he…trying to serenade…Tsu?" Mina questioned as they looked at Tsuyu and Izuku began singing.

" _Outside the night is quiet  
But there's a storm inside.  
My thoughts are running riot  
and I've got nowhere to hide._"

Mina, Momo, Tooru and Kyoka looked at Tsuyu and Momo questioned, "What on earth is he-"

"It sounds like he's singing," Tsuyu answered bluntly as they looked back out the window as Izuku continued.

" _I try to talk to myself  
in this easy voice.  
It's better to pretend  
just fake it till you make it  
and that's the choice._"

"I think I know this song," everyone looked at Kyoka and she sighed as she shook her head, "I know my parents are musicians and composers, but…it's not like I'm cheating or anything, and it's not a test,"

"And why is he singing this?" Tsuyu questioned only to be ignored as Izuku continued.

" _Don't you worry  
there's no hurry  
love will find you again._

 _Just keep an open heart  
lead a brand-new start  
love will find you again._" Tsuyu walked past her friends and out the house as she stood on the front step and stared at her best friend, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips as Momo, Mina, Tooru and Kyoka walked out of the house behind her.

" _I stumbled through my days  
just like a smiling ghost.  
I try to find this light switch in this craze  
I suppose._

 _And people say,_ " Tsuyu slowly walked up to him, Mina, Momo, Kyoka and Tooru stared at the green-haired duo with small smiles crossing their lips.

" _Don't you worry  
there's no hurry  
love will find you again._

 _Just keep an open heart  
lead a brand-new start  
love will find you again._

 _Just hold your head up high  
there's a million reasons why  
and love will find you again._" Tsuyu stood in front of Izuku and Izuku smiled as he continued.

" _Maybe not right now  
but I know somehow  
love will find you again._" The four looked at each other and chuckled as they shook their heads before looking back at the two.

" _Don't you worry  
there's no hurry  
love will find you again, yeah._

 _Just keep an open heart  
make a brand-new start  
love will find you again._

 _Just hold your head up high  
there's a million reasons why  
love will find you again._

 _Maybe not right now  
but I know somehow  
love will find you again._

 _Love will find you again._

 _Love will find you again_ ," Izuku stopped and playing and shook his head, "Uh…I uh…Tokoyami was a damn fool for uh….for doing that to you, but hey you know what they sa-" before he could finish, Tsuyu rolled her eyes and tightly hugged him and Izuku's eyes widened, "Um…T-Tsuyu?"

"You idiot," Tsuyu broke from the hug and looked up at her best friend and sighed as she shook her head, "I thought you had something to take care of?"

"I did…I had to find my guitar…I told Yaoyorozu that I was going to show up late, but not to tell you what I was doing…what did she tell you?"

"That you're not an expert when it comes to this sort of thing," Tsuyu looked over her shoulder and saw the playful smile crossing Momo's lips before she sighed and looked back up at Izuku, "So…why? Why do something like this and why after Fumikage was caught cheating on me?" Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Izuku?" Izuku looked at her and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Izuku?"

"I uh…damn it…I love you, Tsuyu Asui," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku paced in front of her and ran his fingers through his hair, "And the day I was going to tell you, I chickened out and Tokoyami asked you and…and I knew you liked the idiot and…I didn't say anything out of fear of ruining our friendship and-"

"You can sing without a problem, but if you talk to anyone you still ramble," Tsuyu took a deep breath and Izuku looked down at her in confusion, "And why didn't you tell me? And don't use the you didn't want to ruin our friendship excuse because we know that that's a load of crap."

"I…I uh I don't-"

"Did you ever stop and think about how I felt? Maybe I didn't like Fumikage, maybe I was waiting for a green-haired idiot to ask me out," Izuku looked down and Tsuyu's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks begin to warm up, "I…I mean…I…uh…I uh-" Izuku snickered before he began laughing, "Hey, it's not funny, Izuku Midoriya!"

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry," Izuku panted as he tried to catch his breath and shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's just…ever since we were kids, you always spoke your mind and seeing you stumble with your words just now…I never thought I'd see the day," Izuku coughed before stepping closer to her and hugged her, surprising the green-haired teen, "I'm sorry I wasn't here after school, but I wanted to sing that song for you and I needed to find my guitar, otherwise I'll be making a damn fool out of myself,"

"But you always do that, Izuku," Tsuyu lightly chuckled and shook her head before hugging him again, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Thanks, Izuku," Izuku nodded before he hugged her back.

Feeling Izuku's head shift, Tsuyu hummed in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"We have an audience," breaking from the hug, Tsuyu looked back and saw Momo, Tooru, Kyoka and Mina staring at them, suppressing their laughter, "Uh…none of you heard any of that, right? I mean I uh…no one heard anything and-"

"We saw and heard everything, Midoriya," Mina smirked as she and the others stepped off the front step and over to the green-haired duo, "And it looks like Tsu is in good hands. We'll see you two in school on Monday," before Tsuyu and Izuku could respond, the four walked through the gate and down the street.

Tsuyu looked at Izuku and inhaled slowly, "Well…you came all this way, why don't you come inside and we can…I don't know,"

"Heh, at a loss for words again? Twice in a span of a few-" before he could finish, he felt an elbow jab in him the side and he chuckled, "Worth it…so…you were inviting me to stay for a few hours or-" Tsuyu grabbed him by the wrist and led him towards the house.

The two sat in the living room, lit only be the TV screen, Izuku's arm awkwardly wrapped around Tsuyu's shoulder and Tsuyu leaning up against Izuku, her head on his shoulder, "So," Izuku looked down in confusion as Tsuyu looked up, "You can sing and play the guitar?"

"Oh uh…y-yeah…so-some of the few things you don't know about me, I guess," Izuku chuckled and shook his head as he looked away, "I uh…I'm not usually one to sing in public like that, but given the circumstances, I made an exception and-"

"Wow, I feel honored," Tsuyu rolled her eyes before leaning up against Izuku again, "Thanks again, Izuku,"

Izuku smiled before rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head, "No problem Tsuyu…I would've been here sooner, but like I said, I needed to find my guitar and-"

"I know, and it's fine," Tsuyu took a deep breath and nuzzled closer to her best friend, "But what does this mean for us?" Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu looked up again, "Well?"

"I uh…I…I'd like to get to know my best friend better…if that's even possible at this point but…if you'd rather be alo-" before he could finish, Tsuyu pressed her lips hard against his and Izuku sat stunned as Tsuyu moved onto of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and Izuku slowly wrapped his arms around Tsuyu's waist.

Tsuyu backed away, a light pink hue crossing her cheeks as she saw a pink hue crossing Izuku's cheeks, "You're an idiot, Izuku…we…we could try to be something and if it doesn't work, then we'll go back to being best friends and not mention any bad experiences during our relationship…deal?"

"You know if that happens, things might not be the same," Tsuyu moaned and Izuku rested his chin on the top of her head, "But…if you're willing to…try then I guess I am too,"

"Heh…that's reassuring," Tsuyu chuckled as she pushed Izuku back against the couch and laid her head on his chest, "And…thanks again, Izuku," Izuku nodded and rubbed her back.

Hearing Tsuyu's breathing even out, he carefully looked down and saw Tsuyu had fallen asleep, "What? I guess school tired you out today," he looked down at his phone and shook his head, "I guess I'm stuck here for the rest of the night…it's fine, it's fine," putting his phone down, he wrapped his arms around Tsuyu and kissed the side of her head as he continued to watch TV.

 **Okay, I'm not normally one for country music, but after looking all over, I found a song for this one-shot…might be a two-shot if I decide to do a follow-up…and seeing how it was left on somewhat of a cliffhanger, a follow-up is most likely instore. Song used is Love Will Find You Again…I don't really know who the artist is since…again I'm not normally one for country music. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	46. Coffee at Midnight

**DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Tiguylerobot: Heh, good to know.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Keep reading to see what the follow-up will be.**

 **Ichigo Oga: Sometime next week.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Anyway, this one-shot is going to be a little on the lackluster side, only because my anxiety was really bad the other day and I'm trying to keep calm, so enjoy the Midnight and Eraser date from Nurse Asui.**

Nemuri and Shouta sat at a table in a small café in their civilian clothes, two cups of coffee in front of them. Shouta looked up at Nemuri and arched a brow, "And why are we here drinking coffee in the middle of the night?"

"What? Can't two heroes go out and enjoy an evening together?" Nemuri smiled and Shouta grumbled under his breath and shook his head, "Oh, don't be such a grump, Shouta baby, we're just two adults trying to enjoy a lovely evening,"

"You are aware that one of my students got injured today and-"

"I am aware of Midoriya's injuries and how he's refusing to see Recovery Girl, but you needn't worry about him. He's in good hands," Shouta looked at the R Rated Hero in confusion and Nemuri shook her head as she laughed, "You need to learn how to relax and enjoy life a little, Shouta,"

"It's kind of hard to do that when the city is crawling with villains,"

"True, but even villains take a break once in a while and so should heroes," Shouta sighed, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Why so cold, Shouta baby? We're just here as a couple of heroes, enjoying their time off and-"

"And when were you going to tell me that Asui asked you to set this up so she can get to Midoriya?" Shouta looked up with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "Asui asked you to do this, didn't she?" sweat began running down Nemuri's face and Shouta took a deep breath as he shook his head, "I should've known,"

"Oh don't be like that," Nemuri reached over the table and grabbed him by the arm and Shota looked back, "Let Asui and Midoriya have some time to themselves and we can have some time to ourselves," standing up, she walked around the table and forced Shouta to sit back down before sitting on his lap, "Let Asui take care of Midoriya and let them have their little fun, and the two of us will have some fun of our own when we get back,"

Shouta grumbled under his breath and Nemuri hugged him close, pressing her breasts against his face, "It'll be like when we were teenagers again,"

"You mean you're going to drag me off somewhere random and we're going to shag?"

"Well we can save that for the bedroom," Nemuri backed away and lightly licked her lips, "No, for now we're going to enjoy some coffee and forget about work for a while," Nemuri smirked as she wiggled herself against Shouta and Shouta's eyes widened as Nemuri leaned closer and harshly whispered, "And it feels like little Shouta is waiting to come out to play,"

Shouta groaned and shook his head, "Will you stop? You're not acting like a hero," Nemuri laughed before lightly kissing the worn-out man.

 **Like I said, was going to be lackluster and I want to apologize for that. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	47. Family Visits

**Kaiyeti: Thank you and good to hear.**

 **Bobby Santiago: …Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, I was going go update super babies, but I'll be saving that for later this week. So for now, please enjoy this small follow-up to hospital visit and it's going to be on the short side.**

Tsuyu sat in the common room, focusing on her homework when she heard the door open. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw her parents and siblings stepping into the room, "Ribbit," she stood up and walked over to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Ribbit, Satsuki was released from the hospital the other day and we-"

"Ribbit, we called your prince charming and asked him to talk to your teacher," Satsuki smiled and Tsuyu looked at her younger sister, "Midoriya? He's your prince charming, right Onee-Chan?" Tsuyu felt her face begin to burn as she looked away and rubbed the back of her head, "Onee-Chan?"

Tsuyu looked up and saw Izuku walking into the common room and she hopped over towards him. Stopping in front of him, the One for All user looked at his classmate in confusion and shook his head, "Uh…T-Tsu? Are uh…are you o-"

"What did you tell my family, Izuku?" Tsuyu croaked and Izuku arched a brow, "What did you tell-"

"N-nothing…your mom called me…how she got my number, I don't know, and told me that your sister was released from the hospital and asked me if I can ask All Might into seeing if they can't come to visit you, I did and he said he'll what he can do and….they're here,"

"And why is Satsuki saying you're my prince charming? Ribbit," Izuku's eyes widened a he looked away, "What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything…I was just trying to…I did nothing. They just called me a-and they asked me to ask All Might and…and-" before he could finish, the two heroes in-training felt someone tug on their shirts.

Looking down, they saw Satsuki staring up at them with a smile painted across her lips, "Ribbit? What is it, Satsuki? I'm talking to Izuku and-"

"Izuku?" Satsuki croaked as she continued to smile, "I knew it, he is your prince charming," their eyes widened as they looked away from each other, "You have to kiss, just like in the fairytales,"

They looked down at the youngest Asui sibling with shocked expressions crossing their faces as they heard Tsuyu's parents rapidly croak before her mother spoke, "Well? Tsuyu, you know Satsuki won't stop until you give her what she wants,"

"Uh…isn't that a little unhealthy? She uh…she'll grow up expecting people to give her what she wants and-"

"Izuku," Tsuyu sighed and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "She's only 6-years-old, and my little sister…she knows right from wrong, but when she sets her mind on something, nothing can stop her. Ribbit,"

"And we know how upset you were when he broke his legs and arms," Satsuki croaked and Izuku stared at his classmate with wide eyes as Tsuyu slightly frowned and looked away, "So kiss your prince charming."

"Wait? Tsuyu…wha-" before Izuku could finish, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pressed her lips against his, surprising the One for All user.

Tsuyu backed away from Izuku, a light pink hue crossing her cheeks as she looked away as small croaks escaped her mouth, "We'll talk later. I'd like to spend some time with my family. Ribbit," Izuku nodded before he turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms and Tsuyu walked over to her family.

 **I've got one more follow-up to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	48. Choices PT 1

**Geo Soul: Heh, interesting. I should have it out by next week.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Keep reading. You're welcome.**

 **Sharquan: Okay.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay.**

 **Power Taco: Maybe.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something, au and enjoy and the first bit is going to be a tad short…sorry.**

Izuku sat on the bench in the courtyard of the school, his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "Damnit…what the hell am I going to do?

"About what?" he looked up and saw two of his classmates, Momo and Kyoka staring at him, "About what, Midoriya?"

"I…not…actually, can you two help me?" the two stared at him in confusion as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "I uh…the thing is…Uraraka approached me earlier and told me that she had feelings for he, before she got a reply, I turned and ran in a panic,"

"Okay, but why?" Momo arched a brow, "Everyone in class saw how you looked at Ochako, so why-"

"No matter what I say at this point, I'm going to be a jerk, so…I'm going to be an honest jerk." Izuku took a deep breath and gave a forced smile, "I only see her as a friend and I don't think I can have feelings for her," the two stared at him with blank expressions, "I uh…there um…someone else that I like…she's in our class,"

"That narrows it down," Kyoka crossed her arms and shook her head, "So you're saying that you're interested in Tsuyu and no-"

"Who said it was Asui?"

"Midoriya, I'm in a relationship with Denki, Mina is in a relationship with Kirishima, Momo is in-"

"Okay, I get it and you're right," Izuku groaned and shook his head, "But…what do I do?" Momo and Kyoka looked at each other before looking at Izuku again, "Well? You two are friends with Asui and Uraraka, so how do I go about-"

"All we can tell you is…tell Tsuyu and Ochako the truth. Yeah, Ochako might hate you, but it's better than leading her on like this and who knows what Tsu might do,"

"Thanks…that really helps," Momo and Kyoka shrugged their shoulders before they turned and walked away, leaving the green-haired teen alone. Taking a deep breath, Izuku hung his head and frowned, "Damnit…back where I started," hearing the bell ring, he looked up to see the rest of his classmates walking towards the entrance before he stood up and began walking towards the school himself, "Well…I guess I can wait until after school,"

 **For reasons, I'm turning this into a two-shot bit. The next part will be updated sometime next week. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	49. Villains Rise PT 1

**Kaiyeti: True. Keep reading to see how it goes.**

 **Buttkesha: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Anyway, I as going to update super babies, but I was sick for the past week, that's why a lot of my posts have been lackluster, but I'm back, so enjoy this little something that sort of came to me in the middle of the night. Slight AU.**

Screams of terror filled the air as two teenagers and two children ran down the street before running into a rundown building. Quickly closing the door and locking it, the green-haired male teen looked at the three and questioned the female teen, "Are you and your siblings okay, Tsuyu?"

Tsuyu croaked and looked down at her siblings before looking up and nodded, "We're fine, Izuku. Satsuki is just a little shaken up from the encounter. Ribbit," Izuku nodded before he began building a small fire, "What are you doing? That'll lead them to us and-"

"And you, Samidare and Satsuki are coldblooded, and I'm not going to let you three slip into hibernation," Izuku looked up with slightly narrowed eyes, "It'll be a small fire, and there are plenty of them being built around the city, so the villains won't know where to look," Tsuyu croaked and looked away as Izuku continued to build the fire.

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as the fire snapped and popped as Samidare and Satsuki soundly slept. Izuku looked up and took a deep breath, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up in confusion, "Listen, I'm sorry if it sounded like I was yelling at you, but I really don't want you or your siblings to slip into-"

"I know, Izuku," Tsuyu frowned and looked up out the window, "Ribbit. What happened, Izuku? How did the villains come into power?"

"I don't know Tsu," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "But…there are some heroes out there who are trying to make things safe for everyone again, but until we take down All for One, it's going to be impossible," Tsuyu frowned before slightly yawning and Izuku looked at her and gave a small smile, "Why don't you get some sleep, Tsuyu? I'm going to be up for a while,"

"No, I can stay up. Ribbit," she leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she slowly closed her eyes, "I'm just going to rest my eyes…ribbit," Izuku quietly laughed as he heard small croaks escaping her mouth and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

Izuku looked up out the window and inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "What the hell are we going to do? The world is going to hell and it's not getting any better," Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and her siblings and rubbed her back, "We'll figure something out," Izuku took a deep breath before looking at the fire.

 **Going to turn this into an arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	50. Super Babies PT 5

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Thanks. Keep reading to see where it goes.**

 **Anyway…to bring this one step closer to ending, enjoy a super babies update.**

Izuku, Toshinori and the fathers of his female classmates sat at a table in a dimly lit room. Izuku looked at his mentor and his soon to be stepfather and whispered, "A-All Might?" the former Symbol of Peace looked at his successor and arched a brow, "What uh…what are you doing here? Are they going to kill me or-"

"That's why I'm here, Midoriya, I'm simply making sure there are no casualties," Izuku's eyes widened as his face paled, "Don't worry, Midoriya, the mothers made them swear that they will not harm you for this misunderstanding,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head before he heard the deep croak of Tsuyu's father, "Boy," his eyes widened as he slowly looked up at the large frog man, "Your mother and our wives explained what this Sakura Moon event is,"

"Great, no need to explain any further," Izuku chuckled before standing up and began walking away, "Well, I'm going back to school and-"

"Sit down," he heard Ochako's father say.

Looking over his shoulder, Izuku swallowed hard, "But I don't want to," the six stared at him and Izuku slowly sat back down, "I…uh…uh-"

"Normally…you'd be in serious trouble, but…after learning what this Sakura Moon thing is and…well…you better not make them cry or-"

"I…I wouldn't do that, sir," Izuku cut off Kyoka's father and shook his head, "I'm not my father and…I'm not going to abandon them," the air between the right grew still before Izuku sighed and stood up, turning his back of everyone, "I'm going to get some air," he walked away, leaving everyone in silent.

Toshinori sighed as he shook his head, "His father has been cheating on his mother, and he's determined to show your daughters that he isn't going to be like him," he stood up and began walking towards the door, "He does care for your daughters and the children your daughters are carrying and he's trying to prove that he won't abandon them," he followed Izuku, leaving the six in silence.

Izuku and Toshinori walked down the street when the blond man looked over to his soon to be stepson and took a deep breath, "Midoriya-"

"I'm not my dad, All Might…I'm not going to leave them and-"

"I know, Midoriya, and everyone knows you aren't one to do something like that," Izuku frowned and slightly nodded as the two of them continued to walk down the street.

Izuku sat in his room, doing his homework when he heard the door open. Looking back, he saw Momo stepping into the room, "Yaoyorozu? Is everything o-"

"How was the meeting with our fathers?" Momo asked, "No one has seen you since you returned to school and we were just wondering-"

"It…went about as well as expected…our mothers explained the Sakura Moon to them and…to be honest, I thought I was going to be staring up at the barrel of a gun or something," Momo nodded, "What about you girls? Is everything okay?"

"We're fine, Midoriya, we were just concern about you meeting our fathers,"

"Well…like I said, it went as well as expected, and All Might was with me incase something did go wrong," Momo hummed and nodded before stepping further into the room and sat on the bed, "Uh…n-not to sound rude or anything, but wha-"

"Well, you've talked to Ochako, Mina, Tsu, Kyoka and Tooru, but we've barely talked since the incident expect when we went to go talk to our parents," Izuku looked away and Momo inhaled slowly, "Midoriya…Tsu, Kyoka and Tooru told us what was bugging you, and while you are correct, none of us are in any type of relationship outside of classmates, the six of us trust you not to walk out on us or our children,"

"I'm glad you trust me…and…I'm not going to do that…I've felt bad for ruining your lives and-"

"Midoriya, it's explained to us that the female population has no control over themselves during the Sakura Moon and the six of us believe you when you said you tried to stop us, so you shouldn't feel guilty about this,"

"If you say so," Izuku sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling as the room fell silent.

Looking over to the dark-haired girl, Izuku took a deep breath before standing up, "Hey, Yaoyorozu?" Momo looked at him and arched a brow, "What say you and I sneak out and get some ice cream?" Momo nodded before standing up and the two teenagers walked out of the room.

 **Okay, I got like two more installments to this…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	51. Prom

**One-eyed Jack: Uh…right?**

 **Luan Loud: …okay.**

 **Ichigo Oga: Yeah, I wanted to get it out last week, but something came up.**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks…hmm…don't know.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Kaiyeti: That's right.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something…AU…enjoy and time skips are in play.**

Tsuyu sat on the bleacher, focusing on her homework before looking up and saw her best friend Izuku walking over to her, a soccer ball tucked under his arm, "Hey," he panted, sweat running down his face, "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Tsuyu sighed as she shoved her books in her backpack and stood up, "Let's go," the two turned and began walking away.

Passing the front of the school, the two looked up and saw staff members hanging flyers around the front of the school, "Heh…I guess they're serious about prom this year," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "Last year was fun?"

"You mean how we skipped prom and have our little private party and pigged out on junk food?" Tsuyu questioned and Izuku nodded, "Didn't our mothers lecture us to no end the following morning?"

"Who remembers?" Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Uh…we should get going…lot of homework tonight," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

Izuku sat in his room as he groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "Damn,"

"Izuku?" looking up, he saw his mother staring at him, a concerning look crossing her face, "Is something the matter?"

"No mom…I'm just…I want to ask Tsuyu to the prom this year, but I don't know how to without making myself look like a total idiot," Izuku groaned and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, "I don't know…maybe if we have another party this year it'll be-"

"Oh no, no, no, no, young man," Inko said in a stern voice, "You two made a mess last year and you promised me and Beru that you wouldn't do anything like that again," Izuku groaned and shook his head, "Why don't you use what you know to ask her out?" before Izuku could question his mother, she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Leaving her son alone with his thoughts.

The following morning, Tsuyu stood in front of her locker, turning the dial to the combination before opening her locker and shocker her books into it. Closing it, she felt something hit her foot and she looked down to see a soccer ball resting by her feet. Picking it up, she saw words written across it 'Would you go to prom with me?'

Looking up, she saw Izuku nervously standing a few feet away from her, looking away from her. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as she stepped closer to him and lightly kissed his cheek, surprising him, "Yes,"

Izuku looked at her with wide eyes, "R-really?"

Tsuyu rolled her eyes and lightly chuckled, "Yes, Izuku, really," Izuku breathed a sigh of relief, "Now let's get to class before Mr. Aizawa decides to give us detention," Izuku nodded and the two of them turned and walked away from the lockers.

Izuku, in a dark suit with his mother next to him, stood on the front step of the Asui house and his mother knocked on the wood of the door. The door opened and Tsuyu's father stood in front of the two and Izuku's eyes widened, "Uh…h-hi Uncle Ganma, is Tsuyu ready? No? Okay we'll just wait out-"

"Izuku," his mother quietly hissed, "Don't be rude," Ganma stepped aside, allowing the two to step inside before closing the door.

The three sat in the living room in silence before Beru walked down the stairs. Izuku looked at his best friend's mother and swallowed hard, "Uh…A-Auntie Beru…is um…is Tsuyu-" before he could finish, they heard the sound of Tsuyu clearing her throat and everyone looked up to see Tsuyu standing at the top of the stairs.

Tsuyu, in a dark blue, knee-length dress, her hair up in a loose bun and a small amount of makeup on. She walked down the stairs and over to her best friend where Inko lightly nudged her son, "Don't you have anything to say to your date, son?"

"Uh…you look…beautiful," Tsuyu slightly smiled and Izuku cleared his throat, "I uh…I got you this," he handed her a flower and Tsuyu took it before the sound of cameras clicking caught their attention and they looked up to see their mothers taking several pictures.

The green-haired duo, along with their friends sat at a table, panting and laughing as loud music filled the air. Looking towards his best friend, Izuku shouted over the loud music, "Hey!" Tsuyu looked at him in confusion, "I'm going to grab us something to drink! What do you want!"

"Coke!" Izuku nodded before he stood up and walked away and Katsuki, Denki, Shouto, Eijiro and Mashirao followed him.

Ochako, Kyoka, Momo, Mina and Tooru looked at Tsuyu and Momo arched a brow, "So…you and Midoriya?"

"He asked me to prom!" Tsuyu smiled, "I was hoping he'd ask me too!"

Izuku grabbed a couple of cans of soda and turned to come face to face with his friends, "What?"

"You and Asui?" Eijiro smirked and Izuku rolled his eyes, "When did that hap-"

"I asked her and she said yes!" looking back at the table, he slightly smiled at his best friend, "Just…just I uh-" feeling someone hit the back of his shoulder, he looked up and saw Katsuki handing him a box of condoms, "What are these for?"

"Damn it Deku, you're dense!" Katsuki snapped, "They're for you for later! You don't want to get Asui pregnant, do you!" Izuku's eyes widened as the others led Izuku back to the table.

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as their friends walked out of the limousine and the group looked back and Ochako arched a brow, "Aren't you two coming?"

"No…we uh…we're going to drive around the city a bit more," Tsuyu answered before looking up at the driver, "Is that okay, sir? We'll pay extra if we-"

"No need, I'll be happy to do it," the man said and the two nodded before waving at their friends and closing the door before the limousine began moving away from them.

The two sat in the back of the limousine in awkward silence before Izuku looked at Tsuyu at arched a brow, "Are uh…are you okay, Tsu?"

"Yes," Tsuyu frowned and looked up at the driver, "Excuse me sir…is there a way we can have some privacy?" the man nodded and hit a button and the two watched as a small window slowly rise, separating them from the driver.

Tsuyu sighed as she turned and leaned up against Izuku, "Uh…p-problem?"

"Izuku…I'm glad you asked me to prom…I was hoping you'd ask me," she looked up and before Izuku could respond, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising him.

She backed away and took a deep breath, "Izuku…I love you and I-" before she could finish, Izuku kissed her and her eyes widened before she closed them.

Tsuyu tossed her panties to the floor as she saddled herself on top of Izuku and slowly slid down, moaning as she felt Izuku's dick enter her pussy. Izuku looked up, a slightly worried look crossing his face, "A…are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No…I'm fine, Izuku," Tsuyu gave a small smile, "Just…let's go slow," Izuku nodded as he placed his hands on her waist and leaned up and lightly kissed her before moving her at a steady pace.

The driver took a deep breath and shook his head as he continued to drive down the street, "Every prom season, I get stuck with a couple of horny teenagers who go at it in the back of my limousine," he sighed and shook his head again, "But…they seem like decent kids, but they better clean up after themselves when they're done," he inhaled slowly before he came to a red light and the vehicle slowly came to a halt.

 **And…I don't know why I wrote this…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	52. Operation Green PT 3

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right?**

 **Kaiyeti: Thanks…heh…I might have a follow up planned in the future.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's a small bit to operation green. Enjoy.**

Kyoka and Tooru walked down the hall, "Should we really be doing this?" Tooru questioned and the two stopped, "We're messing with two lives here and-"

"And Mina put up a compelling argument…besides, they're avoiding each other at all cost is getting annoying," Kyoka sighed and shook her head as she tapped her earphone jacks together, "And that part of them having babies and us being the godmothers seems a bit-"

"Then we have to do it," Tooru grabbed Kyoka by the wrist and pulled her down the hall in a hurry.

Izuku sat on a bench in the courtyard when Mina and Momo approached him. The three stared at each other in silence before Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Uh…is there uh…a problem? Ashido…you uh…not um-"

"No…no, we're not trying anything, Midoriya, we just want to talk," Mina smiled and shook her head. Izuku arched a brow, "Well…I know Kyoka and I tricked you and Tsu, but we were just trying to help by-"

"By what? Trying to get me and Asui together?" Izuku snapped, surprising his two female classmates, "I…I can't even be in the same room as Asui without…without my hands getting all sweaty and…why?" he groaned and leaned forward, "Why? I mean Asui is cute and she's not afraid to speak her mind, which is really cool and-"

"Midoriya," Momo sighed and shook her head, "You're rambling. If you think that way about Tsu, you should talk to her and-"

"I can't!" Izuku snapped and looked up, "If I try, my hands get all sweaty, my throat dries up and…damnit!" he looked down again and shook his head, "What am I supposed to do?" the two looked up and slightly smiled before looking back down at Izuku, "I try to talk to her and I make a damn idiot out of myself…how the hell am I supposed to tell her that I love her?"

"Ribbit?" Izuku's eyes widened as he slowly looked back to see Tsuyu staring at him with wide eyes, Kyoka and Tooru beside her, Kyoka's arms crossed and an amusing smirk crossing her lips.

Izuku slowly looked back and saw amusing looks crossing Momo's and Mina's lips, "Y-you…you set this…and why?" he looked back at Tsuyu and let out a shaky breath, "A-Asui, a-" before he could finish, Tsuyu turned and hopped away.

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Why are you four doing this? We can-"

"We're just trying to help you, Midoriya," Mina smiled and walked past him, "Don't worry. We'll talk to Tsu for you,"

"That'll only make things-" before he could finish, his four classmates walked away from him, leaving him alone, "-make things…never mind," he took a deep breath and sat back down, hanging his head, "This can only end badly…and why are Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Hagakure doing this?"

 **Brief update and things are coming into play…probably…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	53. Keeping warm

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, they could go about it better than this.**

 **Drunk retard: …**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to add the second part to choices or update super charged, but that's still in development. So for now, here's a little something. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and shivered as she began looking around her dark room to see the heater was off. She slowly got up and walked over to it and tried to turn it on, only to have nothing happen, "Ribbit," she turned and slowly walked out of the room as she shivered, trying to keep warm.

Walking down the hall leading to the boys' dorms, she walked into one of the rooms before closing the door behind her and walked over to the bed. Shaking the occupant, Izuku sat up and looked up at his girlfriend in confusion, "T-Tsuyu? What is it?"

"It's cold in my room," Izuku moaned and laid back down, "Izuku?"

"If it's cold, just turn the heater on and-"

"I did, and it's broken," Izuku sighed and sat up, a tired expression and Tsuyu croaked, "Ribbit."

Izuku took a deep breath and gave a tired smile as he shook his head, "Okay…we're going to get in trouble if Iida, Yaoyorozu and Mr. Aizawa catches you here, but I'm not going to let you freeze," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before stepping closer to him and climbed into the bed next to him and the two laid down, Izuku wrapping an arm around Tsuyu.

Tsuyu slightly smiled as she nuzzled closer to her boyfriend, "Ribbit. Thanks, Izuku,"

"Of course, Tsuyu," Izuku slightly smiled and heard faint croaks escaping from Tsuyu's mouth as her breathing evened out. He took a deep breath and shook his head, "Goodnight Tsuyu," he closed his eyes and fell back asleep with Tsuyu in his arms.

The two heroes in-training moaned as they opened their eyes and saw their class vice president staring at them with wide eyes, "Uh…Yaoyorozu…we uh…we don't have to get anyone involved in this, do we?"

Momo took a deep breath and shook her head, "You two better get up and get out of here before the others see you." She turned and began walking away from the room, "And consider yourselves lucky I found you and not Iida,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu nervously croaked, "Thank you for not making a big deal about this," Momo nodded before she faded from view of the two green-haired teens.

Tsuyu looked up at the One for All user before she slightly smiled and kissed his cheek, "Ribbit. Thank you again for letting me stay last night, Izuku,"

Izuku smiled and shook his head, "Don't mention it, Tsuyu…uh…f-feel free to stop by tonight if you have to," Tsuyu nodded before standing up and walked out of the room.

 **Just a simple moment…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	54. Talk

**Superquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Yeah, I'm going to have to do a follow-up explaining why Momo was there watching them…keep reading.**

 **Deathreaper796: Good to hear.**

 **Anyway, here's the second follow up to hospital visit. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu watched as her family walked out of the common room and closed the door behind them. Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms, nervous croaks escaping her mouth.

Stopping in front of Izuku's dorm, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Hearing the tumbles turn, she looked down and saw the knob turn before the door opened and Izuku stood in front of her. Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "Ribbit. My family went home,"

"And you said you wanted to talk after they left, right?" Tsuyu nodded and Izuku stepped aside, "Well…come in," Tsuyu stepped into the room and Izuku closed the door behind her.

The two green-haired teens sat in the room in silence as Tsuyu looked around at the multiple All Might figures, "So," Tsuyu looked at the One for All user and Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "So…uh…how is your sister doing?"

"She's doing fine, Izuku, you saw her earlier," Izuku sighed and nodded, "And we need to talk about what she said and wha-"

"I…I actually want to know why you were upset when I broke my arms and legs. W-we're classmates and-"

"Ribbit," Izuku looked at his frog-like classmate in confusion as Tsuyu looked down and shook her head, "I got upset whenever I saw you get hurt, Izuku. I'm normally emotionally strong, but whenever you get hurt…I felt something in me hurt and…seeing you keep acting so careless to protect those you care for…it really hurts and I can't help but worry about you,"

Izuku frowned as Tsuyu stood up and began walking towards the door, "Well, I should get out of here before-" before she could finish, Izuku grabbed her by the wrist and she looked back in confusion, "Izu-" Izuku stood up and pressed his lips against hers, surprising her.

The two separated and Tsuyu stared at him, her eyes wide as her cheeks began to glow a light shade of pink, "Izuku?" rapid croaks escaped her mouth as Izuku turned and looked away, "Izuku?"

"I uh…well…we um…kissed a few times already and um…I uh…well-"

"Izuku…what are you trying to say? Ribbit," Izuku looked up at her and the two stared at each other for a moment, "Izuku?"

"I…well…I was thinking about what your sister said about…well…and uh…I'd like to get to know you a bit better," Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

Tsuyu sighed and slightly smiled as she shook her head, "Ribbit. There are no classes on Wednesday, maybe we can spend some time together then," she quickly kissed his cheek before she turned and walked out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her.

 **I might have one more follow-up for this…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


	55. Super Charged PT 5

**Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Yeah…they uh…they're sort of dating. Keep reading.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

 **Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

 **I am a burglar: Uh…okay?**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Anyway…super charge? I guess…enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in their shared dorm, focusing on their homework when they heard a knock at the door. The two looked at each other before Izuku stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Nemuri and Shouta standing on the other end. Tsuyu jumped off the bed and hopped over to Izuku, "Ribbit. We weren't doing anything besides our homework and-"

"We wouldn't blame you two if you were having some private time," Nemuri chuckled and they stared at her with wide eyes, "It's not like we didn't know you two were going at it like a couple of-"

"Nemuri," Shouta groaned under his breath and shook his head, "You're truly hopeless."

"Oh, don't be like this, Shouta baby. Or do I need to take the whip out later," Shouta sighed and Nemuri looked down at the two heroes in-training and smiled, "The two of you are going to be excused from classes for the rest of the week," the teenagers looked at her with wide eyes, "Well…Shouta explained to the other teachers and the principal about your…little episode earlier and we're all worried that you two might end up hurting yourselves or others, so you two are excused from classes until further notice,"

"But…wouldn't we fall behind or something if we do-"

"We'll bring you kids your homework and notes from classes," Nemuri answered and looked at the One for All user, "We're just worried you kids might accidently hurt yourselves or another one of your classmates, so the principal decided to give you two a few days to yourselves while we figure out what is going on,"

The two looked at each other before looking at their teachers and Tsuyu shook her head, "We feel fine…ribbit…it was only when we touched that strange stone Mr. Aizawa brought to class that we felt strange and Recovery Girl said that-"

"We know what that old woman said," Shouta sighed and shook his head before looking at the two students, "Listen, Asui and Midoriya, you two are going to take the rest of the week off. As Midnight said, we will be bringing you two your homework along with notes from class,"

The two teachers turned and began walking away when Izuku spoke, "Wait, what are we supposed to do while everyone is in class and-"

"As long as you two remain within the common room, and not cause any trouble, whatever you like," Shouta looked over his shoulder, "Your Quirks have reached whole new levels and I can't shut them down, so I advise you two listen and stay in the common room during classes. A teacher would be around every so often to make sure you two aren't causing trouble,"

He began walking away and Nemuri leaned closer to the two and whispered, "It'll be me," looking up, Nemuri smiled and shook her head, "And if you two want to have a little fun…well…I don't see why I'd need to tell Shouta, do you?" she winked at them before she turned and walked away, "Just stay out of trouble," Tsuyu and Izuku looked at each other before walking back into their room and closed the door behind them.

 **I want to apologize for the lackluster bit here…yes, I believe Midnight would be** _ **that**_ **kind of teacher who wouldn't mind her students having a little extra physical activity. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	56. Lycans PT 1

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, she should stop pressuring them and just join them…I mean what?**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…I don't know…probably the previous installment. And yeah, they'll still have homework.**

 **Sharquan: Nothing…minding their own business…I don't know.**

 **DayQuan: Okay.**

 **Anyway…I wanted to update villains rise, but for now, here's a little something that's been poking in the back of my head. Enjoy and AU…slightly dark…I think.**

Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya looked down at the street below from their apartment as they saw several police cars speed down the street, lights flashing and sirens blaring. The two sighed as they turned and walked away from the window and sat down in the almost empty apartment. Looking over to his roommate, Izuku saw a blank expression crossing Tsuyu's face and he frowned, "Tsuyu?"

"We didn't do it, Izuku, it couldn't have been us," Tsuyu looked up and shook her head, "It couldn't have been us…it wasn't that night…it's already passed this month so we're innocent and-"

"We know we're innocent, and the only ones who know about this are your parents, your siblings and my mother," Tsuyu groaned and looked away as Izuku frowned and wrapped an arm around her, "I know we agreed never to talk about them after out parents kicked us out after our accident and-"

"And they know of our condition and they can either go to the police and-"

"And look like total idiots,"

"Or they can come out here looking for us and kill us without hesitation," Tsuyu looked up and shook her head, "They wanted to kill that first night without any remorse. Satsuki and Samidare…the look of fear crossing their faces…they're my younger siblings and I'm supposed to protect them…they're not supposed to be afraid of me,"

Izuku took a deep breath as he reached up and rubbed her back, "Tsuyu…this happened because we tried protecting Samidare and Satsuki from those wolves…I know you don't blame them for this and I don't either, they're just kids and seeing the two of us turn like that must've scared them, but that's a normal reaction,"

"But they looked like they were-"

"I know…and they were scared…but…I…maybe we can go look for them and-"

"No…I wouldn't want to frighten them even more," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head before leaning up against Izuku's should and frowned, "I thought my parents and your mother would be proud of us that we saved Samidare and Satsuki, but…that night…it just…I don't know,"

The room fell silent for a few moments before Izuku sighed and slightly smiled, "Hey?" Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "Since the full moon passed this month, what say we call Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Kaminari and Todoroki and see if they want to come by and whatever,"

"I…I don't know," Tsuyu stood up and began walking towards the door, "I'm going to get some fresh air,"

"I'll go with you," Tsuyu looked back and saw Izuku standing up and walked over to her, "Nothing is going on around here…getting some air sounds like a good idea," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before the two of them walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind them.

The two walked down the street, ignoring everyone around them as cars drove down the street and a gentle breeze blew past them. Izuku looked at his companion and frowned at the expressionless look crossing her face, "Tsuyu, something else is bothering you outside of our condition and our families reactions. What is it?"

"I'm worried…we're both…monsters found in fairytales and the only ones who know outside of our families are Momo, Kyoka, Kaminari and Todoroki and they accept us for that,"

"Because they're true friends and they're not ones to judge…and I can't say the same for-" Tsuyu moaned and Izuku frowned as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "Hey…let's forget about our condition for a while? It's a nice day out and we're trying to enjoy some fresh air," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku took a deep breath, "I know it's been a troubling couple of months, but there's nothing we can do. We killed the bastards who turned us, but…that didn't do a damn thing and-"

"Izuku…we're stuck like this until the day we die…whenever that may be," Tsuyu shook her head, "We're going to have to get used to this and figure out what we're going to do." Izuku frowned and nodded as they continued to walk down the street.

 **Turning this into an arc…I don't know why. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	57. Surprise PT 1

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, I don't know why that was bothering me. Keep reading.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: They're Werewolves and people are out hunting for them.**

 **Anyway, again, I wanted to do a villain bit, but that's still in process, and super babies is still in work…here's…I don't know…a little something…enjoy.**

Izuku walked through the gate and towards the house in silence. Stepping up to the front door, he took a deep breath before knocking and waited. The door soon opened and Tsuyu stepped out of the house and croaked, "Ribbit. Thanks for helping me, Izuku,"

Izuku slightly smiled and shook his head, "Y-yeah…n-no problem, Tsuyu," Tsuyu nodded as she turned and led Izuku into the house and Izuku closed the door behind them.

The two walked into the living room and saw Tsuyu's siblings sitting on the couch, watching TV. The two looked up and Satsuki smiled as she jumped up and ran over to the two, "Midoriya!" she hugged the One for All user and Tsuyu lightly laughed as Satsuki looked up at her sister's boyfriend and smiled, "I missed you,"

"Uh…Satsuki, I come over every weekend…so…how can you miss me?" Satsuki smiled as she stepped away from the green-haired teen and Izuku looked at Tsuyu in confusion, "So…why does she have the need to do that every-"

"She has a small crush on you," Tsuyu slightly smiled and roller her eyes before looking at her siblings, "Ribbit. Izuku's here to help me watch you two today and-"

"Why?" Samidare croaked and arched a brow, "You never needed help watching us before. Why does your boyfriend need to be here and-"

"Because I invited him over, ribbit," Tsuyu crossed her arms and glared at her younger brother before taking a deep breath and shook her head, "Now…you two should go play." The two looked at their older sister in confusion and Tsuyu loudly croaked, "Go play," Satsuki moaned as she and Samidare turned and walked out of the living room.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu and arched a brow, "Uh…T-Tsuyu? Don't you think that was a little me-"

"My siblings know I care about them and nothing will change that," Tsuyu sat down and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "I needed to talk to you alone anyway…ribbit," Izuku looked at her as his face paled and Tsuyu inhaled slowly as she patted the spot next to her and Izuku slowly sat down next to her.

The two heroes in-training sat in silence when Izuku looked at the frog girl next to him and took a deep breath, "Tsuyu, what is wrong? Your brother's right, you usually watch your siblings without a problem and-" before he could finish, Tsuyu breathed heavily and leaned up against Izuku, surprising him, "Ah, T-Tsuyu, a-a-are you okay?"

"Izuku…we need to talk," Tsuyu looked at him with wide eyes and rapid croaks escaped her mouth, "It's important too," Izuku sighed and nodded as he slowly wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

 **I hate doing this…I really hate doing this…writer's block took hold and I've got something instore for this too…I've got a follow-up for Friday. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	58. Surprise PT 2

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. That** _ **was**_ **supposed to be it, but this damn writer's…I need a vacation. So I'm going with option B.**

 **Keiyeti: Thanks. It was supposed to be that she's pregnant, but I'm going with something a tad different. Good to hear.**

 **Sharquan: …**

 **Lincoln Loud: She's fine.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Enjoy the follow up. Also, bit of a head's up, there will be no one shots next week. Sorry, but I need a small break from these. But I will be updating my other stories.**

Izuku looked at Tsuyu as the two sat in silence before he shook his head, "Uh…Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked at him, "You uh…said you need to talk about something important and…w-wait…a-a-are you…p-p-pregnant?"

"What? Ribbit, no…it's not that bad…or at all,"

"Huh…but you said it was important and-"

"It is…sort of," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu took a deep breath as she croaked, "I talked to my parents and…summer is coming up. Ribbit, they said that it would be fine if we go to the mountains for the summer with Momo and Todoroki," She looked up and Izuku stared at her in confusion, "It's just…ribbit…my parents trust us enough to let us spend some time alone and I just thought you should know and-"

"Don't scare me like that, Tsu," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I thought you were pregnant or moving or something," Tsuyu slightly smiled as she shook her head and leaned closer to Izuku and Izuku wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

 **Sorry for the length. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	59. Succubus PT 1

**NeoGamer93: I know it was bad, and my little vacation hopefully pulled me from my rut.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Nope.**

 **Dragon Titan 1: Uh…okay.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, I originally wanted to do that, but I went with option b. All Might wouldn't do that…I'd say Midnight more than any other hero.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…right.**

 **JuliusQuan: Soon.**

 **Andy Thompson: Right.**

 **Anyway, I had a great break. So here's a little something that sort of…came to me while I was on YouTube. I might turn this into a story all its own…probably. Enjoy and AU.**

Izuku Midoriya, along with his classmates stood in front of the bulletin board and looked at the latest scores for the latest test, "Top five," he heard his classmate Momo Yaoyorozu laughed, "I knew I'd do great. Who got top grade?"

"Who else," he heard several classmates sigh, "Midoriya," Izuku looked back, deadeye and everyone jumped back and shook their heads, "W-we're sorry…we'll try to keep it down," sighing, Izuku turned and walked away without uttering a word.

Izuku walked through the front door of the apartment and saw his mother sitting in the living room watching TV, "I'm home, mom,"

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Fine mom…I'll be in my room," Izuku turned and walked down the hall to his room.

Closing the door, Izuku sighed and tossed his backpack aside, "Damn…I hate this loner lifestyle I've adopted. No one wants to hang out with me and there's no way in hell I can-" before he could finish, a blinding light flooded his room and he grunted before he covered his eyes.

The light died and Izuku opened his eyes and saw a girl with long green hair, around his age standing in front of him, "Hello, virgin boy,"

Izuku stared at her with a blank expression before responding, "Hello,"

The girl's eyes widened and she hissed, "What the hell kind of reaction is that? Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because this isn't the first time this happened to me," the girl looked confused as Izuku straightened himself up and walked past her towards the window and opened it, "Now, get out."

"Why so rude, virgin boy? I'm here to make your wildest dreams come true," the girl asked and jumped over onto the bed and held her arms out towards him, "Now, let's have sex."

"…I'm sorry, but you're not my type,"

"You're horrible, I hate you, what's wrong with you?" the girl sighed before sitting up and cross her legs, "Honestly I just don't get it, virgin boy. You have a beautiful girl in your room, willing to have sex with you and you just turn her down. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, but as I said, this isn't the first time this happened to me, Succubus," the girl crossed her arms and looked away in annoyance, "And would you stop calling me virgin boy? My name is Izuku Midoriya,"

"Hmm…Tsuyu Asui," she looked up and arched a brow, "And what do you mean this isn't the first time that this happened? Are you saying that you're not a virgin and that I wasted my time coming here?"

"No, but I have had a run-in with two more Succubi before today. One was a brunette who went by the name of Uraraka and the other was a pink-haired named Ashido," Tsuyu's eyes widened before she groaned and looked away, "What? Did I say something wrong, Asui?"

"No, everything is just fine, and I am not leaving until you give me your virginity, Midoriya," Tsuyu scooted back and leaned back against the wall, "So are you going to give it to me or am I going to have to move in until you do?"

"…third option, you can leave and no one will-"

"And it looks like I'm staying until you give me what I want," Tsuyu jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, "I guess we can just tell your parents that I'm a friend of yours and have no place to go. I'm sure they'll let me stay,"

"No, wait you don't want to-" before he could finish, Tsuyu opened the door and walked out of the room, "-want to do that…mom is going to kill me,"

The two teens sat in the living room with Izuku's mother sitting across from them, "So you're telling me you're a friend of my son's and you got separated from your family after an accident and can't get a hold of them?"

"Yes," Tsuyu let out a fake sniffle and rubbed her eyes, "I'm worried about my parents and my younger brother and sister, but luckily Midor…Izuku offered me a place to stay until I can find them," Inko looked at her son as Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Please Mrs. Midoriya, I have nowhere I can go and my parents are probably worried sick about me and my siblings,"

"Well I wouldn't feel right if one of Izuku's friends were to go homeless after being separated from their family after an accident," Inko smiled and stood up, "Izuku, be a dear and show your friend to the spare room. Oh, you must be exhausted. Why don't you take a shower and I'll fix you something to eat?"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Midori-" before she could finish, Izuku stood up and grabbed Tsuyu by the wrist and led her down the hall.

Tsuyu sat on the bed while Izuku leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "So you lied to my mother just to stay here until-"

"I technically didn't lie. I do have a younger brother and sister," Tsuyu looked up and gave a small smile, "My brother Samidare is bound to be an Incubus is a year's time and once my sister Satsuki comes of age, she too will be a Succubus," Izuku groaned and shook his head, "So, are you going to give me your virginity so I can go back to hell and-"

"You're more persistent than Uraraka and Ashido were, I'll give you that much, but I'm not going to give in to your temptations, Asui," Tsuyu moaned and pouted as Izuku turned and walked towards the door, "I have a test to study for, so I'll be in my room. The bathroom is right across the hall. Feel free to come to my room if you need anything," he stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Tsuyu licking her lips and caressing her breasts, "But do me a favor and _don't_ need anything," Tsuyu moaned as Izuku walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Tsuyu sighed as she laid back with her arms behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling, "So Ochako and Mina couldn't break him huh? I'm more persistent than they are?" she chuckled as shook her head, a wide grin forming across her lips, "Well Midoriya, you're not going to get rid of me and I'm not returning to hell without your virgin soul," she inhaled slowly as she closed her eyes and listen to the sound of Izuku's mother walking around the kitchen.

Izuku walked into his room and closed the door behind him before walking over to his desk and sat down, "So a Succubus moved in and is out to get my virginity. This is going to be an eventful week," without thinking, he opened a book in front of him and began reading it in silence.

 **Well this might be a fun write. As I said I might make it into a story on its own…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	60. Super Babies PT 6

**Whitetiger789: Good to hear. It was fine, thanks for asking.**

 **Tiguylerobot: Right.**

 **AzraelVoorhees: I know, I said I got the idea from YouTube and I want to give the author of the comic a little more traffic. It's a somewhat funny webcomic and people should know about it.**

 **XXDoubleHHXX: Webcomic. I wanted to give the author some trafficking.**

 **NeoGamer93: Glad to be back, and yeah, I might make a story based on it which is based on a webcomic My Succubus Girlfriend…forget who made it, but I suggest at least given it a watch for a few cheap laughs.**

 **Kaiyeti: Heh, never really thought of that. No, I got it from a webcomic My Succubus Girlfriend with a few tweaks of my own here and there. Good to hear.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Alright. You have fun with that.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…right.**

 **Anyway, someone wanted super babies, and here it is. Enjoy.**

Izuku stood in the waiting room of the local hospital, a panic-stricken look crossing his face, "Izuku," he looked over his shoulder and saw his mother, Toshinori and the parents of his female classmates stepping through the doors, "What's wrong, honey? Where are the girls and-"

"T-they're in there," he pointed towards a set of double doors, "I…I can't go in there,"

"And why is that?" Mika questioned and Izuku shook his head, "Well? You were willing to help them every step of the way, you were willing to allow us to knock some sense into you and you're telling us that you can't be in there be-"

"This isn't a game!" Izuku snapped, surprising the fourteen adults in front of him as green lightning surrounded him, "This isn't like one of my games where I can just restart if I screw up! This is life! What if I screw something up in there and they…something happens! The girls or the babies they…damn it!" feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Tsuyu's father staring down at him intently before he felt a fist make contact with his cheek.

He looked up and hissed in pain as he held his cheek, "Hey what the hell was that for?"

"You're acting foolish, boy," the large man croaked, "You stood up to us, you've shattered every bone in your body and you're telling us that you're afraid of something happening to the girls or the children?"

"Ribbit," Beru croaked and stood behind her husband, "Ganma is right, boy. You should be in there and help them through this," Izuku growled under his breath and looked away with narrowed eyes before he felt another fist make contact with his other cheek.

He looked up and saw Kyotoku standing in front of him, looking down at him with a hardened look crossing his face, "Damnit! Would you stop that!" the adults stared at him as he rubbed his cheek, "Damnit, is it national beat the hell out of Izuku day or something?"

"No, but you got those girls pregnant, you swore you won't act like your father and right now you're proving yourself wrong," Izuku growled and narrowed his eyes, "Now what are you going to do, boy? Are you going to go in there and help those girls through this, or are you the biggest coward I've ever had the displeasure of knowing?" Izuku narrowed his eyes and Kyotoku stared at him and crossed his arms, "Well kid?"

"I'm going…but for future reference…don't compare me to my father," all eyes locked on Kyotoku as Izuku walked through the double doors.

Izuku stepped into the room and saw his female classmates lying on beds. Izuku felt the stares at them lock onto him and Ochako questioned, "Deku? You're here? But we thought-"

"What the hell happened to your cheeks?" Tooru questioned.

Izuku gave a small throat laugh and shook his head, "Jirou's father and Tsu's father gave me a really hard reality check…can't say that I blame them either," he looked up and sighed, "How uh…how are you six feeling? Do you need anything or-"

"We're fine, Midoriya," Mina assured and Izuku looked at her, "We're fine. We're just waiting for the doctor," Izuku sighed and nodded before walking over and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

 **One more installment to this arc to go. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	61. Confessed

**Whitetigher789: Thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, it's worth a few laughs. Maybe.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Heh…right.**

 **Anyway, here's a little follow up to keeping warm. Enjoy.**

Momo sat in the common room, doing her homework when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Looking back in confusion, she saw Tsuyu and Izuku standing behind her, slightly annoyed looks crossing their faces. Momo looked at them and frowned as she arched a brow, "Do you two need help with your homework or-"

"Y-Y-Yaoyorozu, what were you doing outside my room and were watching us sleep this morning?" Izuku questioned, "Are you going to tell Mr. Aizawa or-"

"No," Momo sighed before setting her pencil down and shook her head and stood up, "I heard Tsu leave her room last night and I poked my head out of the door to see her walking towards the common room, looking cold, and so I followed her where I saw her walk into your room, Midoriya.

I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against it. It was muffled, but I could make out what Tsu was saying and how the heater in her room had broke before she asked if she can stay with you.

After that, I didn't hear anything and so I decided to return to my room and set my alarm a little earlier than I normally would so I can see to it that I was the first one to get you two up before you got into any trouble." The air between the three grew still as Momo took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'm sorry if I was intruding on a private matter, but as I said, I didn't want you two to get into any trouble,"

"Ribbit, it's fine, Momo," Tsuyu croaked, "Thank you for your help,"

Momo slightly smiled, "No problem, however, I do have one question," the green-haired duo looked at her in confusion and Momo cleared her throat before looking at Izuku with an intense look behind her eyes, "Midoriya, what is your relationship with Tsu?"

Tsuyu frowned as she slowly looked away, only to look up at Izuku when she felt him hold her hand and stared at Momo with slightly narrowed eyes, "She's my girlfriend, we've been dating for a couple of months…shortly after moving into the dorms and stupidly making her cry…it's a long story and-"

"We're not going anywhere,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "The night we saw Tsuyu crying…I waited for everyone to go to bed before I went to her room and talked to her. I never thought we'd see something like that and I never want to see her cry like that again.

Anyway, after going to her room, Tsuyu allowed me inside and we talked for a few hours. The heater was acting up that night and I saw Tsuyu was getting cold, so I at first hesitantly was going to get someone to help, but Tsuyu shook her head as she continued to shiver. Thinking quickly, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to try and keep her warm.

A few days later, we met out in the common room and continued our conversation from the night before. It was getting late and we were both exhausted and so we went back to my room. I gave Tsuyu my bed while I slept on the floor."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Ribbit," Momo looked at the frog girl next to Izuku in confusion, "Izuku did say it was going to be a long story," Momo arched a brow and Tsuyu looked at Izuku, "Izuku, maybe we can skip every little detail,"

Izuku sighed and nodded before looking back at Momo, "Anyway…I woke up with Tsuyu on top of me…we um…we talked and…one thing led to another and…I kissed her," Momo arched a brow as Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "I…I repeated apologized to her, but she kissed me and after talking about it for a bit more…we ended up dating and…before you ask, n-no, nothing physical,"

The air between the three grew still before Momo sighed and stood up and picked her books up, "Well…I am happy to hear that and I am happy to hear you two are happy together, and again, I want to apologize for any intrusion last night and this morning," Tsuyu and Izuku slowly nodded as they watched as Momo turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

Tsuyu looked at Izuku and kissed his cheek. Izuku looked at her and slightly smiled, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what brought that on?"

"Ribbit…you told Momo with little hesitation," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku continued to smile as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

 **Why am I posting this today and not tomorrow? Well, I'm going to spend some time with my parents before the holiday and I just know my posting schedule is going to be crazy because of it. Not that they don't have internet or anything, but my mom is going to drag me everywhere she goes and she walks every day, even in a downpour, and I'll be helping my dad with the carnival he works at, make some extra money on my end. I'm going to hate it because I'm not close to my parents, but they're persistent and I'm going to give it a try.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	62. Plot

**NeoGamer93: Thanks…and thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Thanks. Yeah, that probably would've been something.**

 **Negan: Yeah, that's something that happened.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

 **Jabbar Hakeem: …okay?**

 **Just Monika: No, you can't do that.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something. My schedule should be back to normal next week. Enjoy and AU.**

Izuku and Ochako sat on a bench in the park, a gentle breeze blew past them. Ochako looked over at the green-haired teen and saw him fidgeting and she arched a brow, "Midoriya? Is something wrong? You look like you're about to get sick and-"

"U-Uraraka…I was…was wondering if you would…maybe like to-" Ochako's eyes widened as Izuku rubbed the back of his neck and nervously laughed as he looked around, "-maybe go see a movie or something…with me?" the air between the two grew still and Izuku swallowed hard, "U-Uraraka? Did um…did you hear-"

"I…I heard you, Midoriya…but…I'm sorry, but no," Izuku frowned as Ochako sighed and stood up, "It's nothing personal…but…I only see you as a good friend…I hope you can understand,"

"It's Kacchan, isn't it?" Ochako slightly nodded and Izuku sighed as he stood up and shook his head, "Just…just do me a favor and…take care of him. He's got a bad temper, but he's not a bad guy," Ochako looked over her shoulder and slightly smiled as she nodded, "Well…I need to get home…bye," Izuku turned and walked away as Ochako walked in the opposite direction.

Izuku walked up the steps leading to the apartment he lived in with his mother when he heard a voice speak, "Ochako turn you down?" looking up, he saw his best friend Tsuyu Asui leaning over the railing, looking down at him, "Well Izuku?"

"Yeah," Izuku sighed and shook his head before he continued to walk up the stairs and stepped closer to Tsuyu and stood next to her, "What about you and Tokoyami? Did you-"

"I tried to talk to him…but it didn't go so well," the two stood in silence as a gentle breeze blew past them, "But…I guess it'll be fine,"

"Yeah…but hey, since you're here, why don't you come inside and we can have a little party," Tsuyu slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them turned and walked into the apartment and Izuku closed the door behind them.

The green-haired laid on the couch in the living room, Tsuyu on top of Izuku and Izuku's arm wrapped around her, bowls of junk food and cans of soda laid on the table in front of them. Tsuyu moaned as she nuzzled deeper into Izuku's arms and Izuku looked down in confusion, "Huh? Are you okay, Tsuyu?"

"I'm fine…just…rough night," Tsuyu mumbled and closed her eyes. Izuku sighed and rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

The door opened and their friends and classmates Ochako, Katsuki, Momo and Shouto stepped into the apartment and saw the two sleeping on the couch. Ochako and Momo slightly smiled before leading Katsuki and Shouto out of the apartment and closed the door behind them.

 **Just a small bit here. As I said, hopefully my schedule returns to normal next week. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	63. Hospitalized

**NeoGamer93: Glad to be back…maybe?**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, it might be hard…I'll do a follow-up in the near future.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to wrap up Super babies or maybe Succubus and everything, but I was busy on Easter and I've barely had time to get anything done…Happy late Easter by the way, everyone. So here's a little something. Future AU. Enjoy…probably a somewhat sad warning…sorry.**

Izuku Midoriya, Number One Hero Deku, stood in the kitchen and smiled as he chopped fresh vegetables when the sound of his phone ringing caught his attention. Setting the knife down, he took his phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hello?" dead air was on the other end and Izuku arched a brow, "Hel-"

"Come to the hospital," he heard the familiar voice of Ochako Uraraka on the other end before the line cut off. Izuku turned and walked out of the kitchen in a hurry and through the front door.

Izuku, in his hero costume, walked though the doors of the local hospital and spotted his friends, all in their hero costumes, sitting around the waiting room, their heads down. He stepped closer to them and shook his head, "What happened? Why did Uraraka call me and-"

"Midoriya…it's…it's Tsu," he heard Tooru answer and he looked at the invisible woman with narrowed eyes, "She was caught by the League of Villains and they eventually overpowered her…she in critical condition and-" Izuku pushed past her and walked down the hall with a hardened look crossing his face.

Izuku sat next to the bed that a badly scarred Tsuyu was lying in and frowned as he listened to the monitors occasionally beep. Izuku slowly reached up and held Tsuyu's bandaged hand, "Damnit…I knew I should've gone with you, but you insisted that you'd be fine and you were just going around the corner…I should've ignored you," he looked at the ring around Tsuyu's left ring finger and he inhaled deeply and shook his head, "How did this happen? Which villain did this to you, Tsuyu?"

"Deku," he looked back and saw a doctor walking into the room, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave while we-"

"I'm staying with Froppy,"

Izuku looked back at Tsuyu and frowned as he ran his thumb across her hand, "You can't help her. You'll only be getting in the way here and-"

"I said I'm staying with Froppy!" Izuku looked back, green lightning surrounding his body and a black aura forming on the palm of his hand, "Don't test me. I am _not_ leaving my fiancée alone. If you need to take her to the E.R. or whatever, fine, but I am not leaving her alone. I'll stand in the corner, I'll stand behind you or you can continue to try and make me leave and I promise that I will…I'll…damn,"

The doctor frowned as Izuku calmed down and looked down at the unconscious frog woman, "I'm not leaving her. I don't care what you do, but don't force me to leave her like this." The doctor slowly walked up to the green-haired man and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "Froppy is strong, I know…she's going to be my wife, but I'm not going to leave her like this…even if the most brilliant doctor alive were to come up to me and say she's going to be fine, I still won't leave her side until I see her open her eyes and hear her voice,"

"I understand your pain, Deku, but-"

"If you understand my pain then you'll stop trying to get rid of me and let me stay by Froppy's side," Izuku looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes slightly, "If you need me to leave the room for a moment, fine, but I am not leaving the hospital until I see Froppy open her eyes and hear her voice,"

The doctor sighed in defeat, "You're a stubborn one, you know that Deku,"

"And I'm sure you've faced a number of stubborn people, so this shouldn't be new to you," Izuku looked back at Tsuyu and frowned, "I'll gladly pay a fine if I have to, but you're not going to get rid of me just by saying I have to leave,"

"Even if I were to reassure you that she's in capable hands," Izuku slowly shook his head, "Very well…I'll have someone bring a cot in for you to sleep on, but do stay out of the way if we need to perform surgery," Izuku looked over his shoulder in a panic, "The chances of that happening are…just please if Froppy needs to go into surgery, promise you'll stay out of the way,"

"Fine…just…leave us alone for right now," the doctor nodded before leaving the room and Izuku looked down and Tsuyu and frowned, "Tsuyu…I need you to wake up…I…please just…you need to get up,"

"Ribbit," he heard a faint croak and he looked down at Tsuyu with wide eyes as her chest rise and fall at an even pace and he took a deep breath before holding her hand once again.

 **I might have a follow-up to this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	64. Lycans PT 2

**Just Monika: No, you can't do that.**

 **Jabbar Hakeem: Uh…right?**

 **DaeQuan: …**

 **Batista: Long story short, I don't have a close relationship with my parents and they're trying to change that.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, sorry about that, friend. Keep a look out for the follow-up.**

 **Anyway…uh…I got the feeling that it's going to be a strange week so…Lycans? I wanted to get villains out, but strange week. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street under the night sky. Tsuyu groaned as she held her head, "The venom," she looked up and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "It gets stronger during the nights and we have no control over that,"

"I know," Tsuyu groaned and shook her head, "But what can we do about-" before she could finish, they heard the scream of a familiar voice and Tsuyu's eyes widened before she ran off in the direction of the scream and Izuku quickly followed her.

Turning the corner, they saw two of their former classmates Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kaminari standing over Tsuyu's younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki. Hearing the whimper come from Satsuki, Tsuyu growled and narrowed her eyes, "Hey!" the two looked back as Tsuyu ran towards them.

Katsuki and Eijiro stepped back as Tsuyu stood protectively in front of her younger siblings and stared at the two with glowing yellow eyes, "What the hell do you idiots think you're doing! Why are you bullying my brother and sister!"

Katsuki smirked as he chuckled and shook his head, "Well, it looks like the little bit-" before he could finish, he felt a fist make contact with his cheek and he fell back against the brick wall with a force.

Looking up, the two sat Izuku standing next to Tsuyu, glaring at them with narrowed eyes. Eijiro growled before he helped Katsuki up and shook his head, "Let's get out of here before these mangy mutts decide to turn us into a couple of chew toys," the two turned and began running from them.

Tsuyu sighed and looked down at her siblings, only to frown when they saw them staring up at her with wide eyes, "I…I'm glad to see you two are-" before she could finish, she felt her siblings tightly hug her and Tsuyu sighed before hugging her back.

The two broke from the hug and Satsuki looked up with wide eyes, "Onee-Chan, are you and Midoriya-"

"We can't come home and you know why, Satsuki," Tsuyu frowned before she stepped away from them, "I'm sorry you two, but-"

"But…we're not scared," Samidare spoke, "We miss you and-"

"Please come home, Onee-Chan," Satsuki pleaded with wide eyes.

Tsuyu sighed before stepping closer to her siblings once again and hugged them, "I miss you two too, but mom and dad are out to kill me and Izuku and we're…what are you two doing out this late in the first place?" she broke from the hug and looked down at her younger siblings, "Where are mom and dad at? Why are they letting you-"

"We came out looking for you two," Satsuki frowned, "Please…please come home,"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I can't, mom and dad are trying to kill me and Izuku," the two younger Asui siblings frowned and Tsuyu took a deep breath, "But we can walk you home…that's as best as we can do," the two silently nodded before the four of them turned and walked down the street.

The two green-haired teens watched as Tsuyu's siblings walked up to the house and walked through the front door. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and slightly frowned when he saw the frown painted across her lips, "Well…you got to see them and you know that they miss-" Tsuyu sighed and leaned up against him and rested her head on his shoulder as he reached up and wrapped an arm around her, "You got to see them, and you know that they missed you and that they're not afraid of you,"

"I know…but I want to be there for them…but our families are out to kill us, and even if they come around and accept our condition, the stigma of all of this would still be out there,"

"I know," Izuku sighed and rubbed her back, "But…at least you know Samidare and Satsuki aren't afraid of you and-"

"I know…but…let's get home before someone who knows us sees us and decides to kill us," Izuku nodded before the two of them turned and walked down the street in silence.

 **Brief update here. Sorry, but like I said, this week is going to be a strange one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	65. Simple

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Brawn Strawman: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, like I said, strange week, so here's a little future AU. Enjoy.**

Renita Midoriya sat on the floor of her grandmother's living room, a box of crayons and paper sitting in front of her. She looked up at the door and a deep frown crossed her lips, "Renita," she looked up in confusion as her grandmother Inko and Inko slightly frowned, "What's wrong honey? Are you o-"

"I miss mommy and daddy, grandma," Renita frowned and looked down at the paper before taking a crayon out of the box and ran it across the paper, "Why do they have to work late?"

"Well…they're trying to keep the safe for you, Renita," Inko sat down on the couch and looked at her granddaughter, "They wouldn't do this to you on purpose, but they want to make the city safe for you," Renita frowned and continued to run the crayon across the paper.

The door opened and Tsuyu and Izuku stepped into the house and saw Renita sleeping on the floor, holding the drawling, "Heh…it looks like she tried to stay up,"

Izuku picked Renita up as Tsuyu croaked and rubbed the top of her daughter's head, "Ribbit. Maybe we should take a few days off next week and spend some time with her,"

Izuku hummed and nodded before looking at his mother, "Thanks for watching her tonight, mom,"

"It was no trouble, Izuku," Inko smiled as she stood up, "And Tsuyu is right, you two should take a few personal days and spend time with Renita. She's been really depressed these pas few days," the two nodded as Inko turned and walked down the hall to her room.

The two looked at their sleeping daughter and Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "We should get home and get her to bed before she wakes up. We'll talk to her tomorrow," the two turned and walked out of the house and closed the door behind them.

 **Just a small bit. Sorry…again…strange week. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and I'm sorry for the short length here. And I go this idea from a picture on Tumblr,**


	66. Taken PT 1

**Just Monika: No you didn't.**

 **Yuri DDLC: No, no you didn't.**

 **Kaiyeti: Thanks. Yeah, they got what they deserved.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yes they did.**

 **Here's a little something RobLebron asked for, slight AU and OOC…enjoy.**

The students watched on in horror as Toga pressed a knife against Tsuyu's throat and laughed as she continued to push the blade against the frog girl's skin, "Enough!" everyone jumped and looked back to see a badly injured Izuku limp past them and towards the blonde girl with narrowed eyes.

Stopping in front of the two, Izuku looked at Toga as he panted, "Let her go," everyone looked at the One for All user with confused looks crossing their faces, "Let her go and you have me," a collective gasp filled the air as Toga dropped Tsuyu and stepped closer to him, "Leave her alone and I'll go with you,"

"You're willing to come with me to save her? You're serious about this?" Izuku narrowed his eyes, "Why? What's so special about her? Why are you willing to put yourself in trouble just to protect her?"

"Just leave Tsuyu alone," everyone stared at him with wide eyes as they never heard him address anyone by their given name before, "If you harm one hair on her head, I will snap your neck and I promise that no one will miss you,"

"Fine by me," Toga smiled as she grabbed Izuku by the hand and began pulling him away, "Let's g-" Izuku pulled her back and she landed at his feet before looking up with an annoyed look crossing her face, "What the hell? You're not having second thoughts, are you? If you are, I'll just have to go back to-"

"We'll leave in a moment," snatching his hand away, he limped past Toga and over towards Tsuyu.

Helping the frog girl up, Tsuyu looked up with wide eyes before croaking, "Ribbit? Are you insane, Midoriya? She can go back on her word and come back o-" Izuku pressed his lips against hers, surprising the usual levelheaded girl.

Izuku stepped back and sighed, "They won't stop until they get something, and I'm going to find out what it is," Tsuyu stared at him with wide eyes, "I wasn't going to stand here and watch her kill you, Tsuyu," Tsuyu croaked as Izuku frowned and shook his head before he reached up and rubbed the top of Tsuyu's head, "Just…go to the teachers and tell them about this. They're all pro-heroes, so they should know what to do before any real damage could be done,"

"Ribbit, ribbit," Tsuyu croaked as Izuku turned and limped back to Toga.

Watching the two teens disappear from view, everyone rushed over to Tsuyu and began asking several questions, making sure she was all right. Tsuyu croaked and began walking away with a dull look in her eyes.

Tsuyu sat in her room, her head down and her shoulders slumped over, "Midoriya?" she reached up and lightly touched her lips, "Ribbit,"

"Onee-Chan," she looked up and saw her siblings walking into the room, concerned looks crossing their faces, "Onee-Chan, are you okay?" Tsuyu took a deep breath at her sister's question before standing up and walked over to them.

Kneeling in front of her siblings, she gave a forced smile as she rubbed the top of their heads, "Ribbit. I'm fine, thank you for asking," she stood up and her siblings looked up at her in confusion, "Ribbit. Go out into the living room. I'll be out in a minute," Satsuki and Samidare nodded before they turned and walked out of their older sister's room and Tsuyu frowned as she looked up out her window and stared at the full moon.

Izuku sat, chained to a chair and looked around with narrowed eyes. Looking down at his bound hands, he growled under his breath before a shadow cast over him and he looked up to see the villain known as Tomura Shigaraki standing over him, "So…you came all this way to join the League of-"

"Not even close," Izuku answered coldly, "I only came here so that psycho wouldn't kill my friend," Toga smiled at the bar as she glanced at Izuku, "So…you were looking for recruits and who better than easily influenced teens?"

"Well we need as much help as we can possibly get," Tomura laughed, "These pros are a pain in our ass, trying to take the League of Villains down, not caring-"

"You're wrong," everyone looked at Izuku as he narrowed his eyes and clinched his teeth, "They're stopping you because you're a threat to civilization, and they'll be here before-"

"If they show up, that little girly friend of yours will be in serious trouble," Toga laughed and Izuku's eyes widened before green lightning began surrounding his body, "I'd hate to be the one to hurt that cute frog, but I'm not about to lose my new toy to a bunch of heroes," she stood up from the bar and walked over to the bound teen.

Sitting on his lap, she began running her hands across his chest as she giggled, "So what's it going to be, Izuku? Are you going to join us, or am I going to have to go out there and find that little frog you care for so much and have some fun of my own with her?"

"I told you if you harm one hair on her head, I'll snap your neck," Izuku warned, narrowing his eyes even further, "I wasn't joking, you little psycho. If you harm one hair on Tsuyu's head, you're mine," Toga huffed and held her hands up before standing up and walked away from the green-haired teen.

Izuku's eyes shifted around the room as lightning continued to surround his body, ' _Got to wait until the heroes get here. Just stay calm and play it safe…do what they say and hopefully Tsuyu will be safe,_ ' inhaling slowly, the lightning began to fade and he shook his head, "Just leave Tsuyu, her family and my mother alone and we'll talk about this," all eyes fell on him as he swallowed hard and shook his head.

 **This is going to be a short arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	67. Night at the Park

**Horror Movie Fan001: I…I don't know…I'll try.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…okay?**

 **Luan Loud: …okay.**

 **Lebron James: Uh…good to know.**

 **Anyway, I was reading back on some of the older one-shots and I promised a follow-up to this one and here it is, the follow-up to Venting. Enjoy.**

The four heroes in-training walked down the street in silence as the sun slowly began to set. Looking at his classmates, Izuku frowned and arched a brow, ' _Are they going to vent? They said that they needed to and I offered them to hear them out…albeit stupidly,_ ' clearing his throat, Mina, Kyoka and Tsuyu looked at him, "So uh…w-what is it that you three-"

"Ribbit," Izuku looked at the frog girl in confusion as Tsuyu croaked, "The four of us are going to walk around a bit and when we're ready, we'll vent to you, Midoriya," Izuku took a deep breath before they continued to walk down the street in silence.

The four walked around the park as the moon hung high in the sky and the nocturnal creatures played their nightly music. Izuku stopped and took a deep breath and Kyoka, Mina and Tsuyu looked back, "Look…I agreed to listen to you three vent but all we've been doing is walk around the park and-"

"We know, and we appreciate that you are doing this for us, although you should've thought this through a bit better," Mina sighed and shook her head, "You asked us if something was wrong when something was clearly bothering us, and you offered to hear us out and even though you forgot about Tsu and then me when you made that promise, none of us can hold it against you. You're just trying to help out a couple of classmates,"

Izuku stared at them in confusion and Kyoka took a deep breath and crossed her arms as she tapped her earphone jacks together, "While we were a little confused as to why you agreed to help us at the same time, you said so yourself that you forgot and people forget things,"

"Ribbit, you're just trying to help and we can't be mad at that," Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu took a deep breath and she, Mina and Kyoka turned and walked past him, "Let's get back to school, Midoriya," nodding, Izuku turned and followed his three classmates down the road.

Izuku walked into his room and got ready to close the door when it opened and he fell forward. Groaning, he looked back and saw Kyoka standing above him, "Oh…hey Jirou…is everything o-" before he could finish, Kyoka knelt down and lightly pressed her lips against his, surprising the green-haired teen.

Kyoka stood up and twirled her earphone jack with her index finger, "That's for…you know…offering to help us with our problems…even though we didn't talk about them," she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Izuku stared at the door with wide eyes as he shook his head, "What am I missing here? This is the second time something like this happened this week and…and…I…I give up," he stood up and sat on his bed, his elbows resting on his lap as he stared at the door, a confused look crossing his face, "So…are Asui and Ashido going to stop by or something?" he continued to stare at the door before he felt his eyelids get heavy and fell asleep.

Izuku moaned as he opened his eyes and looked down to see Tsuyu lying on top of him and Mina on his right side and Kyoka on his left side, all three soundly sleeping. He looked around in a panic, sweat running down his face, "How did this happen? What are they doing in my room?" hearing the three moan, he looked down with wide eyes as the three girls nuzzled closer to him, "Uh…it's the weekend…I better think of a good excuse to tell them when they wake up…or…maybe…prepare to get my ass kicked," he yawned and closed his eyes as he drifted back to slumber with the girls nuzzled close to him.

 **I had something else planned for the follow-up…but…if I can, I'll get what I originally wanted out. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	68. Villains Rise PT 2

**Whitetiger789: Good to hear. Yeah, I almost forgot about it until I went back to read some of my older one-shots.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, right.**

 **Just Monika: …okay…you have fun with that.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Anyway, villains rise update. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu, Izuku and Tsuyu's siblings hurried down the street with their heads down as Tsuyu shielded her siblings from the terror around them. The four ducked behind an alley and hid behind a dumpster before Izuku peered around to see a group of villains pull several civilians down the street by chains as the civilians screamed out in terror. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head and pressed his back against the dumpster, "It's going to be okay, you two," he heard Tsuyu croak and he looked at her to see her comforting her younger siblings, "It'll be okay,"

Izuku sighed before the four of them heard someone giggle, "Well, what do we have here? Tsu and Izuku hiding form us?" looking up, they saw Toga staring down at them, a smile played across her lips, "That's against the rules and-" before she could finish, a piece of debris was thrown towards her and she moved out of the way.

She looked down and narrowed her eyes when she saw the four had left, "Oh, this is no fun." She stood up and dusted herself off, "They're not going to like that at all…oh well, I'll just have to go find them again," she turned and ran off, laughing maniacally.

Izuku peered around the corner and narrowed his eyes, "Are you three okay?" he looked back to see Satsuki shaking and Tsuyu trying to calm her sister down and Samidare staring down the street, "Right…we should go back before someone else sees us," Tsuyu nodded before she scooped her sister up and they walked down the street in silence.

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as Tsuyu's siblings sat in the dark, dirty room and Tsuyu frowned, "Ribbit," Izuku looked down at the frog girl in confusion, "Izuku…that was too close," Izuku sighed and nodded, "What would've happened if-"

"Tsuyu…we…I…I don't know," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I don't know…we're…we lost," Tsuyu stood up and walked over to her siblings and Izuku narrowed his eyes, "Damnit…I don't know what to do,"

 **Brief update, I know it's short and I'm sorry. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	69. Super Babies PT 7

**Whitetiger789: Thanks. They're fine.**

 **And here's the final installment for super babies. Enjoy.**

Izuku stood in the dark room and listened to the even breathing of his female classmates as they soundly slept. A faint smile crossed his lips before he turned and walked out of the room and down the corridor.

Standing outside of the nursery ward, Izuku looked through the glass and smiled at six sleeping newborns with the nametags Midoriya. He sighed and shook his head, "Well…welcome to the world, kids. I really hope that-"

"Excuse me, kid?" he looked back and saw a nurse standing behind him, "What are you doing here? This is-"

"I just came to see my children," Izuku looked back through the window and continued to stare at the six sleeping infants, "Their mothers are sleeping, so I snuck out of the room and-"

"Mothers? Are you some kind of womanizer or-"

"N-no…my classmates…they…they were effected by the Sakura Moon and-" the nurse hummed as she stood next to Izuku and the One for All user looked at her with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "You don't believe-"

"No, I am aware of the Sakura Moon and the power that it has on the female population, but shouldn't you have stayed away from them while-"

"Long story short, the male students were taken to an overnight training course, but I was injured, our teacher excused me and…well…you said so yourself, you know the power the moon has," the nurse hummed and nodded before she turned and began walking away, "H-hey…the kids…they're going to be okay, right?"

"Please, a hospital wouldn't allow anyone to walk out of with a newborn baby like that and if something does happen in the nursery, there are trained professionals here, so you have nothing to worry about," Izuku sighed and nodded before the nurse continued to walk away.

Izuku inhaled slowly and continued to look though the window of the nursery, "I hope you six have Quirks when you get older. I'd hate to have people harass any of you because you were born Quirkless like me," Izuku turned and walked away.

The six of 5-year-old children laughed and ran around the house, Renita hopping around the room, Seiji tapping his earphone jacks together as he played his guitar, Saya floating furniture around her, Maka creating toys as she laughed, Taichi hiding under the table and Miku throwing acid against the stone wall while their parents stared at them, their eyes twitching as they laughed.

 **This is probably the most anticlimactic ending to an arc…anyway, before I say anything else, I want to point out the kids incase it's a little confusing.**

 **Renita is the daughter of Tsuyu and Izuku**

 **Seiji is the son of Kyoka and Izuku**

 **Maka is the daughter of Momo and Izuku**

 **Saya is the daughter of Ochako and Izuku**

 **Taichi is the son of Tooru and Izuku**

 **Miku is the daughter of Mina and Izuku.**

 **As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	70. Lycans PT 3

**I would like to apologize for the mess up the other day. It was a technical problem on my end and I was just really annoyed at the whole damn thing. I'll be taking a small break next week from my one-shot series and I'm hoping to return better the following week. Anyway, I was going to update taken, but NeoGamer asked for a Lycan update and…enjoy.**

The two green-haired teens panted as the full moon began to rise in the night sky. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and gave a weak smile, her teeth turning into fangs, "Well…we knew this was going to happen…let's hope we can stay in charge this time around," Izuku gave a weak smirked and nodded before they fell to the floor and howled in pain.

Izuku moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head before looking down with wide eyes, "What? How is…a half morph? But how? I only thought that these were just a story," he looked up and saw Tsuyu with her back towards him as she shook, "Tsuyu?"

"Don't look at me," he heard Tsuyu whisper, "Just…turn around please," confused, Izuku walked over to her and stepped in front of her to see her arms were crossed, covering her breasts as she looked away, "Izuku, please look away. This is really uncomfortable," Izuku's eyes looked down as Tsuyu sighed and slowly moved her arms, revealing her barely covered breasts, "Why did this have to happen! Why like this! Why aren't we full wolves and-" Izuku kissed her, surprising the wolf girl.

Izuku backed away and Tsuyu's eyes widened as they stared at him, "Tsuyu, you need to relax…and…I really don't see what's wrong with this form," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku's eyes widened as he shook his head and held his hands up, "N-not that there's anything wrong when we're in our full wolf state, no…you just…well you uh…I'm not a pervert if that's what you're thinking, but you do look cute in this form and-"

"Oh? Are you sure you're not just saying that because I'm almost naked if it weren't for the fur? And what's going to happen when we turn back tomorrow? If I'm completely naked and-" Izuku took a deep breath and reached up, rubbing the top of Tsuyu's head, "Izuku?"

"It's not like I haven't seen you like that before," Izuku said in a half-joking matter, "But you shouldn't be embarrassed by something like this. You have a beautiful body and…I…I'm not a freak like Mineta and I'm no-" Tsuyu groaned and rolled her eyes before she leaned up and lightly kissed him.

Tsuyu backed away and turned her back towards him, "I know you're trying to help and that you're not a pervert, but…this is still embarrassing…we're going to be completely naked tomorrow and…how indecent,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head before turning his back towards Tsuyu and rubbed the back of his head, "Well…since we're more aware of this changing…I could walk out of the room before the sun rises and give you some priva-"

"I…thank you, Izuku, but we have hours before the sun rises and turning back…so…we can just stay here and uh…I…I don't know," Tsuyu turned and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against his back, "I understand you're trying to be nice here, Izuku, but…we're stuck like this for the rest of our lives. We can't just go into separate rooms during the full moon, we're going to have to face this and…we have seen each other last month after the first night,"

"Wait…what are you trying to-"

"Let's just…lock the windows and door in case the venom is working slower tonight and…we'll see what happens after that," she backed away from Izuku and stood up and walked away, "So we better get going and lock the door before something else can happen," Izuku sighed and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked out of the room and began locking the windows.

 **I was trying to get a few more words in, but…I've got nothing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think and a friendly reminder that there will be no one-shots next week.**


	71. Terminal PT 1

**Okay, I enjoyed my little break, hopefully the next one won't be until September, but we don't know what the future holds. Anyway, I wanted to get the original idea out for chapter 70, but I feel like it's a lost cause only because I don't want a repeat of Super Babies…that was embarrassing, and I want to apologize for that mistake again. I really don't know what happened except a technical problem on my end. Anyway, enjoy this small…sad...bit? I don't know…might be sad…anyway, enjoy and I'll be marking it as an AU, character bashing…so once again, enjoy.**

 **Also, if everyone can, please go to NewGamer93's page and check their series Hero Academia Tales.**

Two green-haired sickly-looking teenagers laid in hospital beds in silence as the pale light from the moon peered into the room. The boy looked over towards the girl and gave a small smile, "Hey beautiful," the girl groaned as she shook her head, "Do I get points for trying?"

"Are you serious?" the girl looked back and shook her head, "Do you have anything better to do than try to use a stupid pick up line in a hospital?" the boy frowned as the girl took a deep breath and shook her head again, "I'm sorry…I'm just…I'm…I don't like hospitals at all and we've been here for weeks and I don't even know my roommate's name,"

"At least you have people visiting you," the girl looked at the boy as he sighed and shook his head, "Sorry…my parents dropped me off after I…never mind…my name is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya,"

"Hmm…Tsuyu Asui, but call me Tsu," the air between the two grew still with the only sound being the monitors before Tsuyu inhaled slowly, "Midoriya-"

"Izuku," Tsuyu looked at him in confusion as Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "We uh…we're roommates and…call me Izuku," Tsuyu hummed and watched as Izuku stood up and slowly walked over to her bed.

Standing next to the bed, Izuku panted as Tsuyu narrowed her eyes slightly, "What are you doing? We're not supposed to get out of bed. Are you trying to get in-"

"Well it seems wrong to yell across the room in a hospital and even worse to a pretty girl like yourself and-" Tsuyu glared at him and Izuku lightly chuckled, "Another bad pick up line?"

"Kind of," Tsuyu shook her head, "What are you doing? Are you trying to get in trouble or something?" Izuku slightly frowned and took hold of Tsuyu's hand, surprising her, "I-Izuku?"

"I'm…uh…sorry,"

He was about to let go of her hand when they heard a voice from behind them say, "What are you doing out of bed?" the pair looked back and saw a nurse standing by the doorway. Looking at the teens, the elderly woman slightly smiled as she stepped closer to the pair, "Well…it's good to see you two are finally getting along, but I'm afraid it's time for the two of you to get some sleep," she grabbed Izuku by the arm and began pulling him away from Tsuyu, "Come along, Casanova, your roommate will still be here in the morning,"

After getting back into bed and watch as the nurse left the room, Izuku looked back at Tsuyu and gave a small smile, "Well, now that the nurse is gone for the night, how about we-"

"She was right, Izuku. We should get some sleep…I have several tests tomorrow and I'm tired," she turned her head and yawned, "I'm sorry Izuku, but it's getting late and I'm getting tired,"

Izuku sighed and mumbled under his breath as he saw Tsuyu's chest rise and fall at an even pace, "I guess she's right…just trying to have a little fun before…tired," he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber.

 **Two-parter…I have no idea where this came from and where I'm going with it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	72. Taken PT 2

**Inferno9th: A series? As it a story all its own? I could try.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks and no problem. I hope you get some more trafficking too.**

 **Anyway, here's a taken bit…enjoy.**

Izuku sat, still tied to the chair as he looked at the villains around him with narrowed eyes. He looked around and mumbled under his breath, "Just play it cool and the heroes will be here soon enough to get me out of here," he looked at the blonde villain and his teeth clinched tightly, "And you…I will kill you if you go anywhere near-"

"Mumbling to yourself," he heard Toga laugh and he looked away, growling under his breath, "Don't be so stubborn, I know how to have fun," she sat on his lap and ran the cold steel of the knife across his cheek, "I know you're trying to act like this tough guy, but I can see through your little game. You're frightened and-"

"You're wrong," Toga arched a brow and Izuku looked at her and shook his head, "I'm not afraid of you anyone in this rathole," Toga narrowed her eyes as Izuku took a deep breath, "What do you gain out of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole villain life? Why would you do something like this?" Toga tilted her head to the side in confusion, "You should know that the heroes never stop. They've sent a great deal of villains to prison. Why would you throw your life away like this? What about your parents?"

Toga huffed as she stood up and crossed her arms, "Why do you care? We took you from your friends shortly after I threatened to hurt that frog girl…why do you care what I choose to do with my life?"

"Because you're throwing it away," Izuku narrowed his eyes, "I understand I'm training to be a hero, but heroes usually try to solve conflict peacefully before the situation gets out of hand…what do your parents think about you becoming a villain?"

"Hmm…I wouldn't know, so there," she turned her back on Izuku before walking away, Izuku watched as her hips sway in the schoolgirl skirt she wore, "You're a strange one, you know that,"

"So I've been told," Izuku sighed and slightly smiled, "Why don't you sit down…let's talk," Toga glared at him in annoyance as Izuku shook his head, "Or you can run the risk of getting caught and getting in trouble when the heroes arrive, because believe me, my friends are going to the teachers and they will be here before you know," Toga inhaled slowly before pulling a hair up and sat across from the green-haired teen.

The two sat in silence while the other villains sat in the other room, "So…you wanted to talk, right?" Izuku slowly nodded, "Okay, let's talk. Like why would you surrender shortly before I tried to hurt that frog girl? I stabbed that other girl without a problem and you didn't even flinch. What's so special about-"

"It's…nothing you should really worry about, now is it?" Izuku sighed and sat back, "Just remember your promise. I went with you willingly and now you have to leave my mother and Tsuyu alone," Toga smiled and hummed, "If you harm one hair on Tsuyu's head, I'll build you a funeral-"

"Oh, but heroes don't kill…remember?" Toga smiled and crossed her arms, "So…are you really going to try and be a hero, or do you want to try and be one of us?"

"No…not even close," Izuku took a deep breath and looked up, "I know heroes never kill for whatever reason, and I know villains a known liars and I'm just making sure you understand that you will be making a big mistake if you go back on your word,"

"Hmm…and what would you do if I decide to go back out there and-" before she could finish, green lightning began surrounding Izuku's body as he narrowed his eyes, "Oh, feisty…I like that," Toga smiled before standing up and leaned closer to him, "I think it's pretty cute that you think you'll stop me, but I'll hold off on it for now."

"When I get out of here and learn that you went after Tsuyu, I promise that no one, not All Might, not All for One, and not eve that hand guy will save you. I will hunt you down like the scum you are and I will-"

Toga laughed as she patted his cheek and kissed his forehead, "You're adorable, but don't worry, I'm noting if not a lady of my word," she turned and began walking towards the door, "Don't go anywhere," she laughed before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Izuku groaned and shook his head, "Damn…just…just got to stay calm and be patient…the pros will be here soon and everything will be fine," he leaned back and closed his eyes as he calmed himself down.

 **Well…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	73. Watched

**NeoGamer93: You're reading too much into it. Toga's just trying to seduce him to join the villains, which…I can't say anything.**

 **Geo Soul: I'll try to get it out on Monday.**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Inferno9th: No problem.**

 **Anyway…I had something planned, but something in the back of my mind told me to make it into a story and so I should save it for fear of spoilers, and I wanted to get operation green out but I…kind of lost the notes…so instead, please enjoy this small bit.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the common room while their classmates slept in their dorms and a deck of cards sitting on the table in front of them. Tsuyu looked up at the One for All user and croaked, getting Izuku's attention, "Do you want to play a game? Ribbit,"

"No…what I want is to know why you woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me out of bed," Tsuyu's eyes widened before she looked away, "Asui, what's wro-"

"Tsu," Izuku sighed and slightly nodded, "I wanted to talk, Midoriya" Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu inhaled slowly and shook her head, "I've always spoke my mind, even when I was little, no matter how harsh it would sound. The other kids in my school would make fun of me because of my Quirk. Ribbit, I made a friend shortly before coming here to UA. A snake head girl named Habuko Mongoose.

Anyway…seeing you…hurt yourself and then hearing about you, Todoroki and Iida trying to fight the Hero Killer Stain and you…seeing you covered in even more scars and hearing that you almost destroyed your body and…ribbit,"

"Asu…Tsu? What are you trying to say? It sounds like you're rambling," Tsuyu looked back up and Izuku saw a deep frown crossing her lips and her small croaks escaping her mouth, "Um…Tsu?"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu shook her head before standing up and began pacing the room, "Seeing you like that…it hurt," Izuku took a deep breath as he watched the frog girl lean up against the wall with a deep frown crossing her lips, "It felt like my chest tightened and I couldn't breathe."

"Tsu," Izuku stood up and walked over to her, "That fight was weeks ago…why is this bothering you now? And why only me and not Todoroki and Iida?" Tsuyu ignored him as he stopped in front of her and frowned, "Tsu? What's wron-" before he could finish, Tsuyu surprised him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Izuku's eyes widened as he broke from the embrace and stared at Tsuyu as Tsuyu hung her head, "Tsu? This isn't like you? You're normally the most levelheaded person in our class and-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku saw the painful look behind her eyes, "I was worried about you, Izuku," Izuku's eyes widened as the frog girl called him by his given name for the first time, "It breaks my heart and I can't stand it…it hurts…it hurts, ribbit," Izuku frowned when he saw Tsuyu began to tear up and he sighed before wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, "Ribbit?"

"Tsuyu, I know you're usually strong when it comes to this, but it's okay to show emotion once in a while. You don't have to bottle everything up like that. It's not healthy in the slightest." Tsuyu's eyes widened, "If you need to talk to anyone, do it…you shouldn't carry any kind of pain on your own like that. It'll only hurt you…if something like this bothers you, please come and talk to someone…anyone," Tsuyu slightly frowned as she slowly wrapped her arms around Izuku and buried her face int the crock of his neck.

Unbeknownst to the two green-haired teens, several pair of eyes were trained on them in the dark. Mina widely smiled as the pink girl quietly squealed, "That's too cute…Midoriya really knows what he's doing,"

"We should really get back to our dorms," Momo spoke, "This is an invasion of privacy and-"

"Forget that," Ochako pushed past her and smiled, "We all want to see how this turns out, and don't try to lie, Momo," Momo sighed and shook her head before she turned and faced the two once again.

Tsuyu and Izuku broke frowned the embrace and Tsuyu croaked before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Izuku's eyes widened before the pair heard cheers of excitement coming from the hall leading to the girls' dorms before several footsteps could be heard running down the hall.

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Ribbit. I'll go talk to them…goodnight, Izuku,"

"Uh…y-yeah…goodnight, Tsu," Izuku watched as Tsuyu walked away from him and down the hall before he turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms.

 **Well…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	74. Succubus PT 2

**NeoGamer93: It's cool. She was just being her usual weird self.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to try and get Geo's bit out, but something came up…here's a succubus update…enjoy.**

Izuku walked into the living room to see Tsuyu sitting on the couch. Looking around in confusion, he stared at the Succubus and arched a brow, "Hey Asui," Tsuyu hummed and looked at him in confusion, "Where did my mother go?"

"Oh, she said she was going out for the day," Tsuyu answered as she stood up and walked over to Izuku, "And so since she's out for the day, maybe we can have a little fun and-"

"No," Tsuyu pouted as Izuku turned and walked away, "I thought I told you the other day that you're more persistent that Uraraka and Ashido were, I can see it in your eyes, but the doesn't mean I'm going to give in to your temptations…so you might as well go back to hell and leave me-"

"No…I can't return to hell without a virgin soul…Master Lucifer will be so angry and he'll punish me," she shuttered and Izuku looked over his shoulder and arched a brow, "He doesn't like it when his servants fail him…they get severely punished,"

"Sounds terrible…but not my problem," Tsuyu snapped as Izuku opened the front door and began walking out of the apartment, "I'm heading out," Tsuyu pouted as she narrowed her eyes before walking out of the apartment after Izuku.

Izuku walked down the street, a hardened look crossing his face when he heard a voice call out to him, "Hey Izuku!" his eyes widened as he looked back to see Tsuyu running towards him.

Standing next to him, she smirked as she held onto his arm, "Why'd you leave without me, darling? Remember your mother told you to make sure I stay out of trouble,"

"Asui…what are you-"

"Now, now, darling, it isn't right for a boy to call his girlfriend by their last name like that," Tsuyu smirked as Izuku looked around to see the crowd of people staring at them.

Looking at Tsuyu with a slightly annoyed look, he hissed, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you, Asu-Tsuyu?" Tsuyu stuck her tongue out before leaning up against Izuku. Hearing people talk around them, Izuku sighed, "Well…honey…we should get going…wouldn't want to waste this day away," the two walked away, Tsuyu still clinging onto Izuku's arm as eyes followed the pair.

Tsuyu sat under a tree while Izuku stood in front of a river with narrowed eyes, "You did that on purpose,"

"Duh, we've already established that," Tsuyu laughed, "Anyway…now that we're alone, maybe we can-"

"We're in a public park, we're not going to do anything to get in trouble," Tsuyu moaned and Izuku turned and faced her, "So…can I ask you something?" Tsuyu hummed and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "If you're so afraid of being punished, why go back to hell at all? Or even easier, why not look for another virgin to harass and-"

"It's…it's nothing, Midoriya," Tsuyu crossed her arms and looked away with narrowed eyes, "It's just…you…you're…you're my first target, okay!" the air between the two grew still as Tsuyu sighed and stood up, "Succubi are supposed to sex hungry demons, and we are…it's just…I recently started to look for a virgin and…I found you,"

"Huh…and are first targets that special?" Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded, "What is it? Like a rite of passage or something?"

"It marks us a true Succubi and servants to the Dark Lord, but all I've done was screw around and have fun when I was supposed to be seducing you," Izuku sighed as he walked over to her before rubbing the top of her head, "Midoriya?"

"Listen…if it's really that bad, why don't you get your brother and sister out of hell? Anything must be better than that place and-"

"I'm going to take your virginity and I'm going back to hell," Tsuyu turned and began walking away, "You gave me a challenge, Izuku, and don't think for a second that I'm going to let it go. One way or another you will give me your virginity," looking over her shoulder, she gave a small smile, "Now let's go. I want to try some of that ice cream I've heard people talking about," Izuku took a deep breath and nodded before following her away from the river.

The green-haired duo sat on a bench, eating ice cream as people walked past them. Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and saw she was enjoying the frozen treat. Tsuyu looked up and hummed, "Huh? What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"What? N-no…just…just spacing…sorry," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "It's nothing…we should get home before my mother gets home and wonders where we are,"

"Huh? Uh…sure…let's go," the two stood up and walked out of the park as Tsuyu lost herself in thought.

 **And the second part is finally out…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	75. Wedding Day

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks. No, she isn't and keep reading to see where it goes.**

 **Power Taco: Twist ending huh? Well keep reading to see where it goes. Good to know.**

 **Inferno9th: Good to hear and keep reading.**

 **Here's a follow-up to prom that kaiyeti I think requested or suggested…huh…enjoy.**

Tsuyu, in a white wedding dress, and Izuku, in a black tuxedo, climbed into the back of a limousine as they heard the sound of people cheering behind them before closing the door. Tsuyu looked up and lightly kissed her husband cheek before Izuku looked down and smiled, "What brought that on?"

"What? I can't kiss my husband?" Tsuyu smiled before looking up at the driver, "Excuse me…can we have some privacy plea-"

"Of course, kids," the driver looked back and Tsuyu's and Izuku's eyes widened when they spotted their driver from their high school prom, "Hey…it's been a while…I knew you kids would make it…especially after your prom and I am grateful you cleaned up after yourselves,"

"So what? You work weddings too?" Izuku arched a brow.

"Weddings, funerals, prom…any occasion that calls for a driver really," the driver sighed and shook his head, "But you kids wanted some privacy, right? We're not going to get to the reception hall for at least another half hour, forty minutes if you want to take the scenic route." The two nodded before the driver raised the window, separating him from the newlywedded couple before he continued to drive down the street.

Tsuyu looked up as she moved onto Izuku's lap. Wrapping her arms around Izuku's neck, she leaned closer and a playful smirk crossed her lips, "So…my husband, why say we have a little fun? We have a half hour to mess around and-" Izuku smirked as he leaned up and lightly kissed his wife and rubbed her lower back.

Tsuyu sat on the seat and bit her lower lip as she felt Izuku's tongue run across her pussy, "Izuku," Izuku hummed and looked up in confusion, "I want you to fuck me like you did on our prom…fuck me in the back of this-"

"Tsuyu…honey…we're almost at the reception hall…I don't think it'll be a good idea to show up like that," Tsuyu moaned as Izuku leaned up, "Besides, I want to ravage my beautiful bride tonight,"

Tsuyu chuckled and shook her head, "Dork," she straightened herself up as she pulled her underwear back up, "So…what now?"

Izuku sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her before kissing the side of her head, "Well…we'll go to the reception, have some fun with our friends and families and then we'll go on our honeymoon." Tsuyu smiled and rested her head on Izuku's shoulder.

 **I've got one more follow up to this bit…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	76. Little Moments

**Tiguylerobot: Uh…okay…good to know.**

 **Kaiyeti: Hey, like I said, I was worried one of my one-shots offended you. Good to see you're back. I like it, I like it.**

 **Anyway, thanks to the rain, our basement got flooded and we spent most of the day cleaning up…that was fun…so here's a bit…enjoy. Also AU.**

Tsuyu knelt down and held her arms around at her baby sister and smiled, "Come on, Satsuki, you can do it," Satsuki stared at her in confusion before falling back onto her padded bottom as Tsuyu's best friend and boyfriend Izuku sat on the couch behind her and watched on with amusement as Tsuyu's younger brother Samidare watched from the stairs before turning around and climbing them.

Izuku chuckled and shook his head as Tsuyu turned and faced him in slight annoyance, "It isn't funny, Izuku. I couldn't help teach Samidare to walk, the very least I want to do it teach Satsuki how to walk…she's almost a year and a half and she still isn't walking yet,"

"I know, but Tsuyu…she'll walk when she's ready to," Tsuyu narrowed her eyes and Izuku held his hands up, "I'm only kidding, Tsuyu…but seriously, whenever Satsuki is ready to walk, she'll walk," sighing, Tsuyu swiftly kicked his shin and Izuku smirked, "Now that was mean,"

"No it wasn't," hearing Satsuki babbled, they looked back and saw the small child slowly standing up, "Now you want to come to me?" Izuku watched as Tsuyu held her arms out again and he smiled before leaning back.

Feeling someone hit his lap, he looked down to see Satsuki staring up at him with wide eyes before he looked up back at Tsuyu who still had her back towards him, "Um…that's uh…that's great, Satsuki, now how about trying to walk towards Tsu-" before he could finish, he felt Satsuki climb on top of him and sat on his lap.

Tsuyu stood up and turned before walking towards Izuku, her head down, "Uh…Tsuyu…I swear, I didn't know she'd-" Tsuyu sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his torso as she looked down at her sister, "Um…Tsuyu?"

"It appears I am going to have to fight my little sister for your attention," she rubbed the top of Satsuki's head and shook her head, "I didn't think I'd have to do that,"

"Come now, you know I have all the time in the world for you, Tsuyu," Tsuyu smiled as she looked up and the two kissed as Satsuki tried to poke their faces with her slobbery fingers.

"Make some room for me too," they heard Samidare call out before he jumped on the couch and moved in between Tsuyu and Izuku.

The front door opened and Tsuyu's parents and Izuku's mother stepped inside to see the four sleeping on the couch, Tsuyu's head resting on Izuku's shoulder with an arm wrapped around his torso, Samidare leaning up against Izuku's side and Satsuki still on Izuku's lap. Inko and Beru smiled as the two silently took pictures of the four as Ganma chuckled and shook his head before walking into the other room.

 **Well…this is…something? As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	77. Life Science PT 1

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, that's happened to me a few times too. Good to hear.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right?**

 **And here's a little something that I feel like getting out…slight OOC. Enjoy. Also going to borrow some elements to A week together.**

The students sat at their desks when the door slid open and their teacher Shouta along with Nemuri walked into the classroom, each carrying an armful of baby dolls, an annoyed look crossing Shouta's face, "Why are we doing this? Has that damn rodent lost his mind or something?"

"Oh hush," Nemuri smirked, setting the dolls down on the desk, "It gives these kids a chance to experience something new, gets them out of class for the week and gives us some time to enjoy a little privacy," Shouta groaned as the R-Rated hero looked up and smiled, "Okay, everyone, instead of your normal lessons, the principal has decided to give all classes a life science class. You will be split into groups of two. When your names are called, please come and collect your child,"

The students stared at her in shock and disbelief, "You don't have to say it like that," Nemuri smiled and Shouta sighed, "Alright, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki," the two stood up and walked up t the front of the class as Nemuri handed them one of the dolls, "Kaminari and Jirou, Uraraka and Bakugou, Kirishima and Ashido, Asui and Midoriya-" Izuku's eyes widened before he and Tsuyu stood up and walked up to the front of the class with the rest of the classmates to collect one of the dolls.

Everyone sat down, staring at the baby dolls in confusion, "All classes will resume next week," looking up, Shouta crossed his arms, "For the next week, your assignment is to care for those dolls as if they were really your children, write your experiences down and you will be graded at the end of the week,"

"Oh, you forgot to tell them the most exciting part, Shouta baby," Nemuri licked her lips, "The assigned partners are going to share one dorm…don't have too much fun now," everyone stared at her as the bell rang.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the couch in the common room in silence with the door set between them. Looking up, Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "H-hey," Tsuyu croaked and looked up in confusion, "Listen…I uh…we all know that you're used to watching your siblings…so…how about…we just sleep in our own dorms, you tell me what it's like to care for a kid, we write it down and-"

"We're not lying to our teachers, Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked, picking the doll up, "It won't be that bad, ribbit. It'll be over before we know it,"

"Uh…o-okay…if um…if you're sure, Asu-" Tsuyu looked at him with a blank expression and his eyes widened, "I-I mean Tsu, Tsu is what I meant," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before the two of them heard the door open and they looked up to see Shouta and Nemuri stepping into the common room, half clothed and a playful smirk crossing Nemuri's lips.

The two green-aired teens stared at their teachers with wide eyes as Nemuri quickly covered her exposed breasts and Shouta's left eye began twitching, "Kids? Shouldn't you be in bed? What's wrong? You two couldn't agree on whose dorm you'll be staying in?" Nemuri questioned nervously.

The two silently looked down at her chest and Shouta stood in front of her, "Okay, pick your dorm and get to bed…both of you, or I promise you'll be spending this week in detention," the two quickly jumped up, grabbed the doll and ran down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

Tsuyu sat on her bed with the doll in her arms. Looking up, she saw Izuku lying on the floor and she croaked, "Ribbit. Midoriya, wouldn't you be a little more comfortable up here with-"

"I uh…it's your room, Tsu, and I don't want _you_ to feel uncomfortable, so I'll sleep on the floor and-"

"Just get up here," Izuku sighed as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

The two sat down and stared at the motionless doll in confusion before Izuku shook his head, "So…how is this…what?"

"I don't know, Midori-"

"I-Izuku," Tsuyu looked up, her dark eyes meeting his green ones, "I…I'm um…well…call me Izuku, okay Tsu?" Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded, "So…um…Miss Midnight and Mr. Aizawa-"

"Whatever you're about to say, Izuku, it doesn't concern us. We should be grateful they didn't give us detention then and there. Ribbit," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded, "For now we should get some sleep and figure out what this is about later," nodding again, the two laid down with the doll in between them and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Some time has passed before they heard a faint crying. Opening their eyes, they saw the doll squirming as a crying sound could be heard escaping its plastic mouth, "What the hell? Is this…what the-"

"Ribbit…I think they made these dolls to act like real babies," Tsuyu sighed before the two of them sat up and Tsuyu picked the doll up, "If that's the case, this assignment might be more of a challenge than I originally thought," taking a deep breath, Izuku reached over and took the doll from the frog girl, "Ribbit? Izuku, what are you-"

"You look exhausted, Tsu…why don't you get some sleep and I'll figure out what's wrong with this…doll…baby? I don't know," Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "I uh…just…get some sleep, Tsu…I'll stay up with…the doll first," Tsuyu inhaled slowly before she nodded and laid back down.

Izuku sighed and looked down as small whimpers escaped the doll, "So…how did they make you? Do you have a motion sensor, or something built into you?" Izuku looked over towards Tsuyu and took a deep breath before looking back down at the doll, "I know I'm talking to a piece of plastic, and I know how crazy that sounds, but is there a way to keep you happy and quiet? Or something? You see, my friend Tsu is sleeping and…listen, level with me here, I don't want her to lose sleep because of this assignment we were given. So can you please calm down…please?"

The doll continued to whimper and Izuku took a deep breath before standing up, "Okay, how about daddy walks around the room with you while mommy sleeps?" Izuku's eyes widened as his head snapped down and he stared at Tsuyu's sleeping form, "And why in the hell did I just say that?" shaking his head, he rocked the doll in his arms as he began walking around the room.

 **This is going to have two or three parts…depending on what happens…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	78. Child's Play PT 1 (Trial and Error)

**Geo Soul: Coming up.**

 **Lincoln Loud: He's patient.**

 **Lori Loud: Any mechanical doll is creepy…scratch that,** _ **all**_ **dolls are creepy in general.**

 **Lucy Loud: Okay.**

 **Sharquan: Alright, have fun.**

 **Lisa Loud: Alright.**

 **XXDoubleHHXX: Heh, I've done something similar with Momo, but I suppose I can do something with Tooru too.**

 **Inferno9th: Good to hear.**

 **So here's the thing that Geo asked for…enjoy and AU and short.**

Young Izuku Midoriya sat on his bed with his stuffed frog in front of him and his two figures. Reaching over, he grabbed the stuff frog and held it close to him, "Tsuyu…why are people mean?" sighing, the young child laid back on his bed, "I don't understand people."

He yawned and closed his eyes as a blinding light flooded the room.

 **I'm putting this on a trial and error…only because it's considered a crossover and I'm terrible at them…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think/. Also sorry for the length.**


	79. Day at the Beach

**NeoGamer93: Something like that. That's why I'm putting it on trial and error.**

 **Geo Soul: Good to know.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

 **Lori Loud: For now.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: Yeah, that's true.**

 **AsianChinese man: Uh…I'm sorry what?**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, that's how it's going to go.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something. Enjoy.**

The students of Class 1-A enjoy the warmth of the summer sun. Izuku looked around and spotted Tsuyu standing by a group of rocks, an uncomfortable look crossing her face. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her, "H-hey…Asui?" Tsuyu's eyes widened as she croaked and looked up, "Are uh…are you okay?" Tsuyu bit her lip as her hips squirm and she shook her head, "Um…what's wrong? If you're hot, why don't you go in the water and cool-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked as she looked up, sweat running down her face, "M-Midoriya…I really don't like the summer…because of what happens to me…and…ribbit…it's really embarrassing," before Izuku could question the frog girl in front of him, Tsuyu grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away.

The two stood in a well shaded area when Izuku looked at Tsuyu in confusion and saw her begin to take her clothes off, "Uh…Asui…what are you-"

"Midori…Izuku…I get uncomfortable during the summer and I need someone to help me with this,"

"O-okay, but why are you getting naked? Why are you-" before he could finish, Tsuyu threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his with a force.

Tsuyu jumped up and wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist, "Um…A-Tsu? What are you doing?"

"Izuku…I need you to do this for me…the heat is really bothering me and I need to do this to help…ribbit," before Izuku could argue, he felt Tsuyu's tongue pull his shorts down and his eyes widened as he felt his cock enter something wet.

Izuku looked up as Tsuyu bit her lip and dug her nails into Izuku's back, "Uh…what are we doing exactly?"

"During the summer, my body…it…it's really embarrassing, but my body tends to…uh-"

"Um…T-Tsu…if uh…if it's embarrassing, then you don't have to tell me, but is this helping?" Tsuyu moaned and slowly nodded before moving her hips and Izuku sighed before he reached up and began caressing Tsuyu's breasts.

Tsuyu pressed her lips against Izuku's again and their tongues began doing battle with one another, Tsuyu moaning in Izuku's mouth as he continued to caress Tsuyu's breasts. Lightly pinching Tsuyu's nipples, Tsuyu's eyes widened before she closed them, and the two green-haired teens fell onto the sandy ground in each other's arms.

Tsuyu laid on top of Izuku as she bounced up and down as she moaned into Izuku's mouth. Izuku rubbed her lower back and slid down to her thigh as the two continued to kiss. Izuku felt Tsuyu's pussy tighten around his cock and his eyes widened as Tsuyu moaned loudly in his mouth and the two climaxed.

The two panted as they laid in the sand. Izuku looked down at Tsuyu as she tightly hugged him, "Uh…so…what uh…what was-"

"Ribbit…it's something embarrassing, Izuku,"

"What's going on here!" they looked up and their eyes widened when they saw their classmates staring at them, Denki and Minoru grinning at the two, Momo and Tenya stared at the two with narrowed eyes and Ochako frowning before she turned and walked away in a hurry.

Hours have passed and Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the shore as the sun began to set and their classmates headed back to the hotel. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and frowned, "So…what was that about?" Tsuyu croaked and looked at Izuku in confusion, "What uh…what brought that on? You're usually straightforward, but today…you were acting-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku arched a brow, "It's just…I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Izuku frowned and slowly nodded as Tsuyu leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

She looked away as Izuku looked at her, "So…that…that helped you, right?" Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded, "But…if uh…why didn't you just mastur-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku shook his head in confusion, "It wouldn't have helped much…thank you for helping me, Izuku,"

"Y-yeah…no problem, Tsu," Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of the frog girl's head before they turned and walked back to the hotel.

 **Well…nothing…I've got nothing…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	80. Taken PT 3

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Geo Soul: No, but good guess.**

 **NeoGamer93: Heh, probably.**

 **DragonshadowRukage: True, but it's all good.**

 **Lori Loud: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Good to hear.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

 **Leni Loud: Right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: You have fun.**

 **ThotKesha: …**

 **Anyway, here's an update to taken. Enjoy. OOC.**

Tsuyu sat on her bed, her head down and a deep frown painted across her lips as croaks of sadness escaped her mouth as she remembered Ochako's words to her a few hours prior. Hearing a faint croak, she looked up and saw her parents staring at her from the doorway, "Tsuyu? Is everything all right?" Tsuyu quietly croaked and shook her head before it hung and her mother stepped closer to her oldest daughter, "Ribbit? We've never seen you like this. What's wrong?"

"Ribbit…my classmate Izuku Midoriya…he…he was taken by a villain," her parents stared at her in confusion, "The villain threatened to kill me when Midoriya told her that he would go with them if they left me alone. I tried to talk him out of it and that we could get our teachers to handle this, but he…he…ribbit." Her parents stared at her and Tsuyu took a deep breath, "He kissed me and told me to tell the teachers before the villain took him away.

We told the teachers and they're trying to find him…but…another one of my classmates…Ochako Uraraka…today she said it was my fault that Midoriya was taken away and said I should've went instead before saying a few other things."

Beru and Ganma looked at each other before looking back at their daughter and Ganma croaked, "Tsuyu, it wasn't your fault your friend saved you. And don't let this Uraraka girl tell you any different." Tsuyu looked up with a frown still painted across her lips, "Your friend Midoriya didn't want you to get hurt, so he went with this villain to prevent that, and your other friend is just blaming others,"

"Your father is right. Ribbit," Beru croaked as she continued to comfort her daughter. Tsuyu looked down and Beru frowned before looking up at her husband, "Ganma, do you mind checking on Samidare and Satsuki?" Ganma croaked and nodded before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the latch catch, Beru looked down at her daughter again and frowned, "What's wrong, Tsuyu? You're usually stronger than this. You've never allowed the other kids words get to you and-"

"I'm worried about Izuku," Tsuyu unknowingly blurted out, "He breaks his arms whenever he uses his Quirk. Ribbit…why did he have to be so stupid?"

Beru inhaled slowly and shook her head, "Ribbit. Isn't it obvious?" Tsuyu looked up at her mother in confusion, "He cares about you. Any boy who is willing to put himself in danger, no matter what, means he cares about you." Tsuyu's wide eyes stared at her mother, "He wasn't going to allow that villain to harm you, so he did what he thought was best and went with her so you wouldn't have to suffer. And it's obvious you care for him too," Hugging her daughter, Beru stood up and began walking towards the door.

Looking back, Beru croaked and Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "I'm sure your teachers will find your little friend before you know it. Don't worry," Tsuyu croaked and nodded as she watched her mother walk out of the room and close the door behind her.

Tsuyu croaked as she looked up out the window and croaked, "Ribbit…Midoriya," Tsuyu sighed as she laid back on her bed.

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his bindings, "It's been two days…they'll find me," he looked up and growled under his breath, 'I'll get out of here and see everyone again," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 **I've got like one or two more for this arc. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	81. Stories

**Superquan: Right.**

 **Ace Savvy: …what?**

 **DaeQuan: Okay.**

 **Here's the final follow up to prom. Enjoy.**

17-year-old Reneta Midoriya in a dark purple dress and her hair up sat beside her boyfriend, Katsuro Bakugou, in a dark suit, sat in the back of a limousine, enjoying the scenery. Katsuro wrapped an arm around Reneta as she looked up and slightly smiled, "Hold that thought," looking up at the driver, Reneta spoke, "Excuse me, sir? Can we have some privacy please?"

"Of course kid, no prob-" the driver looked back and his eyes widened for a second before he arched a brow, "Girl…your name wouldn't happen to be Midoriya, would it?" confused, the two nodded and the man chuckled and shook his head, "I knew it, you look just like your mother,"

The two young adults looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the driver and Reneta arched a brow, "You…you know my parents?"

"Of course. I was the one who drove them to their prom, I was their driver on their wedding day, I drove them to their honeymoon…in fact, it's believed that you were conceived in this very limo," their eyes widened as they felt their faces heat up before the two quickly separated from one another, "But anyway, you kids wanted some privacy?"

"N-no thank you…just…drive a little longer please," Reneta stuttered and the man nodded before he continued to drive down the street, silently chuckling to himself as he shook his head.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the couch in the living room, Izuku laughing uncontrollably as Tsuyu looked at her husband in confusion, "And what's so funny, Izuku? Did you hear a joke at work today or something?"

"No, but I'm sure Reneta and Katsuro are hearing a few stories," confused, Tsuyu tilted her head to the side, "Their limo driver…we know him…he was our driver," Tsuyu's eyes widened, "And I may have paid him a little extra to keep them from getting some privacy,"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I told him to tell the kids that he was our driver and that Reneta may have been conceived in the back of the limo," Tsuyu's eyes widened as she playfully punched Izuku's arm, "What?"

"What? That was incredibly mean, Izuku Midoriya. Why would you do something like that?"

"What? We know what happens during prom and parental instincts kicked in and I simply asked for a favor to keep our daughter from getting in-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu moved to on top of his lap and he looked up in confusion, "Uh…Tsuyu? Honey, are you okay?"

"Well, seeing as our daughter won't be having any fun after her prom doesn't mean we can't enjoy this alone time together." She leaned closer to her husband, a deviant smile crossing her lips, "So Izuku, seeing how Reneta will be gone for a few more hours, and Toshi is spending time with my parents, how about we give try to give them a little sibling?" Tsuyu leaned closer and pressed her lips against his as Izuku reached up her shirt and caressed her breasts, causing her to moan in his mouth.

The two sat on the couch as their hands danced across each other's bodies and their tongues did battle with one another. Hearing the door open and close, they quickly jumped and looked up to see their daughter staring at them, a look of horror crossing her face, "Hi Reneta," Tsuyu panted, "Did you have a good time, sweetie?"

"I…why…what?"

The two lightly chuckled and Tsuyu shook her head, "Reneta…mommy and daddy were uh…just um-"

"Wow, Tsuyu Midoriya at a loss for wor-" before Izuku could finish, he felt the pain of Tsuyu's elbow jab him in the side and he grunted, "Not fair, honey," Tsuyu narrowed her eyes playfully before the two looked up at their daughter, "What's wrong, sweetheart? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

"I…why didn't you two tell me I was conceived in the back of a limo!" the two looked at each other, Izuku fighting the laughter that threatened to erupt from his mouth, "I asked for some privacy so me and Katsuro can enjoy the ride in peace and the driver said he knows you two and that-" Izuku laughed and Reneta looked at her father in annoyance, "I'm glad you find it funny, dad. We weren't going to do anything. we just wanted some time to ourselves and-"

"Who do you think you're fooling, Reneta?" Izuku stopped laughing and stood up, "Your mother and I went to prom together and your mother asked for some privacy and we ended up spending the rest of the ride together,"

Reneta's eyes widened as her face began to turn a bright red and Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Your father's right, Reneta. We went to prom together, we ended up getting some privacy and ended up spending the rest of the ride together. It's a good thing you didn't get some privacy. We're too young to be grandparents,"

"I…no…we weren't going to do that…but why didn't you tell me that I was conceived in the back of a-"

"We really don't know the story of your conception, but we believe it was in the back of that limo," Tsuyu answered and Reneta groaned and buried her face in her hands, "Why don't you go get changed, Reneta? Your brother is spending time with your grandparents for the night," Reneta groaned and nodded before walking up the stairs.

The two adults sat down and sighed as Tsuyu leaned up against her husband and smirked, "Do you think we should tell her the truth?"

"Maybe tomorrow. We should let her think about what she was about to do," Tsuyu rolled her eyes before leaning up against her husband and Izuku wrapped an arm around her before kissing the side of her head.

 **Yeah, I've read kaiyeti's review a few times over from Wedding Day and I decided to use it because it seems like it could be funny. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	82. Rainy Days

**Whitetiger789: Good to hear. Yeah, poor Reneta.**

 **Fez: Uh…I'm sorry what?**

 **SHarquan: Right.**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Anyway, it's a slow day where I live so here's a little something. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the common room, listening to the rain hit the glass of the window. Looking over towards Tsuyu, Izuku saw the frog girl winch every time they heard a raindrop slap against the glass, "Are uh…are you okay? You seem like-"

"Ribbit…I hate light rainfalls…they're really annoying," Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I always like thunderstorms better. They're relaxing and always help me calm down, but light rainfalls are so annoying. Ribbit,"

"Um…but…we all thought you liked the ra-" Tsuyu looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes and Izuku took a deep breath, "Okay, light rainfalls annoy you, good to know," the air between the two heroes in-training grew still, "So…is there a reason why you don't like-"

"I just find them annoying. The light pat, pat, pat…it's nerve racking!" Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu stood up and croaked, "Ribbit. Sorry,"

Izuku sighed before standing up and took hold of his girlfriend's hand and Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "Let's go walk around the school for a bit. Maybe we can find a place to forget about the rain," Tsuyu took a deep breath before looking down, "Or we can stay here, whichever makes you feel-" before he could finish, Tsuyu pushed him back onto the couch and sat on his lap, her head resting against his chest, "-better? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I don't want to get in trouble for being outside of the dorms past curfew," Izuku sighed and nodded before wrapping an arm around her and rubbed her back.

 **Like I said, slow day so…enjoy.**


	83. Life Science PT 2

**Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Yeah, I was hoping it get a few laughs. Maybe.**

 **Sayori: Yeah, we've all been there.**

 **Sharquan: I find them relaxing.**

 **Just Monika: Right.**

 **You Watanabe: Uh…okay? Have fun.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …okay.**

 **Dirtbag: Okay?**

 **Cellophane: Right.**

 **Here's an update to Life Science. Enjoy.**

The assigned partners sat in the courtyard of the school, Momo holding the plastic doll while she and Shouto looked down at it in slight confusion. Tsuyu took a deep breath and looked down at the doll in her arms, "So…did we figure out why this thing was crying in the middle of the night?" looking up at Izuku, she saw him staring off into space, "Ribbit? Izuku? What's wrong?"

"What? Oh uh…I think that they've put motion sensors in these dolls to make the experience more realistic…yeah, that's what they did," Tsuyu watched as Izuku stood up and began walking away, "I'm going to splash some water on my face…be right back," Tsuyu croaked as she watched Izuku walk away.

Sighing, Tsuyu heard the small cries from the plastic doll in her arms and she looked down, "What? What's wrong now? Ribbit," she cradled the doll in her arms, "Come now, don't cry, ribbit. You were fine all day, and now you want to start," she stood up and began pacing around, "What did Izuku say to you last night to calm you down?" she looked up and saw Izuku standing by the fountain, splashing water on his face and she sighed before looking back down at the doll, "Please calm down. For mommy? Daddy's not here right now, but mommy is and…ribbit!" her eyes widened as a light pink hue began crossing her face.

She looked around and saw her classmates staring at her in confusion before she sat back down and hung her head in embarrassment, "Where did that come from? And why did I react like that?"

"Tsuyu?" she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Izuku standing above her, standing down at her in confusion, "Is everything o-" Tsuyu stood up and gave Izuku the doll before walking away in a hurry, "Uh…okay?"

"Midoriya?" he looked up and saw Kyouka and Denki staring at him in confusion, "What's wrong with Tsu? Are you two having troubles with this assignment or something?"

"I…I don't know…but this doll has some sensor built in and…I don't know," the two looked at each other before looking back at the One for All user, "Anyway…I'm uh…I'm going to check on Tsuyu and see if she's all right," the two stared at him with wide eyes as he turned and walked away from them.

Izuku saw Tsuyu standing behind the school, her head down, "Tsuyu?" she croaked as her head jerked back, "Are you okay? What happened back there?"

"I…it's…ribbit,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "At a loss for words? Did we step into the twilight zone or something here?" he stepped closer to the frog girl and frowned, "What happened? If the doll's crying freaked you out…well…don't feel bad, it got us last night and-" Tsuyu leaned closer and whispered in his ear and Izuku's eyes widened.

Tsuyu croaked as she turned her back towards Izuku, "Ribbit…sorry for that, Izuku…I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head…you don't mind looking after the doll, do you?"

"N-not at all," Izuku looked away with wide eyes, "You uh…you go do what you have to and I'll um…I'll see you later," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before walking away.

Izuku slowly looked down at the doll in his hands and arched a brow, "So…what the hell kind of hold do you have on us? Why did I say that last night and just now…with Tsuyu…why?" he looked back and saw his classmates talking with one another.

Looking back down at the doll, he sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't look like the others are making the same mistake me and Tsuyu made…but why? Why are we doing that?" he sighed and shook his head before he turned and walked away.

 **I've got one more part to this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	84. Date Night

**Alright, here's something loosely based off of some work from Eve BaFu. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu, along with Momo, Ochako, Tooru, Kyoka and Mina sat in the common room as a light rain fell from the sky. Hearing the door open, the six 1-A students looked up to see Tsuyu's boyfriend Izuku stepping into the common room, "Ribbit? Izuku? I thought you were going to train for a while longer,"

"I uh…I was…but then I decided to uh…to-" clearing his throat, he stepped closer to the frog girl and took a deep breath, "Tsuyu, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me tomorrow." The six stared at him and Izuku's eyes widened with panic, "I uh…there are no classes tomorrow, so I thought-"

"Sure, she'll go with you, Deku," Ochako smiled wrapping her arms around Tsuyu's neck and hugged her, "So you can go back to training, okay?" confused, Izuku nodded before he turned and walked out of the common room, closing the door behind him.

Tsuyu looked at the bobbed-haired girl next to her and croaked, "Ribbit. Ochako, why would you agree to a date for me?"

"You were going to say yes either way," Kyoka smirked, stepping closer to the frog girl, "All she did was speed up the process," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head.

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in the lobby of the theater when Tsuyu looked up at Izuku and let out a slightly angry croak, "Izuku, did you ask me here because-"

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you without the others around," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku slightly smiled, "Our last date got rained out…but I guess I'm to blame for that…I should've suggested something else instead of going to a carnival during the rainy season…let's go," Tsuyu croaked and nodded.

The two sat in the theater with several other patrons in silence as the movie played. Tsuyu's eyes widened as the creature on the screen lunged at the two adults and began devouring them, blood pouring on the screen and Tsuyu jumped before she turned and buried her face in Izuku's chest, "Tsuyu?" she looked up and saw Izuku staring down at her with a concerning look crossing his face, "Are you okay? This isn't like you an-"

"Ribbit…I…I don't really like these kind of movies," Izuku frowned as Tsuyu looked down and croaked, "I watched one when I was little and…ribbit…it scared me so bad that I had to sleep with my parents for a week…I couldn't watch another movie like this since," Izuku took a deep breath before standing up and took hold of Tsuyu's hand before leading her out of the theater.

The two sat in the lobby and Izuku sighed, "Tsuyu, if those kinds of movies bother you, why didn't you say something before I bought the tickets?"

"I'm sorry," Tsuyu croaked, hanging her head, "Ribbit…I know you wanted to go on this date, and I didn't want to ruin it, so I thought-"

"Tsuyu," lifting her head up, Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "I wouldn't have minded if we had done something else, I just wanted to try and make up our lackluster date the other week." Tsuyu croaked and Izuku stood up, "How about we go for a walk through the park? The movies are overrated anyways," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before standing up and the two of them walked through the door.

The two walked through the park as the sun began setting. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and saw her head was down, "Hey…listen Tsuyu…I'm sorry I uh…I took you to that movie,"

"It's fine, Izuku…I'm sorry you had to spend your money and-"

"Tsuyu, it's fine," Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "If I had known how you felt about monster movies, I wouldn't have bought those tickets," Tsuyu slowly nodded as light rumbles filled the air, causing the two to look up at the darkening sky, "I think that's our cue to get back to the school," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before they turned and began to quickly walk out of the park.

The two entered the common room and looked around to see it empty, "I guess everyone went to bed," Tsuyu looked at her boyfriend and took a deep breath, "Goodnight, Izuku," she turned and began to walk down the hall leading to the girls' dorms when she felt Izuku grab her by the wrist.

She looked back in confusion and her eyes widened when she felt Izuku's lips meet hers. Izuku stepped back and slightly smiled, "Goodnight, Tsuyu, and I'll try to remember that you don't like monster movies for future dates," Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded as Izuku turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms.

Tsuyu croaked once again before she turned and walked down the opposite hall of Izuku.

 **I wanted to update operation green, but something happened. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	85. Operation Green PT 4

**Geo Soul: Why her mom?**

 **Anyway, here's an update to operation green. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu sat in the common room in silence with her head down and her eyes widened, "Asui?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up to see Izuku slowly step into the room, looking away from her, "L-listen…as you know, some of our classmates have been…a little pushy with us,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and looked away, "I overheard Mina talking to Momo and Kyoka…it doesn't sound like they're going to stop until they…ribbit," Izuku looked up and arched a brow in confusion, "They won't stop until…we…we get together," the air between the two grew still, the sounds of Tsuyu croaking being the only sound between the two before the frog girl spoke, "And it's getting really uncomfortable."

"I…uh…I know what you mean," Izuku sighed and shook his head before stepping closer to Tsuyu and sat down next to her, "And Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Ashido and Jirou aren't giving up and it's effecting everyone's schoolwork," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "So…I was thinking…how about we end their little game,"

"What?"

Tsuyu looked up with wide eyes as her cheeks began glowing, "Well…they're not going to stop, and our grades are paying the price…and…they're clearly doing this for us," standing up, Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "If it doesn't work, we break up and never speak of it again, and if it does…well…great…and uh…well-" Tsuyu sighed before standing up and kissed his cheek, "Asui?"

"Tsu…and…we can see where this goes…ribbit. You're right, Midori-"

"Izu…please,"

"Ribbit. Izu, and if it doesn't work, we'll break up and never speak of it again," Izuku smiled and slowly nodded, "We should tell them as soon as possible so they won't get in any trouble. Ribbit," Izuku nodded before the two sat back down and the two of them began talking, not noticing the pair of eyes glaring at them from the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

 **I've got two more installments to this bit. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	86. At the Bar

**And here's a little something I feel like getting out. Enjoy and AU.**

A woman with dark green hair sat on a barstool and sighed as she shook her head, "What can I get for you?" looking up, she saw a man with green hair staring at her from behind the bar, "Are you okay Miss-"

"Tsuyu Asui," the woman responded, "And a beer…please,"

"Izuku Midoriya, and coming right up," he turned and walked away, only to return a moment later with a glass of beer, setting it in front of the woman, "Here you go," Tsuyu gave a weak smile and reached for the glass and took a drink, "Not judging or anything here, but what brings someone like you into my bar? I've never seen you around and-"

"Right, like you'd care why I'm in a bar," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head and Izuku frowned, "No one cares about me. They all say I have the appearance of a frog, even my now ex-boyfriend made stupid jokes, asking when am I going to return to my pond,"

"That's not right," Tsuyu groaned and Izuku crossed his arms and took a deep breath, "I don't think you have the appearance of frog, in fact, I think you beautiful,"

"Don't patronize me,"

"Honest," Tsuyu looked up and Izuku held his hands up, "It's kind of against the bartender's code to lie to patrons, and don't worry, whatever you say to me will stay between us."

Tsuyu looked down at her drink and frowned, "I suppose I should tell someone. Like I said, people say I have the appearance of a frog, I get mocked because of it, my ex-boyfriend Fumikage Tokoyami was cheating on me with someone I thought was one of my best friends and-"

"Hey Deku!" they heard a voice yell from across the bar and Izuku groaned, "If you're done running your mouth, I need another drink over here!"

"I hate these idiots," Izuku mumbled and slightly smiled at Tsuyu, "I'm sorry, I have a customer to attend to. Do you mind waiting for a moment?" Tsuyu hummed and nodded as Izuku walked away.

Tsuyu looked down at her drink and moaned, "He's going to say something stupid and…I should've just gone home," she took a drink and looked around.

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Hey, I'm back," looking up, she saw Izuku smiling at her, "Sorry…I'm the only one here for another half hour so…I have to juggle everything on my own until my friend gets in," Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded, "Anyway…before Kacchan interrupted us…you were saying?"

"Fumikage was cheating on me, he made some jokes about my appearance and even my friend joined in…the only ones who won't do this are my parents, my siblings and my friend Habuko…I've been dealing with this since I was in elementary school and people are cruel. They've even thrown mud at me a few times,"

"Well, Asui, this-"

"Tsu…please,"

Izuku hummed and nodded, "Okay, Tsu, it sounds like this Tokoyami guy is nothing short of an immature bastard for teasing you like that, and that friend of yours who was cheating with him…well…with friends like that, who the hell needs an enemy, right?" Tsuyu moaned and hung her head, "And everyone else? They just don't see how beautiful you are an-"

"Please, I'm not beautiful,"

"Don't ever say that," Tsuyu flinched and looked up with a frown painted across her lips, "You are beautiful and don't let anyone or anything tell you any different, and I'm not in the habit of saying things that I don't mean," Tsuyu's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks begin to warm up, "People who judge others by their appearance really need to go back to elementary school and learn some manners and respect. That friend of yours…she's not worth the time of day if she was doing that with your boyfriend and then joined in mocking you like that.

And I can tell after having a brief conversation with you that you're strong and that's something that's hard to find anymore. Don't let those comments get to you because like I said, you are beautiful and everyone is too blinded to see that," Tsuyu stared at him with wide eyes, "Anyway…would you like another drink?"

"Y-yes…and when your help gets here…do you mind staying and talking some more?" Izuku smiled and nodded before he turned and walked away.

Izuku watched as Tsuyu drunkenly stood up and staggered over to the door, "Whoa, hold on, you're in no condition to drive. Let me call you a ca-"

"D-didn't…didn't drive," Tsuyu slurred her words, letting out a faint hiccup, "I…I walked here,"

"And that's even worse," Izuku looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Shouto!" a man with red and white hair looked back in confusion, "I'm going to wait outside for a cab for this woman, are you going to be alright on your own for a few minutes?"

"Sure, do what you have to!" the man called back and Izuku walked out from behind the bar and helped Tsuyu out of the building.

The green-haired duo stood outside of the bar, a cool wind blowing past them. Tsuyu moaned as she leaned up against Izuku, "I didn't need you to babysit me. I can get home on my own,"

"I'm sure you can, but you're obviously drunk and I wouldn't feel right if I allowed a beautiful woman like yourself walk home at night drunk and-"

"Not…beautiful,"

Izuku sighed and smiled, "We've been through this, you are beautiful," looking up, he saw a cab pull up in front of them, "And it looks like you're ride has arrive," Izuku helped her towards the cab and helped her climb into the back, "You go home and get some rest. And I hope to see you around some time,"

He closed the door and leaned in through the passenger window and handed the driver some money, "This should be more than enough to cover her fare. Just make sure she gets home safely,"

The driver nodded and took the money as Tsuyu groaned, "I live three blocks away…Sakura Drive, 113…Apartment number 4…Izuku,"

Izuku looked back and slightly smiled, "That's good, Tsu. Now you should get home and go to bed, okay?" Tsuyu moaned and slowly nodded as Izuku looked at the driver with slightly narrowed eyes, "If anything happens to her between now and her stop, I promise I will hunt you down and-"

"Relax, I'm not one to take advantage of a woman like that,"

"And she's still technically my customer, and I won't hesitate to kick someone's ass if they harass any of my customers," the driver sighed and nodded as Izuku stepped back from the cab and it began pulling away.

Tsuyu moaned and looked back to see Izuku walk back into the bar and looked up to read the neon sign, "One for All's Pub…I suppose I can go back again someday," Tsuyu yawned and turned back away.

 **Just a little something I felt like getting out…enjoy.**


	87. Confrontation

**Whitetiger7899: Good to hear.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …what?**

 **Jerryquan: It's not over, it's just on hiatus. I might return to it, I might not. I'm not sure yet.**

 **XXDoubleHHXX: True.**

 **Inferno9th: There'll be a follow up. I just forgot to add that in the closing AN, sorry about that.**

 **Kaiyeti: More will be coming. I have a follow up and good to hear. Not yet, there are still a few more installments to come. Good to hear.**

 **Anyway, RLeb10 wanted me to update Taken, and I was going to, but I was thinking about it, and I can try to get that out on Friday…so…here's another bit you posted in the reviews from the prom bits…enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room of their home, watching as their son played with his toys when an abrupt knock at the door caught their attention. The two looked up before the door opened and Kyoka, Denki, Katsuki and Ochako stepped inside, Katsuki's eyes narrowed as Ochako shook her head. The two stood in front of the green-haired duo and Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the shirt and pulled him up, "Deku you idiot! Did you really cockblock my son with that damn story of yours!"

"Well…yeah…I didn't want my daughter getting intimate after prom. Are you telling me that you'd really be okay with being a grandparent right now?" Katsuki growled under his breath and Denki and Kyoka chuckled, "What? Are you two telling me that you believe that story? She wasn't conceived in the back of that limo. We have more common sense than th-"

"Charity concert last June," Kyoka smirked and Tsuyu's and Izuku's eyes widened, "You two were going at it like a couple of rabbits in the green room and-"

"And I'd appreciate it if you guys don't talk like that in front of my son," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before looking at the blond hand and narrowed her eyes, "Yes, Izuku may have told a small lie, but it was for the best, now can you kindly let go of my husband," Katsuki groaned and shook his head before he loosened his grip and Tsuyu stood up beside Izuku, "Izuku has a point. I don't want to be a grandmother just yet, and are you telling us that you and Ochako want to have a grandchild?"

"No," Ochako looked at her husband and took a deep breath, "I told you that he'd have a good reason for this, and you wanted to come here and beat him to a pulp,"

Katsuki stared at Izuku before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "I came here to kick your ass, Deku, and now that I hear the reason…I can't do it. Hell, I might use that trick whenever I have a daughter…still hate your guts though." He and Ochako turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

Tsuyu and Izuku looked at the two and Tsuyu arched a brow, "Did you two really come here to see my husband get beaten to a pulp?"

"Well…yes and no," Denki answered and looked down at Toshi, "Hey little buddy, what are yo-"

"No," Toshi answered as he continued to play with his toys.

The two looked at the green-haired adults and Tsuyu slightly smiled, "Sorry, but Toshi doesn't really like being bothered when he's playing," clearing her throat, her tone changed slightly, "Toshi, don't be rude. Say hello to Uncle Denki and Auntie Kyoka,"

"No,"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "It's fine," Kyoka smiled, leading her husband out of the house, "We'll see you two later, and let Reneta know we said hi," the two nodded as they watched their friends walk out the house and close the door behind them.

"Well…that was…odd,"

Tsuyu hummed and nodded in agreement before looking down at her son and took a deep breath, "Toshi, that was very rude. Auntie Kyoka and Uncle Denki wanted to see you. They weren't bothering y-"

"No,"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head and Izuku rubbed her back, "Don't worry about him, Tsuyu. You know how he can get,"

"I know, but he still shouldn't act like this," she walked over to her son and picked him up, "Now listen Toshi, you can't act like this when we have company over. You should say hello before you continue to play,"

Toshi struggled to free himself from his mother's hold as the front door opened and closed. Looking back, they saw Reneta stepping into the living room, "Hi sweetie, how was your date?"

"It was fine," the older Midoriya sibling answered and began walking up the stairs, "I'll be in my room,"

"Okay, and Auntie Kyoka and Uncle Denki said hi, sweetheart," Izuku called up to his daughter and she ran up the stairs.

 **Okay, I think the prom series is over? I don't know…enjoy.**


	88. Return

**Geo Soul: Still a work in progress.**

 **I am a burglar: I wouldn't do that.**

 **FBI: …right.**

 **Tiguylerobot: Well…that…I've got nothing.**

 **AsianChinese Man: Okay?**

 **Anyway, like Wednesday, I wanted to get Taken out, but the sequel to the bar bit kind of kept me up all night and I have to get it out before it haunts me. Enjoy.**

Izuku, Shouto and a black-haired woman cleaned the bar as rays of sun peered through the window. Hearing the door open, the woman looked up and sighed, "Bar doesn't open till noon,"

"I know," Izuku looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Tsuyu stepping into the bar, "I came to talk to Izuku,"

"Tsu?" leaning the broom against the wall, he walked up to her and arched a brow, "What are you doing here? I know I said I'd hope to see you soon, but…no offense, but you don't seem like the drinking type," Tsuyu looked past Izuku and stared at the two, "Oh…you met Shouto Todoroki the other night…sort of, and that's his fiancée Momo Yaoyorozu, both good friends of mine and a couple of my employees,"

"So…you really do own this bar? Izuku hummed and nodded, "Right…when I came in the other night, you called it your bar, but I thought it was because you were working and…anyway, can I talk to you in private?"

Izuku looked back and saw the two staring at them, "Hey, Momo, Shouto, do you two mind going into the back and see how many kegs we have?"

"Why? We were just back the-" before Shouto could finish, Momo grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him away.

The green-haired duo watched as the two walked into the back room and the door began swaying back and forth. Izuku looked back at Tsuyu and took a deep breath, "It's good to see that cab driver got you home safely the other night."

"Yeah…thanks for covering my fare…and for staying outside with me until the cab got here," Izuku hummed and nodded.

The door leading to the back room opened slightly and Momo and Shouto stared at the two in the bar. Shouto looked down at his fiancée and arched a brow, "Should we be doing this? If Izuku finds out, he'll fire us and-"

"Are you kidding? We're his friends and his most loyal employees. He's not going to fire us," Momo quietly hissed and shook her head, "I just want to make sure this woman isn't going to take advantage of Izuku. He's been trough enough trouble with Uraraka and her-"

"Momo, I love you and there's little you can do that I'll question, but isn't prying into someone's life like this a little much?" Momo ignored him as her eyes focused on the two.

"So…I doubt it, but are you feeling any better?" Izuku questioned, "You looked like-"

"I'm feeling better, thanks for asking," Izuku hummed and slightly nodded, "Anyway, as to why I'm here…I was wondering if…if you're free, we can talk some more," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu looked away, "Well…you were kind enough to spend the most of the night with me the other night, even though you looked busy,"

"Well…yeah…you were one of my customers and you seemed troubled, so it's a bartender's job to lend an ear to their customer when in need," Tsuyu hummed and nodded, "And we don't open for nearly an hour, so if you want to talk now…have a seat and we'll talk,"

"But…don't you have to clean before you open and-"

"I'll have Momo and Shouto finish with the cleaning," Izuku smirked, looking over his shoulder, "It's fair since they've been listening in on our conversation," Tsuyu looked up and saw the door sway back and forth at a rapid pace before she and Izuku sat at the bar.

Tsuyu looked around the well-lit bar and Izuku arched a brow, "Is something wrong?" Tsuyu's eyes focused on a picture behind the bar and Izuku looked up and sighed, "Ochako Uraraka…my ex-girlfriend,"

"She was-"

"She was too…clingy," Tsuyu looked at the green-haired man and Izuku shook his head, "She demanded that I spend more time with her, she even went as fair as coming here when I first started working and yelling at my stepfather, just to get me sent home…so I broke up with her short before my mother and stepfather retired to the countryside and that was that,"

"I-Izuku…how long ago?"

"Hmm…I don't know…about four or five years? Just didn't have it in me to get rid of her picture, I guess. Why," Tsuyu looked away and Izuku arched a brow, "What? Do you know her or some-"

"She's my friend that's been sleeping with Fumikage," Izuku looked at her and Tsuyu sighed and she shook her head, "I don't know if it happened before or after you broke up with her, but she's the friend of mine that's been-"

"Oh hell…I uh…I'm sorry, Tsu," Izuku stood up and walked behind the bar, picking up the picture and stared down at it, "I guess it's time I got rid of this picture anyways," Tsuyu nodded and watched as Izuku tossed the picture into the waste bin behind the bar, "There, now is there anything else you wan-"

"Well…there is something I'd like to talk to you about…it's more of a favor and…I know this is a little sudden, but I'm in need of a job," she looked up and saw the confused look crossing Izuku's face as she sighed and shook her head, "It's stupid…I was hungover yesterday, as to be expected, and I had work, instead of going though, I decided to sleep it off, which is normal for people to do, what I didn't do was call my job and tell them I wasn't going to be able to come in."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. A lot of people forget to call in and tell their boss that they can't come in that day. Why would they fire you for-"

"I…it wasn't the first time this happened and my manager was getting annoyed that it was happening and so…I was let go," Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu looked away, "I know that we barely know each other, and asking for a job out of the blue like this isn't a good idea, but-"

"You're right…asking for a job is sudden, and what if I didn't own this bar? What if I was just talking out my ass yesterday?"

"Because you said you're not in the habit of saying things you don't mean, and if you didn't own the bar, I'd ask you to talk to however did own it an-"

"I'm only teasing," Tsuyu breathed a sigh of relief and Izuku inhaled slowly as he rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose we can use a little more help. You'll be working with Momo today and we'll see what happens from there, okay?"

"Really?"

Izuku hummed, "The only rule is if you're working, you're not allowed to drink. You can stay after your shift ends and drink if you want, I won't deny anyone," Tsuyu slightly smiled as Izuku looked towards the door leading to the back room, "Momo, Shouto!" the two opened and the two fell forward, landing on the floor with a thud, "Damn…you guys, why…whatever…Momo, Tsu is going to be working with you today."

"I didn't see that coming," Momo replied sarcastically, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Izuku stepped out from behind the bar and stood next to Tsuyu, "Since you two decided to eavesdrop on our conversation, you two can finish cleaning the bar while I show Tsuyu the backroom, kitchen and dining area," the two stared at him as he lead Tsuyu through the bar and into the other room before they stood up and began cleaning.

 **I've got two more follow ups to this. Originally I wanted something else for this first follow up, but halfway though it, I decided to change it and save that for later. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	89. Taken PT 4

**Inferno9th: Okay.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right?**

 **Anyway, here's a brief update to Taken. Sorry for the brief part but…something came up. Enjoy.**

Izuku heard shouting and glass breaking before he heard the familiar voice off All Might call out, "League of Villains, your terror has ended, because we are here!" taking a deep breath and shook his head.

Soon, the door opened and Izuku looked up to see Ochako, Tenya, Momo, Shouto and Katsuki, along with several of their teachers running into the room, Ochako untying him, "Deku, I can't believe you would-"

"Is Tsuyu okay?" his classmates looked at him and Ochako slightly frowned, "They didn't go back and hurt her, did they?"

Growling, Katsuki snapped, "Damnit Deku, we're here to save your sorry ass and all you can do is worry about frog face? What the hell?" Ochako continued untying the green-haired teen and Katsuki groaned and shook his head, "These idiots didn't come back," Izuku breathed a sigh of relief and nodded before standing up, ignoring the Zero Gravity user girl beside him.

"We should go while they're distracted," Shouto said calmly and everyone nodded before turning and ran.

Izuku sat on his bed, a hardened look crossing his face. Hearing the door opened, he looked up to see his distraught mother stepping into the room, "Mom? Are you-"

"Izuku…I was so worried about you…when your teachers and your little friends told me what had happened, I felt like I lost everything and-"

"Mom, I'm fine," Izuku gave a small smile, "I only went with the villains so they wouldn't hurt my friend. And I wasn't worried. I knew the heroes will be there to help,"

Inko stared at her son for a moment before taking a deep breath and shook her head, "I'm starting to think that maybe UA was a bad choice in schooling. I don't know how much my heart can take, Izuku,"

"It was fine, mom, I just did what heroes are trained to do and saved my friend," Izuku sighed and looked up out the window, "I wasn't going to just sit back and watched as she tortured Tsuyu. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to her. I'm sorry to have you worry, mom, but seeing that knife get close to her…I did what I thought was best to keep her safe and agreed to go with them,"

"It's good to see you care for your little friends and your friends care enough for you to come look for you, but I do wish you'd be more careful," Izuku sighed and nodded, "Now, let's go. I made your favorite for dinner," Izuku nodded again before standing up and followed his mother out of his room.

Izuku yawned as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him before collapsing on his bed. Looking up out the window, he stared at the full moon and slightly smirked, "Well…I go back to school tomorrow…hopefully I didn't miss too much,"

Inko slowly opened the door and peered into the room to see her son sleeping on his bed. Frowning, she shook her head before she turned and slowly walked away from the room.

 **One more installment left…enjoy.**


	90. Strangers

**Lori Loud: Right.**

 **AsianChinese man: Right?**

 **RLeb10: Good to hear.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something. AU. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu Asui, along with her younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki and their parents, sat in the lobby of a hotel, prepared to celebrate Tsuyu's birthday. Hearing the automatic door slide open, the family of five looked up to see a scruffy looking man around Tsuyu's age stepping into the lobby and walked over to the desk. Seeing the man pick up a room key and turn and walked towards the elevator, Ganma and Beru looked at each other before looking at their oldest daughter and Beru spoke, "Tsuyu, why don't you invite that man to go out with us," Tsuyu stared at her parents in disbelief, "Go on…it looked like he could use some company,"

"But…we don't even know him. For all we know, he could be a murderer and-"

"Tsuyu, you heard your mother," her father sighed and shook his head, "Now go find out what his room number is and invite him," Tsuyu sighed and stood up and walked over towards the front desk.

Tsuyu stood outside of a room and took a deep breath before knocking on the wood of the door and waited patiently. The door soon opened and she came face-to-face with the now cleanshaven green-haired man. The man took a deep breath ad rubbed the back of his head, "Look…you're obviously at the wrong room, and I'm sorry, but-"

"Listen you idiot," Tsuyu sighed, "My name is Tsuyu Asui and my parents are insisting that I invite you out with us tonight to celebrate my birthday," the man arched a brow in confusion and Tsuyu shook her head, "I don't know why, either, but they insisted and-"

"Izuku Midoriya and Happy Birthday, but not to sound rude or anything, but I have an early flight tomorrow," Tsuyu stared at him in confusion, "I'm going to the States tomorrow and I have an early flight an-"

Tsuyu looked over his shoulder and spotted a large suitcase resting on the bed and looked back at Izuku, "Do you…do you travel a lot?"

"It's…kind of a long story…but yeah…I travel a lot, making sure I don't stay in one place for too long," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku shook his head, "No, I'm not some kind of sick bastard or anything, I just…I've been traveling since I was fifteen…something happened and my parents weren't there when I needed them, so I decided to take my passport and go see the world,"

"Oh…um…if you want, you can join us…we're going to the restaurant down the street." Tsuyu turned her back towards Izuku and began walking down the hall, "If you don't want to join us, we'll understand an-"

"Well…you were kind enough to invite me out with you and your family…it'll be rude if I ignored it," she stopped and looked back to see Izuku stepping out of his room and closed the door behind him and Tsuyu slightly smiled as the two of them walked down the hall.

The family of five and Izuku sat at a table, eating in silence. Tsuyu's parents looked at Izuku and Beru cleared her throat, getting Izuku's attention, "So…my daughter told us that you're leaving for the States tomorrow," Izuku hummed and nodded, "Tell us something, don't you get lonely constantly travelling? And what about your parents?" Tsuyu stared at her mother with wide eyes and Izuku ignored the older woman as he took a drink of beer, "What happened that-"

"Mom, I don't think that-"

"My girlfriend was cheating on me, my parents found out and her parents were paying my parents to keep quiet about it," the five looked at Izuku and he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Normally a parent would keep their child safe from something that can hurt them, but mine…let's not talk about it. Today is you daughter's birthday," everyone looked at him before they went back to celebrating Tsuyu's birthday.

Izuku sat on a chair and looked at his ticket. He sighed as he shook his head and remember the night before. He leaned back and took a deep breath before crossing his arms and closed his eyes, "Well…that was fun, but I need to get going before-"

"Midoriya," Izuku looked back and saw Tsuyu walking up behind him.

Standing up, the two stood a few feet away from each other before Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Where do you think you're going?"

"What? I'm going to the States, I told you this yesterday," Tsuyu groaned and looked away, "What's wrong?"

"Y…you're not going to the States…you're staying in Japan," Izuku arched a brow in confusion and Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Listen…I know what it's like to be cheated on, but I don't know what it's like to have your parents do that, so…if you go to the States then I'm going with you,"

"What? Asui, you have a family, and I don't want to-"

"You're either staying here or I'm going with you," the air between the two grew still and Tsuyu narrowed her eyes, "Well, Midoriya? What are you going to do?"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "You're not giving me much of a choice, are you?" Tsuyu stared at him and Izuku frowned, "Asui, unlike you, you have family here and people who care about you. I left home when I was fifteen after I learned that my ex-girlfriend was cheating on my and her parents were paying mine to keep quiet about it. They were pissed when I broke up with her," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku shook his head, "Look, I don't think you should come with me. You have your siblings and-"

"Just…just stay here in Japan, Midoriya," Tsuyu took a deep breath and looked away, "You've been traveling for seven years…don't you think it's time to stop?"

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "I've been traveling for a while, to be honest, I don't even know what I was doing when I first left Japan. I was just trying to run from my problems,"

"Dork,"

"Heh, you ask me to stay and now you insult me," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "So…are you offering me a place to stay for a day or two?" Tsuyu shook her head and Izuku arched a brow, "Then what?"

"Well…I'm having trouble paying rent and other bills…so…why don't you move in with me and you help me pay rent,"

"Hmm…that sounds fair…I'll have to get a job, though, but that shouldn't be too hard," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before the two turned and walked out of the airport in silence.

 **I might have a follow up to this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	91. Terminal PT 2

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. No rush. Take your time.**

 **Ronalquan: If you say so.**

 **Genesis: Uh…okay?**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Lola Loud: Okay.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: …**

 **Anyway, I looked back on some of my one-shots and realized that I forgot about one that I wanted to make a two-parter, and well…here's the second half to Terminal…sad warning…enjoy.**

Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking over to Izuku's bed, her eyes widened when she saw the unoccupied bed, neatly made. Sighing, the green-haired girl shook her head, "I guess he had an early appointment," she took a deep breath and shook her head, "I have some appointments too," she sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Hours slowly passed and Tsuyu was brought back to her room and laid down on the bed and sighed before looking over to the empty bed and she frowned before looking at the nurse, "Excuse me," the nurse looked up in confusion, "Where…where did my roommate go? Is he-"

"I'm…I'm sorry, but he…in the middle of the night, he-" Tsuyu's eyes widened, 'I'm sorry, but we insisted that we placed him in the Intensive Care Unit, but he didn't want to be alone…so…he asked us to put him in a joint room so he wouldn't have to suffer alone," Tsuyu hung her head and shook, "I'm sorry," the nurse turned and walked out of the room.

Tsuyu frowned as her vision began to blur, "Baka…why didn't he tell me…we had our first conversation last night and he…damn…why?" She sighed and shook her head as she fought the tears that threatened to fall as her body began to violently shake.

Tsuyu's parents and her younger siblings gathered around Tsuyu's motionless body, saddened expressions crossing their faces. A doctor looked at them and took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm sorry, but it seems she just…wanted to give up," the two adults stared at the doctor in disbelief as she sighed ad shook her head, "She was upset when she heard that her little roommate had passed late last night, I guess…she just wanted the suffering to end," the doctor turned and slowly walked out of the room, leaving the family to grieve.

 **I know it's a tad on the short side and I'm sorry. Like I said in one of my one-shots in All sorts, not all stories have a happy ending. Sorry for this one being a downer.**


	92. Moment

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Whitetiger789: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, sadly.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Anyway, this one might be a little lackluster and if it is, I'd like to apologize in advance. Enjoy…probably slight OOC.**

Tsuyu sat on the couch in the common room and croaked in pain as she rubbed her ankle. Feeling the couch sink in slightly, she looked up and saw Izuku sitting next to her, "Ribbit?"

"You got hurt…you're trying to ignore it, but everyone's saw the pain behind your eyes…so…I uh…I volunteered to come and check on you," Tsuyu croaked and arched a brow, "What?"

"Nothing," Tsuyu croaked and looked away as she felt Izuku rub her ankle, "Thank you, Midoriya," Izuku hummed and nodded as he continued to rub Tsuyu's injured ankle.

Time slowly passed and the green-haired duo laid on the couch in each other's arms, Tsuyu quietly croaked as Izuku rubbed her back. Hearing the door open and close, the two ignored it. Mina smiled at the two as her eyes widened before she turned and quickly ran down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

 **Sorry for the length, but we were at the lake all day enjoying the summer heat and…I didn't want to go off my posting schedule…enjoy. And just a quick note, this isn't want I originally wanted, so I will get that out on Wednesday.**


	93. Outbreak PT 1

**Geo Soul: That might be…I don't know. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Maybe in Friday's post.**

 **ThotKesha: The school.**

 **DaeQuan: Right?**

 **Takumi Fujiwara: Uh…okay?**

 **Nam Shin III: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's what I originally wanted to get out, slight OOC and bashing in a later development to this arc. Enjoy.**

Momo, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina, Tooru and Kyoka sat in Momo's room when the door opened and a badly beaten Izuku was thrown into the room. The six stood up and rushed over to the One for All user and saw blood running down the side of his face, "Deku, are you o-"

"Stay back!" Izuku hissed and looked back with narrowed eyes, "Just stay back!" he looked up towards the door and it closed.

He growled as he punched the floor, "So…what's going on, Midoriya?" Kyoka questioned, tapping her earphones together, "Why are you so bloody?"

"Nothing," Izuku grunted as he struggled to stand on his own two feet and began walking towards the door, "Just stay in here," Feeling a tongue wrap around his waist, he looked back and saw Tsuyu pulling him back.

Landing by their feet, Izuku panting and looked up before Momo spoke, "What's the meaning of this, Midoriya? Why are you covered in blood and what was that about out in the hall?"

Izuku grunted as he freed himself from the bondage of Tsuyu's tongue and turned his back towards his female classmates, "It's nothing…just stay here and lock the-" before he could finish, he fell forward and fell unconscious.

Izuku laid unconscious on the floor, his head resting on Ochako's lap with the others surrounding him. The pink girl looked up and frowned, "So…any ideas on what happened to him and why he's here?" the others shook their heads and Mina took a deep breath before hanging her head.

Izuku moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up, he looked around and his eyes widened when he saw the six sleeping. Crawling towards them, he felt their pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard their even breathing, "Okay…they're sleeping,"

"Ribbit," his eyes widened as he looked back to see Tsuyu sitting up, rubbing her eyes, "Midoriya?"

"Asui, did-"

"Tsu,"

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Okay, we'll discuss that later, but…did anyone leave this room?" Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion and Izuku frowned, "Did anyone leave the room after I-"

"No…we patched you up and stayed up for a while," Tsuyu croaked, shaking her head, "What happened? Why were you all bloody? Ribbit," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Midoriya?"

"I don't know what's going on and…I didn't hurt any of you girls, did I?" Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "What happened?"

"After you passed out, Momo created some medical supplies and we patched you up before letting you rest," Izuku frowned and looked away, "Now what happened? Why didn't you want us to leave the room? Ribbit,"

"Like I said, I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, it's not good," Izuku sighed and looked around, "So…did anything else happen?"

"Ochako suggested we take you to the infirmary, but none of us agreed, after a while, we fell asleep," Izuku hummed and slowly nodded, "Is everything okay? Ribbit,"

"I…yeah, yeah, everything is fine," Izuku crawled towards the far wall and glared at the door with narrowed eyes, "Just…get some sleep, Asu-Tsu…I'm going to be up for a while," Tsuyu croaked as she crawled up and sat next to Izuku, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't have a concussion," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku took a deep breath and the two of them watched the door in silence.

 **Don't know how many parts this is going to have. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	94. Late Night VIsits

**RibaXD: Interesting…maybe.**

 **NeoGamer93: Thanks. As for the confusing bits, it'll be explained in the next update. And no, no Hentai here.**

 **Whitetiger789: Maybe.**

 **Sharquan: School Live? Never heard of it, and it's probably for the best that I don't.**

 **DaeQuan: Could be.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get a lemon out this week, but I'm going to be taking a break from my one-shots next week and I don't think it's a good idea to have a lemon before taking a break, so enjoy this simple bit.**

Tsuyu sat up on her bed and stared at the door, an expressionless look crossing her face. She looked up out the window and saw the moon high in the sky before a faint knock at the door caught her attention. Croaking, she jumped up and walked over to the door and opened it, "Sorry," the person standing in the hall apologized, "Iida was lecturing the boys to no end…I would've been here sooner,"

"It's fine, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and allowed Izuku to step into the room before she closed and locked the door, "Ribbit…I was worried you fell asleep,"

"Heh…wouldn't uh…wouldn't dream of it. Like I said, Iida wouldn't stop lecturing us," Tsuyu croaked and nodded as the two of them laid on the bed in each other's arms.

Izuku looked down and saw Tsuyu looking up at him with her usual blank expression crossing her face and he sighed, "Tsuyu? Would you feel better if we told our classmates about us?" Tsuyu croaked, "Well…every night for the past week you've been staring at me like this and you usually don't keep things to yourself, but I know you well enough to understand what's bugging you,"

"They're our friends, Izuku and they have a right to know about us," Izuku hummed and Tsuyu shook her head before nuzzling closer to the One for All user, "Ribbit,"

Izuku inhaled slowly before rubbing the frog girl's back, "We could tell them tomorrow," Tsuyu croaked as a ghost of a smile formed across her lips and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **I want to apologize for the lackluster bit here, but I'll have a follow up and I'll see everyone when I get back from my break. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	95. Life Science PT 3

**GeoGamer93: Thanks. Nah, it's cool. To be honest, my mind went into hentai while I was writing it.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Yoshiko Tsushima: Happy belated Birthday.**

 **SharkDuck23: Thanks. Good to know.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to know and thanks.**

 **I enjoyed my little break and now I should be good for a while. Here's the final update to life science. Enjoy. Slight OOC.**

The students walked out of their classes after returning the dolls to their teachers. Tsuyu looked up at her partner and saw him walking down the hall quicker than the rest of the students and she croaked before looking away.

Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw Tsuyu looking away. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head and continued to walk down the hall.

Tsuyu sat on her bed as small croaks escaped her mouth. Hearing a knock at the door, she looked up in confusion, "Come in," the door slowly opened and Tsuyu's eyes widened when she saw Izuku stepping into the room and quietly closed the door behind him, "Izuku? Ribbit, what are you doing here?"

"H-hey Tsu…this uh…this week was…something else, right?" Tsuyu slowly nodded and Izuku inhaled slowly, "Do you know how you told me what you said to the doll earlier this week?"

"About how I called us…that? What about it?"

"Well…I did that too…on the first night while it was crying. Still don't know how they managed to do that, but…for some reason…it felt right saying that," small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth as Izuku rubbed the back of his head.

In a room down the hall, Kyoka had one of her earphone jacks plugged into the wall and the other plugged into the small speaker that Momo had created while Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Tooru and Ochako listened to the conversation, " _What? Why would you say that, Izuku?_ "

" _Well…in a way it wasn't a lie…we were partners in that assignment, so we were technically that thing's parents for the week,_ " Ochako's eyes widened as the five of them continued to listen to the conversation, " _And something tells me that…that we can't ignore this,_ "

" _No. Ribbit, it'll only eat away at us until we snap and probably hurt people around us,_ "

Ochako turned and began walking towards the door, only to fall forward as rope bounded her body, "Where do you think you're going?" Momo demanded, narrowing her eyes, "You aren't going to interrupt their conversation, are you, Ochako?"

"No one else referred to themselves as parents during that assignment, I'm just making sure that Tsu and Deku don't do anything that can get them into trouble."

"Whatever they decide to do will be up to them," Mina said sternly, crossing her arms, "All we can do is trust Tsu and Midoriya not to do anything that'll get them into trouble." The bubbly brunette groaned as the others looked back at the speaker.

For a few moments, dead air hissed through the speaker, "What the hell? They're still in there so-"

Before Kyoka could finish, Tsuyu's voice croaked, " _So you came here to tell me that and now that I said we have to talk about it, you're going to-_ "

" _No, nothing like that…but…this is…awkward,_ "

" _Ribbit? What's awkward, Izuku? We've slept next to each other all week,_ " Ochako frowned and looked away, " _What are you trying to say?_ "

" _Well…you're going to think I'm weird, but…all week, I've been thinking about that first night, and then you telling me what you said to the doll…well…I know this is sudden, but would you like to go out into the city on our next day off?_ "

The girls stared at the speaker in shock and waited in anticipation, " _Ribbit. You mean like a-_ "

" _Like a date…if uh…if you want to that is,_ " the air fell silent before Izuku's voice broke it again, " _Tsu?_ "

" _I like movies. Ribbit,_ " the girls eyes widened as smiles formed across Mina's, Kyoka's and Momo's faces and Tooru cheered as Ochako frowned and looked away, " _So we should leave early if we want to enjoy the entire day,_ "

" _Uh…r-right…yeah,_ " Izuku nervously answered as he chuckled, " _I uh…I should get back to my room before someone sees us…goodnight, Ts-_ " the girls heard Izuku being cut off for a moment.

" _Ribbit…goodnight Izuku,_ " Kyoka removed her earphone jack from the wall and stood up before they opened the door and peered out into the hall to see Izuku stepping out of Tsuyu's room and walked down the hall.

 **I've got a follow up to this one. I originally wanted to turn this into a lemon, but after thinking about it, I think that might be too much before they start dating…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	96. Taken PT 5

**Leni Loud: That's right and Fenton the Fox is coming for you.**

 **ThotKesha: …right?**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Maybe.**

 **Sharquan: I'll continue that series, don't worry.**

 **Joquan: Maybe.**

 **Anyway, I promised RLeb10 that I'd get the final part to taken out so…enjoy. Also…not going to be grand.**

Izuku sat on the roof of the school and stared up at the night sky with narrowed eyes, "Ribbit," he looked back and saw Tsuyu stepped onto the roof, "Midoriya," Izuku slightly smiled as Tsuyu stepped closer to him and sat down beside him.

The two enjoyed the gentle night air blowing past them, "Midoriya-"

"I'm glad you're safe, Tsu," Izuku looked down and slightly smiled. Tsuyu croaked and shook her head before leaning up against the One for All user, confusing Izuku, "Tsu? Is everything okay?"

"Idiot," Tsuyu narrowed her eyes as she tightly held onto his arm, "You could've gotten yourself killed!" Izuku sighed and slightly smiled before he reached up and rubbed the top of the frog girl's head, "Ribbit?"

"I'd rather it had been me instead of you," Izuku looked up at the night sky, "And besides, I knew the pros would help me out in no time,"

"Because we told them what happened…some of our classmates even went to help,"

Izuku hummed and nodded as Tsuyu frowned and looked down, "What's wrong?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Izuku hummed and rubbed the top of her head again, "It's…Ochako…she hasn't been the kindest since you left and-"

"Then…ignore her," Tsuyu looked up and saw Izuku looking back up, "If Uraraka was anything but supportive over what happened then ignore her. We're training to become the next generation of heroes and we can't go around pointing fingers," Tsuyu croaked before looking away, "We should get back inside. It's getting kind of late," Tsuyu nodded before the two of them stood up and began walking towards the door.

Walking down the hall, Tsuyu looked up and mumbled to herself, "Had Midoriya always been this broad?"

 **Like I said, nothing grand. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	97. Operation Green PT 5

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Hmm, haven't really put any thought into it, but I suppose a sequel could be made, and I PMed you on my thoughts.**

 **ThotKesha: Uh…right?**

 **Andy Thompson: Okay.**

 **Sharquan: Nothing that he hasn't already done…I mean what?**

 **DaeQuan: …what?**

 **Cong TV: Right.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update Succubus but something happened, so here's operation green. Enjoy.**

The students of 1-A sat in the common room in silence, focusing on their homework when the sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention. Looking up, everyone stared with wide eyes as Tsuyu and Izuku stepped into the common room, hand-in-hand before a wide smile formed across Mina's lips and she jumped up, "Alright, Operation Green is a success!"

"Operation what?" Ochako snapped and looked at the pink girl, "What's that and-" before she could finish, Mina, Momo, Kyoka and Tooru ushered her down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

The remaining students looked at the green-haired duo in silence before Katsuki smirked and began laughing and pointed at the two, "You two are joking, right? Deku and frog face! That's hilarious!"

Katsuki continued to laugh as Izuku narrowed his eyes slightly before looking at Tsuyu, "Hey, it's just Kacchan, he's always like-"

"It's fine, Izu, I'm used to name calling among other things," Izuku slightly frowned as small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth, "Should we go do our homework in my room? Ribbit," Izuku nodded before they turned and walked down the hall to the girls' dorms.

The two sat on the floor of Tsuyu's room, Tsuyu focusing on her homework while Izuku looked around, "You know, this is the first time someone saw the inside of your room," Tsuyu croaked and looked up in confusion, "And uh…I'm sorry…that we made you cry that day,"

"It's fine, Izu. Ribbit, all of you were just trying to help Bakugou," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku nodded, "We should get our homework finished before someone decides to-" before she could finish, the door opened and Ochako stepped in and glared at the two, "Ribbit…what's wrong, Ochako? We're just trying to get our homework done,"

"What…what's this about an Operation Green and what's it about?" the two looked at each other and then back at the brunette before shrugging their shoulders, "And when did…this…happen!"

"A few days ago," Izuku calmly answered, "Tsu and I want to try dating and…it's going great so far,"

Ochako's eyes widened as Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "Ribbit, if you don't mind Ochako, we're trying to our homework," Ochako groaned as she turned and walked out of the room.

Momo, Mina and Kyoka watched as Ochako walked down the hall and shook their heads before walking into Kyoka's room.

 **One more update…enjoy.**


	98. Stuck together

**Tyguylerobot: Uh…okay, good to know.**

 **Cong TV: …right.**

 **Sharquan: Probably in the next update.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Okay, have fun.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …right?**

 **Junnie Boy: …okay?**

 **Enjoy this little…I don't know what to call it, that sort of came to me in the middle of the night.**

Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see she was laying on the couch in the common room, "Ribbit? How did I get out here?" hearing someone moan beside her, she looked down and her eyes widened when she saw Izuku laying on the floor, his left arm raised slightly his left wrist and her right wrist cuffed together.

Izuku moaned again as he sat up and slowly opened his eyes. Looking down, his eyes widened when he spotted the handcuffs before he slowly looked up to see a surprised Tsuyu lying next to him on the couch, "Uh…A-Asui…what um…what happened? How did we get here?"

"I told you to call me Tsu, ribbit," the two looked down at the handcuffs that bound them together as small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth and shook her head, "I don't know how we ended up her-"

"Well, what do we have here?" the green-haired teens looked up to see the other female students walking into the common room and Mina smiled at the two, "Well Tsu and Midoriya? What's happening here?"

"Uh…well um…the thing…tha-"

"We woke up like this," Tsuyu croaked before looking at Momo with a bank expression, "Ribbit. Could you make a set of keys to help us get out of here an-"

"Sorry, I can't create anything unless I eat something first, so you two will have to wait," they watched as the five females walked out of the common room, "You two should get some breakfast while you wait," the door to the common room closed and the two groaned.

"What's going on out here!" they looked back to see the male students walking into the common room, Tenya staring at the two with a stern look crossing his face, "Asui, Midoriya, what is the meaning of-"

"Iida, we don't have time for this," Izuku groaned as he and Tsuyu slowly stood up, "We woke up like this and now we're stuck like this for a while,"

"Ha, Deku and frog face? Stuck together," Katsuki laughed and shook his head, "There is nothing that can happen today that can make this any better," he turned and walked out of the common room as he continued to laugh.

The remaining students looked at the green-haired students, "We woke up like this and…ribbit!" Tsuyu's eyes widened before she leaned closer to Izuku and whispered in his ear and Izuku's eyes widened as his face began to burn red before he led Tsuyu down the hall leading to the boys' dorms.

The twelve looked at them and Tenya spoke, "Where do you two think you're-"

"Iida, we don't have time to explain right now," Izuku looked back with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "Just go get some breakfast," without waiting for a response, the two turned and continued to walk down the hall.

The two stood in Izuku's room and Tsuyu watched as Izuku looked through his drawer, "Ribbit. Did you have a key to the-"

"N-no…I…I'm looking for my All Might bandana," Izuku looked over towards her and shook his head, "We uh…we're going to use it as a blindfold so…you know," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before Izuku turned and continued looking through the drawer.

"Why don't you just use your Quirk and break the-"

"I uh…I don't want to accidently hurt you with the aftershock…so we…we're just going to have to wait until Yaoyorozu makes a key," Tsuyu watched as Izuku pull the bandana out of the drawer and sighed, "Okay…let's uh…let's get this over with," Tsuyu nodded as the two of them turned and walked out of the room.

Tsuyu sat on the toilet with Izuku in front of her, the bandana wrapped around his eyes and his back turned towards her. Tsuyu croaked in embarrassment as she shook her head, "This is embarrassing," Izuku hummed and slowly nodded in agreement.

The two walked down the hall in silence with their heads down, the bandana in Izuku's hand, "What are you two doing?" looking up, they saw their teachers Shouta and Nemuri standing in front of them.

Nemuri's eyes fell onto the handcuffs and a playful smile crossed her lips, "Oh, you two decided to get a little kinky?"

Their eyes widened as their faces began to heat up and Shouta groaned and shook his head, "Nemuri, is your mind always in the gutters," looking at the two students, the worn-out man arched a brow, "Why are you two wearing those handcuffs and why is Midoriya carrying that bandana?"

"We…we uh…woke up like this and I have the bandana because we had to go to the bathroom, so we used it as a blindfold and-"

"Well that sounds reasonable," Nemuri smiled, slightly holding onto Shouta's arm, "You two have fun, don't forget there are to classes today, so take as much time as you need," the two awkwardly walked past the two teachers as Nemuri began pulling Shouta towards a nearby classroom.

The two sat in the common room in silence. Izuku looked at the frog girl next to him and cleared his throat, getting her attention, "Um…listen, As-Tsu…if uh…if you blame me for uh…whatever happened last night, I won't hold it against you and-"

"Midori…Izuku, it wasn't our fault. We both went to our rooms last night and somehow we ended up getting into this position without our knowledge, ribbit,"

Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "Right…um…do you uh…maybe want to go and get some ice cream later today?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up at him with wide eyes, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought I'd invite you out to get some ice cream after this who-" Tsuyu leaned closer and pressed her lips against his, surprising the One for All user.

Backing away, rapid croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth, "I like mint," Izuku slowly nodded as the sound of the door leading to the common room opening caught their attention.

Looking up, they saw their female classmates walking into the room and up to them, a small key in Momo's hand, "Okay you two, let's get you out of those handcuffs,"

Leaning down, Momo unlocked the cuffs that bound her classmates and the green-haired teens stood up, "That went better than expected," Tooru spoke and Tsuyu and Izuku looked at their invisible classmate in confusion, "What?"

"What went better than expected?" Tsuyu croaked and arched a brow. The common room fell silent, "Ribbit, well?"

Ochako looked down at her phone an nervously chuckled, "Well would you look at that, I have to go meet Bakugo," turning, the bubbly brunette walked out of the common room in a hurry with Momo, Kyoka, Tooru and Mina close behind her.

Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and saw a blank expression crossing her face, "Uh…so uh…do…do you want to get that ice cream now or wait until after we interrogate our classmates?"

"Let's go now," Tsuyu grabbed Izuku by the hand and began leading him towards the door, "If we interrogate them first, we might not be able to leave, ribbit." Izuku hummed and nodded as they walked out of the common room.

The green-haired teens sat on a bench in the park as they silently enjoyed their ice cream. Izuku looked down and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Tsu?"

Tsuyu hummed and slightly nodded, "I'm fine, Izuku, just enjoying the fresh air," small croaks escaped her mouth as she looked up, a small smile forming across her lips, "I like warm days like this. Ribbit, before we moved to the dorms, I used to take my brother and sister to the park," Izuku looked at her and arched a brow as he saw the smile begin to fade, "I'm worried about my siblings. I talk to them on the phone every week, but-"

Feeling Izuku pat the top of her head, "Ribbit?"

"It's good that you care about your siblings, and-" Izuku's eyes widened when he stopped and looked away, clearing his throat, "Um…s-sorry, Tsu…I uh…I don't know,"

Tsuyu inhaled slowly before standing up and pulled Izuku by the arm before holding his hand, "We should get back to school, ribbit." Izuku nodded before they turned and walked out of the park hand-in-hand.

 **I might have a follow up to this one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	99. The Four Horsemen PT 1

**Joquan: Right.**

 **Lisa Loud: …nothing?**

 **SharkKesha: No, it's good.**

 **I wanted to update succubus or something else, but again, something happened. I don't know if I'll continue it this week…maybe next week…I don't know. Anyway, here's something…I think…I might turn it into a story all its own…enjoy and AU.**

Four young adults sat around a small fire as the sound of waves crashing along the shoreline could be heard. The young woman with black hair and the young man with red and white hair looked up at their green-haired friends and saw the two of them whispering to one another. The two stood up, catching the attention of the green-haired duo, "Shouto and I are going to get some more firewood," the woman answered, "Tsuyu, Izuku, you two should stay here and make sure no one-"

"Who's going to be out here, Momo?" the green-haired young man, Izuku crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "The four of us have been on our own since that night and no one really comes here after a certain-"

"Just stay here," Shouto sighed and shook his head before he and Momo turned and walked away.

Izuku growled under his breath as Tsuyu looked down at her side and stared at a bow and several arrows resting on a black cloak, "Izuku?" Izuku hummed and looked at Tsuyu in confusion, "I keep thinking to myself, and I'm sure Momo and Shouto are thinking the same, but do you think we weren't meant to be it? Maybe they made a mistake?"

Izuku sighed and shook his head as he looked down and stared at a scythe resting by his feet, "Is it even possible for them to make mistakes, Tsuyu? They're the judges of the end, so I don't think it's possible for it to happen,"

"So…you're saying we were chosen as their successors for a reason? And what about the abandonment? Does that have a re-"

"They're assholes, that's all there is to it," Tsuyu's eyes widened as she watched her best friend stand and walk away with his hands shoved in his pockets, "The four of us are all we have left…besides them, but they only show up when we're about to die," Tsuyu frowned as she stood up and walked up beside Izuku, "And I'm don't mean your siblings…they're just kids, so they're innocent in all of this, but our parents and Shouto's siblings…I don't know,"

"I know," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and shook her head as a wave of water came rushing towards them. Holding up her hand, Tsuyu narrowed her eyes as the wave crashed back into the ocean, their feet submerging briefly in the water, "And what's going to happen when the time comes? We can't really play favorites…so Samidare and Satsuki would-"

"Not quite," Tsuyu looked up in confusion and Izuku narrowed his eyes as he stared out at the ocean, "You know…once the time comes, the four of us will only have two rules. One, you, Momo, and Shouto will travel and I'll come in last and two, do whatever the hell we want,"

"So what are you saying? That you're going to let my brother and sister live through the upcoming war and-"

"We'll think of something. We have plenty of time," Izuku reached over and patted the top of Tsuyu's head, "For now, we should go back to the fire in case someone decides to steal what belongs to us," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before the two of them turned and returned to the small fire as Momo and Shouto returned from their trip.

Izuku and Shouto stood in the dark, staring out towards the ocean while Momo and Tsuyu slept by the dying fire. Shouto looked over towards Izuku and arched a brow, "So, what's the plan?" Izuku looked at him with narrowed eyes as Shouto looked down at a red stone tied around his wrist, "I know it's not time, but the four of us have been through hell after that day,"

"We wait until the promise day," Izuku looked back a slightly frowned at Tsuyu's sleeping form, "We can have all the fun we want, but once that day comes, we're going to be busy," Shouto sighed and nodded before looking back at Momo, "Get some sleep. Nothing's going to happen tonight," the tow stood in silence as the wing gently blew the water against the shoreline.

 **I might turn this into a story all its own. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	100. Misunderstanding PT 1

**Sharquan: I don't know.**

 **DDLC MC: What do you mean?**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…right?**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get something out requested by RLeb10, and I promised him that I'd get it out, but I forgot to save. Sorry, I was out of it yesterday, so here's a little something, slight OOC. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu croaked as she limped down the hall in pain, "Ribbit…ribbit,"

"A-Asui?" looking back, she saw Izuku walking up to her, "Are…are you o-"

"Tsu, and I'm fine, Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked before she continued to walk forward, only to fall and have Izuku catch her.

Picking her up bridal style, Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku nervously looked away and swallowed hard, "You…you uh…you're obviously in pain, ad it wouldn't be right if I ignored you so…so let me carry you back to the common room, As-Tsu," Tsuyu croaked as Izuku walked down the hall with her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Walking into the common room with Tsuyu still in Izuku's arms, the two stare with wide eyes as Ochako and Fumikage staring up at them, Ochako's eyes widened before she turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms. The green-haired teens looked at the bird-headed teen and Tsuyu croaked, "Fumikage,"

Standing up, Fumikage shook his head, "I've got homework to do." Without uttering another word, he turned and walked down the hall to the boys' dorms.

Looking down at the frog girl in his arms, Izuku swallowed hard, "Uh…how um…how about get you to your room and-"

"I can walk, Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku arched a brow, "Please put me down. Ribbit," taking a deep breath, Izuku carefully put Tsuyu down, who hissed in pain and fell to the floor.

Izuku picked her back up as she groaned and Izuku shook his head, "I guess I'll carry you to you room then," Tsuyu croaked as she slowly nodded before Izuku walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

Helping Tsuyu to the bed, Izuku watched as Tsuyu laid down and rubbed her ankle. Izuku rubbed the back of his head and inhaled through his teeth, "So…I uh…I guess you'll be fine from here,"

"Ribbit, thank you, Midoriya," Izuku nodded before he turned and got ready to walk out of the room when the door opened and Mina, Momo, Kyoka and Tooru stepped into the room, the green-haired teens saw the annoyed looks crossing Mina's, Momo's and Kyoka's faces.

Shallowing hard, Izuku held his hands up and shook his head, "I…I was just walking Tsu to her room…she was hurt and-"

"What are you two doing?" Mina questioned and arched a brow.

The two looked at each other in confusion before looking up at their classmates and shrugged their shoulders as Momo crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes slightly, "What do you two do?"

"Ribbit…I got hurt and Midoriya carried me to my room. Ochako and Tokoyami saw us in the common room and Ochako went to her room. Tokoyami said he was going to do homework before he went to his room," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku nodded.

The four looked away from each other and began whispering amongst themselves, "Uh…T-Tsu…do uh…what happened?"

"I don't know Midoriya," Tsuyu shook her head, "But you should leave while you ca-" hearing the door close and the lock turn, the two looked up and saw their classmates staring at them, "Ribbit?"

"We have a few questions for you two," they heard Tooru say and the two of them looked at each other.

 **This is going to be a two-parter. Enjoy.**


	101. Peaceful

**Sharquan: She'll be fine.**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **TheBlackDagger456: Right.**

 **Johnny Dickson: Not yet. I don't know when that's going to be updated. Hopefully soon.**

 **DaeQuan: She'll make it.**

 **Nam Shin III: No, she doesn't.**

 **Anyway, it's been an odd weekend for me. I wanted to get RLeb10 lemon request out, but it's been a busy weekend, so here's a small bit…I think? Enjoy?**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room of their apartment as the two enjoyed the silence. Tsuyu slightly smiled as she croaked and leaned up against her husband. Izuku looked down and slightly smiled before wrapping an arm around his frog wife and kissed the side of her head, "Ribbit…this is nice…we and the other heroes are keeping peace in the city and villains aren't as active as they were before,"

"Yeah, who knows, maybe the villains realized that they aren't as great as they think," Tsuyu croaked and nodded as Izuku reached down and rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen.

 **Sorry for the length, but this was the busiest weekend of my life, but I didn't want to throw off my schedule for you guys. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	102. After the Fight

**Ace Savvy: Uh…okay? I think.**

 **Park Hae: The character with a bird's head.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, been a busy weekend and I had no time to get anything done, so I went with an easy bit.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Joquan: Right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …have fun.**

 **Kapdofe: He's in prison.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: For now.**

 **Again, wanted to get RLeb10's bit out, but I don't think it was meant to happen yet. Don't get me wrong, I do want to write it, but I'm having a mental block with lemons at the moment, and I don't want to force it. I'll try to get it out on Friday. So here's…something? Enjoy.**

Tenya, Shouto and Izuku laid in their hospital beds, recovering from their fight against Stain. Izuku looked up out the window before the sound of the door sliding open caught the attention of the three heroes in-training. The three looked at the door and saw their classmate Tsuyu stepping into the room and Izuku's eyes widened as the frog girl stepped into the room and closer to the bed he was lying on. Stopping next to the bed, she slapped Izuku across the face and Izuku groaned, "Okay, I deserved that,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked angerly and crossed her arms, "You could've been killed, Izuku," Shouto and Tenya looked at each other before looking back at the green-haired duo, "What were you thinking?"

Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and frowned, "I'm…I'm sorry, Tsuyu, but it was out of impulse…I…I should've um…figured you were going to be here sooner or la-" before he could finish, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly hugged him.

Izuku sighed and hugged her back as Tsuyu croaked, "Ribbit, idiot," she broke from the hg and stared at Izuku with a deep frown painted across her lips, "You're lucky you walked away with your life,"

"We were there, too," Shouto spoke and Tsuyu croaked as her eyes widened and she looked back to see their classmates staring at them, "Now what's going on between you two?"

"We're dating," Tsuyu said bluntly, "We've been dating for a couple of months. Ribbit,"

The two stared at them in disbelief and Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "We are…we've been seeing each other when we realized that we take the same train ride home and…well…one day she asked if I can come over and help watch her siblings and…we eventually-"

"We're dating," Tsuyu croaked before looking back at Izuku and shook her head, "Sorry Izuku, but we would be here all day if you try to explain,"

Izuku nodded and Tenya spoke, "Well…I hope you two aren't doing any troubling activities and-"

"Iida, if we do anything, it's between Tsuyu and myself," Izuku stared at the blue-haired teen with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "So please don't ask us about what happens in our relationship."

The two slowly nodded before Tsuyu leaned closer and kissed the cheek she had slapped a moment ago before she slightly smiled, "Ribbit. I have to get home to watch Samidare and Satsuki, but I'll be back tomorrow. Don't do anything that'll hurt yourself even worse," Izuku smiled and nodded as Tsuyu turned and walked out of the room before quietly closing the door behind her.

Shouto and Tenya looked back at the One for All user as Izuku took a deep breath, "No, Tsuyu and I didn't do anything wrong in our relationship and I'm not going to force her to do anything she isn't completely comfortable with,"

"Well…good, we wouldn't want any conflict between any of us to erupt in class, Midoriya," Tenya cleared his throat, "If anything, the three of us should get some rest while we're recovering,"

Shouto nodded as the two of them laid back in their beds and Izuku looked out the window to see Tsuyu walking down the street and a small smile formed across his lips before he laid back and closed his eyes.

 **I…I got nothing…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	103. First Night

**Sharquan: No, not yet.**

 **Park Hae: Right. Yeah, that's who he is.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Nowhere to be found.**

 **AisinChinese man: Uh…right?**

 **Yuri DDLC: Okay…that's good to know.**

 **DaeQuan: Have fun.**

 **RLeb10: Still having some mental blocks with lemons. Sorry. I know I'm making you wait a long time for you request, but I don't want the bit to sound forced,**

 **Still in that mental block for lemon…so here's…I don't know…another bit from the bar thing? Enjoy.**

Tsuyu, Izuku, Momo and Shouto stood outside of the bar as Izuku locked the door and turned back at the three, "Great job, you three," he looked at Tsuyu and saw her looking away. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head and looked at Momo and Shouto, "I'll see you two on Monday." They silently nodded before they turned and walked away, "Is everything okay, Tsu?"

"Some of the costumers are…asses," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I know working at a bar could be a pain, but these customers are-"

"Yeah…some of these customers are asses, but we can't do anything unless they cause trouble." Tsuyu moaned and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry…if it makes you feel any better, we're closed tomorrow and-"

"I know," Tsuyu turned and began walking down the street, "See you on Monday."

Inhaling slowly, Izuku walked up next to her and shook his head, "I'll give you a ride home," Tsuyu looked up at the green-haired man beside her and Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "It's getting late and you had a rough day and I'm going in that direction anyway," Tsuyu frowned and slowly nodded before they climbed into the car parked next to them.

 **Sorry for the length, but I've been busy for most of the week. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	104. Under Starry Skies

**Leni Loud: …what?**

 **Kotori Minami: …?**

 **Richard Son: Right.**

 **Nam Shin III: No, he doesn't.**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay?**

 **Miku Nakano: Uh…okay, have fun.**

 **Buttkesha: Okay.**

 **StalkKesha: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's something. Enjoy and AU.**

The group of friends sat under the starry sky, looking up and watched as comets shot across the sky. Feeling someone resting their head on his shoulder, Izuku looked down and saw his best friend Tsuyu resting her head on his shoulder and his eyes widened, "Uh…T-Tsuyu?" Tsuyu looked up and her eyes widened as her face began to heat up, "Ar-are you okay? If you're tired, then-"

"We'll be back," looking back, the green-haired duo said their friends standing up and began walking away and they heard their friend Ochako call back, "Don't worry, we'll be back you two," the two watched as their friends faded from view before they sighed and looked back up at the sky.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu and cleared his throat, getting Tsuyu's attention, "L-listen, if you're tired, we can leave and-"

"No, it's not that, Izuku," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head before resting her head on his shoulder again, Just let me rest my eyes for a minute," Izuku hummed and nodded before he slowly wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

Behind the bleachers, Ochako, Katsuki, Momo, Shouto, Kyoka and Denki watched their friends from the distance. Katsuki groaned and shook his head, "What the hell are we doing? Deku is too much of a coward to do anything with frog face!"

"Katsuki," Ochako quietly hissed at her boyfriend, "These are our friends. Can't you be a little more considerate?" Katsuki groaned and looked away as Momo, Ochako and Kyoka continued to look at the two.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in silence before laying back onto the grass, Tsuyu resting her head on Izuku's chest and Izuku wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back, "S-sorry, it's just-"

"I-it's fine, Izuku," Tsuyu mumbled and nuzzled closer to Izuku, "It's fine…let's just stay here for a while longer," Izuku hummed and nodded before they laid in complete silence.

The six friends watched as Momo groaned, "Are they not going to do anything? This is getting boring and-"

"We're just going to have to wait a while longer, Momo," Kyoka cut her off, "They'll do something soon," the others continued to watch in silence.

Izuku looked down and saw Tsuyu had fallen asleep. Taking a deep breath, Izuku wiggled his jacket off and draped it over Tsuyu, "I guess I can let you rest for a while," kissing the top of her head, Izuku took a deep breath and close his eyes as well as their friends walked up to them.

 **I've got a follow-up in mind for this. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	105. Coming to Light (Possible Arc)

**Sharquan: Can't do that.**

 **DaeQuan: Not that kind of bar.**

 **Bottomquark: Right.**

 **Tomcat9700: Right.**

 **Ronnie Anne: …**

 **Rin Hoshizora: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, I promised RLeb a sequel to taken and…enjoy.**

Izuku sat in the common room and looked around in confusion before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "I can't believe they've moved us into dorms after what had happen."

Sighing, he shook his head again when he heard the familiar croak, "Ribbit," he looked back and saw Tsuyu stepping into the common room, "Izuku, we need to talk," confused, Izuku nodded as Tsuyu sat down next to him, "Before you were taken…you kissed me and…why?"

"I…I don't know," Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, "If I had to guess, I was worried about you when that girl had that knife against your throat and I did what I did to keep you safe…outside of that…I don't know why I did that, but I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," the room fell silent, save a few croaks escaping Tsuyu's mouth, "Um…about that thing with Uraraka…are you okay?"

"She was angry when they took you and she took it out on me," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and shook her head, "The day they went to go rescue you, I tried to talk them out of it, but none of them would listen,"

Tsuyu hung her head and Izuku sighed before he reached up and patted her head and Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "I'm sure you tried to talk them out of it, but it was their decision to make, and if Uraraka felt that way when the villains took me then…then all I can say is ignore her."

"Ribbit…I guess," Tsuyu sighed and leaned closer to the One for All user as they sat in silence.

 **I don't know if I'll turn this into an arc or if this is a one off bit…enjoy.**


	106. First Date

**Sharquan: Read the taken arc.**

 **Ronalquan: Read taken. Okay?**

 **RLeb10: Right.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **ThotKesha: Uh…okay?**

 **ButtKesha: Uh…right.**

 **Anyway, I was going to try and get succubus or villains out, but something came up and I couldn't get them done. So here's something…I don't know…I guess a follow up to life science? Enjoy.**

Ochako looked up from her set as the door leading to the common room opened and closed and saw Tsuyu and Izuku walk into the room, hand-in-hand. The bubbly brunette sighed and shook her head before looking down at her homework. Hearing the sound of several feet walking down the hall leading to the girls' dorms, the three looked up to see Momo, Kyoka, Mina and Tooru stepping into the common room. Stopping in the middle of the room, the green-haired duo felt their eyes locked on them and Tsuyu croaked, "Ribbit? You guys,"

"We're just seeing how your date went," Mina answered and Ochako groaned before standing up and walked down the hall to her room.

The six heard a door open and close before eyes fell on the two again and Tsuyu croaked again, "Ribbit?"

"Are you not going to tell us what happened?" Tooru questioned and the two shook their heads, "C'mon, we're all friends here,"

"We uh…I'm going to go set started on homework," Izuku looked at Tsuyu and kissed her cheek, surprising everyone around, "See you later, Tsu," Tsuyu croaked and nodded as Izuku turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms as Momo, Mina, Kyoka and Tooru looked at the frog girl and bombarded her with questions, only to be ignored as Tsuyu turned and walked down the opposite hall.

 **I've got one more part here. Sorry for leaving it on a…sour…note? But we've been busy and I barely had time to get anything done…enjoy.**


	107. Graduation

**Jabber Hakeem: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Not yet.**

 **Nam Shin III: Uh…okay?**

 **Hagumi Kitazawa: …what?**

 **DaeQuan: What bad news?**

 **RapeKesha: Uh…right? I think?**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Okay.**

 **Tomcat9700: You have fun with that.**

 **Here's a little something. Enjoy.**

The students stood on the stage with their families sitting in the auditorium, watching as their children graduated from school, the occasional clicks from a camera could be heard as the principal spoke. The families cheered and clapped before they saw Class A's students Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya step onto the middle of the stage. Everyone looked at them in confusion and Tsuyu looked at her boyfriend with a puzzling look as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and Tsuyu's eyes widened as he opened it.

Everyone stared at the green-haired duo in silence as Tsuyu looked up at Izuku with an expressionless look before throwing her arms around his neck and pressed her lips up against his, surprising everyone in the auditorium. The two separated and looked up before their eyes widened and they slowly snuck back to the rest of the class.

The graduation ceremony soon ended, and the students met with their families in the courtyard. Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder, Izuku looked back and saw Tsuyu standing behind him with her family behind her, "Hey Tsuyu…is…is everything okay?"

"Ribbit…my parents want you and your mother to come over for dinner this Saturday," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku arched a brow, "They want to celebrate our engagement,"

"Uh…y-yeah, okay," he looked up at Tsuyu's family before looking down at his fiancée and slightly smiled, "Why don't you go spend time with your family and we'll see you on Saturday, okay?" Tsuyu croaked and nodded before Izuku kissed her forehead, turned and walked over to his mother and Tsuyu walked over to her parents and younger siblings.

 **There's going to be a follow up to this. For now, enjoy.**


	108. Family Dinner

**Sharquan: Right.**

 **Just Monika: …what?**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Not yet.**

 **Lori Loud: Right.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: I don't know.**

 **Here's that follow up. And starting next week, I'm going to try and update some of these arcs…enjoy.**

The two families sat in the dining room of the Asui house, eating in silence while Beru and Inko stared at Tsuyu and Izuku. Soon Tsuyu's younger siblings stood up and walked out of the room and Beru cleared her throat, "Ribbit, Tsuyu, Izuku," the two looked up with wide eyes as the frog woman shook her head, "We all knew this was going to happen…even before you two knew," the two looked at each other before looking back at Beru and Tsuyu croaked before her mother continued, "Well…this might be a surprise to you two, but…you two knew each other before U.A."

"Ribbit, what?" Tsuyu stood up, her eyes wide and everyone looked at her, "What do you mean by that? What happened?"

"You two were very close when you were babies," Inko answered and the two looked at her, "You two would sleep in the same crib together and Izuku would wrap an arm around Tsuyu in a protective manner,"

"Wait…but…what?" Inko looked at her son and Izuku shook his head, "What does that have to do with our engagement? And what happened that changed us from coming here or wha-"

"We would joke and say you two would end up together," Beru croaked and the two looked at her, "You two would always scream bloody murder when it was time to leave. Ribbit, but you'll be excited once you saw each other again."

"But that still doesn't explain why it stopped," Tsuyu croaked, "What happened?"

Inko frowned and inhaled slowly, "I found out that Izuku's father was…taking women to cheep motels and I took Izuku and moved away. At first your parents and I tried to keep in touch, but it eventually proved too much and we soon lost communication," their eyes widened as Inko leaned closer to Tsuyu and whispered in her ear, "My son isn't his father, he won't do that to you," Tsuyu looked at her soon-to-be mother-in-law and Inko slightly smiled, "My son does care about you and he won't do what his father did," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before she grabbed Izuku by the hand, stood up and led him out of the house.

The two walked down the street in silence before Izuku spoke, "So…that uh…that was some-" before he could finish, Tsuyu turned and faced him and pressed her lips against his, surprising the One for All hero.

Tsuyu stepped back and croaked, "This was a surprise for both of us," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded, "Ribbit…and that thing involving your parents-"

"Tsuyu, I'm not my father, I will never do something like that to you," Izuku sighed and hugged his fiancée, "I love you, Tsuyu,"

Tsuyu croaked and hugged him back, "I love you too, Izuku,"

 **And the follow up is finished…I might have one more, but I don't know yet. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	109. Succubus PT 3

**Tyivonnorton24: Thanks and good to hear. Keep reading.**

 **Nozomi Tojo: Okay? I don't get it.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah.**

 **Lynn Loud: Right.**

 **I am a burglar: No, no, no.**

 **Hagumi Kitazawa: …**

 **Nino Nakano: Yeah, he's a womanizer.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to succubus…enjoy.**

Izuku walked through the front door and aw Tsuyu sitting on the couch, her hands on her lap and her head down. Confused, the green-haired teen stepped closer to the Succubus, "Hey, Asui?" Tsuyu looked up, a frown painted across her lips, "What's wrong? This is the first time you've came into my house that I've seen you like-"

"I've heard from my parents and they're not happy that all I've been doing is goofing around and having fun. They weren't happy when they heard that I haven't claimed your virgin soul and they want me to return to hell," Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu stood up and shook her head, "I guess I should've seen this coming. It was fun, Izuku," the two looked back as a portal opened and Tsuyu slightly smiled, "Goodbye, Izuku,"

"W-wait…I…I don't want you to leave,"

"I don't want to leave either, but sometimes…you can't get what you want," Izuku frowned as he watched Tsuyu step into the portal and the portal vanished.

Izuku hung his head as the door opened and his mother stepped inside and spotted her saddened son, "Izuku? Honey, what's wrong? Are you and Tsuyu having an argument? Where is Tsuyu an-"

"I have to go get her," Izuku turned and walked towards the door and past his mother, "I'll probably be back late, mom, and we're going to have a few more guests staying with us," Inko watched as her son walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

 **This arc is slowly coming to the end. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. Also, check out RLeb10's story if you can.**


	110. AN

**Hello everyone, this is just a quick author's note. I'm updating from my phone, so apologies for any errors. The charger for my laptop finally went and I just ordered a new one today and it should be here by Wednesday. I'm giving this quick an explanation why there won't be any posts on Monday and won't be one until late Wednesday, so I would like to apologise for that and also there won't be any posts the following week due to the holiday, it being my birthday well and I feel like I'm in need of a break.**

 **Again, sorry if you were expecting one shots on Monday.**


	111. Since Birth

**Tiguylerobot: Uh…okay, call him.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, I'm trying to bring back some of the arcs.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, she returned to hell.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Okay?**

 **Jabber Hakeem: I don't know.**

 **Anyway, here's…something? I think…enjoy. AU. No dialog and mild time skips in play.**

The two green-haired smiled down at the two children sleeping in a large crib. The small boy yawned before turning on his side and wrapped a protective arm around the girl beside him. The two women slightly smiled before taking a couple of pictures of the sleeping children before quickly walking out of the room, closing the door slightly behind them.

5-year-olds Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya sat in the sandbox at the local park while Tsuyu's parents and Izuku's mother sat at the nearby bench as they watched the two children play in the sandbox. Tsuyu scooted closer to her best friend and the two of them dug in the sand as the laughed.

The students danced in the gym of the school as music poured from the speakers. Tsuyu looked up and saw Izuku standing above her with his arm reached out towards her. Tsuyu slightly smiled as she reached up and took his hand as the two walked to the center of the gym and began dancing as the music continued to play. The music soon stopped and the two looked at each other before Tsuyu threw her arms around Izuku's neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising him for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her lower back.

Tsuyu laid on a bed, holding a small bundle in her arms as sweat ran down her face with Izuku standing next to the bed. The two looked down at their daughter as she nuzzled deeper into her mother's arms and soundly slept. Izuku wrapped an arm around Tsuyu and kissed the top of her head as Tsuyu slightly smiled as she leaned up against her husband and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **I had something else planned, but I'm going to save that for a later date. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	112. Antiheroes (possible arc)

**SharkKesha: No, unrelated one-shot.**

 **Leni Loud: Right.**

 **StalkKesha: Okay.**

 **Shaequan: Good to know.**

 **Unikitty: Can't do that**

 **Here's a little something. Please enjoy and slight AU.**

Two green-haired teens walked down the street with their heads down as people ran down the street, screaming in terror as smoke filled the air. The two turned and walked into a cemetery in silence, ignoring the blare of sirens rising in the air. Stopping in front of a couple of headstones, the two looked down in silence.

Looking up, the boy frowned, "Hey, Tsuyu?" the frog girl beside him croaked and looked up in confusion, "Are you okay? I know you're usually levelheaded when it comes to your emotions, but every time we visit here, you seem to-"

"Ribbit…I'm fine, Izuku, I just…you know," nodding, the two looked back at the five headstones in front of them, "We wanted to become heroes, but after seeing a hero refusing to help my parents, my siblings and your mother…that changed our outlook on the whole incident,"

"Yeah," Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "And now we're working as-"

"Vigilantes, similar to Stain," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku nodded, "Izuku, can I ask you something?" Izuku hummed and looked back at Tsuyu in confusion, "When we were kids, our parents took us to see a doctor, around the time my Quirk began to manifest…ribbit, but the doctor said it was hopeless for you to get one because of…well-"

"Yeah, I know," Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "The truth is…I wasn't going to have a Quirk, but…do you remember that day when the muck creature attacked and captured Bakugou?"

"I remember you foolishly running to save a total stranger, ribbit," Izuku nervously chuckled as Tsuyu looked up and narrowed her eyes, "But what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Well…shortly before that, I met All Might and asked him if I could become a hero without a Quirk and he told me that it would be impossible and that I should try to become a detective…and then he saw me trying to help Bakugou and I later found out that he…he was Quirkless too,"

Tsuyu's eyes widened as she croaked and Izuku continued, "After some intense training, All Might had me eat a piece of his hair and I felt the power of his Quirk, One for All, course through my body and…we…you saw what happened,"

"So…why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought we were best-"

"We are best friends, Tsuyu, but All Might swore me to secrecy and…well…I guess since All Might died in that fight last year, I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone about-"

"Who am I going to tell?" Tsuyu shook her head, "Ribbit, we don't talk to anyone. Heroes and villains want us dead and that's because we don't play by either of their rules and our old classmates look at us with a look of disgust," Izuku hummed and slowly nodded, "We should get back to the apartment before someone sees us," Izuku nodded again before they turned and walked out of the cemetery.

Izuku sat on the chair and watched as Tsuyu soundly slept. Izuku took a deep breath and looked up out the window with narrowed eyes, "Ribbit," Izuku looked down at Tsuyu as she slowly sat up and croaked, "Izuku, come to bed. It's getting late," Izuku took a deep breath and nodded before he stood up and laid down beside her and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **I don't know where this come from, but I might turn this into either an arc or its own story…enjoy and friendly reminder, there will be no one-shots next week.**


	113. Unexpected Guests

**TheAtlesianHarvester1979: Hmm, I might do that.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, it was kind of funny to see him being held captive.**

 **DaeQuan: Not yet.**

 **ThotKesha: Soon. Sometime this week probably.**

 **SharkeKesha: Uh…okay?**

 **Andy Thompson: …okay?**

 **Lori Loud: Good to know.**

 **DopeKesha: That's what happened.**

 **Rin Hoshizora: Right.**

 **Tomcat9700: Right.**

 **Ace Savvy: Uh…okay?**

 **Anyway, I enjoyed my break and here's a little something Future AU. Enjoy.**

Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui, heroes Deku and Froppy, stepped into their apartment and closed the door behind them. Hearing a glass break from the kitchen, the two pro heroes ran towards the kitchen. Stepping into the room, their eyes widened when they spotted two children, one, a boy, on the counter and the other, a girl, on the floor, a broken glass next her. The two looked at each other before looking at the kids and Izuku sighed, "Kids…what are you doing here? How did you get into our apartment?"

The two frowned as Tsuyu took a deep breath and croaked as she stepped closer to the children, "Ribbit, what are you kids doing here? Are you lost? Where are your parents?" the two frowned and looked down.

Tsuyu frowned as she picked the small boy up and set him on the floor, "What happened?" the two looked up with wide eyes as they began explaining everything to the pro heroes.

The two stared at the children, stunned before Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So…you kids got separated from your parents and you don't know where they are?" the two frowned and shook their heads. Izuku looked towards his roommate and shook his head, "Uh…Tsuyu, I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to kids, so-"

"You two can stay here until we find your parents," the two frowned as Tsuyu croaked, "Don't worry, we'll find your parents, but for now, you two should stay here with us,"

"Thank you," the small girl frowned and the two heroes slowly nodded.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the floor in the living room as the children slept on the couch. Tsuyu stood up and walked over to the couch and draped a blanket over the two before sitting back down next to Izuku, "We're going to have to figure out where their parents are and how we're going to return them safely," Tsuyu croaked and looked at Izuku, "The villains are getting more and more daring, so finding them isn't going to be a walk in the park,"

"I know…that's why we sent your mother, my parents and my siblings overseas," Tsuyu croaked and frowned as she looked at the two children as they slept, "And if something did happen to them, we can't send them on their own,"

"Are you suggesting that we-"

"We'd take them in and care for them, yes. Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked, "We'll start looking for their parents in the morning,"

"Right," Izuku inhaled slowly and looked at the children, "Why don't we put them in our rooms instead of have them sleep on the couch?" Tsuyu nodded and the two of them stood up and picked the children up before walking down the hall to their rooms.

The two met up in the living room and sat down on the couch. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and took a deep breath, "Tsuyu, are you-"

"I don't know what to think, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and hung her head, "We come home, and two children are in our apartment. They were separated from their family and with recent crimewaves…the chance of finding them are against us,"

"And you wouldn't want to tell them unless it's final and-" Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded, "Right," the two sighed and sat in silence.

 **And…here's something? I might want to turn this into a story…I don't know yet…enjoy.**


	114. Evening Walk

**Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

 **Ronalquan: No, they're not thieves.**

 **Anyway, I was going to do something for RLeb10, but something came up, so here's a little something. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked through the front gate leading to the park and began walking around the park as the night air blew past them. Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Izuku…did you ask me out at night because you're embarrassed of having a girlfriend who has the frog Quirk? Are you disgusted by-"

"No, not even close, Tsu," Izuku took a deep breath and patted Tsuyu's head, "The reason we've been going out at night is because we're in class during the day." Tsuyu slightly frowned as she hung her head, "How about we go out during the day on our next day off, would that make you feel better?" Tsuyu croaked and Izuku kissed the side of her head.

The two sat on the swings and listened as the crickets played their nightly music. Tsuyu bean kicking her legs and Izuku looked at her, "Tsu-"

"Ribbit…we should get back before we get into trouble," Izuku nodded before they jumped up and walked out of the park.

 **Like I said, I was going to do something else, but it was my cousin's birthday and it was hectic…enjoy.**


	115. The Four Horsemen PT 2

**ThotKesha: Alright.**

 **DaeQuan: Not yet.**

 **Tomat9700: Uh…okay?**

 **Andy Thompson: Alright. Monday. Sorry, but I was doing an experimental one-shot series this week to see what'll happen.**

 **Sharquan: Maybe.**

 **Leni Loud: Right.**

 **Enjoy.**

Tsuyu, Izuku, Momo and Shouto walked down the darkened streets, their heads down as they ignored the people walking past them. Walking through the gates of the park, the four continued to walk with their heads down when they heard rustling in a nearby bush. Looking back, the four narrowed their eyes only to see Tsuyu's younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki walking out from behind a bush, "What the…Samidare, Satsuki, what are you doing out? It's after dark and mom and dad won't let you out after a certain time,"

"We know, but we snuck out," Samidare smirked and Tsuyu glared at her younger brother, "What? Mom and dad wouldn't let us see you, but we wanted to see you an-"

"And you shouldn't come out here on your own after dark, something could've happened to you two and-"

"Not entirely," Tsuyu looked at Izuku in disbelief, "As Death, I wouldn't allow their lives to end, you're Pestilence, and I doubt you'll allow your siblings to get ill, Shouto possesses the power of War, and he wouldn't let something like that break out in a populated area knowing your siblings are still in town, and Momo has the power of Famine, no entirely evil unless she wants your siblings to starve,"

Tsuyu frowned and Momo spoke, "He's right. The reason none of us have really done anything yet is because we wouldn't want to hurt your siblings. Our parents, yes, your siblings, no,"

Tsuyu frowned, "Onee-Chan?" Tsuyu looked down at her younger sister and Satsuki slightly frowned, "Can we go with you?"

"You two," Tsuyu sighed and hugged her siblings, "Even if we were to bring you with us, we don't have a steady place to live, and if mom and dad learn about this, it'll cause a lot of trouble an-"

"So…we want to stay with you," Samidare stated.

Tsuyu sighed and Shouto took a deep breath and turned his back, "Let's go. It'll be pointless if we take them back to your parents now,"

Tsuyu groaned and Izuku stood next to her and slightly smiled, "We'll find a place for your brother and sister to sleep tonight," Tsuyu slowly nodded before she stood up and took her siblings by the hand and they walked out of the park.

 **I don't know what to say…enjoy.**


	116. Movie Night

**Incident happened, have to skip the shout outs. Enjoy this simple bit.**

Tsuyu and Izuku, Momo and Shouto and Mina and Eijiro sat in the common room as their classmates slept in their rooms. The only light source was the TV screen as a movie played. Momo, Mina, Shouto and Eijiro looked at the green-haired duo and saw the two kissing, ignoring the movie playing on the screen. Clearing her throat, Momo went ignored. The four looked at each other before standing up and quietly walked out of the common room unnoticed.

The two separated and Tsuyu croaked, "That was mean, Izuku,"

"What was? I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend and-" the two looked around the empty room and Izuku arched a brow, "What? Where did everyone go?"

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu looked around in confusion before looking back at her boyfriend and shook her head, "I don't know." The two turned and continued to watch the movie, Izuku's arm wrapped around Tsuyu and Tsuyu resting her head on his shoulder.

 **Sorry for the length, but something happened to the file. Enjoy.**


	117. Proposel

**Thanos: That's not good.**

 **Sharquan: Not sure, like I said, something happened and I had to go with that. Somewhere.**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay.**

 **Anyway, I was supposed to get something out for RLeb10, but something's going on with my family and I'm not going to force myself to write something and have it turn out terrible, so I'm going to be taking my time. Here's a little something. Enjoy and future AU.**

The villains laid on the ground unconscious as Momo, Tsuyu, Shouto and Izuku looked around with narrowed eyes before news vans surrounded them and several reporters jumped out of the vans and began surrounding the pro heroes. Without waiting for the questions from the reporters, Izuku grabbed Tsuyu by the hand and the two stepped away from Momo and Shouto as the pair looked at their green-haired friends in confusion.

Tsuyu looked at Izuku in confusion as Izuku reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box and Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku knelt down and opened the box, revealing a silver band and a diamond resting on the top of the band. The reporters, Momo and Shouto stared at the duo, stunned as small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth as her eyes stared at Izuku for a moment before looking down at the band again.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his and their friends slightly smiled as a reporter shouted, "Our viewers at home saw it here first, Number One Hero Deku had just proposed to Number Four Hero Froppy and she accepted it,"

Izuku slid the ring on Tsuyu's finger before standing up and picked his fiancée up bridal style and the reporters and Momo and Shouto watched as Izuku jumped away with Tsuyu still in his arms.

 **Enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	118. Camping

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, it was.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…right?**

 **Jut Monika: Okay, have a good time.**

 **Patrick Star: Okay?**

 **Dean Ambrose: No, you can't do that.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Lola Loud: No, no, no.**

 **Anyway, here's…something? Enjoy.**

Tsuyu, Momo, Shouto and Izuku walked down the dirt trail as the nocturnal creatures played nightly songs around them. A cool wind blew past them and Tsuyu croaked as she wrapped her arms around her body and shivered. Izuku took his All Might hoodie off and draped it over Tsuyu's shoulders before looking at Momo and Shouto, "This um…this is a good place to stay, right?" the two looked at each other before looking back at the One for All user and Izuku frowned, "Todoroki, can you build a fire so Tsu doesn't go into hibernation an-"

"Tsu? You've never called her that before," Momo noted and Izuku looked around, "Is everything okay, Midoriya? Yes, if we don't warm her up soon, Tsu will slip into hibernation an-"

"Just…please start a fire," Izuku sighed and wrapped his arms around Tsuyu and held her close as she shook and the two stepped away from the green-haired duo as they began to build a small fire.

The four heroes in-training sat around the small fire as it popped and snapped. Tsuyu hugged Izuku's hoodie around her body and looked up at Izuku before she croaked, "Ribbit," Izuku looked at her in confusion as she leaned up against him, "Thank you, Izu,"

Izuku slightly smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "Don't mention it, Tsu…I wasn't going to sit here and watch you slip into hibernation like that,"

Tsuyu slightly smiled before the two kissed and Momo spoke, "So we're going to get a little show?" the two separated and looked at their classmates in confusion, "Are we going to get an explanation behind this little show or what?" their eyes widened as they looked away, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but we'd like to know what's going on here,"

"Don't drag me into this," Shouto sighed and shook his head, "What happens between two of our classmates should stay between two of our-"

"We're dating…have been dating for about…a little over a year," the two looked up at Izuku as he rubbed the back of his neck, "So…uh…now that you two know, what uh-" Tsuyu kissed him, surprising him and their classmates as Momo and Shouto looked away and Izuku wrapped his arms around Tsuyu and Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **This was a bad week for one-shots…hopefully next week will be better. Enjoy.**


	119. Bonding

**Lana Loud: Right.**

 **Leni Loud: Uh…okay?**

 **Sharquan: Everyone.**

 **DaeQuan: Not here.**

 **Lincoln Loud; No.**

 **Tomcat9700: Right.**

 **Just Monika: Okay?**

 **Anyway, I was planning on taking another break, but I don't feel like doing that this soon so I'll take one on the second week of October. I'm sorry, but I'm going to take a break once a month to keep from going mad. So for now, here's a little something involving Tsuyu's siblings. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room of the Asui house while Tsuyu's siblings slept in their rooms. Izuku nervously wrapped an arm around the frog girl beside him when the sound little footsteps running down the hall caught their attention. The two heroes in-training jumped and looked back to see Tsuyu's sister, Satsuki, running down. The two separated as Satsuki jumped onto the couch, "Onee-Chan!" Tsuyu slightly frowned as she comforted her sister and their brother Samidare walked into the room and over to his sisters.

Izuku watched as his girlfriend comforted her siblings and slightly smiled before he felt a little extra land on top of him. Looking down, he saw Satsuki on his lap as she leaned back, Izuku looked at Tsuyu in confusion as she ushered him to comfort her younger sister. Taking a deep breath, Izuku did as he was instructed and comforted the young girl.

The two children slept on top of the heroes in-training and Tsuyu looked up at Izuku and croaked, "Ribbit, sorry about this, Izuku,"

Izuku slightly smiled as he shook his head, "Don't be, they're kids. They're supposed to be able to go to people they trust when something is bothering them, and besides, if we had gone to my place, my mom would've been taking thousands of pictures. Comforting your siblings doesn't sound so bad," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before leaning up against the One for All bearer, small croaks escaping her mouth, "Are you okay, Tsu?"

Tsuyu yawned and slowly nodded, "I'm fine, Izu," kissing him on the cheek, Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes, "Goodnight," Izuku smiled as he wrapped his arm around her again and the two of them fell asleep on the couch.

The front door opened and Tsuyu's parents stepped inside. Closing the door, the looked down and saw the four sleeping on the couch with Samidare on top of Tsuyu and Satsuki on top of Izuku while the two teens held each other in their arms. Taking a deep breath, Ganma shook his head and looked at his wife in confusion, "Is this going to be an every week thing, Beru?"

"Leave them be, Ganma," Beru croaked at her husband before walking over to the four and draped a blanket over them, "Tsuyu is dating this fine young man and you know that the kids like it when Izuku comes over. They're more well behaved than usual, so let's leave them be," Ganma sighed and slightly nodded before the two of them walked into the kitchen.

 **Well…enjoy. Also, I have a feeling that this is going to be another bad week for one-shots, only because my grandmother passed this weekend and I'm kind of down about that.**


	120. Stillborn

**NeoGamer93: Thanks.**

 **Sharquan: No.**

 **DaeQuan: Probably.**

 **HCHavenBunny: Thanks.**

 **Lynn Loud: Can't do that.**

 **Leni Loud: Right.**

 **Natsuki: Good to know.**

 **Rusty Spokes: Uh…okay?**

 **Ronnie Anne: Okay?**

 **Cong TV: Right.**

 **Anyway…here's…something? Enjoy and sad warning, slight OOC and AU.**

Tsuyu sat up on a hospital bed, a blank expression crossing her face with Izuku sitting on the chair next to the bed, his shoulders slumped over and his head down. Hearing the door open, the two looked up and saw their friends walking into the room, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Ochako and Tooru with smiles on their faces, quietly explained, "Hey you two, congratulations on the-" before they could finish, Izuku stood up and quickly ushered everyone out of the room.

Closing the door, everyone looked at Izuku and Katsuki arched a brow, "What the hell, Deku? You guys don't want us here or-"

"It's not that, Kacchan, it's…the baby was a stillborn," the hall fell silent as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Something happened and…I'm trying to comfort Tsuyu as best I can, but coming into the room and even trying to mention the baby will only do more damage,"

"Damn," Kyoka crossed her arms and shook her head, "We're uh…we're sorry that we almost made things worse, but why didn't you call us and tell us?"

"I was going to, but Tsuyu needed comforting and…well…yeah," everyone nodded as Momo, Kyoka, Ochako, Mina and Tooru walked past him and walked into the room.

Denki, Katsuki, Shouto, Eijiro and Mashirao looked at Izuku as he looked at the room with narrowed eyes, "Izuku-"

"Stuff like this happens all the time, but…damnit," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "When they told us…Tsuyu seemed…lost and I feel powerless to help," running his fingers through his hair, he narrowed his eyes, "I don't get it. Tsuyu took her vitamins while she was pregnant, but-"

"As you said, things happen," Shouto inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Let's go in and see how she's doing. Momo and the others might not be able to comfort her for very long," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded before the six of them walked into the room.

Hours passed and Tsuyu and Izuku watched as their friends slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. Izuku looked up at his wife and frowned, "Tsuyu? Honey, please talk to me." Tsuyu looked up and frowned, "Tsu…I…I'm sorry tha-" before he could finish, Tsuyu hugged him and buried her face in his chest as she cried. Izuku frowned as he hugged her and rubbed her back.

Tsuyu broke from the hug and frown, "Why Izuku? Why would this happen?"

Izuku frowned before he hugged Tsuyu again and shook his head, "I wish I had the answer, Tsuyu, but all I can say is things happen and all we can do is try again when you're ready," Izuku continued to comfort her as she lightly cried into his chest.

Tsuyu slept while Izuku sat next to the bed and held her hand, a deep frown painted cross his lips as he watched as his wife slept, "I'm sorry Tsuyu, I wish this never happened," he leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek before sitting back and sat in silence.

 **I'm probably going to get some controversy with this bit, but…I've got nothing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	121. Nightly Visit

**Tiguylerobot: Yeah, stuff like that happens and it sucks.**

 **NeoGamer93: I PMed you and explained why I'm like this. And again, you're not an asshole.**

 **DaeQuan: Okay?**

 **Andy Thompson: So true.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Nam Shin III: No, no she doesn't.**

 **DopeKesha: Maybe next week.**

 **WeirdMagicFlakes: Uh…yeah, right?**

 **Here's something. Enjoy, takes place before moving into the dorms. I also wanted to turn this into a lemon since I really haven't done one in a while, but I've got something instore for that probably for Monday.**

Izuku laid on his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Hearing a tap on the window he sat up and looked towards the window to see Tsuyu outside of the window and his eyes widened before he stood up and ran towards. Opening the window, Tsuyu climbed into the room and croaked as she stood up, "Tsu? What are you do-"

"You said to stop by whenever, Izu," Tsuyu answered and the two sat down on the bed, "Ribbit, I just put Samidare and Satsuki to bed and I decided to stop by," Izuku sighed and shook his head and Tsuyu croaked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Izu?"

"Tsu, you could've knocked on the door…it would've been fine, but instead you climbed the wall and-"

"I didn't want to disturb your mother," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "So I climbed up here to see you," Izuku inhaled slowly and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "Ribbit? Are you mad, Izu?"

"No, it's fine, I'm just being a jerk," Izuku smiled and patted the frog girl's head, "But you really should've used the front door, my mom's in the other room watching TV, so I doubt you'll be disturbing her," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "So…aren't you worried something might happen to your brother and sister while you're-"

"My parents are home until the end of the week and I told them that I could come and see you…as long as we don't do anything that can get us in trouble." Izuku arched a brow and Tsuyu shook her head, "Ribbit, they don't know about any of our…time alone," she leaned closer to him and kissed him, forcing him to lay back as she laid on top of him.

Tsuyu sat up and pressed her breasts in Izuku's face, "Just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can play a little, ribbit," Izuku swallowed hard and slowly reached up before he lightly caressed her breasts through her shirt, causing her to moan lightly before she leaned down and kissed him again.

The door opened and Inko stepped into the room and her eyes widened when she spotted her son and his girlfriend sitting on the bed, half dressed as their hands felt the other's body. The green-haired teens looked at each other, stunned before looking back at Izuku's mother and Inko cleared her throat before turning her back to them, "I'm so sorry you two, I should've knocked first," she glanced over her shoulder as the tow nervously covered themselves up, "By the way, Tsuyu, did you remember to take your pill this morning? Do you need to borrow one of mine?"

"I…I'm fine, thank you," Inko quickly nodded before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "I…I'm sorry that uh…my mom ruined the moment,"

"Don't be, you know my brother and sister tend to sneak in on us when we're watching them, ribbit," she wrapped an arm around his torso before forcing him to lay back and she rested her head on his chest, "You don't mind me staying for the night, do you? It wouldn't be awkward or anything?"

"Tsuyu, we managed to sleep next to each other after Satsuki caught us in the tub together last month without any incident, so my mom walking in on us like that wouldn't make things weirder than they already are," he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, "We better be prepared for a hell of a lecture tomorrow," Tsuyu croaked and nodded as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **I'm out of my slump…mostly…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	122. Teachers

**Sharquan: No, I don't think she'll mind.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

 **Lincoln Loud: Right?**

 **Braun Strowman: Okay?**

 **AsianChinese man: Uh…right?**

 **Joquan: She scaled the walls.**

 **Just Monika: No, no, no.**

 **Bailey Wick: Uh…okay.**

 **I don't think the previous one-shot did so well…but I'll be honest, I sort of got the idea from Tsurezure Children and that one was probably the most awkward and realistic one of that mini series because let's be honest, how many times have our parents walked in on us in an awkward moment? Plus, I wanted to try and get out of my little slump after losing my grandmother and the only way I can do that is if I wrote something a little realistic like that.**

 **But with that out of the way, here's something…I think? Enjoy.**

Shouta Aizawa sat at his desk, an exhausted look crossing his face as he looked at his students focusing on their work when the sound of the door sliding open caught his attention. The worn-out man looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted Nemuri standing behind the door, waving him over with a small smile painted across her lips. Taking a deep breath, Aizawa stood up and his students looked at him in confusion, "Focus on your work, I'll be right back," he turned and walked out of the room as the students focused on their work once again.

Closing the door, Shouta groaned as he crossed his arms and looked at Nemuri, "What is it, Nemuri? Don't you have a class to teach or something?"

"I had a passing period this period, so I decided to give you some company, Shouta baby," Nemuri threw her arms around his neck and smiled as Shouta groaned and shook his head, "Oh, don't be such a downer, Shouta, you never know when you need some help keeping the students in-"

"I'm perfectly capable of watching my students, Nemuri," Shouta turned and began walked back into the classroom only to have Nemuri tackle him through the door and landed on top of him, the twenty students staring at them in confusion.

Nemuri sat up and smirked as she rubbed up against Shouta, "Don't be so uptight, Shouta, send your students out and let's have some time to ourselves,"

"Nemuri, the students are watching us,"

The R-Rated Hero looked up and smiled, "Class dismissed!" the students slowly stood up and walked towards the door as Nemuri leaned down and pressed her lips against Shouta's.

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in the doorway and watched the two teachers on the floor before the green-haired duo looked at each other and Izuku shook his head, "Should uh…should we get someone?"

"Ribbit, it's none of our concern, Izuku," Tsuyu grabbed her boyfriend by the hand ad began leading him away, "Let's go to the common room before the others wonder where we're at," Izuku nodded before the two of them stepped away from the class, leaving their teachers on the floor.

 **Something that…might have a follow up…enjoy.**


	123. Coming to Light PT 2

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: I think it's because of his Quirk. He can't blink while using it otherwise the enemy will regain their Quirk, so it probably tires him out.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Uh…what?**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…right?**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay? Right, I think.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…right.**

 **Okay, review section is down and my email is being a pain, so if there were any other reviews and I didn't give a shout out, I'm sorry…I really need to clean out my emails…here's…something RLeb10 asked for…enjoy.**

Izuku watched as everyone walked down the halls to their dorms before he saw Tsuyu walking into the common room. She walked over to him and sat down next to him with her head down. Looking at one another, Tsuyu croaked before leaning her head on Izuku's shoulder, "Uh…Asu-" Tsuyu looked up and Izuku swallowed hard, I…I mean Tsu…what are you doing?"

"Just relaxing…and we need to talk about…that day, ribbit," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I know you said you don't know why you did that, but-"

"I know, but I…I really don't know why I did any of that," Izuku stood up and stretched before holding his hand out towards the frog girl, "Why don't we go for a walk before going to bed?" Tsuyu silently nodded before taking his hand and the two heroes in-training silently walked out of the common room.

 **I'm going to need a break. Taking one next week. Enjoy.**


	124. Succubus PT 4

**Sharquan: When the villains took Izuku in the previous arc.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **SharkKeisha: That's…not an arc?**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Yeah, they do.**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay?**

 **Superquan: Right.**

 **Here's a small update to succubus, friendly reminder, I am taking next week off. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu stood between her siblings as their parents yelled at their oldest daughter. Samidare and Satsuki looked up at their sister and frowned as she slowly hung her head, "And furthermore-" before her father could finish, an arrow flew between the two adults and the looked back in surprise, "A Holy Arrow? In hell's domain!"

The Asui family looked back and Tsuyu's eyes widened when she spotted Izuku with a bow in his hands and a pack of arrows flung over his back, "Hello, I'm here to pick up my girlfriend and her siblings," he looked at Tsuyu and slightly smiled before looking back at Tsuyu's parents and narrowed his eyes slightly, "So if you don't mind, they can come with me and we'll be on our way,"

"And why in the hell should we do that?" Tsuyu's father snapped and Izuku cocked an arrow in the bow.

The oldest Succubus sighed and shook her head, "Fine, take these little heathens!" the three siblings looked at their mother and the woman narrowed her eyes at her children, "Go with the damn mortal! It'll be better than having you three embarrass us in front of Master Lucifer," the three turned and walked over to Izuku.

Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and slightly smiled, "Izuku!"

Izuku smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, "Hey Tsuyu," he looked down at her siblings and arched a brow, "So…these are your siblings, huh?"

"Yes, Izuku, this is my brother Samidare," the young boy crossed his arms as he looked at the green-haired teen hugging his sister, "And my sister Satsuki,"

The young girl looked at Izuku before looking at her sister and smile, "He is cute…can I have him?" Tsuyu rolled her eyes before she kissed Izuku's cheek.

"You got them, now get the hell out of here!" they heard the Incubus snap and the four of them turned and walked away.

While walking, Tsuyu looked at Izuku and arched a brow, "Hey Izuku?" Izuku hummed and looked at her in confusion, "How did you get down here?"

"It's uh…a long story, but after borrowing the bow and arrows from Yaoyorozu, I came down here and we're leaving," Tsuyu took a deep breath and nodded before the four of them continued to walk in silence.

The four stood in the middle fo the street and stared at the Eiffel Tower in disbelief, "Those idiots sent us to Paris, France? What the hell!"

Tsuyu sighed as she took hold of Izuku's hand and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Izuku. I always wanted to come to France. Let's enjoy the sights and we'll think of a way to get back to Japan," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded before the four of them walked down the streets of France.

 **I…I got nothing…enjoy.**


	125. Sick Sister

**Sharquan: Good to know.**

 **DaeQuan: Hmm…he's a demon? I don't know.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Yeah, he wasn't playing around.**

 **ThotKesha: They sent them to France.**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay?**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Yeah, he's going to have sex with her.**

 **SharkKesha: That's where they sent them.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **Anne Bunchoy: Yeah…they went to their rooms.**

 **AsianChinese man: Yeah, she did.**

 **I enjoyed my small break and the next one will be on the week of Thanksgiving, but if I need it to be sooner, I'll let everyone know. And now, here's something…I think? Enjoy.**

Tsuyu walked into her sister's room and saw the youngest Asui sibling lying in bed, her cheeks red and her eyes watery, "Ribbit," she croaked and her sister looked up, "How are you feeling, Satsuki?"

"Onee-Chan," Satsuki coughed as she sat up and Tsuyu stepped closer to her, "I'm fine…ribbit,"

Tsuyu frowned as she shook her head and placed a hand on Satsuki's forehead, "You're still burning up," she carefully pushed her sister back down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her as she croaked, "I'll go fix you some soup and tea, you just stay here an-" hearing a knock at the door, the two sisters looked back and Satsuki's eyes widened when she saw Tsuyu's boyfriend Izuku stepping into the room before she hid under the covers, "Izuku? What are you doing here?"

"Well…I uh…I remember you saying your sister wasn't feeling well, so I thought that I'd come here and help out," the air between them grew quiet and Izuku's eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his head, "But uh…but if you're fine, I can leave an-"

"No," the two looked down at Satsuki as she pulled the covers down and nasally whined, "Ribbit, stay…please?"

Tsuyu sighed as she shook her head and looked up at her boyfriend with a slight smile crossing her face, "Well, you're already here, so you might as well stay," Izuku nodded before Tsuyu ushered him out of the room and Satsuki laid back down as the door closed.

Tsuyu sat on the edge of the bed as Satsuki slept. Tsuyu took a deep breath before Izuku spoke, "Are you okay?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up as Izuku rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "Well…whenever Samidare or Satsuki get sick, you seem…different and…I just want to know…are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Izu," Tsuyu croaked a she looked down at her sister and slightly smiled, "Thanks for coming by today. I appreciate it,"

Izuku smiled as he slightly nodded, "Yeah….no uh…no problem, Tsuyu," he stepped over to her and the two looked down at Satsuki as she slept, "So…uh…is she okay?"

"She gets like this when the weather changes. She'll be fine," Tsuyu stood up and looked at her boyfriend and slightly smiled, "Ribbit, would you like to stay for a while?" Izuku nodded before the two of them quietly walked out of the room and Tsuyu closed the door behind her.

 **Well…I wanted to get a lemon out after my break, but that will be on Wednesday, so…enjoy.**


	126. In the Park

**Sharquan: Right.**

 **Nam Shin III: Uh…no?**

 **DaeQuan: No, she won't.**

 **Rusty Spokes: Okay?**

 **Lynn Loud SR: I love horror movies.**

 **ThotKesha: Maybe, but they're taking care of her.**

 **I said I was going to do a lemon and here you go. Enjoy. AU.**

Tsuyu and Izuku laid in a grassy field in the and stared up at the starry sky. Tsuyu looked over towards her best friend since birth and smirked before rolling on top, "Tsuyu, what are you do-" before he could finish, Tsuyu leaned closer and pressed her lips against his, surprising him.

Izuku glanced down and his eyes widened when he spotted Tsuyu sliding her panties off and lifting her skirt up, revealing her lower region, "Whoa," he lightly pushed Tsuyu off him as he stared at his best friend in disbelief, "T-Tsuyu…what are you doing? We could get in trouble and-"

"Izuku…I…I've seen how you look at me in class, and I know that you've tried to sneak a peak at me once in a while," Izuku's eyes widened even more as Tsuyu's face began to grow bright pink, "And…I…I'll be honest, I masturbated to your name on more than a few occasions and…if we ignore these urges, we're going to end up hurting ourselves and hating each other," before Izuku could respond, Tsuyu pressed her lips against his again as she reached down and undid his belt.

Tsuyu sat on top of Izuku and panted as she bounced up and down as she felt his cock move in and out of her pussy. Looking down, she saw Izuku reaching up her shirt. She smiled before she stopped her and unbutton her shirt before opening it, revealing her bare breasts, "Play with them, Izuku," Izuku hesitantly reached up before Tsuyu grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her breasts, surprising Izuku.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to a tree as she panted as she felt Izuku's speed intensifies. She bit down into Izuku's shoulder and muffled, "Izu," Izuku hummed as he stopped as Tsuyu sat up and panted, "W-when you cum…I want you to do it inside of me…get me pregnant, I don't care," Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, causing her to gasp with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Izuku sat on the bench with Tsuyu on top of him, her arms behind her head as she moved up and down and Izuku reached up and caressed Tsuyu's breasts. Tsuyu lightly moaned as she licked her lips, "I love you, Izuku," Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu leaned closer, "I love you, Izuku Midoriya, I've loved you since middle school,"

Izuku sighed as he leaned up and lightly kissed her before whispering, "I love you too, Tsuyu," Tsuyu felt her face begin to get warm as the two of them continued.

The two green-haired teens laid under a tree, panted as seminal fluids dripped from Tsuyu's pussy. A cool wind blew past them and Izuku wrapped his jacket around Tsuyu as they stood up and began to pick their clothes up before walking out of the park.

 **Just a simple lemon…enjoy/**


	127. Interrogation PT 1

**Lori Loud: Uh…right?**

 **Nozomi Tojo: No, just towards Shouta.**

 **Sharquan: …right.**

 **Mr. Grouse: Uh…okay?**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…right.**

 **Lynn Loud: Good to know.**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay.**

 **Rusty Spokes: Yeah.**

 **Anyway…here's…something…I think? Enjoy and slight OOC.**

Habuko Mongoose stepped into her friend's room and saw Tsuyu sitting on her bed, her eyes unusually wide as small croaks escaped her mouth, "Tsuyu," the snake-headed young woman hissed and Tsuyu looked up, "What's wrong?"

"Ribbit…I'm meeting up with my classmate Izuku Midoriya and-"

"Your boyfriend," Habuko laughed as Tsuyu groaned and buried her face in her hands, "Sorry…but what's wrong? Nothing's ever truly bothered you…except the kids in middle school, but-"

"It's…I…I'm a little nervous…I don't know why," Tsuyu let out a nervous croak as Habuko stepped closer to her friend, "What do I do?" before she could continue, Habuko picked her friend up and pushed her towards the full-length mirror.

Tsuyu moaned as she looked down at the knee-length, light green dress before she looked back at Habuko as she ran a brush through her hair and she croaked, "Do we really have to do this? Ribbit,"

"Yes," Habuko hissed and looked up, "And I'd like to meet the boy who wants to date my friend," Tsuyu moaned as she hung her head, "If he tries anything, I'll just paralyze him and we'll-"

"Izuku isn't like that. He's considerate to everyone around him," a small smile formed across Tsuyu's lips and Habuko stared at her in confusion as she continued to brush her hair, "Ribbit…he only ignored me once, and that was when some villains took our classmate, who happens to be his childhood friend. I told him an da few of our other classmates that they'll be no better than the villains if they went out on their own like that."

Habuko hummed as Tsuyu shook her head, "My parents and siblings know about our relationship and his mother knows about it too, my mother, siblings and his mother are happy for us, my father tried to play the disapproval act, but after a week, my mother explained he was happy for the both of us,"

"Well, let's finish up here and get meet up with him," Tsuyu's eyes widened as she slowly nodded her head.

 **Sorry for splitting this into a two-parter…enjoy and the second part will be out on Monday.**


	128. Interrogation PT 2

**Sharquan: Habuko is female, and she just wants to talk to Izuku.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Uh…okay?**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah and I don't know yet.**

 **Magnus Armpit: Uh…I'm sorry, what?**

 **Vicky babysitter: Uh…no, it's okay?**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…right?**

 **Enjoy the second part.**

Izuku stood in front of the two young women and looked at Habuko with a slight fear in his eyes before looking at his girlfriend and swallowed hard, "Um…T-Tsuyu…your friend…is she angry at me or something?"

"Izuku, this is my friend Habuko Mongoose and she and I have been friends since middle scho-"

"What are your intentions with Tsuyu," Habuko hissed and the green-haired duo looked at her, "Are you only dating her because you think she's beautiful or are you after something el-"

"Mongoose, was it?" Izuku narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Look Mongoose, of course I think Tsuyu is beautiful, hell, she's goddess like, but just saying that I'm dating her because of that or that I'm looking for something else isn't just a lie, but an insult to Tsuyu. She's funny, she's caring, she's smart, she's not afraid to speak her mind and she always keeps a level head in tight situations and that's only naming a few of the many things about her,"

Tsuyu slightly smiled as small croaks escaped her mouth and she stepped closer to Izuku and stood next to him, "And as for my intentions with her? If we're still together after we graduate and we make good names for ourselves as heroes, I plan on proposing to her and whether she accepts or not will be up to her and I'll respect her decision,"

The air between the three grew still and Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "I am so sorry, Mongoose, it's just…I…I'm getting tired of people thinking that that's the only reason why I'm dating Tsuyu and I didn't mean anything by it, bu-" Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and lightly pressed her lips against his.

Tsuyu stepped back and croaked as she shook her head, "Ribbit, it's okay, Izuku. Habuko and I always watched out for one another in middle school and she was just curious is all,"

"Uh…y-yeah, but Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Uraraka, and Jirou did this and…it gets annoying," Izuku looked at Habuko and swallowed hard, "A-again, I am sorry, Mongoose, but-"

"It's fine," the young, snake-headed woman hissed, "Tsuyu is right, she and I have always looked out for one another since middle school and I just wanted to make sure her boyfriend didn't have any impure thoughts going through his head," Izuku's eyes widened as Habuko turned and began walking away, "I'll see you later, Tsuyu. Enjoy your date,"

Seeing Habuko walk down the street and turned the corner, the One for All user looked down at Tsuyu and swallowed hard, "Uh…T-Tsu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up in confusion, "D-does she know that…that we uh…have sex?"

"No," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "Ribbit, no one knows about that. I don't feel like getting lectured by my parents any time soon," she took hold of his hand and their fingers intertwined with each other, "Let's go, Izuku," Izuku nodded before they turned and walked in the opposite direction of Habuko.

 **I know I could've gotten this out on Friday, but I was busy all last week…sorry…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	129. Reneta's Story

**Whitetiget789: Thanks.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah…I think she only makes a single appearance in the anime, but I could be wrong.**

 **DaeQuan: …**

 **Lola Loud: Have fun.**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay, sure?**

 **TohtKesha: She's just watching out for her friend.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Uh…right?**

 **Chelsea Thompson: Uh…okay?**

 **James Thompson: Uh…what?**

 **Just Monika: …no…just going to go with no on that one.**

 **Vicky babysitter: No, no, no.**

 **Enjoy this…something? It's going to be a tad on the strange side, only because I'm debating on whether or not I should turn this into a story…sad and character death warnings are in play.**

Izuku watched as doctors and nurses surrounded his wife with a stunned look crossing his face, "Sir," a nurse spoke and he looked down, "You're going to have to leave. This is-"

"I'm not leaving my wife," Izuku narrowed his eyes as he pushed past the medical professionals. Standing next to the bed, he took Tsuyu's hand and glared at the staff with narrowed eyes, "Tsuyu is about to give birth and I'm not going to miss that. If you want to throw me out, you better have a plan to kill me then because I'd rather die than miss the birth of my child,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked down to see a weak smile crossing Tsuyu's lips, "You don't have to be here, Izuku,"

"Of course I do, Tsuyu," Izuku shook his head, "The only time a man shouldn't be around to see the birth of his child is if he's overseas or dead, and I'm neither one of the two, so I'm here," the small smile never faded from Tsuyu's lips as she lightly squeezed Izuku's hand.

Tsuyu panted as sweat ran down her face, "Y-you're doing great, honey," Izuku slightly smiled, "Just a little longer and our child will be here,"

Soon, the sound of a small child crying filled the air and one of the doctor's spoke, "It's a girl,"

Izuku smiled as he looked down at Tsuyu, "Did you hear that, Tsuyu? We have a daughter," Tsuyu gave a small smile as she slowly closed her eyes and Izuku's eyes widened, "Tsuyu? Tsuyu!"

"Get him out of here!" Izuku heard a doctor shout as several nurses ushered him out of the room.

Izuku sat in the hall, staring at the door with a worried expression crossing his face. Seeing the door open, he stood up and walked over to the female doctor. Izuku frowned as the doctor looked up, "I-is my wife and daughter-"

"Your daughter is fine, Mr. Midoriya…but I'm sorry…your wife lost too much blood and we couldn't do anything," Izuku's eyes widened as the color ran from his face, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I…I'd to see my daughter," the doctor nodded before leading Izuku down the hall.

Izuku drove down the street while his 5-year-old daughter, Reneta, sat in her booster seat. Looking up, Reneta frowned, "Daddy?" Izuku looked up through the rearview mirror, "Ribbit…where are we going?"

"We uh…we're going to visit your mother, sweetheart," Reneta tilted her head to the side in confusion as Izuku turned and drove down a paved road in a cemetery.

Reneta stood next to her father while she held her hand, the two of the standing in front of a lone headstone. Reneta looked up and frowned, "Daddy?" Izuku looked down and slightly smiled, "Why is mommy a rock?"

Izuku sighed as he patted the top of Reneta's head, "She's not a rock, Reneta, mommy went to go live with the angels a few years ago and everyone was really sad when she left,"

"Were you sad?"

Izuku inhaled slowly as he picked Reneta up and shook his head, "Yeah…I was really sad when mommy went to go live with the angels. It felt like my world was taken from me, but then I remembered that I had to be strong and care for you…it was hard at first, but…we're managing," He turned and began walking back to the car.

Putting Reneta back into her booster seat, he strapped her in and shook his head, "I'm going to talk to mommy alone. I'll be right back, okay?" Reneta croaked and nodded as her father closed and locked the doors before he turned and walked back to the headstone.

Izuku stood in front of the headstone as he hung his head, "Hey Tsuyu…how are you doing?" a gentle breeze blew past him and he frowned, "I've brought our daughter with me this time…you'd be proud of her, honey…she's making friends, she of course has the frog Quirk…she's not afraid to speak her mind," a small smile formed across his lips as he shook his head, "You can tell she's your daughter."

A cloud rolled across the sun, casting a shadow down on Izuku as he inhaled slowly, "I'm guessing that's why you didn't want me in the room…you knew this was going to happen…but…you usually speak your mind, so why didn't you tell me about this?" sighing, he rubbed the back of his head and frowned, "Because knowing me, I'd probably say something stupid along the lines of get an abortion and we can try again…but that'll upset both of us…our daughter wouldn't be here today,"

Izuku looked back and saw Reneta staring at him through the window before he looked down at the headstone and took a deep breath, "Well…I better get Reneta home…our families are going to stop by later today to see her," placing a hand on the headstone, he frowned as a single tear slid down his cheek, "I'll be back on our anniversary, and I'll try to bring Reneta out here more often…I love," Izuku turned and walked away, a gentle breeze blowing past him as a frog croaked in the distance and a small smile formed across his lips as he climbed into the vehicle and drove away.

 **I don't know what I'm doing with this yet…enjoy.**


	130. Roommates

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah…right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Yeah, she would've been.**

 **Tomcat9700: Right.**

 **Anyway, I think that little sad bit was…well…sad, so here's a little something to lighten the mood. Enjoy…possible AU.**

Tsuyu Asui stepped into her dorm room and looked at the two, twin-size beds in confusion, "What? I thought I was going to get a single…and I know I didn't get my room number wrong, so what-"

"Tsuyu Asui?" she looked back and saw a woman with dark hair standing behind her, "My name is Nemuri Kayama and it appears that there was a mistake in your dorm assignment," Tsuyu breathed a sigh of relief and nodded before Nemuri continued, "So until we get this little situation fixed, you'll have a roommate,"

"But…I was supposed to get a single an-"

"And so was the person you'll be rooming with, but until we can fix this little issue, you two will be sharing a room," looking back, Nemuri sighed as she shook her head and a green-haired young man stepped beside her, "Tsuyu Asui, Izuku Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui, I expect you two to behave while we fix this little mess," she looked around and slightly smiled at the two as she whispered, "But if you'd like to get a little frisky at night, you have my support," their eyes widened as Nemuri turned and walked away from the two and Izuku stepped into the dorm room.

Looking around, Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "This can't be legal…why would a boarding school okay something like this?"

"Tell me about it," Tsuyu sat on the bed closest to the window and hung her head, "How can they make a mistake like this? Room assignment is something that can get messed up, but this? I…I don't know,"

"How about this…I sleep out in the common room and you keep the room and-"

"And we'll get into some kind of trouble if we were to do that," Tsuyu laid back and stared up at the ceiling before exhaling heavily, "So…we might as well get comfortable. I hear it could take up to twelve weeks to get a new room assignment…but by then, the semester will be over and…why?"

Izuku frowned as he rubbed the back of his head, "Hey," Tsuyu hummed and looked up in confusion, "Since…since we're going to be stuck like this for the next three months…how about we go and get some coffee and get to know each other a little better," a small smile formed across Tsuyu's lips as she slightly nodded and stood up before the two of them walked out of the room.

 **I might turn this into an arc or a story…enjoy.**


	131. Eavesdropping

**Sharquan: Right.**

 **ThotKesha: Why is that?**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay?**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…probably.**

 **Natsuki: Okay, have fun with that.**

 **Peter Griffin: …**

 **Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

 **Luna Loud: Uh…okay?**

 **Braun Strowman: Right.**

 **Anyway, here's the follow up to stuck together…enjoy.**

Weeks have passed and the tension between Tsuyu, Izuku and their female classmates slowly died down. Walking down the hall leading to the girls' dorms, Izuku stood outside of Tsuyu's room and knocked on the wood of the door. The door soon opened and Tsuyu stood in front of him, "Hey Tsuyu,"

"Hello, Izu," Tsuyu croaked as she slightly smiled before stepping aside, "Are you going to come in, ribbit?" Izuku nodded before he stepped into the frog girl's room and Tsuyu closed the door behind her.

The two green-haired teens laid on the bed, Tsuyu on top of Izuku with Izuku's arms wrapped around her. Tsuyu croaked and she nuzzled deeper into Izuku's arms and Izuku looked down in confusion, "Is something wrong, Tsuyu?"

"No, just getting comfortable," hearing the door slowly creak open, they looked up and saw Momo, Kyoka, Mina and Ochako peering into the room, "Ribbit, can we help you?" in a panic, the door opened and the two saw as Momo, Kyoka, Ochako, Mina and Tooru fell into the room.

The five groaned as they sat up and rubbed their heads before Kyoka smirked, "Hey guys, we're just passing by and…wanted to see how you two were doing,"

"You were spying on us," Tsuyu croaked and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.

"Well…no, we weren't doing that," Ochako nervously chuckled and the two looked at the bubbly brunette, "What? We weren't doing anything wrong?"

"Ribbit, then why were you outside of my room?"

Tooru nervously laughed as they stood up, "Well…we just wanted to make sure Midoriya wasn't doing anything inappropriate with…you and…it…it looks…like you two are enjoying yourselves and…we'll be going," Tsuyu and Izuku watched as their classmates ran out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head as she leaned up against Izuku, "I'm sorry they did this, Izuku,"

"They're the ones who cuffed us together a few weeks ago and now they're acting suspicious…it's cool, Tsuyu," Izuku sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head, "They're just worried about you,"

"Ribbit, I can take care of myself," Tsuyu moaned and nuzzled deeper into Izuku's arms and the two laid in silence.

 **Something…I don't know…enjoy.**


	132. Curiousity

**Wealand Josh: Okay?**

 **Tohamaru Kisobu: Uh…right.**

 **Cosmo is idiot: Uh…I don't know.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Lola Loud: …okay.**

 **ThotKesha: No, can't do that.**

 **Rita Loud: No they do not.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Not yet.**

 **Linka Loud: …okay?**

 **Tomcat9700: Right.**

 **Here's a brief follow-up to Reneta's story. I'm seriously debating on whether or not to turn this into a story…enjoy.**

13-year-old Reneta sat at the table, focusing on her homework when she looked up at her father as Izuku was preparing dinner, "Dad?" Izuku hummed and looked over his shoulder in confusion, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…what's wrong, Reneta? Are you stuck on a question or something?"

"No…nothing like that," Izuku sighed and stopped what he was doing before stepping over to his daughter, "Well…it's about mom…ribbit," Izuku frowned and shook his head, "How did she die?" Izuku sighed and sat down, "Dad? Are you okay, dad?"

"Reneta…it's something you should worry yourself about," Izuku reached up and patted her head, "It's in the past an-"

"But nana knows, grandma and grandpa Asui know, Auntie Satsuki and Uncle Samidare know," Izuku frowned as he stood up and walked back to the kitchen, "Ribbit? What's wrong, dad?"

"Reneta…I know your grandparents, and all your aunts and uncles know what happened to your mother, and I'm sure you want to know, but it's for the best that you don't worry about it right now," Reneta moaned as she frowned and slowly nodded, "Now, finish your homework an-"

"Dad," Reneta croaked and Izuku looked back in confusion, "Why didn't you ever remarry after mom died?"

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "That's because I still love your mother and I don't think I'll ever get past it, sweetheart," Reneta pouted and Izuku turned and continued to walk into the kitchen, "We're having curry tonight, so finish your homework," Reneta moaned and nodded before looking down at her homework.

Izuku peered in his daughter's room and watched as she slept before he turned and stepped away from the room, closing the door behind him. Walking down the hall, he stepped into his room and closed the door before shuffling towards the bed. Collapsing onto the bed, the One for All user groaned as he looked at a photo of he and Tsuyu on their wedding day and he sighed, "I can't tell her…she'd most likely blame herself…and what I said…it's true, I still love you, Tsuyu," sighing, he turned on his back and closed his eyes.

 **I…I don't know…enjoy.**


	133. Jumpscare

**Clyde McBride: Uh…right.**

 **Blackpanthaa: …okay?**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: Uh…right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Okay?**

 **Jobert Austria: Good to know.**

 **Just Monika: No, no, no.**

 **Lily Loud: Uh…okay?**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **I had a lemon requested by RLeb10 and I was planning on getting it out some time, but something happened and I'll try to get it on Monday. For now, here's a little something for a late Halloween. Enjoy…possible AU.**

Ochako Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugou, Momo Yaoyorozu, Shouto Todoroki, Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya sat in the living room of the Yaoyorozu house, the lights turned off as the group of friends watched as a horror movie played on the TV. The four looked at the green-haired duo as their eyes widened as Tsuyu's hand tightly held Izuku's hand. Momo and Ochako looked at each other and nodded before they stood up and ushered their boyfriends to do the same before ushering them out of the room.

The four peered into the living room and saw the two lying on the floor, Tsuyu inching closer to Izuku. A loud sound erupted from the speakers and Tsuyu jumped slightly into Izuku's arms and Izuku's eyes widened as his face began to turn red.

In the other room, Katsuki smirked before he slammed his hand against the wall, surprising the green-haired duo as they looked back with wide eyes and Katsuki laughed and shook his head, "Damn, you two are too easy and-" before he could finish, Ochako groaned and began pushing him into the kitchen and Momo and Shouto followed them.

The two looked at each other and saw they were in each other's arms before they jumped away from each other and Izuku cleared his throat before he rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "Uh…s-s-sorry, Tsu, I uh…Kacchan was-"

"N-no…it's fine, Izu…B-Bakugou shouldn't have done that…but it's Halloween and…scares are meant to happen so…yeah," the two looked at each other with wide eyes before they leaned closer to one another and their lips slightly met.

The four watched from the kitchen and Katsuki smirked as he shook his head, "Well, I guess we can all agree that my idea to scare the hell out of those two was a good one an-" before he could finish, Ochako sighed and shook her head before jabbing her elbow into his side.

 **Just…something…I don't know…enjoy.**


	134. Hangover

**Just Monika: Good to know.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Eli Ayase: Uh…right?**

 **DaeQuan: The Grudge.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Right.**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay?**

 **Lily Loud: Right.**

 **Braun Strowman: Uh…okay, have fun?**

 **Spray me butt: Uh…right?**

 **Lola Loud: Right.**

 **Finess Equinox: Uh…okay?**

 **Unikitty: …is…is that supposed to be a reference to something?**

 **I am a burglar: Uh…okay?**

 **Here's a bar bit. I know I said something about doing RLeb's request, but I'm still working on it. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room in silence as the green-haired duo watched TV. Izuku looked at his housemate and employee and arched a brow, "Are you okay?" Tsuyu hummed and looked up in confusion, "You seem like you've been zoning out all day. Is something wrong?"

"I…no…I want a drink," Tsuyu looked up and frowned, "I know we work at a bar, but do you think you can make me a drink?" Izuku smiled and nodded before he stood up and walked out of the living room.

Izuku soon walked back into the living room and set a glass down on the table. Tsuyu looked at it before looking up at Izuku as he smiled and shook his head, "It's called a Hot Buttered Rum. One of the first drinks my stepfather taught me how to make. Enjoy," Tsuyu slightly smiled and nodded before picking the glass up and began drinking the content.

Tsuyu set the empty glass down and looked up with a smile, "Thank you, Izuku, that was good," Izuku smiled and nodded before he sat down next to Tsuyu and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Izuku looked down and arched a brow, "Huh? Are you okay? I've seen you drink before, but I don't think I've ever seen you act like-"

"I'm fine, Izuku, thank you for asking," Izuku slightly smiled as he nodded and patted the top of Tsuyu's head as the two of them sat in silence.

Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see she was lying on top of Izuku. She sat up and Izuku groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Izuku sat up and slightly smiled, "Hey Tsuyu, did you sleep well?"

"I…y-yes, but how did we end up sleeping out here?"

She looked around the living room as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Well…you asked me to make you another drink last night and it looked like you were getting drunk, so I offered you walk you to your room…you said you were fine before standing up and falling back onto the couch before lying on top of me and fell asleep. I tried to move so I can pick you up and carry you to your room, but every time I move, you'd move, shift and forced me to lie still,"

Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku patted the top of her head, "I eventually stopped trying and just let you sleep…I guess I fell asleep myself," Tsuyu moaned as she covered face with her hands as she shook her head, "Why don't I go make us some breakfast and then we'll talk about this a little more?" Tsuyu moaned and slowly nodded before the two of them stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Tsuyu moaned as she sat at the table and held her. Looking up, she saw Izuku walking around the kitchen and she frowned, "Izuku?" Izuku hummed at looked at her in confusion, "Do I have to work tonight? My head is killing me an-"

"If it's still hurting by the time it's time to go to work, you can stay home." Izuku slightly smiled, "It'll be okay," Tsuyu smiled and slowly nodded before resting her head on the surface of the table.

 **I…I've got nothing…enjoy.**


	135. Succubus PT 5

**Sharquan: …what?**

 **DaeQuan: No, no.**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay?**

 **Bobby Santiago: Uh…right?**

 **Junnie Boy: Good to know.**

 **ThotKesha: No.**

 **Luna Loud: Uh…right.**

 **Ariana Grande: Okay.**

 **Here's the final update to succubus. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu watched as her siblings slept before she stood up and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her before stepping across the hall. Entering Izuku's room, she saw him sitting at his desk before she took a deep breath and walked over to him. Standing behind him, she took a deep breath and Izuku looked up in confusion, "Uh…is um…is everything okay, Tsu? Is something wrong? Did so-" before he could finish, Tsuyu leaned down and lightly kissed him before she slid down on his lap.

Backing away, Tsuyu pouted as she wiggled up against, "Izuku…I'm not a Succubus anymore…and if we decide to have sex, I won't be able to drag you down to hell," before Izuku could respond, Tsuyu pressed her lips against his again and Izuku's eyes widened before he snaked his arms around Tsuyu's waist.

Tsuyu moved up and down and panted as sweat ran down her exposed body. She looked down and saw Izuku slowly reaching up and she smiled as she shook her head, "Do it, Izuku, play with my breasts as you fuck me," Izuku continued to hesitate when Tsuyu grabbed his hands and pressed them up against her breasts.

Izuku swallowed hard before lightly pinching her nipples, causing her to gasp in surprise, "That's right, Izuku…fuck me!" Izuku inhaled slowly before he wrapped his arms around Tsuyu and picked her up and carried her towards the far wall.

Forcing her against the wall, Izuku thrust and Tsuyu's eyes widened before she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Izuku smirked and kissed the side of her head, "Sorry, Tsu…I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tsuyu moaned and shook her head before Izuku continued moving in and out of Tsuyu's pussy.

The two teens laid under the covers and panted as Tsuyu scooted closer to Izuku. Tsuyu smiled and closed her eyes as Izuku wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and Tsuyu lightly laughed, "What? What's so funny?"

"I couldn't get you to sleep with me when I was a seductive Succubus, and now that I'm a normal girl, we're having sex," Tsuyu moaned as she wrapped her arms around Izuku, "I didn't know what I could've gotten you in bed if I gave up my Succubus life and…tired," Izuku smiled as he kissed Tsuyu's forehead before falling asleep with her in his arms.

 **Succubus is done…enjoy.**


	136. Marked PT 1

**Sharquan: Right.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay? Yeah, that one's on hiatus.**

 **DaeQuan: …no?**

 **ThotKesha: Ochako is a succubus. I think I mentioned that in a previous installment.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…right?**

 **Luna Loud: Right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **AsianChinese man: Uh…right.**

 **Leni Loud: …**

 **Anyway…here's…something? Enjoy and slight AU.**

Tsuyu stepped through the gates leading to U.A. and looked back at the school and croaked before jumping away from the school as the night air blew past her. Tsuyu croaked as the neighboring park came into view. Taking a deep breath, the frog girl stepped through the gates and looked around before spotting a lone figure sitting on one of the benches, "Ribbit…Midoriya?" Izuku looked up and Tsuyu sat down beside him, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Aren't you worried you'll get in trouble for sneaking out of school and associating with a monster?" Tsuyu ignored him as Izuku growled and shook his head, "You'd figure something like this doesn't happen, but it did…and everyone acted appropriately an-"

"No they didn't!" Izuku looked up with wide eyes as Tsuyu croaked and snapped, "Ribbit, you did nothing wrong. People shouldn't jump to conclusion like that, especially people who know you," Izuku sighed as he looked down, "You saved all of us that day, and instead of thanking you, they saw what happened and they grew frightened of you and they're wrong."

Tsuyu croaked as she moved closer to the One for All user and hung her head, "And I shouldn't have done that either. I was just scared, and did something I normally wouldn't," Izuku sighed as he shook his head and reached up and patted the top of Tsuyu's head.

Tsuyu looked at him and Izuku looked up, "People do things they normally wouldn't when faced with a danger they've never went up against before. What happened that night was scary, and I can't blame anyone for the way they've acted, but I didn't have to be kicked out of school because of it,"

Tsuyu frowned as Izuku stood up and stretched, "Why don't we enjoy the night air for a bit? I'll walk you back to school before it gets too late," Tsuyu slowly nodded and took Izuku by the hand before Izuku helped her up and the two of them walked out of the park, unknowingly holding each other's hand.

 **Mini arc…enjoy.**


	137. Fake it PT 1

**NeoGamer93: It's something else. I know I have a Lycan arc out there and this might seem like that, but it's something different, promise.**

 **Sharquan: Read to find out.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, read to find out what.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Right.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Right…yeah that's still on hiatus.**

 **ThotKesha: Uh…okay?**

 **ButtKesha: Yeah, the final part to the Succubus bit…sorry.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Uh…right?**

 **Lola Loud: …**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Enjoy this little…something…I really don't know where I'm going to go with this, enjoy and AU.**

Kyoka, Momo, Mina and Ochako watched as Tsuyu paced her room with her fists tightened, "Uh, Tsu, if you don't calm down, you're going to run a rut in the floor an-"

"No!" the four jumped at the usually levelheaded woman as she snapped, "I don't care if Tokoyami's family's company wants to merge with my parents' company, I am not going through with this,"

"What are you going to do?" Kyoka questioned and Tsuyu looked at her purple-haired friend in confusion, "Well…from the sound of it, your parents want you to get married, and if you don't find a husband on your own, they're going to go through with this messed up plan of theirs,"

Tsuyu groaned as she shook her head, "You could try and convince your parents you have someone," Mina suggested as everyone looked at the pink-haired woman, "That might work for a while,"

Tsuyu moaned as Momo spoke, "But what's going to happen if her parents want to meet him an-" before Momo could finish, Tsuyu walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. The four friends looked at each other before looking out the window to see Tsuyu walking down the street.

Tsuyu sat on a bench in the park and took a deep breath as she hung her head, "Is something wrong?" she looked up and saw a man with green hair around her age sitting next to her, staring at her in confusion.

Tsuyu frowned as she stood up and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there an-"

"Don't worry about it, but it seems like something's bothering you…would you like to talk about it?" Tsuyu inhaled slowly before she sat down and hung her head, "Oh uh…by the way, my name is Izuku Midoriya,"

"Tsuyu Asui…and where do I begin?" Tsuyu took a deep breath before she leaned back and stared up at the sky as she began explaining her problems to the man next to her.

Tsuyu soon finished as Izuku chuckled as he shook his head, "I'm glad you fine my situation amusing, Midoriya, because I-"

"I'm sorry, Asui," Izuku continued to laugh and shook his head, "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at myself…I'm in a similar situation and…my ex-fiancée is really pushy," Tsuyu hummed and arched a brow, "My ex-fiancée, Himiko Toga, is…she wants to get married and…well, after trying to stab a waitress, all because I looked at her to give her our order…I had to call it off, and now she, her parents and my mother are trying to convince me to get back with her, and every time I tried to argue, my mother tells me to give her grandchildren and…if I tell her that I have a fiancée, she's going to want to meet her,"

The air between the two grew still before Izuku looked at Tsuyu and Tsuyu arched a brow, "What?"

"Well…we're both in a predicament…how about we help each other out?" Tsuyu hummed and stared at him in confusion, "Well…we have some time, we can talk and learn a bit about each other and…it could get our families off our backs," Tsuyu thought about if for a second before slowly nodding, "Okay, why don't you start first," Tsuyu sighed and nodded as the green-haired duo sat on the bench and talked to one another.

 **I've got another part to this. Enjoy.**


	138. Finding Out

**Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

 **DaeQuan: It was Fumikage, but I have something instore.**

 **ThotKesha: Probably.**

 **Ronalquan: Bird head dude.**

 **Here's another part to Reneta's story. Enjoy.**

Izuku limped through the front door in his hero costume as he rubbed his shoulder. Turning the light on, he jumped back when he saw Reneta sitting on the couch, her knees hugged to her chest as small croaks of sadness escaped her mouth, "Reneta? Sweetheart, what are you doing up? It's a school night an-"

"Dad…did…did mom die because I was born?" Izuku's green eyes widened as Reneta looked up with a deep frown painted across her lips, "Ribbit…Uncle Katsuki said mom died soon after I was born and Auntie Ochako told him to shut up before she told me that it wasn't true and that I shouldn't worry about it."

Izuku growled under his breath as he shook his head, "I'm going to kill Kacchan," the One for All user took a deep breath as he sat down next to his daughter and hung his head, "Reneta…I'm not sure of the entire story myself, but from what your grandparents had told me, during her pregnancy, your mother was sick and the doctor's told her that…if she carried full term, she may not make it,"

Reneta's eyes widened as small croaks escaped her mouth and her father shook his head, "Shortly after you were born, your mother slipped away and at first…I felt my world was being taken from me, but amongst the shouting, I heard the tiniest cry anyone could imagine and I reminded myself that I have to pull myself together and take care of my daughter. Yes, at first it was difficult with the long nights, teething and potty training, but-"

"Ribbit…so it is my fault mom died?"

Izuku frowned as he pulled his daughter into a comforting embrace, "No, Reneta, it wasn't your fault. Even in a world with Quirks, something like that still happens and whether it was you or your mother, I'd still be upset," breaking from the hug, Izuku looked at Reneta and frowned, "Reneta…if you have any questions about your mother, I want you to ask me and I'll try to answer them as best as I can,"

"D-dad? Would you prefer it if mom…just…got rid of me?"

"No," the father-daughter duo frowned as Izuku shook his head and patted the top of Reneta's head, "Whether it was you or your mother, I still would've been upset." Reneta moaned as she hung her head and Izuku pulled her into another comforting embrace, "Your aunts, your uncles and grandparents don't blame you for what happened, you shouldn't blame yourself," Reneta moaned again as Izuku took a deep breath, "I don't blame you either, sweetie, it was just one of those things that happen," Reneta stood up and walked down the hall to her room and Izuku frowned as he heard the door open and close leading to his daughter's room.

Izuku knock on the door leading to Reneta's room. The door opened and Reneta looked up with red, puffy eyes, "Reneta…listen, no one blames you for what happened that day and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it,"

"But dad-"

"No buts…when your mother first learned she was pregnant with you, the two of us were happy and even to the very end, your mother was happy she was going to bring a new life into this world," Reneta moaned as she hung her head.

Izuku inhaled slowly as he reached up and patted the top of her head, "Hey," Reneta croaked and looked up at her father as Izuku gave a small smile, "How about I call you out tomorrow and we'll go to the amusement park? We haven't been there since you were about seven," Reneta took a deep breath before a faint smile crossed her lips and she slowly nodded, "Okay,"

Reneta hugged him and croaked, "Ribbit…thanks dad,"

Izuku smiled as he hugged her back and shook his head, "No problem, sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head as he shook his head again, "And don't worry about Uncle Katsuki, I'll talk to him tomorrow," Reneta nodded as she broke from the hug and stepped back into her room and closed the door behind her. Izuku sighed as he turned and walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Izuku sat down on the bed and looking at his and Tsuyu's wedding photo and took a deep breath, "Kacchan had no right to tell her that, but I guess I'm mostly to blame. If I had just told the day she asked me, this could've been avoided," setting the photo down, Izuku stood up and walked over to the window and stared up at the starry sky, "I don't know what to do Tsuyu…but…I'm hoping tomorrow will fix this mess Kacchan had made," he sighed as he shook his head and stepped away from the window.

Izuku poked his head into Reneta's room and saw her sleeping on the bed, tearstains on her cheeks. He frowned as he shook his head and walked out of his daughter's room, "I'm sorry Reneta," he walked into his room and collapsed onto the bed.

 **Well…the story Reneta and she is upset. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	139. Drunk Night

**Sharquan: Yeah, he's a bit of an ass.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Lola Loud: Right.**

 **Rita Loud: …**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…okay?**

 **Just Monika: No, no it was not.**

 **Blackpanthaa: …okay?**

 **Halley Peepee: Okay?**

 **Enjoy this little…something involving Nemuri and Shouta. AU.**

Nemuri Kayama sat on a park bench, an open beer can in hand as the cool night air blew past her. Taking a deep, the usually flirtatious woman tossed the can in a nearby trashcan before inhaling slowly and hung her head. Feeling something cold touch her cheek, she looked up to see her colleague Shouta Aizawa standing above head with a can of beer in his hand, "Shouta? What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you and Yamada got into a heated argument," Nemuri groaned as she took the can from the tired looking man and Shouta sat down beside her with another can in his hand, "You're acting like most people will in your situation, but you're going about it all wrong,"

"Excuse me,"

Nemuri looked up, an annoyed look crossing her face as Shouta took a deep breath and shook his head, "You shouldn't drink alone when you're like this. You can get dangerously drunk and get hurt. You should be with someone you can count on to keep that from happening,"

Nemuri moaned as she looked away and crossed her arms, "Shouta," Shouta looked at her in confusion, "We used to date in high school, right?" Nemuri looked up and Shouta slowly nodded his head, "And we…or rather I, dragged you off so we can fool around,"

"I know, we almost got in trouble on more than a few occasions, but that never stopped us…why did you bring that up?" Nemuri moaned and the worn-out man arched a brow, "Nemuri, I'm not a mind reader. Why would you bring that u-"

"Well…I knew a lot of our classmates said that I sleep around…even if it wasn't true and you knew it wasn't but…I kept dragging you off and…did the thought that I was a slut ever cross your mind?"

"No," Nemuri looked up as Shouta took a deep breath and shook his head, "You might have been the one to initiate the act, but I always went with it because we both enjoyed the act and our time together, not caring if we get caught or not. Just because you enjoyed the act doesn't make you a slut and I hope you'll never think that way of yourself again," Nemuri drunkenly smiled as she hugged Shouta and Shouta took a deep breath before drinking the beer he held.

Shouta walked down the street with a drunk Nemuri on his back as Nemuri snickered and poked his cheeks, "Where are you taking me, Shouta baby? The night is still young,"

"That may be true, but you're obviously drunk, so we're going back to my apartment and you're going to get some sleep,"

"Oh, you're so bold, Shouta," Nemuri drunkenly laughed as she wrapped her arms around Shouta's neck and pressed her breasts against his back, "What are you going to do to me now that I'm drunk?"

"You're going to sleep, that's all," Nemuri moaned as Shouta continued to carry her down the street.

Shouta stepped into the bedroom and slowly stepped closer to the bed before gently set the sleeping Nemuri down and pulled the covers over her. Taking a deep breath, Shouta turned and began walking away when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked back and saw Nemuri looking up in a drunken state, "Shouta, you're not going to lie down next to me?"

"You should sleep and get it out of your-" before he could finish, Nemuri pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped an arm around his torso and nuzzled closer to him as a small smile formed across her lips.

Shouta sighed and shook his head, "I guess I have no choice now," he wrapped an arm around Nemuri and closed his eyes as the two adults slept soundly.

 **Well…this was something…enjoy.**


	140. Fake it PT 2

**Nightlight: No, no they did not.**

 **Drake Parker: …**

 **Sharquan: Not entirely, but I guess.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …okay?**

 **Ruby Kurosawa: Uh…okay?**

 **Tomcat9700: Right.**

 **Lana Loud: Right.**

 **AsianChinese man: Uh…okay?**

 **You Watanabe: …alright.**

 **DaeQuan: Okay?**

 **Captain Man: …I feel like your name is a joke, but I don't know why.**

 **Dia Kurosawa: Yeah, it is.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Rihgt?**

 **Anyway, here's…the second part to fake it…enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the walk leading to a small house resting on the corner of the street and Izuku looked around at the frog statues that littered the yard, "My parents are big fans of amphibians, not that I blame them," Izuku looked at Tsuyu as Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "All we have to do is convince my parents and your mother that we've been dating for a few months and we've been engaged for a while,"

"Uh…right…are we sure this is going to work, Asui?" the two stopped and Tsuyu looked at him and shook his head, "What?"

"If we want to convince our families, you should start calling me Tsuyu or Tsu," Izuku inhaled slowly as he nodded and Tsuyu took hold of his hand, "Now let's get this over with, Izuku,"

"R-right, Tsuyu," the two green-haired adults stepped through the front door.

 **I'm sorry for the length here, but I wasn't feeling well this weekend. Enjoy.**


	141. Cold Nights

**Lana Loud; Right.**

 **blankKesha: Something that might…I don't know.**

 **Frank Mercer: Uh…okay?**

 **Sharquan: They do.**

 **ThotKesha: Not yet.**

 **Captain Man; I still feel like it's a joke, but okay.**

 **Poll Ewwpuqal: No, no, no.**

 **Anne Bunchoy: Okay?**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Xiu Ho Min Wang: …okay?**

 **Anyway, here's a little something…I don't know…enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku laid in bed as snow fell from the sky, blanketing the streets below in snow. Izuku felt Tsuyu shiver and he looked down at her and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "I know you hate the cold, honey, and I wish there was something I could do that could-" Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku and hugged him close as she shivered and croaked and Izuku rubbed her back.

Hearing the door open and the bed shake, the two looked down to see their 5-year-old daughter Reneta climbing into bed and crawled over to them. Lying between them, Reneta pulled her parents closer to her as she shook. The two looked down and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "Reneta…are you cold?"

"Ribbit,"

The pro heroes slightly smiled as they wrapped their arms around their daughter, "Well you can stay with me and daddy, sweetie. Ribbit," Reneta smiled and nodded before she yawned and closed her eyes before nuzzling closer to her parents for warmth.

Tsuyu sighed and looked up at her husband and slightly frowned, "Ribbit…Izuku?" Izuku hummed and looked up in confusion, "Would you prefer it if…you…well…do you hate the winter nights? Me and Reneta aren't a pain during this time, are we?" the One for All user slightly smiled as he reached over and patted the top of Tsuyu's head.

Tsuyu looked at him in confusion as Izuku shook his head, "Not at all, Tsuyu. Thanks to your Quirk, you and Reneta can't stand the cold and I don't mind it at all. I get to spend time with you and our daughter while trying to keep you two warm," Tsuyu moaned as her gaze fell onto her daughter and Izuku leaned over to lightly kiss her forehead, "You two are not a pain, Tsuyu." Tsuyu moaned as she slowly inched closer to her husband and fell asleep.

Izuku slightly smiled as he closer his eyes and fell asleep.

 **Just a simple bit…enjoy.**


	142. Little Miracles

**Ronalquan: A little bit.**

 **DrunkKesha: Okay?**

 **Shrquan: No, she wants to be by her parents.**

 **Leni Loud: …what?**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…okay, yeah, it's getting close to the Christmas season.**

 **Natsuki: Okay?**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Right.**

 **Unikitty: …okay, I have to ask, what? Is your name a play on words or something?**

 **DopeKesha: …okay?**

 **Just Monika: …what?**

 **Anyway, here's a little something and there will be no one-shots next week Sorry. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu paced her room, a panic look crossing her face as nervous croaks escaped her mouth. The sound of the door opening caught her attention and she looked back to see Ochako, Momo, Kyoka, Mina and Tooru stepped into the room. Tsuyu quickly hopped over to them and poked her head out of the door. Looking down the hall, she closed the door and her friends looked at her in confusion before Mina spoke as she shook her head, "What uh…what's gotten into you, Tsu?"

Tsuyu looked up and croaked, "Ribbit…I'm late," wide eyes stared at the frog girl as she began pacing the room again, "What am I going to do? Ribbit," before anyone could answer, a knock at the door caught their attention.

Momo walked over to the door and opened it to see Izuku standing in the hall, "Midoriya? What are you-" before the black-haired beauty could finish, Izuku pushed past her and walked over to Tsuyu.

Everyone looked at the green-haired duo as Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Tsuyu," everyone stared at him with wide eyes, "what's wrong? You've been acting strange all week an-"

"Ribbit…I'm late, Izuku," Izuku stared at the frog girl with wide eyes as Tsuyu dug into her pocket and held out a positive pregnancy test, "I took this this morning after throwing up and…ribbit,"

"B-but…but we used protection an-"

"The condom broke our last time, remember?" Tsuyu croaked and Izuku slapped the side of his head as he groaned.

"Okay…you're the one who's pregnant, so ultimately it's your decision and I'll support you no matter what and…and-" Izuku looked around to see Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Ochako and Tooru standing in the middle of the room and he saw the shocked expressions crossing Momo's, Mina's, Kyoka's and Ochako's faces, "Crap…how long have you been here?"

"The whole time, Deku," Ochako stepped closer to the One for All user and Izuku's eye widened, "Now…what's this about you and Tsu and a broken condom?"

Izuku swallowed hard before Tsuyu croaked and everyone looked at her, "Izuku and I have been dating since the start of the year and we have been getting intimate lately. The last time the condom broke and…ribbit,"

The room fell silent before Kyoka cleared her throat and shook her head, "Well…congratulations you two and-"

"Dibs on being godmother," Mina and Tooru said in unison.

Momo sighed and shook her head, "Well…we'll leave you two alone and as Kyoka said, congratulations," she looked at the usually bubbly brunette and saw her twitching in anger before she grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room with Kyoka, Mina and Tooru following close behind.

Hearing the latch to the door catch, the two looked at each other and Izuku took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Well…um…what uh…what do you think should uh-"

"We'll discuss this a little bit and if we decide to keep it, we're going to have to tell my parents and your mother," Tsuyu croaked and frowned. Izuku inhaled slowly as he stepped closer to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

 **I've got a follow up to this and remember there will be no one-shots next week. I hope everyone enjoys their Thanksgiving and I'll be back with more one-shots next Monday. Enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**


	143. Marked PT 2

**NeoGamer93: Thanks...I know, I may or may not have done that on purpose...sorry.**

 **DaeQuan: Happens to the best of us. Clothes.**

 **Lancelot: Uh...okay? Ah, alright, that makes sense I guess and I might do that.**

 **Sharquan: ...right.**

 **ThotKesha: Nothing.**

 **Leni Loud: ...**

 **Well, I enjoyed my break and the next one will be on the week of Christmas. Sorry, but like I said a while back, I'll be taking week off every month to keep from going mad. I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving. Back to writing, please enjoy the second part to marked.**

Tsuyu and Izuku stepped through the gates of the school as a cool wind blew past them. Taking his hoodie off, Izuku draped around the frog girl's shoulders and Tsuyu croaked as she looked up at him, "I don't need it, and I don't want you slipping into hibernation out here, so you keep it...it looks good on you," Tsuyu slightly smiled as she hugged the hoodie around her, "You better hurry up and get inside before it gets too late and you get in trouble,"

"Right," Tsuyu inhaled deeply before swiftly kissing Izuku's cheek, surprising him, "Ribbit...goodnight...Izuku," Izuku watched as Tsuyu turned and quickly hopped towards the school. Seeing the door open and Tsuyu stepped inside, Izuku took a deep breath before he turned and walked away from the school and out of the gate.

Izuku walked through the park as the nightly creatures played their nocturnal music when he heard rustling in a nearby bush. Looking up, Izuku narrowed his eyes before running towards the bush and pulled Himiko Toga out from them and pinned her to the ground as his eyes flashed a hellish red, "Heh...Izuku, long time no-" before she could finish, Izuku's grip tightened, making it impossible for Himiko to breathe.

Izuku growled, baring sharp fangs in his mouth, "What in the hell do you want! Are you planning on killing me?" Himiko's eyes widened as she felt Izuku's grip tighten even more, "My life has gone to hell ever since-" Himiko choked and Izuku growled before standing up, allowing Himiko to gasp for air, "What?"

"I said, ever since you were bitten that night by a Vampire," Izuku narrowed his eyes as he tightened his fists, "Don't underestimate me, Deku baby. I saw that hideous display from everyone...they're frightened of you. They think you're a monster, but you should know that there's a place for you in the-" before she could finish, Izuku lunged down and sank his fangs into the side of the villain's neck and Himiko's eyes widened.

Izuku stood up and panted as he stared at the motionless body, "What...what the hell have I done? I let my anger take control and I killed someone," Izuku sighed and shook his head before he turned his back towards Himiko, "I better leave before someone sees her and I get in trouble," inhaling slowly, Izuku raced through the park without looking back.

Tsuyu sat in her room, the hoodie still wrapped around her as she hugged her knees to her chest and small croaks escaped her mouth. Looking up out the window, she stared at the moon before a loud knock at her daughter caught her attention. Without thinking, Tsuyu jumped off the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw Ochako standing on the other end, "Hey Tsu, we were looking for you earlier and...uh...Tsu, is that Deku's hoodie?"

Tsuyu's eyes widened as she looked down and saw she indeed still had the hoodie on, "He...he was here? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Uh...no...he didn't," Tsuyu shook her head, "I went to talk to him an-"

"Are you insane!" Ochako hissed and Tsuyu looked up at her with narrowed eyes, "He's a monster! You saw the hunger in his eyes! You're lucky he didn't kill you an-" before she could finish, she felt a tongue slap her across the face and she stared at her friend in disbelief, "Tsu? Why did you-"

"Izuku isn't a monster!" Tsuyu croaked in anger, "Ribbit! He didn't do anything to hurt anyone! He protected everyone and everyone turned their backs on him!" Ochako's eyes widened, "I went to talk to him and we went for a walk before he walked me back to the school and he gave me this so I won't go into hibernation and he said I can keep it!" before Ochako could speak, Tsuyu shut the door and locked it before walking back to her bed.

Sitting on her bed, Tsuyu inhaled and exhaled slowly several times before she looked up out the window again and a small frown formed across her lips, "Why did I do that? Ochako is one of my friends, but the very second she called Izuku a monster...I slap her with my tongue...ribbit," Tsuyu laid back and stared out the window as she hugged the hoodie around her body and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Izuku sat in a damp cave and stared up at the sky. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Izuku looked down and inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "I'll try to call mom tomorrow night and tell her what happened...hopefully she'll understand...but...what about Tsu? She was acting strange earlier and now...I...I don't know," putting his phone away, he stood up and stretched before his body turned into a bat and he began flying away.

Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to the sound of a faint scratching noise coming from her window. Looking up, she saw a green bat standing outside of her window, scratching at the glass with its tiny claws. Confused, Tsuyu sat up and opened the window, allowing the small creature to fly into the room and Tsuyu watched as it landed on the floor and turned into Izuku, "Ribbit? Izuku, what are you doing here? You know if someone sees you, they're going to-"

"I know they will, but I needed to see you, Tsuyu," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I...I don't know why, but shortly after you walked into the school and I walked away...I...I felt lost, like something was missing and...I...I'm going to be honest...I killed someone tonight," Tsuyu stared at him in disbelief as Izuku frowned and shook his head, "I'll understand if you see a monster, but-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu's tongue slap him across the face.

Izuku looked up at her as Tsuyu crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she shook her head, "Ribbit, you're an idiot, Izuku. You're not a monster, I even slapped Ochako for calling you that," Izuku frowned as Tsuyu stepped closer to him and took hold of his cold hand, "I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose. You're too kind to kill anyone, ribbit," Tsuyu turned and began pulling Izuku towards the bed.

The two sat down in silence before Tsuyu took a deep breath and leaned up against Izuku, surprising the undead teen as Izuku looked down at her, "I won't lie...I felt lost after you brought me back to school. Ribbit, I was worried something happened to you," Izuku took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as the two sat in silence and Tsuyu slowly drifted off to sleep again.

 **Well...enjoy. Also, a few things, there might be a new one-shot series within the next week, depending on what happens, requested by NeoGamer, don't think anything from this bit just yet, and no one, not even the pro heroes are safe from bashing in this arc.**


	144. Almost

**Natsuki: No cupcakes.**

 **Sharquan: Good to know.**

 **Just Monika: No, can't do that.**

 **Lola Loud: ...alright.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, but unlike that arc, Izuku will only care for his mother and Tsuyu...maybe her parents and her siblings. Everyone else, even All Might, will be in trouble.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Alright? Yeah, I'm not sure if I'll ever return to that.**

 **Tomcat9700: Right.**

 **ThotKesha: No he didn't.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something. Enjoy. Slight OOC.**

Ochako, Kyoka, Mina and Momo sat in the common room while Mina shuffled a deck of cards. The bubbly brunette looked at her three classmates and shook her head, "So...why did we-"

"We're here to talk about Midoriya," Mina answered and Ochako's eyes widened as the pink girl shook her head and set the cards down on and sat back, "We all are here because we've noticed that a certain green-haired hero in-training is...well...I'll go first," the three looked at her in confusion.

 _Mina limped down the hall, hissing in pain with each step, "Stupid...stupid training an-"_

 _"Ashido?" she looked back and saw her classmate Izuku Midoriya stepping towards her, a concerning look crossing his face, "Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine, Midoriya," Mina hissed and shook her head, "I just overdid it during today's training and Mr. Aizawa told me to go to the nurse...it's just a major pain getting there an-" before she could finish, she felt Izuku pick her up and she looked up him in surprise as he carried her down the hall, bridal style, "What the...Midoriya, what the hell are you doing?"_

 _"Uh...well...you'll be in even more pain if you were to walk without any help so...uh...I could put you down if you-" Mina wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and Izuku sighed as he began walking down the hall._

 _Walking into the infirmary, Izuku set the pink girl down on a bed and Mina sighed as she looked up at the One for All user and slightly smiled, "Thanks Midoriya, I still would've been down that hall and struggling to-"_

 _"Midoriya," they heard a familiar voice croak and they looked back to see Tsuyu Asui stepping into the infirmary, "Ribbit, I forgot the assignment. Do you mind if I borrow your notes?"_

 _"Yeah, no problem, Asui," Izuku looked back down at Mina and slightly smiled, "I'll see you back in the common room, Ashido. And try to take it easy, okay?" Mina nodded as she watched the green-haired duo walked out of the room._

Momo, Kyoka and Ochako looked at Mina and Kyoka arched a brow, "So...you were injured and he carried you to the infirmary and that's why you're attracted to the shy idiot?"

"It was super nice," Mina argued, "While everyone else just walked past me, Midoriya carried me there and if it wasn't for Tsu, something could've happened between us," the three stared at her, "Anyway, why don't you go next, Kyoka," the three looked at the purple-haired teen as she sighed and shook her head.

 _Kyoka yawned as she walked down the hall into the common room when she heard someone strumming on a guitar. She looked at the couch and saw Izuku sitting on the couch, a guitar resting on his lap, "Midoriya?" Izuku jumped and looked back to see Kyoka staring at him, a confused look crossing her face, "Since when do you play?"_

 _"Oh...h-hey, Jirou...I um...I wanted to learn to um...well...hobby?" Kyoka stepped closer to him and sat down next to him, "It's just...I'm not good at this an-" Kyoka sighed and shook her head before she moved on his and Izuku's eyes widened, "J-Jirou...t-this isn't a good idea...what if someone sees us an-"_

 _"You're too tense," Kyoka said placing her hands over his as she guided them, "If you tense up while playing any instrument, you'll end up breaking it. Just relax," Kyoka leaned back and her eyes widened as she felt his muscles, "Just um...just follow my hands, Midoriya," Izuku swallowed hard and nodded as Kyoka continued to guide Izuku's hands._

 _Kyoka continued to lead Izuku's hands before Izuku's arm wrapped around her and Kyoka's eyes widened, "I...I think that's enough practice," Kyoka cleared her throat before standing up and began stepping away._

 _Looking over her shoulder, Kyoka inhaled slowly as her earphone jacks began tapping together, "By the way, Midoriya...why were you trying to learn how to play th-"_

 _"Midoriya," the two looked up and saw Tsuyu hopping into the common room and over to Izuku, "Ribbit. You need to help, Bakugou is going crazy and he's threatening our classmates," Izuku arched a brow in confusion, "Since you two were friends since you were little, I thought you can help him without getting him in trouble,"_

 _"I...I guess you're right," Izuku stood up and set the guitar down before looking at Kyoka, "T-thanks for the lesson, Jirou, but uh...they need my help." Kyoka watched as Izuku followed Tsuyu out of the common room._

"So...that's what happened?" Ochako questioned and arched a brow as she slowly shook her head, "And...what day was this?"

"Last Tuesday night?" the three stared at her and Kyoka looked at them, "What? I was going to ask Midoriya who he was practicing for when Tsu came into the common room and told us that Bakugou was-"

"Bakugou wasn't doing anything like that," Momo spoke and Kyoka looked at the black-haired beauty, "He was surprisingly calm all day and no one dared to bother him,"

"So...so Tsu lied to us?" Kyoka hissed through her teeth, "But why would she do that? I thought she was one of our friends,"

"Maybe she was getting jealous and she wanted Midoriya to herself," Momo joked before shaking her head, "I guess I'll go next," Kyoka, Mina and Ochako looked at her as she inhaled slowly and began.

 _Momo and Izuku sparred against one another as the nightly air blew past them. Losing her footing, Momo began to fall forward as Izuku ran out in front of her to catch her, only to land on his back with Momo on top of him. The two groaned as Izuku looked up and his eyes widened, "Uh...a-are you okay, Y-Yaoyorozu? Y-you're not hurt, are you?"_

 _"I'm...I'm fine, Midoriya, thanks for asking," the two sat up and Momo rubbed her right ankle, "I guess we forget sometimes...your Quirk is a muscle amplification Quirk and even if you don't hit your target, the force behind your attack could be enough to knock them off center,"_

 _"Uh...I'm sorry," Izuku stood up before helping Momo up and allowed her to lean on him for support and Momo's eyes widened as she felt his muscles, "C'mon, I'll walk you back to the common room and you can rest for the-"_

 _"I'm fine," Momo quickly jumped back in shock before she looked away, "I mean...I can walk on my own, but if you're going to the common room too, it might be a good idea if-"_

 _"Ribbit," the two heard a weak croak coming from the distance and they looked up to see Tsuyu slowly walking up to them, shaking as the night air blew past her, "So...cold,"_

 _"Asui!" Izuku's eyes widened as he ran towards her and caught her before she fell and lifted her up bridal style, "What are you doing out here? You know it's cold and you know how you can get when it's cold,"_

 _"I...was going...for a walk and it got cold...ribbit,"_

 _"Well we better get you inside before you slip into hibernation," Izuku looked at Momo and frowned as he shook his head, "I...I'm sorry, Yaoyorozu, but...but Asui can't stay out here much longer, otherwise she'll slip into hibernation...can you get to the common room on your own?"_

 _"I...I guess it's for the best if you get Tsu inside before that happens," Momo frowned and Izuku nodded before he turned and ran towards the school and Momo waited for a few minutes before following._

"So Tsu went out...but it was cold all day, she knew what would've happened if she had gone out," Ochako shook her head in disbelief, "It sounds like she did that on purpose to get you away from Deku an-"

"Don't be foolish, Ochako, Tsu wouldn't do anything like that on purpose," Momo sighed and shook her head, "She's the one who gave us a lecture before we went and rescued Bakugou," Mina and Kyoka nodded in agreement, "Now...what about you, Ochako? Do you have a story to share about our little green-haired friend?" Ochako inhaled slowly and nodded as the three looked at her.

 _Ochako and Izuku sat on the bench under the tree in the courtyard in silence. Ochako looked up at the One for All user before taking a deep breath and resting her head on his shoulder, "U-Uraraka? I um...is...are you okay? If you want, I can go get you some water an-"_

 _"I'm fine, Deku, I just want to rest my eyes for a bit," Ochako looked up with wide eyes and a pout as she nuzzled closer to him, "You don't mind, do you Deku?"_

 _"M-mind...why would I mind? But aren't you worried that someone might see us and-"_

 _"It's fine, Deku, just let me rest for a few minutes," Izuku inhaled slowly as he nodded and the two sat in silence._

 _Ochako looked up and saw Izuku looking away from her and a small smile formed across her lips as her arm slowly reached up to wrap around his torso before the two of them fell forward and landed on the ground. Ochako groaned as she looked up and her eyes widened to see Tsuyu on top of Izuku, "A-Asui? What's wrong?"_

 _"Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked as she frowned and shook her head, "My parents just called and told me my younger sister isn't feeling well and the babysitter had to cancel. Ribbit, we've all noticed how close you are to one of the teachers, so I was hoping that you could-"_

 _"I'll talk to All Might and see if he can give you a day pass to go see your sister," Izuku slightly smiled and Ochako stared at the One for All user in disbelief, "Now...can you let me get up?" Tsuyu hopped off him as Izuku stood up and the two walked away, leaving Ochako stunned on the ground._

"After that, Deku was given two day passes, one for him and one for Tsu. He said that he didn't need one, but from what I heard, it fell on deaf ears and he and Tsu went to check on Tsu's siblings and they've been gone all day," Ochako looked up and shook her head, "It...it...it doesn't mean anything, right? Tsu interrupting us each time...that's...that's nothing special, right?"

"R-right," Mina cleared her throat and crossed her arms, "We were just really unlucky...that's all," Momo and Kyoka nodded in agreement before the four of them stood up and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

The door to the common room opened and Tsuyu and Izuku stepped inside, "It was amazing that All Might managed to get us two day passes, and it was even more amazing that your sister felt better as soon as we got there," Izuku spoke, barely above a whisper, "Are you okay, Asui?"

"I keep telling you to call me Tsu," Tsuyu croaked, "And I'm fine, thank you for doing this for me, Izuku," Izuku's eyes widened as the frog girl stepped closer to him, "And I wanted to ask you something be-"

"Midoriya!" the two heard Tenya Iida's voice call from the hall leading to the boys' dorms, "You and Asui better get to bed! We have classes tomorrow!"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Asu-Tsu, but Iida's right...but...what did you need to ask me?"

"Ribbit...another time," Tsuyu smiled and Izuku nodded in confusion before he turned and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorms and Tsuyu croaked as she shook her head, "Almost got him," Tsuyu turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms, the smile never leaving her face.

 **Well...this was...something...enjoy.**


	145. Author's note

**Hello everyone updating from my phone, so yesterday I posted a one shot called night terrors and in the closing AN I said I might not be able to pay for a while due to my charger falling off my bed and now it won't work and as it turns out, we had to order a new one and it won't be here until the middle of next week, so I won't be able to pay until next Friday. I'm sorry for the inconvenience everyone but stuff like this happens. I'll be back next week. If it gets here sooner I'll try to be posting on Wednesday.**


	146. Hot Shower

**Alright, I'm back with the one-shots and I promised RLeb10 to get his request out so...enjoy. Slight OOC.**

Izuku stepped into the showers to the sound of running water. Confused, the One for All user stepped further into the showers and his eyes widened when he spotted his classmate Tsuyu in a tight green bikini as she allowed the running water her body, "A-A-Asui?" Tsuyu croaked and looked back, her eyes wide as a blank expression crossed her face as she spotted Izuku staring at her, "W-what...why are you wearing a bikini in the shower an...I'm sorry, I'll leave an-" as he turned and walked away, he felt Tsuyu's tongue wrap around his waist and pulled him back.

Izuku turned on his back and looked up in confusion, "Ribbit, I keep telling you, Izu...call me Tsu," Tsuyu croaked as she sat on top of Izuku, "Don't worry, Izuku, the showers are empty and everyone is in bed," Tsuyu leaned closer before pressing her lips against his, surprising Izuku slightly before he wrapped his arms around Tsuyu's waist and rubbed her lower back.

Tsuyu sat up and slightly smiled as she croaked, "Ribbit, don't worry, Izuku, I'm sure Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Tooru and Ochako are sleeping...so how about we have a little fun?" Tsuyu reached behind her back and took her top off, allowing her breathing to bounce freely before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his again.

Tsuyu had her back against the tiled wall and her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist and she moaned in Izuku's mouth as the two kissed and Tsuyu felt Izuku enter her pussy as the running water hit their exposed bodies. Pulling away from his girlfriend, Izuku panted slightly as he shook his head, "T-Tsuyu, are you sure that the others are sleeping? I was only-"

"I know, Izuku, and they are sleeping, ribbit," Izuku nodded before he leaned up to his girlfriend again and kissed her as the two moved together.

Tsuyu turned her back towards Izuku before bending down. Looking back, she smiled as she croaked and wiggled her hips, "C'mon Izuku, fuck me froggy style," Izuku took a deep breath before stepping closer to Tsuyu before lining his cock up with her pussy and thrust with a force, causing Tsuyu to loudly croak.

Izuku's eyes widened, "I...I'm so sorry, Tsuyu, I didn't mean to hurt you an-" Tsuyu slowly sat up as she wrapped one arm around Izuku's neck while she reached down between her legs while she rubbed her pussy, feeling Izuku's cock move slightly in her, "Uh...Tsuyu?"

Tsuyu moaned and croaked, "Keep fucking me, Izuku," Izuku slowly nodded as he did as he was told.

The two laid on the floor of the showers as steam filled the air and the two panted. Tsuyu croaked as she crawled closer to Izuku and rested her head on his chest, "Should…should we get back to our rooms before someone realizes we're gone?" Tsuyu moaned as Izuku wrapped an arm around her, "We can't stay in here all night, Tsuyu. What if a teacher comes by and sees us?"

"We're not going to stay here," Tsuyu croaked, nuzzling closer to him, "Ribbit, I just want to stay like this for a little while longer," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded.

 **Well…enjoy.**


	147. Sadie Hawkin's

**Geo Soul: I might try that next week, but don't quote me on that.**

 **DaeQuan: No, no quiet here.**

 **You Watanabe: Maybe?**

 **Just Monika: No, no, no.**

 **Sharquan: Uh...okay?**

 **ThotKesha: ...alright.**

 **ButtKesha: It's the cold season...no one likes the cold...exept maybe my uncle.**

 **DopeQuan: Uh...okay, I'll send the news vans.**

 **Lincoln Loud: ...**

 **SuperQuan: No, not yet.**

 **Cray G: Uh...probably.**

 **StraightUpHippo: Yeah, she didn't want to share.**

 **Lola Loud: ...okay.**

 **Here's something, AU and slight OOC...enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street in silence as a calm breeze blew past the two. Tsuyu looked up at her best friend since birth and cleared her throat, getting Izuku's attention, "I saw you and Ochako talking earlier...did something happen?"

Izuku laughed and shook his head, "Tsuyu Asui, do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Tsuyu crossed her arms and looked away as Izuku sighed and looked ahead, "She asked me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance and I gave her the same answer I gave Ashido, Toga, Jirou and Hagakure,"

"And what was that?"

"That I'm sorry, but I'm actually waiting for someone else to ask me, sure, she, Ashido, Jirou and Hagakure were reasonably upset, but at least they didn't try to stab me with a pencil like Toga,"

Tsuyu looked at him and arched a brow, "Wait, why a pencil?"

"That's what I said, and her answer wasn't too reassuring," Izuku groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck, "She said since she can't bring a knife into school, she has to make due with whatever she can get her hands on and...I just got away from her. I think I'm going to avoid her for the rest of the year just to be safe,"

Tsuyu hummed and nodded, "That might be best...don't feel like seeing my best friend stabbed with a pencil...but who do you want to ask you to the dance?" Izuku's eyes widened as he looked away, "Izuku?"

"Well...she's kind, though only a few people know about it, she has a great personality, she's beautiful...almost like a goddess and...well...what else could you ask for," he looked at Tsuyu and saw her staring at him with narrowed eyes and he smiled, "What's the matter, princess? You're not jealous are yo-" before he could finish, Tsuyu grabbed his arm and began twisting it, "I was joking,"

"I told you not to call me that," Tsuyu groaned before releasing Izuku and shook her head, "What else do you know about this mysterious girl?"

Izuku smirked as he shook his head and rubbed his arm, "She's the oldest of three siblings, her brother is the middle child and her younger sister possibly has a crush on me, but that's still up for debate and even though they can be a handful when we babysit them, they're still good kids," Tsuyu's eyes widened as she looked down, "Something wrong, Tsuyu?" Tsuyu silently nodded as the two of them walked down the street in silence.

The green-haired duo stood in front of a house resting at the end of the block and Izuku looked at Tsuyu and smirked, "Well princess, your castle awaits," Tsuyu groaned and Izuku laughed as he shook his head, "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'll see you later," he walked past her only to be stopped when Tsuyu grabbed him by the arm.

Looking down in confusion, Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu looked up, "Izuku, would you go to the dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Izuku smiled as he patted the top of her head, "I'll see you later, I need to get home before my mom starts to worry," Tsuyu nodded before letting go of Izuku's arm and she watched as Izuku walked away.

Inside the house, Tsuyu's parents and her younger siblings watched from the windows as Izuku walked away. Tsuyu's parents looked at each other and Beru smirked as Ganma sighed and shook his head and the tow of them left their younger children at the window as they walked into the other room.

 **Okay, this is going to have another part...enjoy.**


	148. Study Date

**Blackpanthaa: Right.**

 **Cray G: Uh...okay?**

 **Yuri DDLC: Pencil, pen, knife, they all do the same at the end of the day.**

 **Andy Thompson: Maybe.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Okay?**

 **Here's a little something...invovling Mina...it won't be much...enjoy.**

Izuku and Mina sat at a table in the library, a book in front of them as they read in silence. The pink young woman groaned as she leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling, "This is so borning. Why do we have to do this?"

"Becuase Mr. Aizawa said that it's worth half our grade and if we don't pass, we'll be expelled," Izuku looked at her and sighed, "I doubt he was being serious, but everyone is taking him seriously...if you want, we can ask to exchange partners a-"

"No, it's not that, Midoriya, I just don't like studying,"

Izuku hummed and scratched the back of his head, "Hey Ashido," Mina hummed nad looked at him in confusion, "How about I make a deal with you. We study for a while longer, then I'll quiz you and depending on how you do, you'll get a reward,"

"A reward? Like what?"

"Well...what do you want?" Mina hummed before she leaned forward and began reading the book in front of them.

The two sat in silence before Mina smirked and sat up and handed a piece of paper to Izuku, "So Midoriya, how did I do?" Izuku picked up the piece of paper and looked it over, "Pretty amazing, right?"

"Well...you got seven out of ten right, so that's decent," Izuku set the paper down before he stood up and stretched, "I don't think we'll be getting anymore done tonight, so why don't we-" before he could finish, Mina grabbed his wrist and he looked down in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"My reward?"

"Oh...r-r-right...well what do you want?" without thinking, Mina leaned up and lightly kissed him, surprising the One for All user before the Acid girl walked past him and out of the library.

Izuku looked back in confusion as he shook his head, "What the hell just happened?"

 **Well...something? Enjoy.**


	149. Coldblooded

**Sharquan: Yeah, she's going to be jealous.**

 **DaeQuan: I don't know.**

 **Luan Loud: *groan***

 **Lincoln Loud: Uh...okay?**

 **Lynn Loud: Uh...right.**

 **ThotKesha: ...**

 **tiguyerobot: Possibly.**

 **A-Plus Cassipeia: Right, and it's probably not coming back.**

 **Lisa Loud: ...alright?**

 **Anyway, here's a simple moment. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the roof of the school, staring up at the night sky at the full moon as a cold wind blew past them. Tsuyu hugged herself as she nuzzled closer to Izuku as Izuku wrapped his arm around her and held her close as he frowned, "Do you want to go inside?" Tsuyu frowned as Izuku stood up and picked her up before walking away.

Izuku walked into the common room and carefully set Tsuyu down on the couch before piling blankets on her, "Ribbit...I'm sorry," Izuku hummed and looked at her in confusion, "It must be a pain to do this for me every time it's cold...I know you enjoy the night air, but-" Izuku sighed before he crawled under the blankets and wrapped his arms around the cold girl, "Ribbit?"

"Tsuyu, I know how you can get because of the cold and I'm not going to leave you like that. I love you and whether we're outside or in here, I don't care, as long as I get to spend some time with you," Tsuyu's eyes widened as she nuzzled closer to Izuku and a ghost of a smile formed across her lips.

 **Something? I don't know. Enjoy.**


	150. Christmas

**Hagumi Kitazawa: Right.**

 **Just Monika: No, no, no.**

 **Lana Loud: Uh...okay?**

 **StraightUpHippo: Uh...okay.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Luan Loud: ...**

 **Sayori: Right.**

 **Natsuki: Right.**

 **ThotKesha: It is cold.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Probably.**

 **Cray G: Happy Birthday.**

 **Dean Ambrose: They are.**

 **Ariana Grande: ...okay.**

 **Here's a simple bit, also there will be no one-shots next week. I'll see everyone next Monday and happy holidays.**

Tsuyu and Izuku smiled as they watched their children unwrap their presents. Izuku wrapped his arm around his wife and Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "Ribbit? What's wrong, Izuku?" Izuku held out a small, wrapped box and Tsuyu looked down before looking up at her husband with wide eyes, "Izuku, we agreed that we wouldn't get each other presents this year an-"

"I know, but I wanted to get you this,"

"But I didn't get you anything an-"

"You gave me two beautiful children, and I get to see your beautiful smile every day...so you tell me," Tsuyu hesitantly took the gift from Izuku and unwrapped it before holding up a necklace with an emerald stone attached to it. Tsuyu looked at Izuku and Izuku slightly smiled, "Merry Chritmas, honey," Tsuyu croaked before the two kissed and heard giggling coming from thier children.

 **Well...I'll see all of you next Monday. Happy Holidays.**


	151. Marked PT 3

**Hey guys, I'm back and I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. I won't be posting on Wednesday. Sorry, but my holiday rule, no post on any holiday, so…yeah. Enjoy this simple update to marked.**

Tsuyu closed the curtains and turned the light off before looking at Izuku as he slept on the floor, "Ribbit," Izuku slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the frog girl in confusion, "You can sleep on the bed, Izuku. I'll be in class all day and I don't want you feeling uncomfortable,"

"No, I appreciate the thought, but I'll be fi-"

"Get on the bed, Izuku," Tsuyu said sternly, crossing her arms, "I'll lock the door when I leave," Izuku sighed and nodded before he stood up and walked over to the bed before lying down.

Tsuyu turned and got ready to walk out of the room when the undead teen spoke, "Tsuyu," Tsuyu looked back in confusion, "I need to tell my mother about this and I need to tell her tonight," confused, Tsuyu croaked and arched a brow, "And…since you're helping me, I think we should tell your family too,"

"I think that will be good," Tsuyu nodded, "I'll call my parents after class and we'll set something up," Izuku nodded before he closed his eyes and Tsuyu stepped out of the room and closed and locked the door behind her before walking down the hall in silence.

 **Well…enjoy.**


	152. Weekend Getaway

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Yeah, it's on hiatus and Happy New Years.**

 **Tomcat9700: Uh…right.**

 **Lana Loud: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Right?**

 **Sharquan: Soon.**

 **StraightUpHippo: No, he just doesn't want Tsuyu to fell uncomfortable at any point/**

 **Anyway, it's been a lazy week, so one-shots are going to be a little lackluster, but here's something. Enjoy and AU.**

Snow lightly fell from the sky as two green-haired teenagers stepped into a small cabin, resting in the center of the forest before the young man closed the door. Looking at his friend, he frowned as he shook his head as she shook, "Are you okay, Tsuyu?"

"I hate the snow, Izuku," she looked at him with a slightly annoyed look crossing her face, "Why did you want to come here?"

"I need a reason to spend time with my best friend?" Tsuyu groaned as Izuku wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I honestly didn't know it was going to snow this weekend. How about I turn the heat on and you can take a warm bath?" Tsuyu slowly nodded as the two of them stepped away the door.

The two sat on the couch, watching TV in the front room as Izuku wrapped his arm around Tsuyu and Tsuyu leaned up against him. Tsuyu looked up and slightly smiled before leaning closer and lightly kissed Izuku's cheek. Izuku looked down and arched a brow, "What brought that on?"

"Nothing…just…thanks for getting me away from the city for the weekend," Tsuyu smiled as she nuzzled closer to her best friend, resting her head on his shoulder, "How did you manage this anyway?"

"Oh…I talked to my mother and Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma and they agreed that uh…that the two of us deserved a little break and…well…yeah," Tsuyu rolled her eyes as the two sat in silence.

 **Next week things should be returning to normal. Enjoy.**


	153. Grave Visits

**Lana Loud: Uh…right.**

 **Sharquan: Maybe.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: They're just walking around.**

 **DaeQuan: …don't know.**

 **ISuckAtDriving: Uh…okay, sure.**

 **Lola Loud: Right.**

 **Dimana Ristafi: Uh…okay?**

 **StraightUp Hippo; …okay.**

 **CJ from GTA: okay?**

 **Carl Wheezer: Okay.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Yeah, sure.**

 **Enjoy.**

Izuku walked through the main gates of the cemetery and looked around before spotting his daughter, sitting in front of Tsuyu's headstone with her knees hugged to her chest and her head down. The One for All Hero took a deep breath and shook his head before walking towards her. Sitting beside his only daughter, the two sat in silence before Reneta let out a shaky croak, "Dad…how did you know where I-"

"I asked your aunts and uncles to help look for you when I saw you weren't in your room and then your Aunt Tooru called and said she saw you walking into the cemetery, looking depressed," Reneta croaked as she hung her head, "Reneta, if you wanted to come visit your mother, you should've told me. I don't mind driving you here to talk to her,"

"I wanted to talk to mom alone, dad…I wanted to know what her final moments were like," Izuku frowned as Reneta sighed and shook her head, "Ribbit…I know you said that no one blames me for what happened to her, but what if mom held a deep resentment towards me because of this?"

"I highly doubt that, sweetheart," Reneta looked up as Izuku took a deep breath, "Your mother was a very kindhearted woman, she'd never intentionally hurt the people she cares about and she never held a grudge. True, she'd be worried she'd accidently hurt those people when she spoke her mind, but that never stop them from caring and loving her because-"

"Izuku?" the duo heard a faint hiss and they looked back to see a snake headed woman walking towards them, "It is you,"

"Hey Habuko, long time no see," Izuku stood up and turned to face her, "Haven't seen you since the wedding," he looked down at his teenage daughter as Reneta stared at the two in confusion, "Habuko, this is my daughter Reneta, Reneta, this is a friend of your mother's, and I think…she could be considered your aunt, Habuko Mongoose," Izuku looked at the woman and arched a brow, "You don't mind if she calls you-"

"Not at all," Habuko hissed, "Where is Tsuyu and why are you two here?" their faces fell and Reneta turned and faced the headstone again, "Oh…oh, I'm sorry…when did it-"

"After I was born," Reneta croaked, "Mom died because I was born and they told her what could happen an-"

"Reneta, I've already told you that no one blames you for that and that you shouldn't blame yourself, honey," Reneta groaned as Izuku frowned and patted the top of her head, "Time heals all wounds, sweetheart. I know you're upset now and you're going to feel like this for a while, but eventually the pain will go away. You'll see, no one blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself…remember what I told you that day. If you have any questions about your mother, ask me,"

"Ribbit," Reneta looked up at Habuko and frowned, "Auntie Habuko…how well did you know my mom?"

"She and I were best friends since before we started high school. She was one who was never afraid to speak her mind." Habuko hissed, shaking her head, "She was willing to look for the good in people." Reneta frowned as Habuko took a deep breath and crossed her arms as she continued, "And your father is right, you shouldn't blame yourself for something that happened years ago and was out of your control,"

"Yeah," Reneta frowned and hung her head, "Ribbit," she then looked back up with wide eyes and croaked, "Auntie Habuko, can you join me and my dad for lunch?" the two heroes stared at the teen in disbelief, "Please?"

"I guess it'll be okay. We don't have to patrol until tonight," the snake headed woman hissed.

Izuku looked at his daughter with wide eyes, "Reneta, what are you doing? I told you that-"

"You told me mom wouldn't want me to blame myself, but dad…mom would want you to move on and be happy too," Reneta looked up at her face, a serious look crossing her face, "Ribbit…please dad? At least try to see someone else. I know you miss mom, but she wouldn't want you to be lonely like this," Izuku took a deep breath before he slowly nodded and the three of them turned and walked out of the cemetery.

 **Well…enjoy.**


	154. Villains Rises (remake)

**Jabber Hakeem: You're welcome.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay?**

 **Siverlink07: Possibly.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan; Right. No Kacchan.**

 **Yotsuba Nakano: …**

 **Just Monika: …okay.**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay.**

 **Anyway, it's been a strange day and I just want it to end, so here's…something? I think…enjoy, slight AU.**

Tsuyu, Izuku, Momo and Shouto sat in a dark cave, a small fire keeping the four young adults warm as Tsuyu hugged herself and leaned up against Izuku. Izuku frowned as he wrapped his arm around her and Momo sighed, "Where did it all go wrong?" the three looked up at the black-haired beauty and Momo hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the small fire, "The villains burnt U.A. down, killing many of the staff members and students trapped inside, the pro heroes are facing a losing battle and we don't know how to get a hold of any of our classmates, if they're even still alive,"

"The best thing to do is stay focus and remain hidden until we hear something from the remaining heroes," Shouto took a deep breath and shook his head, "If we go out there without a plan, we'll be captured, tortured and eventually killed or converted to join the villains,"

Tsuyu croaked quietly and Izuku looked down at her and frowned, "A-are you okay?" Tsuyu looked up with wide eyes as Izuku shook his head, "Are you cold? I could throw more wood on the fire and I'm sure Todoroki could-"

"I'm…I'm fine," Tsuyu croaked and nuzzled closer to him, "Ribbit…this is just…getting out of hand. Most of the heroes are dead, U.A. was burnt to the ground and the villains are getting more and more daring each day. I don't know what to do and I don't know how we can fix this mess," Izuku sighed as he held Tsuyu closer as the crackling of the fire could be heard.

 **I know everyone is going to say that this is similar to villains rises and everything, and to that I say, it is…I'm going to try and reboot/rewrite it because…looking back at some of my earlier works, I feel that they could've been done a little better…so I'm going to try some in the next few weeks. It won't happen altogether, as I have some other ideas that I want to get out as well.**

 **Enjoy.**


	155. Reckless

**Sharquan: They're under attack too.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Jabbar Hakeem: Yeah, they do.**

 **StraightUpHippo: Probably.**

 **Lynn Loud: …no.**

 **SuperQuan: Uh…right.**

 **Seth Rollins: …okay.**

 **AsianChinese man; Right.**

 **Anyway, I'll be taking a break next week, sorry for taking one so soon. I'll be back next Monday, so until then, here's a little something. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu sighed as she sat down beside the bed and Izuku glared down at his wrapped arms with narrowed eyes, "Ribbit…I warned you not to do anything reckless, but you didn't listen," Izuku looked up at the frog girl beside him as Tsuyu shook her head, "We're not heroes yet, Izuku, but you keep risking your life, shattering your arms and you don't care that-"

"I do care!" Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku growled under his breath, "But…Tsuyu…I…I've always wanted to be a hero, to prove to Kacchan that I'm not his punching bag Deku, that I can-" before he could finish, his girlfriend hugged him, surprising him, "Tsuyu?"

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked and broke from the hug, "Ribbit, I'd rather have people think of you like that than see my boyfriend try to kill himself," Izuku frowned as Tsuyu sat down beside him and leaned up against him, "Ribbit, so you don't go and hurt yourself again, I'm going to stay right here with you," Izuku sighed and shook his head as Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him.

 **I'll see everyone next Monday. Enjoy.**


	156. Marked PT 4

**Lynn Loud: Right.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Good to know.**

 **Ace Savvy: Right.**

 **I wanted to get a lemon or something out, but Marked has been bothering me during my break, so what I originally wanted to get out today will be out later this week. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street as the streetlights above them burned out as they passed. Tsuyu croaked as she looked at Izuku and Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "Sorry Tsu…I uh…I'm still learning how to control my newfound abilities and…well…I'm sorry,"

"Ribbit, it's okay, Izuku, let's just go meet with my family and your mother," Izuku nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the street.

Tsuyu opened the door to her family's home and stepped inside before she looked back and saw Izuku standing by the door, "Izuku? What are you doing? We need to talk to our families and-"

"I know, but…as a Vampire, I have to be invited into a private residence before entering, otherwise I'll just be standing out here an-"

"Come in," Izuku nodded and followed Tsuyu into the house before he closed the door behind him and the two of them walked into the living room.

Tsuyu's parents, Ganma and Beru, her siblings Samidare and Satsuki and Izuku's mother Inko stared at the two in confusion before Beru croaked, "Ribbit…is something wrong you two? Why would you ask to see us like this and why at night? It isn't safe an-"

"Earlier this week, there was a creature that attacked the school," Tsuyu croaked, shaking her head, "The only one that got hurt was Izuku an-"

"What?" Inko shirked and looked at her only son, "What happened to my baby boy? Is he okay? What attacked you an-"

"I'm…I'm fine, mom…well…sort of," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "We later found out that the creature was a Vampire and…everyone knows what happens after you're bitten," the room fell silent as Izuku inhaled slowly, "Later that night, Tsuyu walked out of the school to talk to me and…I gave her my hoodie before walking her back to school, later I killed someone out of anger and returned to the school to stay with Tsuyu and…well…she's the only one who isn't out to kill me,"

"Izuku saved everyone that night. If it weren't for him, other people would've been bitten, myself included," Tsuyu croaked, "But…none of us were thinking at the time and were frightened of him…ribbit…I went out later to talk to Izuku and…everything that he said was true." The adults stared at the two in disbelief while Tsuyu's siblings stared at them, blank expressions crossing their faces. "Ribbit, I even slapped one of our classmates for referring Izuku as a monster…I didn't feel sorry for doing that, but I felt sorry for my treatment towards Izuku before talking to him later that night and…and-" Izuku reached up and rubbed Tsuyu's back and frowned as he saw Tsuyu shake and tears slowly slide down her cheek.

Ganma croaked as he crossed his arms and shook his head, "From the sound of it, you're the reason my daughter and many others are still alive, is that right, boy?" the undead teen looked up as he swallowed hard and slowly nodded, "Well I would like to thank you, son. Who knows what could've happened if more students were bitten,"

"I…yeah, no problem, sir," he looked at his mother, who had her head down and he frowned, "Mom? Are you okay with this? Knowing your son is now a Vam-"

"My son is a Vampire because he was protecting his classmates and many of them saw him as a monster," Inko looked up and slightly smiled, "I'm proud of you, honey, but I do have to ask you something…as a Vampire, you'll still be able to give me grandchildren, right?"

"Mom!" Izuku's eyes widened as Tsuyu nervously croaked and looked away, "I…I'd say yes, but-but I don't know anything about the Vampire anatomy and the only one I know who does isn't exactly talking to me at the moment an-"

"Why don't you kids head back to school and we'll figure out all of that at a later date," Beru croaked before looking at Izuku, "Ribbit, thank you for saving my daughter, boy,"

"Of course, ma'am," Izuku nodded before he and Tsuyu stood up and began walking away.

"Wait up, Tsuyu-Chan," Tsuyu stopped and looked back in confusion as Inko walked up to her, "I need to talk to you for a moment," looking at her son, Inko smiled and shook her head, "Izuku, why don't you go wait outside for your friend?" Izuku shrugged his shoulders before looking at Tsuyu, who slowly nodded and Izuku turned and walked out of the house.

Hearing the door open and close, Tsuyu looked back at Inko in confusion as the green-haired woman frowned and looked down, "I'm trusting you to take care of my son. Most of society will shun him because of what he is, but after this small conversation, I can tell you're sorry for your actions that day and you want to try and make it up to him," Tsuyu frowned as small croaks escaped her mouth, "I can tell you're sorry and that you want to make it up to him, so I'm asking you to look after him and don't let anyone hurt him,"

"I won't," Tsuyu croaked.

Samidare and Satsuki lightly laughed before Satsuki spoke, "Onee-Chan has a boyfriend," ignoring her younger siblings, Tsuyu turned and walked out of the house.

Hearing the door open and close, Inko frowned as Beru croaked, "We have a friend," Inko looked back in confusion, "He's into the occult, ribbit. Maybe he can tell us a bit about the Vampire lifestyle, and we'll set up a meeting with the kids this weekend," Inko took a deep breath as she nodded.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked down the street, "So…what did my mother want to talk to you about?" the undead teen slowly questioned and Tsuyu's eyes widened as she croaked, "Is everything okay, Tsuyu?"

"I…it's nothing to worry about, Izuku," Tsuyu croaked, looking away, "Don't forget, you're going to have to turn into a bat and fly towards my room to avoid being caught…ribbit, I'll let you in when I get there," Izuku took a deep breath and slowly nodded before their walk fell silent.

 **I know I said no one except for Tsuyu will be safe in this arc, but thinking about it, I believe Inko will be supportive of her son and Tsuyu's family will be grateful that Izuku saved Tsuyu that they won't care he's a Vampire, so those five are safe. I might add one more person to the safe list, don't quote me on that, I'm still debating and don't request this person or that person because again, still debating. Enjoy.**


	157. Strip Poker

**Geo Soul: Okay.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, there's a vampire here too.**

 **Noob bloody: Yeah, it started there.**

 **AsianChinese man: Right.**

 **Lucy Loud: Good to know.**

 **Cray G: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

 **Lincoln Loud: Right.**

 **Buttkesha: …Satsuki? That's Tsuyu's younger sister.**

 **Here's something…I don't know…enjoy.**

Mina, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu sat in the common room while Mina smiled and shuffled a deck of cards and the others looked at her in confusion, "Mina? What exactly are we playing?" Kyoka asked, tapping her earphone jacks together, only to be ignored, "Mina?"

Mina hummed as she continued to shuffle the cards when the sound of the door opening and closing caught their attention and they looked up to see Izuku stepping into the room, "Midoriya, join us," Mina smiled and Izuku looked at the pink girl in confusion, "We're about to play a little friendly game, join us,"

"Uh…s-sure, Ashido," Izuku stepped closer to them before sitting between Kyoka and Tsuyu and Mina started to divide the cards amongst the five of them.

Mina picked up her cards as Izuku looked around in confusion and arched a brow, "So…what game is this?" Mina ignored him as Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu looked at Izuku and shrugged their shoulders and the four of them picked up their cards.

Mina looked up and smiled, "Okay, the name of the game is strip poker, and I'm sure everyone is aware of the rules,"

"Mina!" Momo's eyes widened, "That's inappropriate and-"

"Relax, Momo, it's just a game and who doesn't like a little game?"

"Ribbit…but we shouldn't be playing games like this an-"

"Too late," the four groaned as Mina smirked, "The rules are simple, you lose a round, you remove a piece of clothing." Izuku put his cards down and got ready to stand when Mina narrowed her eyes at him, "You're already a part of this, Midoriya, so don't think you're going to get off that easy," Izuku groaned as he slowly sat down and the five began playing.

Time slowly passed and Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu and Izuku sat naked in the common room, Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu covering their chests and Izuku hanging his eyes, "How did this happen? I was counting carefully," Kyoka whispered as she shook her head, "Where did I go wrong?"

"Man, you four suck at this game," Mina sighed and shook her head as the four glared at her with narrowed eyes, "I thought I'd at least lose one hand, but-" before she could finish, Tsuyu slapped her across the face with her tongue before she, Kyoka and Momo stood up and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms, covering themselves.

Mina laughed as she shook her head, "Well Midoriya, you got to get a glimpse at three sexy ladies, how are you going to thank me?"

"I'm going to my room and get dressed and then I'm going to pretend none of this happened," the One for All user stood up and walked down the hall leading to the boys' dorm, covering himself with his head down.

Mina smirked and shook her head as she picked up the cards, "Well I had fun," standing up, the pink Acid girl turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

 **Well….here uh…enjoy?**


	158. Moving on

**ButtKesha: No, Samidare is the male sibling, but it's cool.**

 **Sharquan: She did.**

 **StraightUpHippo: Uh…okay?**

 **BloodKesha: Maybe later.**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay?**

 **Lola Loud: No money.**

 **RapeKesha: No, can't do that.**

 **Riko Sakurauchi: Uh…right.**

 **Here's…something…I guess another part to the Reneta bit…enjoy.**

Reneta sat at the table, focusing on her homework when the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Looking up, she saw her father and Habuko walked into the house. Reneta croaked as she stood up and waked over to the two, "Ribbit, you two are going out a lot,"

"Yes," Habuko hissed as she nodded, "We're even thinking about becoming partners," Reneta's eyes widened, "I should get going. Thanks for the lunch, Izuku," Izuku nodded as the snake-headed woman turned and walked out of the house.

"Ribbit, you and Auntie Habuko are getting along and going out a lot lately," Izuku hummed and nodded, "Are…are you and Auntie Habuko going to get ma-"

"We don't know if we'll go that far, sweetheart," Izuku smiled and patted the top of his daughter's head, "I don't think we'll ever get that far," Reneta frowned as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Sorry honey, but I still love your mother and your Aunt Habuko knows that an-"

"I know dad,"

"Alright…go finish your homework," Reneta nodded before hopping back to the table and Izuku walked up the stairs.

Walking into his room, he picked up a picture of him and Tsuyu and he frowned as he shook his head, "I'm sorry, honey…I still love you and I miss you," Izuku walked over to the bed and sat down as he stared at the picture, a deep frown painted across his lips.

 **Well…enjoy.**


	159. Dance

**Geo Soul: Right.**

 **Sharquan: She's a background character. I think she made a brief appearance. She's Tsuyu's friend from before she started UA.**

 **Sayori: No, she's not, she just wants her father to be happy and move on.**

 **Riko Sakurauchi: Uh…okay?**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Possibly.**

 **DaeQuan: Oh yeah, I did say it was going to have another part…yeah, I'll get it out here.**

 **Ar12gaming; No, no, no.**

 **CrayG: Uh…what?**

 **ArcaneZura: Uh…right, yeah, he doesn't bite.**

 **Blackpanthaa: No, he's just trying to move on.**

 **Anyway, here's the second bit to Sadie Hawkins…enjoy.**

The students gathered in the gymnasium of the school as music played and everyone laughed as they talked and danced. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Izuku looked back and his eyes widened when he sat Himiko standing behind him, "So you wouldn't go with me, but when frog girl asks you, you just-"

"I…she's not a frog girl…what are you doing, Toga?" Izuku saw Himiko reaching in her purse and his eyes widened, "W-what are you doing?" Izuku saw Himiko holding a small knife and he backed away, "Toga…this isn't going to change anything…I politely declined your invitation an-"

"What's going on over here?" they heard the voice of an adult female speak and they looked up to see their art teacher Nemuri Kayama approaching them. Spotting the knife in Himiko's hand, Nemuri grabbed the blonde young woman by the wrist and took the knife from her, "You know the school's policy on bringing weapons onto schoolgrounds, Toga," before Himiko could respond, Nemuri began dragging her away with a stern look crossing her face.

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Izuku?" Izuku looked back to see his date standing behind him, looking at him with a concerning look crossing her face, "Are you okay, Izuku?"

"Uh…y-yeah, everything is fine, Tsuyu…just nearly stabbed by Toga, but other than that…everything's fine," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before stepping closer to Izuku and laced her arms around Izuku arm and rested her head on his shoulder, "Tsuyu?"

"We should avoid Toga for the rest of the night," Izuku sighed and nodded in agreement before the two of them walked away.

 **I might have one more follow up…enjoy.**


	160. Marked PT 5

**CryingKesha: Yeah, he will be missed.**

 **Just Monika; No, no respect to the yandere.**

 **DaeQuan; Right.**

 **James Thompson: That's the risk you take when playing poker.**

 **Sharqaun: Don't know…yeah, it's really sad.**

 **Lincoln Loud: I don't know.**

 **StraightUpHippo: Right, no need for violence.**

 **Ronalquan: Yeah, but stuff like that happens and it can't be helped.**

 **Lola Loud: Right.**

 **Yuri DDLC: …okay.**

 **Dean Ambrose: Okay.**

 **Inspector: …I...I got nothing.**

 **Tomcat9700: Right.**

 **Anyway…here's an update to marked. Enjoy.**

Izuku sat in the corner of the room and frowned as he watched as Tsuyu soundly slept. Taking a deep breath, the undead teen shook his head and looked down at his cold his, "Ribbit," he looked back up to see Tsuyu slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes, "Izuku? Why don't you stay next to me? It's getting cold an-"

"I…I'm sorry, Tsuyu, but I'm a walking corpse…I doubt I can offer any warmth and I don't want you slipping into hiberna-" before Izuku could finish, Tsuyu sat up and patted the spot next to her and Izuku inhaled slowly before stepping closer to her before lying beside her.

Izuku laid awake and stared up at the ceiling before looking down at Tsuyu and saw her slightly shivering in her sleep. Izuku frowned before he wrapped the covers around her and held her close as he tried to keep her warm. Izuku took a deep breath as he shook his head, "I'm sorry I can't keep you warm, Tsuyu, but this is the best I can do right now." Tsuyu mumbled under her breath as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled closer to him as Izuku took a deep breath and kissed her forehead before he rubbed her back.

 **Sorry for the length…enjoy.**


	161. Kingdoms PT 1

**Sharquan: Yeah, but she wants to be by Izuku.**

 **Donnie Thompson: Uh…okay?**

 **DaeQuan: Cold.**

 **Choi Siwon: Uh…okay?**

 **Sharkeisa: No, not yet, and the first person to complain about the summer heat is going to get their ass kicked.**

 **Just Monika: …**

 **Cray G: Uh…right.**

 **RapeKesha: …okay.**

 **A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

 **Luan Loud; …**

 **Lori Loud: Uh…okay?**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Right.**

 **Here's a little something…AU…enjoy.**

Tsuyu Asui sighed as she sat on her throne as her parents brought in potential suitors for their oldest daughter. Tsuyu crossed her arms and shook her head, "Enough!" the suitors and her parents jumped and looked up at her in confusion as she stood up and stepped closer to her parents, "Look…I know you two want to step down and you want me to find a husband, but…I hate these old traditions…I'm going for a walk, please send everyone home,"

"But Tsuyu, we're just trying to find you a-"

"No, enough mother," Tsuyu snapped and shook her head, "I'm perfectly capable of finding a husband myself," without waiting for a response, Tsuyu turned and walked away.

Tsuyu walked by a lake with her head down as she took a deep breath, "Why are they pressuring me and why now?" hearing a small splash in the lake, she looked up and saw a boy around her age with green hair, tossing stones into the lake. She walked up to him and arched a brow, "Is…something wrong?" the boy looked up in confusion, "People usually skip stones when there's something bothering them,"

"I'm fine…just…lost in thought…what about you?"

"My parents," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before staring out towards the lake, "They want me to marry and they keep bringing in suitors for me to meet, but every suitor I've met were obnoxious. I love my parents, but I really wished they'd stop and let me choose my future husband and not worry about the future of the kingdom," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to vent to you, but I needed someone to talk-" before she finished, she heard laughing and she looked up in annoyance, "I'm so glad you find my predicament funny,"

"I'm sorry, princess, I really am," Tsuyu arched a brow as the boy straightened himself up and shook his head, "I thought my parents were the only ones doing that, it's good to hear I'm not alone," Tsuyu stared at him in confusion, "My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm the prince from the kingdom in the west. I came here to get away from my parents and my potential wife,"

"T-Tsuyu Asui, princess of the northern kingdom," Tsuyu answered and Izuku nodded, "So…your parents want you to marry, too?"

"Yeah," Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, "I don't mind, it's our duty to continue our bloodlines, but from the sound of it, our parents are so old fashioned that they're doing this,"

Izuku's eyes went wide and Tsuyu looked at him in confusion, "What? What is it?"

"C-call me crazy, but I think I figured a way to help both of us,"

"No,"

"But you didn't even hear what I had to-"

"I don't have to hear what you have to say to know you're going to suggest we pretend to be engaged to get our parents to back down," Tsuyu sighed and Izuku looked away, "If we go with that, we'll end up getting married and if we call off the 'engagement' then it'll cause a feud between the two kingdoms,"

"Well…do you have a better idea?" Tsuyu hummed and brought her hand to her chin as she narrowed her eyes slightly, "Well?"

"We…we should set up a meeting with the two kingdoms," she looked at Izuku as he stared at her with a confused look crossing his face, "Well…I know I said your idea wouldn't work, but if we meet with our families…maybe they can see how crazy they're acting and will stop this an-"

"Or it can backfire and we'd end up getting married," Tsuyu groaned as she hung her head again, "We could run away from our families to get away from them an-"

"You know as well as I do that if we do that, knights from both kingdoms will be looking for us and again, will start an unwanted feud between the two," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms and the two stood in silence, their minds racing.

 **Mini arc in the making…enjoy.**


	162. Marked PT 6

**Sharquan: Yeah, new arc.**

 **DaeQuan: Good to know.**

 **ThotKesha: No.**

 **Just Monika: …**

 **StraightUpHippo: Uh…okay?**

 **Joquan: Right.**

 **Lola Loud: …**

 **Cray G: Yeah, they are.**

 **Sharkeisha: Uh…what?**

 **Lori Loud: Good to know.**

 **Georgia: Don't know yet.**

 **Mr. Grouse: …okay.**

 **Drunkeisha: Good to know.**

 **Anyway, here's an update to marked. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu frowned as she looked down at her phone, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up at the undead teen standing above her, "Are you okay? Did something happen today an-"

"No…well, yes, but…ribbit…my parents called me and told me that they need us to come by again tonight…they said that they called a friend of theirs that could possibly help us figure out why I attacked Ochako that night and why you seem to be in control with your emotions around me." Izuku inhaled slowly as Tsuyu stood up, "We better go while everyone is out of the common room," Izuku nodded before turn walked out of the room in a hurry.

The green-haired duo walked towards the door. Stopping in front of the door, Tsuyu got ready to knock on the door when Izuku looked at her and slightly frowned, "So…how are your parents' friend going to help us?"

"They told me that he is into the occult," Izuku sighed and nodded before Tsuyu knocked on the door.

The two teens sat in front of a man with black hair while Tsuyu's parents and Izuku's mother watched from the other room as the three talked. Inko sighed as shook her head, "What is wrong with them? They're good kids, so why would-"

"Ribbit," Inko looked up at Beru in confusion as the frog woman shook her head, "Kannazuki will find out what's wrong with them. I've already told you that he's into the occult and he can tell us what's wrong with them,"

"But-"

"And he'll be able to tell you if your son will be able to give you grandchildren or not," Beru croaked and Inko nodded before they looked out into the other room in silence.

The man stood up and walked into the other room, leaving the two alone, "Well?" Ganma croaked as he entered the room.

"Your daughter is the boy's mate,"

"Meaning?" Beru arched a brow.

The man sighed and shook his head, "It means the two of them are married and will get agitated if anyone harasses the other. Unless you want to see your daughter depressed and the boy slip into a blind fury, you won't do anything to try and separate them,"

"And…and my Izuku…would he be able to still give me grandchildren to love and spoil an-"

"Vampires can produce a child once every ten years, and even that is a rare, but your son will most likely be able to give you a grandchild, Mrs. Midoriya," he answered before looking out to the other room, "And the chances are once the two fully understand their relationship, Tsuyu is going to ask your son to turn her so they can live their lives together for as long as possible,"

"You mean eternity an-"

"Vampires are not immortal…they live for a thousand years at the most," the man took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…I need to get home," the man walked out of the house and the three adults walked over to their children.

The two walked down the street as the nocturnal creatures played their nightly music. Tsuyu croaked and looked up at Izuku, "Ribbit," the two stopped and Izuku looked down at his froggy classmate in confusion, "Do you…think that what he said was true, Izuku?"

"You said he was into the occult, right?" Tsuyu croaked and slowly nodded, "Then…then the chances are…he was telling the truth and it does make sense if you think about it," Tsuyu stared at him in confusion as Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "Why else would you have slapped Uraraka like that? And it explains why we're close…I'm sorry,"

Tsuyu croaked and arched a brow, "You're obviously caring and…that's what makes you…you and…and you deserve someone who is alive an-" before he could finish, he felt a hand slap him across the face.

He looked at Tsuyu and saw her staring at him with narrowed eyes as angry croaks escaped her mouth, "Ribbit…we were told that we didn't have a choice here…and don't sell yourself short, Izuku!" wrapping her arms around his torso, she hugged him, surprising the undead teen, "You're kind too, Izuku…if it weren't for you, everyone would've either been bitten or killed…so don't sell yourself short, Izuku," Izuku took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "Ribbit,"

"Why don't we get back to the school? I don't want you getting in trouble with the teachers and our classmates," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before the two broke apart and began walking down the street again.

Izuku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched Tsuyu as she soundly slept. Taking a deep breath, the undead teen pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the window before looking down at the courtyard with glowing eyes, "So…we learned a few things tonight an-" before he could finish, the sound of the door opening caught his attention and he looked back to see Nemuri Kayama, Shouta Aizawa and Toshinori Yagi stepping into the room before he ran over to the bed and stood in front of it, glaring at the three teachers with narrow, red eyes as Tsuyu moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

The frog girl slowly sat up and her eyes widened when she spotted the three teachers standing in her room and Izuku standing in front of her, glaring at the adults.

 **Well…more will be in the next update…enjoy.**


	163. Cheated

**Sharquan: Uh…right.**

 **Keiki Kiryuu: Yeah, there's a few fan theories that All for One is Izuku's father.**

 **Yuika Koga: Right.**

 **Chief Inspector: Uh…okay?**

 **Sayuki Tokihara: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **StraightUpHippo: What do I mean? I don't know.**

 **Ar12gaming: Uh…okay?**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay.**

 **Anyway, here's a little follow up to strip poker…enjoy.**

Izuku sat in the common room, a familiar deck of cards on the table in front of him as he stared at the down at them with narrowed eyes, "Ribbit," he jumped and looked back to see Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu standing behind him, "Midoriya? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how Ashido won every hand…it's impossible," Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka narrowed their eyes slightly before sitting beside the One for All user and the four of them began looking through the deck.

Mina hummed happily as she walking into the common room and saw Tsuyu, Kyoka, Momo and Izuku sitting in the room, a deck of cards on the table in front of them as they stared at the pink girl with annoyed looks crossing their faces. Confused, Mina arched a brow and shook her head, "What? Do you four want to play another game or something?"

"Something like that," Momo narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms as she stood up, "It's called why did you cheat?" Mina's eyes widened before she looked away, "This is a marked deck,"

"What…no, not it's not…it's a totally normal deck an-"

"We looked at the cards, Mina," Kyoka took a deep breath and shook her head, "The corner of the cards show what they are…why would you cheat like that?"

"What? I gave you four a show, you should be saying thank you,"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome, Midoriya,"

"I…damn, I walked right into that one," Izuku sighed and shook his head and Mina smirked, "But…why would you do that?"

"I was bored…what else was I supposed to do?"

"Something besides tricking us!" the four snapped in unison before Tsuyu croaked, "Ribbit…you shouldn't trick your friends like that, Mina." Mina pouted and crossed her arms as she looked away.

"Just…just think things through before tricking your classmates, Mina," Momo inhaled slowly and shook her head, "And the next time you suggest a game…don't go with strip anything…that was horrible enough,"

"But I gave you four a show…you, Tsu and Kyoka got to get a look at our shy little friend and he got a glimpse at-"

"Enough!" the four shouted in unison before walking away from the pink girl.

Mina sighed and shook her head before picking up the cards and smirked, "Well…there's always more games we can play," she turned and walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms.

 **I had something else planned, but something came up…hopefully after my break next week everything will be back to normal…enjoy.**


	164. Marked PT 7

**Sharquan: I think that's the deal everywhere.**

 **Just Monika; …**

 **DaeQuan: Uh…right.**

 **Lisa Loud: Uh…okay.**

 **Keiki Kiryuu: Okay?**

 **Sayuki Tokihara: …alright.**

 **ThotKesha: …**

 **Ar12gaming: …okay.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **Ronalquan: How did this remind you of that? I'll bring it back after my break.**

 **Luna Loud: …okay.**

 **Luan Loud: …**

 **As I said, I'm going to take a break next week. Enjoy this marked update…sorry, but I was going to get something else out, but I'll try to get it out next Monday. Enjoy.**

The air between the three adults and two teenagers grew still as Tsuyu knelt on the bed and wrapped her arms around Izuku's torso, glaring at her teachers over his shoulder, "Well," Nemuri sighed and shook her head, "it appears that we have a little guest in the school an-"

"If you try to separate us, I won't hold back," Izuku warned, his eyes flashing red, "Just go back to your work, pretend you didn't see me an-"

"Quite the contrary, Midoriya," Nemuri smiled and shook her head, "We actually want to thank you," the undead teen arched a brow as the R-Rated Hero inhaled slowly, "We were aware that a Vampire has attacked the school that night and that you were bitten after trying to protect your classmates…all of them have turned on you…but…what are you doing in Asui's room?"

"Ribbit…I went to talk to him a short time later and…we spent some time together before he walked me back to the school and shortly after that, he came back and he's been staying here since," Tsuyu croaked and the three looked at the frog girl behind the Vampire, "And we told our families and they are grateful that Izuku saved everyone that night,"

"Oh…that's nice…but why would Midoriya threaten us if we were to try and separate you two?"

"She's my mate," eyes fell on Izuku, "It means she's my wife and I'll do anything I can to keep her safe…and unless you want to deal with this lovely angel falling into depression and dealing with a seriously pissed off Vampire, I advise you to pretend you didn't see me here,"

"Heh, and now we're taking orders from a kid an-"

"Oh hush, Shouta," Nemuri smiled, leaning up against him, "I think it's wonderful," she looked at the two and gave them a small wink, "And just so you know, I was supporting you two before any of this happened," before anyone could respond, Nemuri began pushing Shouta out of the room.

Toshinori looked at the two before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "Midoriya, I need to talk to you in the hall," the two looked at the former Symbol of Peace and the frail man held up his hands and shook his head, "You have my word, Midoriya, I won't try anything," Izuku sighed and nodded before following his mentor out of the room, leaving Tsuyu confused.

Predecessor and successor stood in the hall when Izuku shook his head, "All Might…I did what I had to that night to keep the others safe an-"

"You acted like a true hero that night, Midoriya," Toshinori sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Heroes aren't afraid to put their lives on the line, just as long as the people they're trying to protect remain safe. While you could've died that night, you were given mercy by being turned into a Vampire and you apparently got a wife in the process too," Izuku moaned as Toshinori reached over and patted the young Vampire's back, "No matter what happens, no matter how bleak life may seem, face the situation with a smile and let everyone know that you are here."

"Yeah…okay, All Might," Izuku nodded, "I uh…I better get back inside…I don't want to worry Tsuyu," Toshinori slowly nodded before Izuku turned and walked back into the room while Toshinori turned and walked down the hall.

Unbeknown to the two, a pair of brown eyes peered from around the corner before slipping back around the corner in silence.

 **Well…I'll be back next Monday…enjoy. And I know I said in the previous update that one more person will accept Izuku, but I decided to go with three.**


	165. Marked PT 8

**I enjoyed my little break and my next one will be on the week of the 16** **th** **. Enjoy this update to marked. I had something else planned, but something happened and plus this sort of haunted me during my break…I hate when that happens.**

Izuku watched as Tsuyu got ready for classes. The frog girl croaked before looking back at the Vampire, "Are you going to be okay on your own, ribbit?"

"Heh, what am I going to do, Tsuyu? The sun is out, so there's not much I can do without getting hurt an-" before he could finish, the door opened and the two looked up to see Ochako standing in the doorway.

Tsuyu quickly turned and hopped towards the bed before sitting next to Izuku and the two glared at the bubbly brunette, "So Deku is here," Tsuyu let out croaks of anger as Ochako stepped closer to the green-haired duo, "And I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you two had with Ms. Kayama, Mr. Aizawa and Mr. Yagi last night…and it sounded like Deku call Tsu his-"

"She's my mate, meaning she's my wife and I couldn't be happier," Izuku's eyes narrowed as they flashed and Ochako's eyes widened, "And if anyone learns that I'm here, I won't hesitate to sink my fangs into the side of your neck, Uraraka,"

Ochako stepped back as Tsuyu sighed and croaked as she shook her head, "He won't do that, Ochako, but you should pretend you didn't see him here," Tsuyu leaned closer and kissed his cheek and Ochako stared in disbelief, "Ribbit, don't do anything to draw attention to yourself,"

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Yeah…alright, Tsuyu." The paired kissed before Tsuyu stood up and walked over to the door, ushering Ochako out of the room.

Closing the door, Tsuyu looked at Ochako with slightly narrowed eyes, "You're not going to tell anyone Izuku is here. He and I are mates and like him, I'm happy about it. Ribbit," Ochako swallowed hard as Tsuyu leaned closer, "And just so you know, frogs are protective of their mates, just like Vampires are, so if you do anything, you'll have both me and Izuku to deal with,"

"But Tsu, can't you see he's a monster an-" before she could finish, she felt Tsuyu's tongue slap her across the face and Ochako stared at her in disbelief, "We're only trying to help you. He has you under his control an-"

"Ribbit!" Ochako jumped back slightly at the tone in Tsuyu's voice, "He is _not_ a monster, if it weren't for him, we'd all be dead, and he doesn't have me under any control. My parents' friend explained everything to us and Izuku is too nice of a guy to do something like that," Ochako watched as Tsuyu turned and began walking away, "This is your last warning, Ochako. If you harass Izuku, I'm going to forget we're friends and let him devour you." Tsuyu stopped and looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, "So I advise you to pretend you didn't see my husband today and stop calling him a monster. Ribbit," Ochako's eyes widened as she nodded before Tsuyu turned and continued to walk away.

 **I know I updated this arc before my break, but like I said, it's been haunting me…enjoy and I know Tsuyu was a tad OOC here, but…I've got nothing.**


	166. Accused

**Sharquan: …okay?**

 **Ronalquan: No, no trouble.**

 **DaeQuan: …I…I've got nothing.**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's…something? I think…enjoy. Future AU…OOC and character bashing implied.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room of their apartment in silence after an evening of fighting villains when the door open and the duo looked up to see their former classmates Ochako, Mina and their invisible friend Tooru stepping into the apartment. Looking down at his fiancée, Izuku arched a brow, "So…did you invite them over and I didn't-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked as she shook her head, "I didn't know they were coming over," the green-haired duo looked up and saw blank expressions crossing Ochako's and Mina's faces, "Is everything okay?" the room fell silent, save for Tsuyu's croaks, "You guys?"

All eyes fell on Izuku and Izuku arched a brow in confusion, "What? What did I do?"

"Well…Deku…we're here for…a very good reason," Ochako answered and the engaged couple stared at her in confusion, "Don't pretend you don't know,"

"Uh…okay, that won't be too hard because I really don't know what's going-"

"Don't play dumb now, Midoriya," Mina said, a small smirk crossing her lips, "You don't need to lie in front of Tsu, she has a right to know you're going to be a father five times over," the two stared at their former classmates and fellow heroes with wide eyes and as Mina and Ochako rubbed their flat stomachs.

Tsuyu croaked and looked up at her fiancé in disbelief, "Izuku…you didn't…did you?"

"Of course not," Izuku shook his head, his eyes widened, "I didn't…I would never…why are you three lying!" Tsuyu croaked and stood up before stepping away from the One for All Hero, "Tsuyu," Tsuyu walked down the hall and went into hers and Izuku's room, closing the door behind her.

Izuku growled under before looking up with narrowed eyes as green lightning began to surround his body, "I'm giving you three five seconds to explain what the hell is going on before I forget we're heroes and kick your asses…I would never cheat on Tsuyu so why would you claim you're pregnant with my kids? And even still, why can't I remember it? I don't drink, I don't do drugs, so you can't say that-"

"Oh Midoriya, you must've had too much of a good time that you just-" before Tooru could finish, the three of them saw a black aura forming on Izuku's palms before the invisible woman sighed, "You're no fun, you know that. It was better when we were in school. You were so timid and-"

"Start talking…I'm losing my patience,"

Ochako inhaled slowly as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "Tooru is right, you were more fun in school, but now that we're heroes…that just took the fun right out of-"

"You're stalling…last chance, why are you accusing me of this? I wouldn't even _dream_ of doing this to Tsuyu, so why are you here, claiming to be pregnant with my kids?"

"D-Devil's Breath," Izuku looked at the pink woman with narrowed eyes as she continued, "It's a controlling substances…you see…the three of us have been in rotten relationships with our partners, so…we decided to-"

"To deviate from the path of being heroes, drug me and…and why can't I remember any of it?"

"Like Mina said, it's a controlling substance, usually meant to help rob the victim, but truthfully, the subject is under the person's control for an entire day and they'll have no memory of the past twenty-four hours," Ochako answered, "We were having a rough path with our partners that we decided to…get ahold of some Devil's Breath and…have a little-"

"Ribbit," everyone looked up to see an angry Tsuyu standing in the doorway and Izuku frowned as he hung his head, "You three drugged and raped my fiancé just because you three were having a rough path with Bakugou, Kirishima and Ojiro?" the room fell silent as Tsuyu walked towards the door and opened it, "Ribbit…you should leave before you disgrace the names of heroes any further," Mina, Ochako and Tooru stood up and slowly walked out of the apartment before the frog woman closed and locked the door.

Tsuyu croaked as she stepped closer to Izuku and Izuku sighed as he hung his head, "Tsuyu…you know that I won't do anything to-" before he could finish, he felt the couch sink in slightly and felt Tsuyu's head on his shoulder.

Izuku took a deep breath as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back as he kissed the side of her head and small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth, "Ribbit," Izuku looked down in confusion as Tsuyu looked up, a small frown forming across her lips, "I know you won't do anything like that, Izuku,"

"Hmm…I'm glad you trust me," he lightly kissed her forehead and Tsuyu slightly smiled.

 **Just…something…I used devil's breath in my SVTFOE one-shot series once or twice. It's an odorless powder that puts the victim in a hypnotic trance and they'll be under your control for a whole twenty-four hours and once the effects wear off, the victim will have no recollection of the day before. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	167. Kingdoms PT 2

**Tiguylerobot: Yeah, who knows what'll happen?**

 **Blackpanthaa: Okay.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Uh…right?**

 **ThotKesha: Uh…right.**

 **Sharquan: I think it's 47 and 537.**

 **Nam Shin III: No, no dementia here.**

 **Lincoln Loud: No, no, no.**

 **SuperQuan: Uh…right?**

 **Leni Loud: …**

 **ButtKesha: No, no, no.**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay?**

 **ButtKesha: No, no he is not.**

 **Anyway, here's a brief update to kingdoms. Enjoy.**

The prince and princess walked along the lake in silence before it was broken by the sound of traveling hoofbeats coming from the distance. The two looked up to see knights on horseback coming from all directions with Tsuyu's parents and Izuku's parents close in tow. The four rulers looked down at their children before looking at each other and the four rulers stepped closer to each other and began talking to one another. The green-haired royalties looked at one another, panic stricken looks crossing their faces.

Looking back up, the two saw their fathers shaking hands and their eyes widened as the adults looked down at the young adults and Izuku's mother, Inko spoke, "Well you two, since you are against everything that we've tried to set for you, we will be uniting the kingdoms in the west and the north to prevent any further cardinal wars,"

The two looked at each other before looking up and Izuku arched a brow as he shook his head, "What are you talking about, mother? What cardinal wars?"

"The kingdoms of the east and the south are at war with one another and we fear that they may drag the other two cardinal kingdoms into their feud, but if the northern kingdom and the western kingdom were to unite with one another, the kingdom in the south and the kingdom in the east will have to either continue their fight and eventually fall into a stalemate, or they can respect the laws of the others land and cease this meaningless argument," Beru, Tsuyu's mother, explained and the two looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"We'll explain everything when we return to the northern kingdom," Tsuyu's father Ganma answered before the knights stood beside the two royal families and escorted them.

 **Well…something? Enjoy.**


	168. Transformation

**Sharquan: Will be answered in the next update.**

 **DaeQuan: You think so? Well keep reading.**

 **Lola Loud: …**

 **ISuckAtDriving: True.**

 **ThotKesha: It'll be explained in the next update.**

 **StraightUpHippo: I don't know yet.**

 **Lori Loud: Next update.**

 **Lana Loud: Okay.**

 **Just Monika: Can't do that.**

 **Lynn Loud Sr: No, no, no.**

 **Please enjoy this bit that NeoGamer requested via PM.**

Momo and Kyoka walked through the courtyard, hand-in-hand as the night air blew past them. Momo moaned as she let go of Kyoka's hand and held her head, "Huh? Are you okay, Momo?" Momo moaned as she looked up at her purple-haired girlfriend and Kyoka frowned, "What's wrong?" looking up, Momo frowned and Kyoka returned it, "Talk to me, Momo. I can't help you if you-"

"I…I…I can't lie to you," Momo grunted as her body began growing, tearing her clothes and exposing her breasts and hair began covering her body.

Kyoka's eyes widened as a large, black-furred half wolf stood in front of her, breasts exposed as she covered her intimate area, a shameful look crossing her face, "I…I've been bitten a few months ago…I'm learning how to control it, but this is what happens…my breasts, hips and waist grow and tear my clothes…I get this body an-" before she could finish, her eyes widened when she felt Kyoka's lips pressed up against her muzzle.

Backing away, the purple-haired teen smiled and shook her head, "I don't mind you like this, and besides," she reached up and leaned down as she caressed Momo's breasts, a smirk forming across her lips, "this form of yours is giving me some ideas," without hesitation, Kyoka ran her tongue across Momo's exposed nipples, causing the wolf girl to moan slightly.

"Why don't we head back and have some private time," Momo smirked as she reached up Kyoka's skirt and lightly rubbed her pussy, "I want to run my tongue all over you," Kyoka smirked as she threw her arms around Momo's neck and pressed her lips against her muzzle again.

Kyoka broke from the kiss and shook her head, "Let's go," the wolf girl smiled and nodded as the two of them walked away, hand-in-hand.

 **There's going to be a follow up to this…enjoy.**


	169. Abandoned

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **NeoGamer93: Hmm…I might have something planned in a future update.**

 **Sharquan: You're welcome, and another part will be out soon.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

 **Sex Doll Kesha; …alright.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: …**

 **Ar12gaming: Alright.**

 **Yuri DDLC: Uh…right…I um…I think.**

 **ThotKesha; Right.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Right.**

 **CrayG: …**

 **AsianChinese man: No, he's no criminal.**

 **Anyway, here's…something, I think. AU. Possible no dialog**

Four children sat in a small, abandoned house as the wind harshly howled outside of the window. The four children looked around in terror before huddling close to one another as they shook. The green-haired boy looked up at the black-haired girl and bicolor boy and saw them holding one another as they shook. Looking down beside him, he spotted the green-haired girl hugging her knees to her chest with a deep frown painted across her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, the girl looked up with wide eyes as the boy held her close. The girl frowned as she hugged him back and lightly cried as the wind continued to howl.

The two boys sat up while the girls slept in their arms. The bicolor boy sighed and shook his head before he held the black-haired girl closer to him and took a deep breath before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Taking a deep breath, the boy looked down at the girl and frowned before he lightly kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with her still in his arms.

 **I had something else planned, but things happened and well…enjoy whatever this is supposed to be.**


	170. Flung PT 1

**Delta975: Uh…oh…you thought I was just going to up and leave? Yeah, that's not going to happen. I'm going to continue to write these for as long as I can.**

 **Sharquan: Momo, Tsuyu, Shouto and Izuku.**

 **DaeQuan: Right…uh…I might do a follow up.**

 **Tomcat9700: Good to know.**

 **Bobby Santiago: Uh…okay?**

 **Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay?**

 **AsianChinese man: Uh…alright.**

 **Leni Loud: Okay?**

 **Lynn Loud: Shouto.**

 **Anyway…here's something…and…enjoy.**

Ochako, Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina, Katsuki, Shouto, Denki, Izuku and Eijiro walked down the streets and looked around the burning buildings in confusion, "What the hell happened?" everyone looked at Shouto as he shook his head, "We were in school a moment ago an-" before he could finish, the ten young adults were tackled back into the dark alley and they growled as they looked up to see ten figures standing above them.

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he jumped up ad green lightning surrounded his body before one of the figures spoke, "Cam down, Deku," their eyes widened as they continued to stared at them in silence, "Let's go…all of you," Tsuyu took hold of Izuku's hand as he calmed down and the lightning slowly faded and the ten young adults followed with caution.

The group of twenty walked into a building where one of the figures turned the light on and the young adults stared with wide eyes as the adults turned and stared at them, "Ribbit…but you're…you're-"

"We're you…ribbit," the frog woman croaked as she stepped closer to the ten, "You ten shouldn't be here…that villain's Quirk is to manipulate time, but we didn't know it could do something like this," Ochako looked at her older self as the adult frog woman continued to speak, "Ribbit, we'll have to find a way to send you ten back before the timeline messes up even more than it already has,"

Ochako walked up to her older self and whispered, "Hey," the grown woman looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "So…are you and Deku-"

"We're just good friends and that's all I can tell you," the brunette woman explained, "Tsu's right. If you learn any more than you already have, the entire future could be destroyed," Ochako frowned as she lowered her head, "You'll find out what happens in your final year in U.A. and you'll see that you're actually happy about the way things turned out,"

"Alright, we should probably send you kids back," the adult Katsuki calmly said as he shook his head, "Let's get going,"

"Katsuki, we can't go out there right now," Ochako looked up at the explosion hero and shook her head, "The streets are littered with villains and if any of them are smart enough, they'll know what's going on and kill our younger selves, destroying the future," looking down at the two, Ochako sighed and shook her head again, "We'll talk to Iida and see if he and Hatsume can't do something about this later…for now, let them stay, they're not causing any harm," the other adults nodded in agreement before walking over to their younger selves and led them away.

 **This is going to have like three of four parts to it…enjoy.**


	171. Marked PT 9

**RLeb10: I don't know.**

 **Sharquan: …**

 **Ar12gaming: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Something like that.**

 **Leni Loud: Yeah.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: I am.**

 **Mr. Bean: …okay.**

 **Man of rapist; …what?**

 **Anyway, it's been kind of a rough weekend, so here's a marked bit.**

Tsuyu opened her locker and put her books in before she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Looking back, she saw Ochako standing behind her and she narrowed her eyes as angry croaks escaped her mouth, "What do you want? I told you this morning if you try anything-"

"I…I want to talk to you and Deku," Tsuyu hummed as Ochako sighed and shook her head, "I just want to talk to the both of-"

"Ribbit, and why would we want to talk to you? You and everyone else have been calling him a monster since that night," Ochako frowned and hung her head slightly, "Like I said, if it wasn't for his actions that night, we all would've been dead or turned, and you thank him by calling him a-"

"You're not innocent either, you were terrified of him too," Ochako quietly hissed and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "You saw him as a monster too, so who are you to lecture someone when-"

"Ribbit!" Ochako jumped in surprise, "I told you I went to go talk to him and we walked around for a while before he walked me back to the school and he gave me his hoodie so I wouldn't slip into hibernation! He's not a monster, he's still Izuku Midoriya and my mate and I'm happy! I won't let anyone harass him!" everyone stopped and stared at the two and Tsuyu's eyes widened before she turned and quickly ran away.

Momo walked over to Ochako and arched a brow, "Ochako? What was wrong with Tsu? And what was that about Midoriya? Is that monster-"

"Okay everyone," everyone looked up to see Nemuri walking up the crowd of students, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Break it up," pulling Ochako by the arm, Nemuri looked down at the gravity girl and shook her head, "Let's chat, Uraraka," Ochako's eyes widened as the usual flirtatious woman led her away.

Turning the corner, the dark-haired woman looked down and inhaled slowly, "Listen, Uraraka, Shouta, Toshinori and I talked with Asui and Midoriya last night and they explained everything to us…and the three of us support their relationship and we're all proud of Midoriya for keeping everyone safe that night,"

"But Ms. Kaya-"

"If word gets around that Midoriya is in the building and people try to kill him, you will be cleaning chalkboard erasers for the rest of your time in school," Ochako's eyes widened, "Midoriya hasn't gone after anyone, he's protective of Asui because of this…mate thing they share," Ochako frowned as Nemuri continued to warn, "And if you do anything that'll ruin their relationship, I promise you'll be asking to clap erasers."

"But…but Deku is…he-"

"Midoriya is a good kid and he has the support of three teachers, Asui's family, his mother and of course, Asui," Nemuri narrowed her eyes, "Though if I'm being honest, if he only had the support of Asui he'd be just as happy as he is with the others supporting him." Nemuri turned and walked away from the stunned brunette.

 **Well…like I said, rough weekend…enjoy.**


	172. Flung PT 2

**Just Monika: …okay.**

 **Dean Ambrose: No, can't take their crowns.**

 **Mari Ohara: Okay?**

 **Seth Rollins: He's innocent.**

 **Sharquan: …no…she's not going anywhere.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Right.**

 **Leni Loud: …Mind Stone? Really? Are we really going to try and pull a Thanos? Why? He's the worst.**

 **Lisa Loud: …no comment.**

 **HanamaruKunikida: Uh…okay? Happy Birthday?**

 **Anyway, here's a brief update to flung. Enjoy.**

Ochako watched her older self walk around the room with a frown, "So…what's the deal? I thought that me and Deku-"

"Why are you asking this? I already told you that I can't tell you anything in fear of screwing up the timeline," Ochako moaned and crossed her arms, "I know you have a crush on Deku, but…to be honest, it was just a high school crush and you'll soon grow out of it….and besides, your Deku is…well…is involved with another," the teenage Ochako stared up with wide eyes, "Don't do anything stupid…it's bad enough having the ten of you here, telling you this can do a lot of harm,"

Ochako looked down before they heard a voice, "Hey round face," the two looked up to see the adult Katsuki walk up to the adult Ochako, the teenage Katsuki close behind him, "You know telling them anything is bad, so why the hell are you telling her about Deku and frogger?" the teenage Ochako's eyes widened as her older self sighed and shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "What?"

"Katsuki…I love you, but sometimes you're an idiot," the adult Katsuki arched a brow, "I didn't tell her about Deku and Tsu, but you come in with your big mouth and now-" she stopped and looked back at her younger self and Katsuki's younger self staring at her with wide eyes, "Well…the…the…it's out in the open, there's no denying it now,"

"So…it's-"

"It is, now just let it go," the older Ochako spoke and Ochako frowned and slowly nodded.

 **Just a small bit here…enjoy.**


	173. Mock Family

**Okay, computer crashed while writing this, so skipping the shout outs…here's a little something, possible slight AU. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the common room, focusing on their homework when the door opened and the green-haired heroes looked up in confusion to see Eri stepping into the room. Looking at each other, the two looked back at the white-haired girl and Tsuyu croaked, "Ribbit, Eri? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Eri ignored her as she continued to walk over to them.

Climbing onto the couch, she sat between the duo and smiled, "Eri?" Eri hummed and looked up at the One for All hero, "What um…what doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping like Asui said?"

"I know, but I want to spend time with mama and papa," Tsuyu and Izuku stared at her with wide as Eri held onto their hands and smiled, "Okay, I feel better now,"

"E-Eri?" Eri looked up at Izuku with wide eyes, "What um…what do you mean by mama and papa?"

"Because you're my papa and Tsuyu is my mama," Tsuyu and Izuku looked away as their faces began to heat up, "And we're a happy family,"

"Ribbit, Eri, we-" Eri looked up, small tears forming behind her eyes, "E-Eri?"

"Mama," Tsuyu's eyes widened before she hugged the little girl next to her and Eri hugged her back.

Eri slept between the two as Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So…why did she call us mama and papa? And where is Mr. Aizawa? I thought he was supposed to be watching Eri,"

"It'll be fine," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at his froggy classmate in confusion, "Mr. Aizawa is still caring for Eri, and we can play pretend with her whenever she gets lonely, ribbit,"

Tsuyu reached down and rubbed Eri's head as she slept and Izuku sighed and slightly smiled, "Damn…you're um…you're great with kids," Tsuyu hummed and nodded.

 **Sorry…enjoy.**


	174. In the Classroom

**Guest: I'm warming up to her character.**

 **Sharquan: She's like an 8-year-old girl who has a traumatic story.**

 **CrayG; Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Her mother abandoned her after she accidently erased her father from existence and the villain Overhaul found her and tortured her until the heroes saved her.**

 **ThotKesha: Right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Okay.**

 **Rin Hoshizora: That's how some animals like it. They like to be alone in the world.**

 **Lola Loud: They don't.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: I'll update on Wednesday.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something…I think…enjoy.**

Nemuri and Shouta entered an empty classroom and the tired-looking man groaned as he looked at the flirtatious woman with an annoyed look crossing his face, "So, why did you bring me here?" Nemuri smiled before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him further into the room before the door slammed behind them.

Nemuri smirked as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Shouta's waist, forcing him to hold onto her to keep her from falling, "We're going to have a little fun tonight, Shouta baby,"

"Nemuri, we have work to do tomorrow and if our students-" Nemuri sat up and pressed her lips against his.

Nemuri backed away and smirked, "Now, now, Shouta baby, the last time we did this was when we were in school an-"

"Ribbit!" their eyes widened as they looked back at the door to see Tsuyu and Izuku, in their underwear, staring at the two teachers with wide eyes.

The two pro heroes quickly jumped up as the two teens covered themselves and Nemuri questioned, "What…what are you two doing here?" the green-haired duo looked at each other in embarrassment, "Well?"

"We…we…wanted to explore the school at night…that's it," Izuku nervously answered.

"In your underwear?"

"Uh…yes…we are…doing something for…ribbit,"

Nemuri slightly smiled as she stepped closer to the two, "There's no one in the showers." Their eyes widened as Nemuri ushered them out of the room, "You might want to turn some of the showers on if you want to get a little kinky," they slowly nodded before they turned and walked down the hall as Nemuri closed the door.

Shouta sighed as he shook his head, "Well that was-"

"Exciting," Nemuri turned and licked her lips as she stepped closer to Shouta. Shouta stared at her in confusion as Nemuri leaned closer to him, "C'mon Shouta baby, you know it's always exciting getting nearly caught like that,"

"You're hopeless," Nemuri smirked as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist again and pressed her lips against his once more.

 **Sorry for the lackluster, bad weekend. Enjoy.**


	175. Marked PT 10

**Sharquan: Right.**

 **Harvey Weinstein: …I'm calling the cops.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha; Okay.**

 **Lori Loud: …no…just going to go with no on that one.**

 **Lincoln Loud: Okay.**

 **Honoka Kosaka: Have fun.**

 **Cong TV: He's innocent.**

 **ISuckAtDriving: Why? It's fun.**

 **Anyway, I promised an update on marked and here you go. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu walked into her room and slammed the door shut behind her as angry croaks escaped her mouth, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu stopped and looked back to see Izuku sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes, "Is everything okay? You never walked into the room like this," Tsuyu sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge as Izuku moved beside her, "What happened?"

"Ochako approached me and…she said that she wanted to talk to us, but I deflected it and then she tried to guilt trip me, saying that I saw you as a monster that first night and I…lashed out at her before storming away…after that, I don't know what happened,"

Izuku sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "I know you're trying to help, Tsuyu, and it's challenging with Uraraka now questioning things, but we have Mr. Aizawa, Ms. Kayama and All Might on our side, so we should be fine," Tsuyu moaned and slowly nodded before they heard the door open and they looked up to see the Pop-Off hero in-training, Minoru Mineta staring at the two.

Izuku narrowed his eyes and hissed, baring his fangs, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" the purple teen questioned, "What are you doing here, you monster? And why are you with As-"

"She is my mate, and in case you're unaware of what that means, she is my wife!"

"What? That's not fair! How do you get this big boobed goddess an-" before he could finish, Izuku stood up and ran towards him, pinning him towards the wall before closing the door.

Tsuyu stood up and walked over to Izuku, "Ribbit, Izuku, don't do it. You're better than this,"

Izuku inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "I don't appreciate you talking about my wife like she's a piece meat, you shouldn't talk about anyone like that," Minoru's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "But I'm not going to kill you," Tsuyu's eyes widened in confusion as Izuku's eyes widened and flashed a hellish red and a blank expression crossed Minoru's face, "You didn't see me, you're going to walk away from this room and go into the common room, if anyone asks, you were trying to break into Hagakure's room, are we clear?"

"Yes," Izuku opened the door and quickly threw Minoru out of the room before closing the door and locking it.

"And…what was that, Izuku?"

"New ability…Vampires can alter the memories of people with hypnosis, and with any luck, Mineta will get his ass kicked for trying to break into Hagakure's room," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I'm going to have to do this with Uraraka if she keeps this up…but in order to do that, she's going to have to be here, and I doubt she'd come here on her own,"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu stepped closer to him and rested her head on his back, "You should go back to sleep before the sun kills you," Izuku sighed as Tsuyu took hold of his hand and began pulling him back towards the bed, "C'mon Izuku, I'll stay here until you fall asleep,"

"Yeah okay," Tsuyu smiled and croaked as the two walked over to the bed and laid down.

 **Well…this mini arc is actually turning into something else. I might actually make it into a story all its own, even though I have a few vampire stories in the making. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	176. Talks

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. We talked and I'll be working on it this weekend.**

 **Just Monika: Okay.**

 **Sharquan: Right, but almost every series has to have a pervert in them.**

 **ThotKesha: Okay.**

 **DaeQuan: She won't die.**

 **Leni Loud: …alright.**

 **Ar12gaming: …right.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: No he won't…maybe…I don't know.**

 **Cong TV: Okay.**

 **Andy Thompson: Every series needs at least one pervert.**

 **Anyway, I'm going on break next week and I might have another one-shot series following my break, so I might put Zero's Life on hold while writing that series, but for now, here's a simple moment. One of the rare ones that doesn't have Tsuyu in it.**

Kyoka sat in the common room, an annoyed expression crossing her face, "You look happy," she looked back and saw her classmate Izuku stepping into the common room, "You um…you want to talk about it, Jirou?" the One for All bearer sat down next to her and Kyoka groaned as she hung her head, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Kyoka spat with venom and Izuku arched a brow, "Kaminari…I…asshole," Izuku took a deep breath as Kyoka sighed and sat back as she stared up at the ceiling, "I thought that freak Mineta was a pervert…but Kaminari, he…he just…why?"

"Um…J-Jirou…what um…what happened?"

Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "Do you remember the Sports Festival when the girls in our class were wearing cheerleader outfits? It turned out that Kaminari and Mineta were the ones who tricked us and Momo used her Quirk to create the outfits…anyway, I couldn't find my uniform, and I knew I put it in my room.

I looked all over and found out that Kaminari took it and made some 'adjustments' as he called them and he cut out the lower back, the front of the breasts. When I asked him why he did it, he said because he wanted to as he out it, fuck a cheerleader while she was still wearing her uniform,"

"Idiot," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he's a pervert," Izuku looked at Kyoka as she continued, "So I jammed my earphone jacks into his ears ad his Quirk sent shocks through his body before I kicked him and walked away in anger…I've been out here for the past half hour,"

"That's not right, he shouldn't have done that to you," Kyoka looked at him and Izuku shook his head, "He and Mineta shouldn't have tricked you girls like that in the first place, and going and doing to that your uniform and saying that…it just shows he has a one-track mind. He and Mineta aren't fit to become heroes if they use methods like that on their classmates," Kyoka hummed and slowly nodded, "Hey…I um…I wasn't about to go and get some ice cream and it looks like you can use some too…so do um…do you want to-"

"Sure," the two stood up and walked out of the common room in silence.

 **Well…enjoy…I'll see everyone next Monday.**


	177. Bonding Time

**I enjoyed my little break, the next one will be on the week of Easter and I hope everyone is staying calm during this pandemic. Now, here's a little something, enjoy. Follow up to mock family.**

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as Eri laid on the floor in the common room, a coloring book and a box of crayons in front of her. Izuku looked at the frog girl beside him and shook his head, "So…where um…where is Mr. Aizawa? Shouldn't he be here with Eri?"

"I don't know, Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked before looking down at Eri, "Eri?" Eri hummed and looked back in confusion, "Ribbit, where is Mr. Aizawa? We thought you'd be with him an-"

"He's with the purple-haired lady with the big boobs," their eyes widened as Eri frowned, "What's wrong, mama? You don't want me here?"

"No, of course we want you here, Eri, I just though you'd spend some time with Mr. Aizawa," Eri stood up and walked over to the two, "Ribbit?"

"Mama, do you and papa want to spend some time alone?"

Tsuyu sighed as she reached up and patted the top of the young girl's head, "No, I don't mind spending time with you, Eri,"

Eri smiled before looking at Izuku, "Papa? Do you want to spend some time with mama alone?"

"No Eri, it's fine. We don't mind spending time with-"

"Mama, papa!" the three looked up and Tsuyu and Izuku stared with wide eyes as Ochako stared at the two, "Tsu, Deku, what's going on? Why did Eri just call you mama and papa?"

"We…we-"

"They're my mama and papa," Eri smiled as she climbed onto the couch and sat between the green-haired duo, "They said I can call them that, Auntie Ochako," Ochako stared at her with wide eyes and the smile faded from Eri's lips, "You don't want me calling you that?"

"N-no…it's okay, but why did you call Tsu and Deku mama and papa?"

"Because my mama didn't want me and my papa is gone, so they're my new mama and papa," Eri smiled as she held onto Tsuyu's and Izuku's arms and Ochako stared at the three in disbelief as Tsuyu and Izuku smiled down at Eri.

 **Just a small follow up…enjoy.**


	178. Marked PT 11

**Sayori: Right.**

 **Cong TV: Uh…okay?**

 **Chika Takami: Eri is not annoying.**

 **Guest: I might. Keep an eye out for it.**

 **Ronalquan: Right.**

 **ThotKesha: No she is not.**

 **Power Taco: Good to know and right.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to do something involving Midnight and Aizawa, but something happened to the file, so here's a brief update to marked. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked into the common room and got ready to leave when they heard someone clear their throat. Looking back, their eyes widened when they saw Momo, Tenya Kyoka and Ochako standing against the window, "Uraraka!" Izuku hissed, bearing his fangs as his eyes flashed, "What the hell! You were told to leave us-"

"Midoriya, you are classed as a monster and as you know, monsters cannot be-" before Tenya could finish, Izuku raced towards them and pinned the Engine user up against the window.

Everyone stared at the undead teen in disbelief as Izuku looked up with his eyes glowing a hellish red, "You think you're special because you can run fast and you're president of the class, but let me tell you something Iida, what truly makes a hero isn't your Quirk, your status in life or your family, it's putting your life on the line to protect others, no matter the cost. If it takes your life then you die a hero, if you manage to survive the enemy, then you live to fight another day,"

"Deku, we're just trying to keep Tsu from getting-"

"Silence, Uraraka!" Ochako jumped at the tone in Izuku's as he tightened his grip around Tenya's throat, "I am having a conversation with Iida and you already know to Tsuyu isn't in any type of danger with me!"

"Ribbit," Izuku's eyes widened as he looked back to see Tsuyu stepping closer to him. Taking him by the hand, Tsuyu slightly smiled as she croaked, "It's okay, Izuku. You don't have to do this. You're better than this and you know it,"

Izuku took a deep breath before releasing Tenya, allowing him to fall to the floor. Izuku stepped back and turned to face Tsuyu, "We should go for that walk before something else hap-"

"What's going on in here?" the six looked up and saw Nemuri and Shouta stepping into the common room. The R-Rated Hero looked at the green-haired duo before looking at the four and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Uraraka, didn't I tell you to leave Asui and Midoriya alone?"

"Ms. Kayama, Deku just slammed Iida against the window an-"

"I did," Izuku admitted and everyone looked at him as Izuku narrowed his eyes, "But that's because he's been calling me a monster and I felt the need to defend myself and gave them a lesson on what it means to be a hero," the room fell silent as Nemuri and Shouta looked at the four, "Now if you don't mind, Tsuyu and I were about to enjoy an evening walk in the courtyard,"

"Have fun you two," Nemuri looked back with a small smile crossing her lips, "And don't stay out too long, it's getting cold and we wouldn't want Asui to slip into hibernation, would we Midoriya?" Izuku shook his head as the green-haired duo turned and walked out of the common room.

Nemuri looked back at the four and crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes, "So, Uraraka, our little talk the other day didn't mean anything to you. I warned you to leave Asui and Midoriya alone, and now that you've brought three of your classmates into this, I'm afraid you leave us with no choice,"

"M…Ms. Kayama, we were just worried about Tsu an-"

"And Midoriya isn't going to let anything happen to her, Jirou," Nemuri stared at the purple-haired teen, "I have told Uraraka that, Asui has told Uraraka that, even Midoriya has told her that he isn't going to let anything happen to Asui, and yet she kept persisting to try and harass them without probable cause,"

"But he just attacked Iida and-"

"Because Iida referred to Midoriya as a monster when he risked his life to save everyone that night, Yaoyorozu," Nemuri turned to the tired-looking man beside her as she sighed and shook her head, "Shouta baby, they're in your class, so what do you think we should do about this?"

"All four of them should be ashamed of themselves," Shouta glared at his students, "They're training to be heroes and they're judging Midoriya for what he is and not for his actions that night. If it wasn't for him, all of you would've been dead that night, so instead of calling him a monster, you should be grateful that he didn't allow anything to happen to you four or your classmates,"

The four hung their heads in silence, "For the next two weeks, you four will be serving detention with me," they looked up at the worn-out man as Shouta shook his head, "If you four would rather spend the next two weeks with in school suspensions then that's fine too. The choice is yours," the four groaned and Shouta shook his head, "Now, get to your rooms, there are classes tomorrow," the four turned and walked down the two halls and went to their rooms.

Tsuyu and Izuku walked around the school's courtyard as the night wind blew past them and the nocturnal animals played their nightly songs. Feeling something drape on her shoulders, Tsuyu looked up and saw Izuku looking away, the hoodie draped over her shoulders, "You uh…you forgot to grab it before we left, so I grabbed it for you," Tsuyu croaked and smiled as she nodded, "And um…thanks for snapping me out of it back in the common room…I most likely would've hurt one of them if you didn't,"

"It's a good thing you didn't, ribbit," Tsuyu sighed before looking up, "Izuku, can I ask you something?" Izuku hummed and arched a brow, "Since you were bitten, do you still have your Quirk? And if you do, what is it called?"

"Uh…Tsuyu, I don't know if I still have my Quirk…we don't know how the Vampire venom reacts with Quirks, and so it'll be pointless if I tell you and I don't have it any-"

"Izuku, you're stalling,"

Izuku sighed as he shook his head and patted the top of Tsuyu's head, "I'll…I'll tell you when we get back to the room. I don't want to risk others hearing," Tsuyu croaked in confusion, "Let's…let's just enjoy our walk and then I'll tell you when we get back to the room," Tsuyu nodded before the two of them continued to walk in silence.

 **Well…I'm sure everyone can guess what's to come in the next update. Enjoy.**


	179. Lap Pillow

**DaeQuan: …okay?**

 **Jabber Hakeem: It was Tenya and yes, it is racist.**

 **SharkKesha: …on a date with Nemuri.**

 **ThotKesha: Tenya, but yeah…okay.**

 **Balluscus Pedics: …**

 **Bart Simpson: …**

 **Blackpanthaa: Right.**

 **Lola Loud: It was…never mind.**

 **Ronnie Anne: Yeah, she is.**

 **Lori Loud: …**

 **Here's a bit with Nemuri and Shouta. Enjoy. Past AU.**

Shouta moaned as he slowly opened his dry eyes and heard a familiar laughed, "Ara, Ara," he shut up and looked back to see his classmate Nemuri smiling at him, "If you were so tired, Shouta baby, you should've just said so. I don't mind being your pillow,"

"Kayama," Shouta groaned and shook his head, "How did we end up here?"

"I told you to call me Nemuri, Shouta baby," Nemuri stood up and stretched, "I was just sitting in the park, minding my own business when you walked through the gate and sat down beside me. Without saying anything, you laid your head on my lap and fell asleep,"

Shouta sighed and shook his head again as he stood up, "Well it's late. We better get home before something happens,"

"Oh don't worry, Shouta baby, we're training to be heroes an-"

"And we don't have any combat skills and we're not allowed to use our Quirks in public," Nemuri moaned as she crossed her arms, "I'll walk you home," Nemuri slightly smiled before she walked up to Shouta and took him by the hand. Shouta groaned before the two of them walked out of the park.

 **Just a simple bit. Enjoy.**


	180. Kingdoms PT 3

**Sharquan: Good to know.**

 **Lynn Loud: …right.**

 **SharkKesha: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: …okay?**

 **Mari Ohara: …um…okay…have fun with that.**

 **Evannoumous: …**

 **DaeQuan: …okay.**

 **Kasumi Nakasu: …what? Why would you do that?**

 **Guest: …**

 **Meme Lord: …**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay.**

 **Here's a bit to kingdoms…enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku watched as their parents talking to one another before Izuku looked at the princess beside him and arched a brow, "So the Todoroki's and the Yaoyorozu's are at war with one another? But why?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know that the Southern and Eastern kingdoms were fighting until today," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before looking up at the four adults , "They've been talking for a while…if they want us to marry one another then we should get this over with an-"

"Marry," the two looked down and saw two young children look up at them, the young girl with wide eyes, "Onee-Chan, did you find a suitor?"

"I…I don't know, but this is Prince Izuku from the Western Kingdom…Izuku, this is my brother Samidare and my sister Satsuki," the young prince and princess stared at the green-haired prince in confusion and Izuku looked away with wide eye and Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Please stop staring at our guest, you two," the two turned and stepped away from their older sister and Izuku as the four rulers of the two kingdoms stepped closer to them.

 **Just a small bit…enjoy.**


	181. Night by the Pool

**Sharquan: Right.**

 **Lola Loud: …**

 **DaeQuan: I don't know.**

 **Just Monika: …okay?**

 **Clyde McBride: …right.**

 **Ar12gaming: …what?**

 **Jabber Hakeem: …**

 **Road Killer: Uh…right.**

 **Aang: …really? Really? We're going to make an Avatar reference? Okay, I guess. But isn't it Fire Nation?**

 **Cong TV: Okay.**

 **Luna Loud: …okay.**

 **Geo Soul: Lay eggs you say? I'll see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy.**

Tsuyu nervously croaked as she stepped through the darkened halls before racing up the stairs leading to the roof. Opening the door, she looked around before hopping towards the pool before she began taking her clothes off and jumped into the water. She inhaled slowly as she leaned back, "A-Asui?" Tsuyu's eyes widened as she croaked and looked back to see her classmate Izuku staring at her with wide eyes, "W-w-what are you doing up here? And…why are you naked?" Izuku turned his back towards her and swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, Asui, I didn't mean to-"

"R-Ribbit," Izuku heard Tsuyu climb out of the water and heard the frog girl stepping close to him. Izuku looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Tsuyu covering herself, "I…I needed to come up here to…take care of something personal. I talked to Ms. Kayama before and she saw as long as I clean up after it should be fine,"

"Oh…well…I uh…I'm sorry to intrude on something personal an-"

"I…I was spewing eggs," Izuku looked away as Tsuyu croaked, "It's been like this since I was thirteen…it's really embarrassing, so whenever it happens, I ask Ms. Kayama if I can use the pool. Ribbit,"

"A-Asui, I know you like to speak your mind, but if this is something personal, why are you telling me?" Izuku looked back and saw Tsuyu hanging her head as she shook from embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, "If um…if you want, I can give you a hand at um…at cleaning the pool," Tsuyu quietly nodded before grabbing Izuku by the hand and led him towards the pool.

 **I…am going to need a shower after this one…enjoy.**


	182. Quick note

Hello everyone, due to an accident, I won't be able to post for a few days. Sorry everyone.


	183. Kidnapped PT 1

**Luan Loud: …**

 **Sharquan: No, he was just going to swim a little and didn't see Tsuyu there.**

 **DaeQuan: Maybe.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **Cong TV: No he wasn't.**

 **Junnie Boy: Uh…okay?**

 **Ronnie Anne: …**

 **Kaiyeti: Everything is fine.**

 **Blackpanthaa: Just for a day. I'm back now.**

 **Lana Loud: …yes.**

 **Anyway, here's something RLeb10 asked for…enjoy. Future AU.**

Tsuyu and Izuku stepped through the front door of Izuku's mother's apartment to see the green-haired woman tied to a chair and gagged, "Mom!" the two heroes rushed and began untying the woman.

Inko gasped as Tsuyu removed the cloth from her mouth, "Ribbit, are you okay, Mama-Inko?" Inko frowned as she hung her head and Tsuyu frowned at her mother-in-law, "Mama-Inko?"

"I'm sorry, you two…but a group of villains broke in, bound and gagged me and took Reneta," their eyes widened as Inko shook, "I tried to protect her, but they were-"

"It's fine, mom," Izuku stood up and sighed before walking towards the door, "You don't have any combat experience, so there was little you could've done, but Tsuyu and I will go find her and bring her home," Inko looked up with wide eyes as she watched her son and his wife walk out of the apartment.

The two walked down the street in silence before Tsuyu looked up at Izuku and frowned at the green lightning surrounding his body, "Izuku?" Izuku ignored her as he continued to walk down the street, "Izuku?" Izuku growled under his breath and Tsuyu angerly croaked, "Damnit Izuku, listen to me!"

The green-haired duo stopped and Tsuyu frowned, "Ribbit, what are we going to do? They took Reneta an-"

"I know Tsuyu, and they've made the biggest mistake of their lives. They're not going to walk away from this without any injuries…some might even lose their lives,"

"Are you truly going to soil the name of One for All like that?" Tsuyu harshly whispered and Izuku's eyes widened, "I haven't forgotten you told me, Izuku…I'm never going to forget the name of your Quirk, but are you willing to soil the name and everyone who bore it before you like that?"

"N-no…but Tsu, they took Reneta an-"

"And we will find her, Izuku." Tsuyu rubbed Izuku's back and frowned, "Ribbit, we'll find her and send those villains to prison for what they did, but if we go there in a rage, we could possibly lose our daughter,"

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head as the lightning faded, "You're right…if we go in there without a plan, they'd most likely kill Reneta," Tsuyu hummed, "So…what do we do?" Tsuyu hummed again as the two heroes began to think.

A young girl with green hair sat at a table, playing with several toys while several villains stood above her. Tomura Shigaraki sighed before he looked back at his teammates and narrowed his eyes, "Okay, I'll ask. Why would you kidnap this kid? How exactly will this benefit us?"

"We'd figure she could be a good edition to the cause," Himiko answered as she laughed manically, "We can raise her and teach her how villains operate and-"

"Are you insane? Do you know how stupid you sound right now!" Tomura hissed, "What's stopping the heroes coming here and trying to save her? We don't even know who this kid is an-"

"I'm Reneta," the young girl looked up and smiled, "What game are we playing?" Tomura sighed and shook his head before he pushed his teammates away and Reneta continued to play with the toys in front fo her.

 **Two or three parts…enjoy.**


	184. Meet

**Sharquan: Yeah, I know…I think that's what RLeb was aiming for…I don't know.**

 **Lola Loud: …**

 **DaeQuan: Okay.**

 **Tiguylerobot: Yeah, he's pissed, but I think quoting Liam Neeson is a bit much…but also can be a total badass moment.**

 **Blackpanthaa: …okay?**

 **Geo Soul: …what?**

 **HollowReaper539: Yeah, and more is coming.**

 **ThotKesha: No, they can't have her either.**

 **Mr. Grouse: …right.**

 **LPRipper: …**

 **Boss Keng: Okay.**

 **Anyway, here's a little something…enjoy. Slight AU and slight time skip.**

The young, green-haired girl sat on a swing in the park with her head down as people ignored her, "Hey," she looked up and saw a boy with green hair around her age standing next to her, "Can I swing with you?" the girl slowly nodded as the boy sat down on the swing next to her, "Thanks…my name's Izuku Midoriya,"

"Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu,"

"Okay, and you can call me Izu,"

Tsuyu slightly smiled and nodded before her eyes widened, "Ribbit," she quickly looked down as she felt her face begin to burn.

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu's eyes widened even more as Izuku tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Is your Quirk Frog?" Tsuyu looked up and slowly nodded and Izuku smiled, "That's cool, I never met someone with that kind of Quirk," Izuku stood up and extended his hand to her, "Do you want to play?" Tsuyu felt her lips twitch into a small smile as she took hold of Izuku's hand and stood up before the two children walked away from the swings.

Students of UA walked through the gates of school. Izuku stood by the gates and looked up at the school before he began walking through the gates, "Ribbit," his eyes widened as he stopped and looked back to see a familiar person, "I'm going to be late an-"

"Tsu?"

Looking up, Tsuyu arched a brow as croaks of confusion escaped her mouth, "How do you…Izu?" Tsuyu ran over to Izuku and smiled, "Ribbit, I didn't know you were attending UA."

"I can say the same," Izuku smiled, "Damn…we haven't seen each other since that day at the park," Tsuyu hummed and nodded, "So how have you been?"

"I've been fine…ribbit, I asked my parents to bring me back to the park every day after we left to see you again, but we moved and my parents kept saying we couldn't go right now. How have you been?"

"The same…I uh…I was hoping I'd see you in the park again, but I had no idea you moved," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as Izuku reached up and patted the top of the frog girl's head, "I'm glad we're going to UA together," Tsuyu smiled as croaks of happiness escaped her mouth.

Tsuyu reached up and took Izuku by the hand and Izuku arched a brow, "Let's get to class, Izu," Izuku smiled and nodded before the two of them turned and walked towards the school hand-in-hand.

 **Well…this was something…enjoy.**


	185. Marked PT 12

**Sharquan: Uh…right.**

 **Ar12gaming: Yeah, he has a kidnapper to worry about.**

 **DaeQuan: I don't know.**

 **ThotKesha: …right.**

 **Sayori: …uh…that uh…okay.**

 **Logan: That's completed.**

 **Owen Smith: Right.**

 **Anyway, I'm going on break next week, so enjoy this little marked.**

The two stepped into the room and Izuku closed and locked the door. Tsuyu croaked as she looked up at the undead teen and sat down on the bed, "Okay, you said when we get back to the room, you'd tell me about-"

"Do you remember what you said about my Quirk on our way to USJ?"

"How it resembles All Might's?" Izuku hummed and nodded, "Ribbit, but that was thrown away once it was clear that All Might never broke his bones, but what does that-"

"You um…you weren't wrong," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "All Might's Quirk is…or rather was…One for All, which is passed down from user to user…anyway…I was born Quirkless…just like All Might,"

"Ribbit, but how did you-"

"One day, I met All Might, and you can imagine my excitement meeting my favorite hero," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "Anyway, I asked him if it were possible to become a hero without a Quirk, and he without hesitation told me that it'll be easier to join the police force and rise through the ranks before leaving.

A short time later, Kacchan was captured by a creature and trying to be a good friend, I ran over to him and began scraping at the muck, trying to save him,"

"I remember hearing…ribbit!" Izuku flinched as Tsuyu stood up and walked towards the Vampire with narrowed eyes, "You idiot! You could've died when heroes could've helped an-"

"I wasn't going to sit there and watched him die," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "And All Might saw me trying desperately trying to save him and…he talked to me when I found out he was born Quirkless, and the flame of One for All was dying and he needed to pass the torch before it died out completely, but before he did, he had to make sure I was worthy of being the near bearer of One for All. He made me do intense exercises and clean a beach…at first, I thought I was going to fail, but one day, he made me eat a piece of his hair and I felt the power of this awesome Quirk flow through my body.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any training on how to control it before the entrance exam and I shattered every bone in my legs and my arm saving Uraraka from that robot, and even though it was the zero-point robot, All Might was generous enough to grand me a passing grade to get into UA."

The room fell silent before Izuku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Now due to the venom flowing through my veins, I can't say for sure on whether or not I still have the power of One for All, and if I do…I need to know I can trust you not to tell anyone,"

"I won't," Tsuyu sat down on the bed before patting the spot next to her and Izuku sat down beside her. Resting her head on his shoulder, she croaked as she nuzzled closer to him, "Ribbit, thank you for telling me this, Izuku,"

Izuku smiled as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "Of course, Tsuyu," hearing Tsuyu's breathing evened out and small croaks escape her mouth. Taking a deep breath, he laid her down and pulled the covers over her before sitting on the floor next to her and held her hand.

Hearing the door open, he looked back with narrowed to see Nemuri, Shouta and Toshinori stepping into the room. Taking a deep breath, the undead teen looked back at the sleeping frog girl and frowned before the sound of his stomach growling filled the air, "Hungry?" Nemuri smiled as she stepped closer to him, "Why don't you go and get something to eat, Midoriya? If you want, we can stay here to make sure no one harasses Asui in her sleep,"

Izuku looked back and Nemuri shook her head, "If you want, Toshinori and Shouta can go with you in case there are any students that are still up that'll harass you," Izuku nodded before he stood up and followed Shouta and Toshinori out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Nemuri sighed before looking at Tsuyu and smiled as she shook her head, "You're lucky, Asui. You've got someone who would rather starve to death then leave your side and have people harass you for associating with a Vampire." She sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms, "Uraraka, Jirou, Yaoyorozu and Iida are in trouble for what they did earlier…and they'll have to be fools if they harass you tomorrow morning. If Midoriya hears of it, he probably wouldn't give a damn about himself and he'd run out of the room to deal with them personally." Hearing Tsuyu moan and see her stir in her sleep, Nemuri frowned and shook her head again.

Izuku followed the two teachers down the hall in silence as the light of the moon peered through the windows. The three stopped and Shouta looked over his shoulder and arched a brow, "So…besides blood, what does your diet consist of?" Izuku growled, reveling his fangs, "We're only trying to help, Midoriya."

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "We eat mosquitoes, rodents, amphibians, which I'm not going to touch because of my relationship with Tsuyu, and other small animals."

"Alright," Toshinori sighed and began walking away, "We'll walk you around the schoolyard to see if there aren't any mice running around," Izuku nodded before he and Shouta followed the frail man.

 **I'll see everyone next Monday, enjoy your holiday, stay safe and enjoy.**


	186. Fire Breath

**Well, I enjoyed my little break and my next one will either be on the week of the eleventh or the eighteenth, depending on what happens. Anyway, here's a little something…I don't know…enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the roof of the school and stared up at the night sky. Tsuyu croaked as she leaned up against the One for All user. Izuku looked down at the frog girl in confusion and saw her shivering slightly as she hugged herself. Taking a deep breath, Izuku wrapped an arm around her and held her close before he exhaled and a small flame escaped his mouth, "Ribbit!" Tsuyu jumped back and looked up, "I-Izuku? What was that?"

"I…I don't know, Tsu…that…that never happened before,"

"Did one of the previous One for All bearers have fire breath?"

"A-again…I don't know," the green-haired duo sat in silence, "Did it…did it surprise you?"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before leaning up against Izuku again, "Ribbit, my boyfriend can amplify his strength, he can float, he can use a black aura on the palm of his hands as a whip and now he can breathe fire…so nothing can surprise me at this point,"

"Well…it um…it can come in handy on cold nights where I can't keep you warm, right?" Tsuyu smiled and slowly nodded, "So…do you want to go back to the dorms or-"

"No, I'd like to stay out here a while longer," Izuku hummed and nodded as Tsuyu nuzzled closer to him and Izuku wrapped his arms around her.

Izuku looked down and saw Tsuyu's eyes closed and his eyes widened before he took a deep breath and let out a small breath of fire, causing the frog girl to moan and slowly open her eyes. Tsuyu croaked as she looked up in confusion, "Izu? What's wrong?"

"You um…I thought you slipped into hibernation, so…fire breath…I…well…maybe we should get inside…I don't want you slipping into hibernation out here," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before the two of them stood up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Izuku," she took his hand and smiled as she croaked, "Let's go," Izuku nodded before the two of them turned and walked towards the door.

 **Well…enjoy.**


	187. Marked PT 13

**Sharquan: Probably.**

 **Leni: …**

 **BlackKesha: Right.**

 **Blackpanthaa: …**

 **Tiguylorobot: Uh…okay?**

 **Jabber Hakeem: …what?**

 **Lynn Loud Sr: No.**

 **BlondeKesha: …what?**

 **ISuckAtDriving: Yeah, he might.**

 **DaeQuan: Right.**

 **Anyway, it's kind of a slow day so here's a simple update to marked…enjoy.**

Izuku paced the room as Tsuyu soundly slept. Looking down at Tsuyu, Izuku sighed and shook his head, "What the hell was I thinking? I should've just kept quiet, now villains are going to go after her an-"

"Ribbit," he heard the tired croak come from Tsuyu and his eyes widened as Tsuyu sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Izuku…you don't need to worry about me. I'm not going to tell anyone about your Quirk." Izuku frowned and looked away, "Izuku, come sit next to me," Izuku looked back up and sighed as he shook his head before sitting down beside her and Tsuyu rested her head on his shoulder.

Izuku looked down in confusion as Tsuyu shook her head, "Even if the villains do learn that I know of your Quick and One for All, it won't put me in any more danger. Ribbit, we're training to be heroes, and they put their lives on the line every day, so I don't see how this will make a difference,"

"Tsuyu-"

"I'll be fine, Izuku, you don't have to worry about me," Izuku frowned as Tsuyu kissed his cheek and nuzzled closer to him, "You shouldn't worry about me,"

"And you just saying that makes me worry," Izuku looked down and saw Tsuyu sleeping and he sighed, "Right…I know you're strong, Tsuyu, but I won't forgive myself if something were to happen…but I guess I'll have to trust you," Izuku laid backed and wrapped an arm around Tsuyu as she slept and he narrowed his eyes.

 **Was going to turn this into a lemon, but I figured I'd save that for the final update…enjoy.**


	188. Down Time

**Fire Lord Zuko: …maybe.**

 **Sharquan: Yeah, not yet.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Uh…right.**

 **Lori Loud: …what?**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: …right. Okay.**

 **Anyway, crazy day…here…something? Enjoy.**

The students of 1-A limped through the doors of the common room, moaning as they rubbed their arms. Tsuyu croaked as she sat down and rubbed her shoulder before she felt a light pressure push against her aching muscles. Looking up in confusion, she saw Izuku standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders. She slightly smiled and croaked as she sat back, "Thank you, Izu," Izuku hummed as he continued to rub his girlfriend's shoulders.

Shouto stood up and walked over to Momo before he began rubbing her shoulders. Momo smiled as she leaned back and inhaled slowly, "Thank you for this, Shouto, it real-"

"What the hell!" the four looked up as Katsuki standing up, "Deku and Icy Hot trying to…Round face, sit down!"

"I'm fine, Katsuki, you don't need to-" before Ochako could finish, Katsuki grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards one of the couches and sat her down before rubbing her shoulders, "Uh…thanks Katsuki," Katsuki smirked as he continued to rub Ochako's shoulders.

 **Well…crazy like I said…enjoy.**


	189. Kingdoms PT 4

**Sharquan: Right.**

 **Andy Thompson: Yeah. Probably in this one.**

 **Ronalquan: …I don't know…do we have to?**

 **Super Quan: Right.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, they're the true heroes.**

 **ThotKesha: …**

 **Hydra: …what?**

 **Sandy Cheeks: …**

 **StraightUpHippo: He wants to wait until they're alone.**

 **AsianChinese man: Uh…right.**

 **Sayori: I don't know.**

 **Blackpanthaa: …**

 **ArcaneZura: …uh…what?**

 **ISuckAtDriving: Are you making a request?**

 **Joquan: …**

 **Anyway, this one is going to be…really on the short side…sorry, but this weekend was…strange…enjoy.**

The prince and the princess walked around the castle in silence. Their parents approached them and the two looked at each other before looking at the rulers of the Northern and Western kingdoms in confusion, "Kids…we know we've been pushing you two into marrying, and we'd like to keep you kids safe before the war travels to our kingdoms, and so…we believe it'll be best if you two get to know each other a little better," Beru said in a serious tone and their eyes widened, "We're not forcing you two to marry right now, but it'll be best if you two were to spend some time with one another before we proceed with the wedding planning,"

"What? Mother, you must be joking. The Southern and Eastern kingdoms and the war between them won't have any effect on our kingdoms an-"

"Tsuyu, we've discussed this at great lengths and we believe it'll be best for the both of you," her father said, "Now…why don't you two go enjoy each other's company for a while?" the two stared at their parents for a few seconds before Tsuyu grabbed Izuku by the hand and began leading him away.

 **Sorry, I had a lot to do the day I decided to write this…anyway, enjoy.**


	190. Friday Night PT 1

**Andy Thompson: You're welcome.**

 **Sharquan: Maybe.**

 **Riska Tuskany: Training.**

 **Lola Loud: …okay.**

 **StraightUpHippo: …I don't know.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **Ronnie Anne: …**

 **Ronalquan: Uh…right.**

 **CrayG: …I know the feeling arguing with neighbors, but no…don't…don't do that.**

 **Stalkkesha: …okay.**

 **Luna Loud: …right.**

 **Chelsea Thompson: …okay.**

 **Anyway, here's…I don't know, something with Shouta and Nemuri…enjoy.**

The final bell rang as the students stood from their seats and walked out of the classrooms. Shouta sighed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed, "Between teaching these kids and keeping the city safe, I don't know what's more tiring,"

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Shouta baby," he grunted as he looked up at the door to see Nemuri stepping into the room, a playful smile crossing her lips as she swayed her hips as she stepped closer to him. Stopping next to the desk, she leaned forward, pressing her breasts together, "Whether you like it or not, we're here to teach these kids how to become the next generation of heroes…and besides, you took this job because you seemed to like the idea of the two of us working together,"

"Don't get so full of yourself, Nemuri," Nemuri smirked as she pushed herself up and sat on the desk, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Why? It's Friday, Shouta baby," Shouta's eyes widened as Nemuri leaned closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked, "And you promised me that if I left you alone for the week, you'd take me out on a date,"

"Yes, but we have to patrol the city an-"

"We can have some of the other heroes take our patrol," Nemuri jumped off the desk before grabbing Shouta by the arm, "Okay, a promise is a promise, Shouta," before the worn-out looking man could argue, Nemuri smiled as she began pulling him towards the door.

 **Follow up will be out sometime next week…enjoy.**


	191. Kidnapped PT 2

**Sharquan: …didn't we already get an 'Ara, ara,' from her?**

 **DaeQuan; …okay.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Right.**

 **Ronalquan: …no…you can't do that.**

 **Theo Thompson: …**

 **Joquan: …**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: …right.**

 **ArcaneZura: …YouTube has gone to hell.**

 **StalkKesha: …don't know.**

 **Lily Loud: …**

 **Anyway, here's an update to kidnap…enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku stood on a rooftop and scanned the city below. Hearing frustrated croaks come from his wife, Izuku looked back and arched a brow, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu croaked and looked up in confusion, "You told me to remain calm and now it sounds like you're getting annoyed about this whole thing,"

"I know, Izuku…but…this is…they took our little girl, ribbit…and they…damn," Izuku frowned as he reached over and patted the top of her head, "Ribbit,"

"I guess it's my turn to be the voice of reason tonight…we'll find her and bring her and take those villains down," Tsuyu inhaled slowly and nodded."

Reneta yawned as she rubbed her eyes before lying her head on the surface of the table and slowly closed her eyes. Tomura looked at Himiko and growled, "You, take her into another room so she can sleep,"

"Why me?"

"Because you idiots had the bright idea to kidnap her and her death will not be on my head!" the deranged man snapped, "Take her to a room so she can sleep,"

"Fine…whatever," Himiko groaned before picking Reneta up and carried her out of the room.

Setting the small girl down, Himiko sighed and shook her head, "Damn it kid, if I had known you were going to be a pain, we would've just left you alone an-"

"Ribbit," Reneta moaned in her sleep.

"Ribbit? What are you, some kind of…frog…uh-oh," Himiko's eyes widened as she slowly packed out of the room, "Just…we'll just let you sleep…don't wake up…we wouldn't want that," walking out of the room, Himiko closed the door stepped away from the room.

 **Well…enjoy.**


	192. Curfew PT 1

**Sharquan: …no money for them.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …right.**

 **DaeQuan: They're in trouble.**

 **ThotKesha: …okay?**

 **Tiguylorobot: …I don't know yet…heh, almost at 200…I might have something planned by then.**

 **Blackpanthaa: They'll get her back**

 **Anyway, here's…something? I don't know…enjoy. AU. May address some current issue.**

Seven young adults sat in a large room with bored expressions crossing their faces, "So," the six young women looked up at the young man as she stood up and shook his head, "How did I end up here with you six?"

"Because you wanted to be a nice guy and walk us home, Midoriya," the purple-haired young woman stretched as she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "You could've stayed home and we would've been fine, you know," Izuku looked at his classmates, Tsuyu, Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Tooru and Ochako as Kyoka sighed and stood up, "We're sorry that a curfew was put into place, but we seriously would've been fine on our own,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you would've been fine, Jirou, but…I wouldn't have felt right," Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he looked away.

"it's fine, Midoriya," Momo took a deep breath and crossed her arms, "You were jut trying to be nice and made sure we got home safely, and unfortunately, you're stuck here until tomorrow morning,"

"Yeah…I know," Izuku scratched the back of his head.

 **Sorry for the length. There will be another part to this…enjoy.**


	193. Outting

**Sharquan: Don't know where I'm going with it yet.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **Whitetiger789: Keep reading to find out.**

 **Joquan: Uh…okay.**

 **CarlosCasagrande: …**

 **Sam Sharp: …**

 **ThotKesha: No, no, no.**

 **DaeQuan: Maybe.**

 **Lola Loud: …right.**

 **Lynn Loud: …**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get Friday night out, but…I'll save that for Friday…no jokes please. Enjoy this bit following mock family.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked around the courtyard with Eri between them, holding their hands and she smiled and a gentle breeze blew past the three. Eri looked up and slightly frowned, "Mama, papa?" the green-haired duo looked down in confusion, "Can we go outside the gates?"

"Ribbit, sorry Eri, but we're not allowed to leave schoolgrounds at will like that. We can get in trouble,"

Eri moaned and Izuku smiled as he patted the top of her head and Eri looked up at him, "We'll…we'll talk to some of the teachers and ask them if we can get a few Day Passes this weekend, okay Eri?" Eri smiled and nodded before the three of them continued to walk around the courtyard.

The two walked into the common room, with a sleeping Eri in Izuku's arms. Carefully setting the sleeping girl down on the couch, Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked back at her in confusion, "Why would you make a promise like that? She shouldn't go out of the schoolyard, especially after being held captive for so long,"

"I know, and I may have told a little lie about this," Tsuyu moaned as Izuku stood up and sighed, "You're right, it's far too soon for taking her outside of the schoolgrounds, but…she's just a kid and…she needs some freedom an-"

"I…I…I know…Izu," Izuku looked at the frog girl with wide eyes, "Ribbit, I hate keeping her inside like this, but the villains might want to go after her again,"

Izuku sighed and shook his know, "I…I know, Tsu, but…the world is dangerous and…Eri just got freed from being held captive." Tsuyu croaked and nodded before the two of them looked down at the sleeping Eri.

 **Just a small bit. Enjoy.**


	194. Friday Night PT 2

**Sharquan: Different arc.**

 **Luan Loud: …**

 **DaeQuan: No, no, no.**

 **GuardKesha: …**

 **BlondeKesha: …what?**

 **Braun Strowman: They're not going to hurt her.**

 **Blackpanthaa: …okay.**

 **Ar12gaming: No, no, no.**

 **ThotKesha: …**

 **Anyway, I'm taking a break next week…enjoy this Friday night bit.**

Nemuri smirked as she drug Shouta down the street as Shouta groaned and shook his head, "How did we end up doing this?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Shouta," Nemuri stopped and looked back as she leaned closer to him, "We're just enjoying the lovely evening together, don't be such a downer,"

"Nemuri, we're heroes, we aren't supposed to be having o-" Nemuri leaned closer and lightly kissed him before backing away and smiled.

Shaking her head, the flirtatious lightly laughed, "I told you not to worry, Shouta. We're just a couple of civilians enjoying a Friday night together, nothing more,"

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"You never do," Nemuri kissed his cheek before turning and continued to pull him down the street.

 **I'll see everyone next Monday. Enjoy.**


	195. Accident

**Enjoyed my break, the next one will be either the week of the eighth or the week of the fifteenth, depending on how I feel. Here's a little something that…I don't know…enjoy.**

Momo, Kyoka, Ochako, Mina, Tooru and Tsuyu walked into the common room and were knocked back with a force, "Damn," they heard their classmate, Izuku say before they looked up and saw the One for All bearer running towards them, "I-I'm sorry…I was just training an-"

"N-no…we're fine, Deku," Ochako assured before Izuku helped them up and helped them to the couches in the room.

The girls moaned as Izuku checked them over for any injuries, "Midoriya, we're fine," Momo winced as Izuku lightly touched her left ankle, "We were just cut off guard. You usually are out in the courtyard,"

"I…uh…y-yeah, I know, but it was getting late and I didn't want to get in trouble," Izuku stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "Outside of a few sprains…no-nothing too serious…do um…do you want me to walk you girls to the infirmary since this is my fault an-"

"We're fine, Midoriya," Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "We don't really have a need to go to the infirmary,"

"I…I know, but…I still feel like…I'll get you girls some ice packs," Izuku turned and walked out of the common room, leaving the six in confusion.

Momo, Ochako, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina and Tooru sat on the couches in the common room, ice packs on their ankles, "I'm…I'm sorry this happened an-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "It's fine, Midoriya, we know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose,"

Izuku sighed and nodded as Kyoka spoke, "Don't feel bad, Midoriya," Izuku looked at her and Kyoka took a deep breath and crossed her arms, "Tsu's right, you're not one to hurt the people around you intentionally,"

"Right," Izuku took a deep breath, "I'm uh…going to get something to drink…do you girls want anything?"

"We're fine, thank you, Midoriya," Tooru said and Izuku nodded before walking out of the common room again.

"Midoriya's a total sweetheart," Mina spoke and everyone looked at her, "He's concerned that he hurt us and he's willing to do anything for us,"

"Yeah…Deku is sweet," Ochako smiled as her gaze fell and the others hummed and nodded in agreement.

 **Just something random…enjoy.**


	196. Kidnapped PT 3

**Sharquan: No, not yet.**

 **DaeQuan: Another time.**

 **ThotKesha: Can't do that.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **Lynn Loud: …**

 **ArcaneZura: True.**

 **Ar12gaming: …right.**

 **StraightUpHippo: …okay.**

 **Here's a kidnapped update. Enjoy.**

Himiko quickly ran up to the other villains and panted before Tomura growled under his breath and narrowed his eyes, "What? Did the brat throw up on you or some-"

"Okay, we need to get rid of this kid, now," the villains looked at her in confusion, "She's the daughter of two heroes and if they find us, they're not going to go easy on us an-" before she could finish, the door flew opened and the villains looked up to see Izuku and Tsuyu stepping inside, "Oh…Froppy, Deku…what brings you two to our lovely-" before she could finish, she felt Tsuyu's tongue slap her across the face.

The villains stared at the two heroes in shock as Izuku narrowed his eyes and green lightning surrounded his body, "Earlier tonight, you villains attacked a civilian and kidnapped a little girl…where is she?"

"You're looking for a little girl? Why would we know where a little girl is and why would one be her-"

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu croaked angrily, "Where is my daughter you bastards!" Izuku looked at his wife with a concerning look, "What have you done to my daughter!"

Izuku leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Honey, you told me to calm down on the way here and now it's my turn to calm you down. We'll get Reneta back, but if we-"

"Ribbit," the green-haired duo looked back and saw their daughter stepping into the room, rubbing her eyes, "What happened?" Reneta looked up and smiled, "Mommy, daddy!" the young girl ran up to them and jumped into Tsuyu's arms and nuzzled into her mother's arms, "Are we going home now, mommy?"

Tsuyu smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Ribbit…we'll be going home in a minute, sweetie,"

"You had us worried, sweetheart," Izuku smiled, patting the top of Reneta's head before he and Tsuyu looked up at the villains with narrowed eyes, "Come near our daughter again and we won't be kind," the villains swallowed hard as the family of three turned and began walking away.

Reneta looked over Tsuyu's shoulder and smiled as she waved back at the villains, "Bye-bye, ribbit," the villains slowly waved back as the family of three walked through the now destroyed door.

 **And this mini arc is finished. Enjoy.**


	197. Beach Day

**Tiguylorobot: Yeah, I can see him doing that.**

 **Sharquan: Uh…okay.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, she is.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: O…kay?**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **StraightUpHippo: …no.**

 **Just Monika: …right.**

 **Tomcat9700: Okay.**

 **Lola Loud: …**

 **Riko Sakurauchi: Right.**

 **Stanly Blotwhot: Uh…alright?**

 **Anyway, been kind of a strange few days, so here's something simple…also, no posts on Monday…sorry. Enjoy.**

The students of UA sat on the white sandy beaches as waves crashed along the shoreline. Tsuyu croaked as she stood p and walked to Izuku, who had his back towards her. Standing behind him, Tsuyu croaked and jumped onto of him, forcing the green-haired duo to fall into the ocean. The two sat up and happy croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth, "Got you, Izuku. Ribbit," Izuku sighed as he slowly stood up and Tsuyu looked in confusion, "Izu-" before she could finish, she was met with a wave of water.

Tsuyu looked at the One for All user and Izuku smirked, "Got you, Tsuyu…now what are you going to-" Tsuyu jumped up and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and pressed her lips against his as they fell back into the water.

Shouta looked up at his students and growled under his breath, "Why in the hell are we allowed to bring the students to the beach? It doesn't make any-"

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper, Shouta baby," Nemuri, in a dark bikini stood next to him and smiled, "It's a beautiful day and we all need a little break away from our every day boring lives," Nemuri sat down next to the worn-out man and poked his cheek as she continued to smile, "What say you and I sneak back here later tonight and have a little adult swim?"

"Is you mind ever out of the gutters?"

"Is that a no?" Nemuri leaned closer to him, "I'm not hearing a no," Shouta grunted and shook his head as Nemuri wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **Just something nice I guess…enjoy and I'll see everyone on Wednesday.**


	198. On the Road

**Here's something…I don't know…enjoy. AU.**

Momo at behind Shouto and Tsuyu sat behind Izuku as they rode down the street, the sound of the engines filling the air. Pulling into an empty parking lot, Shouto and Izuku killed the engines as the four of them climbed off the motorcycles and began walking around under the light of the streetlight. Tsuyu sighed as she stepped closer to her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes, "So where do we go from here? Our families kicked us out and our friends aren't helping us,"

"We keep moving," Momo frowned and shook her head, "There's nothing else we can do besides that,"

"Momo's right," Shouto took a deep breath and crossed his arms as he narrowed his eye, "There's nothing else we can do,"

"Right," Izuku narrowed his eyes before taking hold of Tsuyu's hand, "For now, let's worry about where we're going to sleep tonight,"

"In a few minutes," Tsuyu took a deep breath and rubbed her lower back, "We've been riding all day and my butt is killing me," Momo nodded and mirrored Tsuyu's actions as Izuku and Shouto silently nodded and waited for their girlfriends.

 **Just a little something. I had something else planned, but I lost my notes…enjoy.**


	199. Ice cream

**Tomcat9700: Uh…okay, right.**

 **Sharquan: Right.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **DaeQuan: Sure.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…okay.**

 **Mr. Krabs: …no, just going to go with no on that one.**

 **Ar12gaming: …yeah, he does.**

 **Lily Loud: …**

 **BloodKesha: They'll be fine.**

 **Joquan: Right.**

 **FlipLoud House: …**

 **ArcaneZura: Probably the same person who's hacking other accounts.**

 **Anyway, there might not be a post for this series on Monday because I don't want 200 to feel rushed or anything, so…yeah, there's most likely not going to be any post here on Monday, or there might be, I don't know yet, but for now, here's something following mock family.**

Eri laid on the floor, a box of crayons and a coloring book in front of her as quietly hummed to herself as she ran a crayon across the page. Hearing the door open and close, she looked up and smiled when she saw Tsuyu and Izuku stepping into the common room, "Mama, papa," she jumped up and ran over to them and hugged their legs as Tsuyu patted the top of her head, "Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure we can," Tsuyu croaked before she and Izuku took hold of Eri's hands, "Let's go, ribbit," Eri smiled and nodded before the three of them walked out of the common room.

Eri sat between Tsuyu and Izuku as she quietly ate her ice cream. Eri looked up and saw Tsuyu and Izuku talking to one another and a small smile formed across her lips before she continued to eat her ice cream.

The three soon returned to the common room and Eri walked over to her coloring book and box of crayons before lying on the floor and began coloring while the green-haired duo smiled at her.

 **Enjoy.**


	200. Light of the Moon

**Sharquan: Uh…okay.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, they are.**

 **SuperQuan: Uh…okay, have fun.**

 **Lily Loud: …**

 **CrayG: Yeah, they do.**

 **Anyway…200…enjoy.**

Mina, Tsuyu and their schoolmates Pony Tsunotori and Setsuna Tokage sat in an empty room and panted as the fill moon rose high in the night sky and the light flooded the room. Tsuyu looked up at her classmate and shook her head as she croaked, "Ribbit, how is this effecting you, Mina? We know how Tsunotori, Tokage and I are-"

"It doesn't mean alien races can't be effected, Tsu!" Mina snapped and the three jumped back at the usually quirky pink girl as Mina sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, Tsu…it's just…these next few nights are going to be hell and…I'm sorry,"

"We know," the American exchange student spoke before she groaned, "It was nice of teacher Kayama to allow us to stay in a private room during the nights of the full moon,"

"Yeah," Setsuna sighed and shook her head, "We'll be fine, just as long as no one comes in an-" before she could finish, the sound of the door opening could be heard and the four looked up and their eyes widened when Izuku stepped into the room.

Izuku's eyes widened as he held his hands up, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on…whatever is going on an-" before he could finish, he felt Tsuyu's tongue wrap around his waist before she pulled him into the room and Mina ran over to the door and quickly closed and locked the door.

Lying on his back, Izuku groaned as he looked up and saw Tsuyu, Mina, Pony and Setsuna standing above, all taking their clothes off and his eyes widened, "What are…what the hell is going on here?"

"It's a full moon, Midoriya," Mina smirked, licking her lips as she leaned down closer to him, "And since Tsu, Tsunotori and Tokage are animal-based Quirks an-"

"W-w-wait…Tokage's Quirk is lizard tail an-"

"Still animal-basked, Midoriya," Mina narrowed her eyes before taking her green and blue leopard-print panties off, "And I'm basically an alien, and the four of us get really bothered during the full moon," Izuku looked at her in confusion as she took hold of his hand and pressed it up against her pussy and Izuku's eyes widened before moving it away and looked down at his now wet hand in confusion, "It's not acid, Midoriya,"

Izuku looked back up and arched a brow, "Wha-"

"It's pussy juice…now…what do you think we want from you?" Mina smirked as she crossed her arms and pressed her breasts together, "You've got four lovey young ladies, all in heat because of the full moon and we want you to help us with our little problem,"

"I…I…what?" he looked down and his eyes widened as he saw the girls began taking his clothes off.

Mina smiled as she licked her lips as she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around his cock before bobbing her head up and down, "Hey, Ashido, maybe we do-" before he could finish, he felt a pair of lips press against his and his eyes widened.

Pony backed away, a thin trail of saliva connecting her mouth with Izuku's and smiled down at the One for All bearer before shaking her head, "Please, Midoriya, we need help and we are training to become heroes, yes?"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked up to the frog girl kneeling beside him as she caressed her breasts and her tongue stuck out of the of her corner of her mouth, "She's right, Midoriya. We're training to be heroes and we're in need of help, so are you going to help us?"

"I…I…uh…o…okay, Asu-" Tsuyu let out an angry croak and Izuku's eyes widened, "Uh…are you okay?"

"I keep telling you to call me Tsu," Tsuyu croaked before leaning down and smirked, "Ribbit, you're going to call me Tsu, right Midoriya?"

"Uh…yeah, sure Asu…Ts-" before he could finish, Tsuyu pressed her breasts against his face.

Mina panted as she put her hands on Izuku chest and began moving up and down on his cock while Tsuyu and Pony caressed her breasts and licked her nipples while Setsuna knelt on top of Izuku's face and moaned and arched her back as she felt Izuku's tongue run across her pussy. Setsuna bit her lip before moving away from him, she knelt beside him and smirked before pressing her lips against his.

Straightening herself up, Setsuna smirked as she licked her lips, "My pussy tastes great on your mouth, Midoriya, and you better not tire out on us before we each get a turn with you,"

"I…if it helps, sure, but-"

"And this is going to be a three-night event, so would you mind helping us out then?" Setsuna questioned and Izuku arched a brow in confusion, "The full moon takes place for three nights and we'd like you to help us with this…and who knows, maybe we can make this into a monthly thing. The five of us find an empty room and you help us out when we're bothered,"

"I…I…sure?"

"Good," Setsuna smiled as she moved and knelt above Izuku, her smile turning into a small smirk, "Now, start licking my pussy again. I want it nice and wet before I bury your dick in it," Izuku swallowed hard and nodded before running his tongue across her pussy again.

Mina and Tsuyu laid up against Izuku's right side while Setsuna and Pony laid on his left side, the four nuzzling close to him, semen slowly dripping out of their pussies. Hearing Tsuyu croak, Izuku looked down at her in confusion as she lifted her head and smiled, "Ribbit, thank you for the help…Izu, we really appreciate it,"

"Uh…y-yeah, no um…no problem, Asu…Tsu, but um…aren't you girls worried that you could get pregnant or something?" Tsuyu croaked as she closed her eyes and laid her head down before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Izuku sighed and shook his head and leaned back against the wall. Taking a deep breath and closed his eyes as he mumbled under his breath, "Whatever, I don't have time to figure this out…too tired and…need to…help these girls tomorrow night," he yawned as he fell asleep with the girls nuzzled up against him.

 **Nothing spectacular, but here's 200. Enjoy.**


	201. Hot Nights

**Ronalquan: Yeah, I wanted to try and make the 200** **th** **chapter as long as possible.**

 **Sharquan: …right.**

 **DaeQuan: Yeah, and I also have a follow up planned.**

 **Ar12gaming: …alright.**

 **Jabber Hakeem: Okay.**

 **Sex Doll Kesha: …uh…right.**

 **ThotKesha: She wasn't invited.**

 **Horwal Lapwou: …okay.**

 **Leni Loud: …1-B.**

 **Lola Loud: …**

 **RapeKesha: …right.**

 **SimpQuan: Hopefully the family gets justice.**

 **Anyway, taking a break next week, so here's a little something…I don't know…enjoy.**

Izuku sighed and he staggered down the hall to the common room, "Damn this heat," stepping into the common room, he saw his classmates Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina and Ochako sitting in the common room, wearing loose t-shits and short shorts.

The five looked up and Ochako gave a weak smile, "Hey Deku, heat bothering you too?"

"Y-yeah," Izuku looked away with wide eyes as he felt the blood rush from his head, "I um…I'll go back to my room an-"

"Join us, Midoriya," Kyoka groaned, "It's too hot to lock yourself in your room and we trust you not to do anything stupid,"

"Yeah, join us, Midoriya," Mina gave a weak smile, "We don't mind," Izuku sighed and nodded before he turned back around and walked in the common room.

The six heroes in-training laid out on the floor and panted as the they panted and sweat ran down their bodies, "Hey Asui," Izuku looked up and Tsuyu croaked as she looked at him in confusion, "Aren't you coldblooded or some-"

"I can still get hot, Midoriya," Tsuyu croaked and looked up at the ceiling, "Ribbit…and I told you to call me Tsu," Izuku sighed and nodded.

 **Just a simple bit…enjoy and see you next Monday.**


	202. Months that Follow

**Enjoyed my break and the next one will either be the week of the sixth or the week of the thirteenth, depending on how things go. Anyway, here's a follow up to the 200** **th** **chapter. Enjoy.**

Mina, Tsuyu, Setsuna and Pony walked into 1-A's common room and looked around to see it nearly empty save for Izuku sitting on the couch, focusing on his homework. Taking a deep breath, the four walked up and stood behind him before Mina inhaled slowly, "Midoriya?" Izuku hummed as he looked up in confusion, "Do you know how you've been helping the four of us during the full moon?" Izuku nodded, "And you know how every month, one of us will kick the-"

"-condom out of my hand because you four wanted to…well…yeah," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "And no one here is dumb, I can probably guess what's coming next," Mina, Pony, Tsuyu and Setsuna each held up a positive pregnancy test as the air between the five of them grew still.

Izuku took a deep breath as he stood up and closed his book, "Midoriya?" Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked up in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Going to call my mother, I advise you four to call your parents, we'll set up a meeting an-"

"Um," everyone looked at the blonde exchange student as Pony hung her head and looked away, "My parents are still in America, and I do not know if they can come here to Japan,"

"Hmm…then we'll video call them if we have to, but it'll be better if we go and tell our families before-"

"They'll kill you," Setsuna spoke and shook her head, "They'll kill you and ground us and who knows what else."

"Probably, but if we don't tell them, it'll be that much worse," Izuku took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, "So…I advise you girls to call your families so we can set up this meeting and try to settle everything out before your fathers kill me and your families ground you four," Mina nodded before she, Setsuna and Pony walked away.

Izuku looked at Tsuyu in confusion and arched a brow, "Huh? Aren't you going to call your family, Asui?"

"Tsu, and yes," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "This isn't going to be easy. My parents are going to be far from happy, ribbit," Izuku sighed as Tsuyu continued, "They know what happens during the full moon, but they trusted me to try and ignore those urges, but-" feeling Izuku pat the to of her head, she looked up, "Ribbit?"

"Just call your parents, Asu-Tsu, and whatever happens…well…happens. I'm sure everyone is going to be upset about this, but it can't be helped," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "Alright, I'm going to go call my mother," Tsuyu nodded again before she turned and walked away from Izuku.

 **Two or three more follow ups…enjoy.**


	203. Marked PT 14

**Lynn Loud: …what?**

 **Andy Thompson: Uh…okay.**

 **Lincoln Loud: …**

 **Sharquan: Probably.**

 **Nino Nakano: Uh…right?**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's a brief update to marked. Enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked around the courtyard in silence before Tsuyu looked up and croaked. The two stopped and Izuku looked down at her in confusion, "Izuku…I…I want you to turn me tonight when we get back to the room,"

"What? Tsu, what about-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku frowned, "I…I know, but I'm sure the nights are lonely for you and we both know it's going to happen eventually…so…why not get it out of the way now?" Izuku sighed and Tsuyu looked up, "Izuku?" Izuku looked up with wide eyes as they flashed and a rabbit froze a few feet away from them before he ran towards it and picked it up.

Walking back to Tsuyu, he set the frozen rabbit down and Tsuyu looked down at it in confusion, "You're going to be hungry after I do this…are you sure you want this?" Tsuyu croaked and nodded as Izuku inched closer to her and carefully sank his fangs into the side of Tsuyu's neck and Tsuyu's eyes widened.

Tsuyu croaked as she quickly munched on the rabbit in front of her, "So…how are you feeling?" Tsuyu looked up and panted, her eyes wide, "Sorry…I don't know…I doubt you'd want to eat a mouse or two, so I froze the rabbit an-" before he could finish, Tsuyu jumped up and pressed her lips against his.

Tsuyu backed away, a thin trail of saliva connecting her mouth with Izuku's as she panted, "Thank you, Izuku…I wanted this," Izuku smiled and nodded, "Now…we need to tell Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Yagi and Ms. Kayama about his as well as my family and your mother,"

"Yeah…we'll take care of that soon," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as the two stood in silence in each other's arms.

 **I've got like two or three more parts to this…enjoy.**


End file.
